Recuerdos que no volvieron
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: que pasaría si regina tuviera una hija de leopold llamada rose?. los últimos meses antes de la maldición la obligaron a quedarse con nieves quitando la de sus brazos ...pero cuando la lanzo, las cosas no le resultaron como regina queria...descubrirán quien las separo? por favor lean, no es el mejor resumen, pero una buena historia! (ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen)
1. Capitulo 1 el comienzo

Recuerdos que no volvieron.

Regina iba a lanzar la maldición. Por un momento decidió aceptar el destierro, redimirse….por qué blanca se la había jugado, y nunca la podía lastimar….pero no, el día de su maldita trampa, ella decidió intentar matarla, y claro que rumpel la protegió….ese arpía….pero él dijo algo con sentido, ella no le poda hacer daño….aquí.

Recordó cuando vio la mirada de terror en su hija rose, de apenas 15 años….cuando le intentaron cortar la cabeza….que nieve paro, la mujer no resistía la mirada de su hermana pequeña…..y luego esa tarde la misma mujer se acercó a su celda, le dio una oportunidad, que ella rechazo, lo cual le consiguió el destierro. No le importaba, hasta que la nieve dijo esas terribles palabras….

"mi hermana se queda conmigo Regina….no está segura contigo…"

Su mundo se derrumbó, y vio el terror en los ojos de su hija "nieves! He cuidado de ella con todo lo que tengo! Por ello, seguí luchando! Por ello mate a su padre…"

"te di la oportunidad…no la aceptaste. Y sé que la amas, crecí viendo tu amor por ella, pero Regina….no creo que mi hermana este a salvo con una asesina…lo siento, pero yo me he disculpado más de una vez por lo Daniel, tu nunca te disculpaste por mi sufrimiento...y no es el mejor ejemplo crecer con alguien que se guía por la venganza y el odio "blanca suspiro y encantador la abrazo.

Regina miro a su hija que tenía los ojos llorosos" mama….llévame contigo!" se abalanzo a su madre, pero encantador tiro de ella. Pero no sin antes, que la mujer abrazara a su hija y le susurrara "volveré por ti cariño….te amo, eres lo único que he amado en mucho tiempo…y podrás ver a tu abuelo…el no hizo nada…."  
"mama…"la morena mayor como pudo, se arrancó el collar que tenía en el cuello y se lo entrego a su hija.

Y eso fue todo. Los guardias la llevaron lejos, frente a al mirada de su hija.

Cuando se enteró de la boda, fue a…darles una visita. Les hablaba con tanta ironía, no, miro para un costado, porque sabia que su pequeña estaba allí…y la lastimaría que su hija la vea por primera vez como reina malvada…asi que aprovecho la oportunidad, de que nieve le tiro la espada, y desapareció.

su único consuelo fue su padre. El vio en todos esos meses, a la niña a escondidas, su hija, la hija de leopold….el hombre prácticamente la ignoro en el embarazo, y también ignoraba a su hija cuando fue creciendo….un día no pudo más y lo mato….bueno…prácticamente lo mato….

"espejo…"Regina estaba en el lugar sobrio, con sus habituales pantalones de cuero y un gran tapado rojo.

"que quieres mi señora?"

"muéstrame a mi hija…."de repente la cara del hombre desapareció, y apareció una imagen de su hija.

Estaba feliz mente acariciando el bulto en el estómago de su hermana. Ambas sonreían.

"rose….la extrañas?"

La adolescente suspiro "si…la extraño, la amo…pero hizo demasiado daño…."

Nieve asintió "es la mejor decisión…aunque duela…..pero, como estuviste con ella?…..mato a papa…"

Rose miro hacia abajo"siempre quise ser como mama, ere bonita, buena conmigo…..y me segó. Cuando mato a papa….lo siento pero no me dolió….el prácticamente me odiaba, porque no amaba a mama….y yo era un error…por no decir…mujer."

Nieve agrando los ojos "yo soy mujer…."  
"tu eres la hija del gran amor de su vida….pero yo….era hija de Regina….a él no le importaba…por eso siempre apoye a mi madre, porque, ella me amaba a pesar de todo…pero…ahora te tengo a ti…y….fue demasiado lejos…"

Regina desapareció al espejo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su hija tenía razón…no fue la mejor madre….solo era la única….y ahora tiene a nieve…..no la necesita….por no decir, que Regina le enseño cosas como matar…

"está decidido, tendré un nuevo comienzo, con rose en una nueva tierra….lanzare la maldición…"  
sonrió y se poof donde maléfica…..ella y su vieja amiga tendrían una charla….

…

Rose extrañaba a su madre, pero las primeras veces que se lo dijo a nieve cuando esta lo preguntaba, se largaba a llorar, diciendo que debía entender que Regina puede ser una buena madre, pero era una asesina y terminaba con…

"mato a papa!, casi me mata a mi….viste como nos amenazó en la boda…tengo miedo de ella…nunca dejare que este cerca de mi pequeña y frágil hermanita…"rose sonreía débilmente y se iba a sus aposentos.

Allí lloraba, rogando porque su madre la venga a buscar, porque valla si sabia que su madre mato a montones de personas…pero siempre fue buena y cariñosa con ella….mejor que su padre que estaba todo el dia con nieve, y ambos la ignoraban…Regina le sonreía, y nunca la hizo sentir mal….con el tiempo, y la edad ella se volvió la confidente de su madre. Si jugaba, hablaba, y hacia cosas con su hermana, pero…aun se sentía rechazada por ellos.

Regina le conto cosas de su vida, su infancia, sus padres…le enseño a montar, cuando descubrió que su madre hacia magia…fue un tiempo muy divertido… pero entonces su madre le conto la historia de Daniel, las cosas con leopold, porque odiaba a nieve, quien era rumpel, y que un día pudo conocer a el hombre de su vida pero fue cobarde…

Ella misma ínsito a su madre a buscarlo, pero ella decía que le bastaba con ella…

Cuando mato a su padre sintió un profundo dolor…no por ella, si no por su hermana, que sabía que lo amaba. Pero cuando nieve escapo del castillo, su madre empezó a poner los carteles de se busca, ella no comprendía nada, enfrento a su madre, y no le hablo por semanas….pero si no conseguía aparte de que la morena mayor refuerce sus guardias, y se odie a sí misma como siempre…

Luego perdono a su madre…pero veía a escondidas a nieve. Le decía como iban las cosas en el castillo, le daba comida….se veían.

Nieve siempre la miro mal cuando ella decía que no pensaba abandonar a su madre, que la amaba…

Pero ella no entendía, que Regina no la odiaba por ser más bonita….porque ambas sabían, que no era cierto….solo lo creyó porque era más fácil, que culparse. ella comprendía el sufrimiento de su madre….tuvo que vivir con una madre represora ,un padre bueno pero no la defendía, la muerte de todo aquel que amo, un esposo represivo, un maestro manipulador…porque rose sabía que rumpel la manipulaba, se lo intento decir muchas veces, pero su madre decía que era muy joven para comprenderlo…

Lo peor de todo…..su madre perdió cualquier esperanza…..y lo que la mantuvo viva fue ella y….su odio…su venganza….y ahora….no tenía ninguna de las dos.

Nieve no comprendía la soledad, ella siempre tuvo todo, el amor de sus padres…gente que la quería, era congraciada y querida….todos la amaban…..en cambio ella y su madre no le importaban a nadie….eran ignoradas, se protegían entre sí, eran madre e hija, pero también mejores amigas, que ahora estaban separas, solitarias….y eso….se siente como una mierda.

…..

Regina después de la agradable charla con maléfica, se dirigió a los establos…

Miro a rocinante….con el aprendió a montar, vivió sus mejores momentos con Daniel, y enseño a montar a rose.

"lo siento pequeño…necesito un final feliz…aunque eso me cueste tu corazón…perdóname…."una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y le arranco el corazón.

Derramo un par de lágrimas y regreso al castillo…tenía una maldición por lanzar.

…..

Claro que rose sabia de la maldición! Era de lo único que se hablaba en ese tiempo….eso y de su sobrina…

Se llamaría emma…. Tal vez esa niña traiga paz a su familia….si nace antes que su madre lance la maldición!.

Su hermana….estúpidamente fue a buscar el modo de sacar la posible oscuridad…y condeno a otra pequeña….

Luego de eso ruby se paso consolándola.

Ruby era buena con ella….pero no su amiga….la única que se podía decir que es su amiga, era su madre, que estaba demasiado lejos para consolarla…..y se le ocurrió algo….conocía a alguien que la podía ayudar….

"no….porque debería ayudarte? "el hombre reia.

"oh vamos!"

"eres hermana de los que me encerraron…"

"soy hija de tu aprendiz!"rose le grito al hombre.

"ohh a la mujer que siempre busca la oportunidad para clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda?"

"rumpel! Se que no tengo la mejor referencia! Pero por favor dime como contactar a mi madre con mi magia!"la morena joven le grito al hombre de la celda.

"ve a visitarla….escápate."  
"no puedo!, tu me pusiste un hechizo para que no pueda acercarme a ella, y Si salgo, tengo que ir con un guardia, y si no lo hago….las malditas hadas se enteraran!"

El hombre gruño" bien….pero…"  
"con un precio si lo se…."

El rio" no no….saluda a tu madre de mi parte…."rose alzo una ceja….nunca entendería a ese hombre….aun cuando lo conocía de pequeña.

"bien…como hago?"

"tu madre nunca te enseño magia querida?"

"no….no puedo decir que estaba ocupada para mi, porque siempre se hacía tiempo…solo….le daba miedo que me convierta en ella….yo le decía que era imposible, porque ella no era tu….pero no me escucho."  
"me siento alagado querida…..piensas en mi?. "la morena rolo los ojos" bien bien….cierra los ojos…"la chica lo hizo" junta tus manos y visualiza algo en lo que puedes verla.

En las manos de la pequeña apareció un espejo" woaw!"

El hombre rio ante la reacción de la chica" típico de las mills…espejos…"susurro "ahora visualiza a tu madre…"

La morena sonrió y pensó en su madre, la cual pronto se vio en el espejo.

Ella estaba por gritar, hablar….pero lo que vio la dejo sin ganas….su madre estaba con muchos seres malignos, haciendo algo parecido a una maldición….

Ella rompió el espejo y se fue enfadada….no creía que lo aria enserio!...tal vez a su madre ella no le importe…porque si no…estaría por lo menos deprimida….o intentando verla…pero no, sigue con su estúpida venganza….

"te olvidas del saludo querida…."el hombre grito.

"ahórratelo…te vendrá a visitar….estoy segura…"bufo y se fue, antes que las hadas la rescataran…

….

"dime porque no funciono!"la morena mayor le grito al hombre.

"valla…hoy es día de visita familiar…"  
"que dices!?"la reina rolo los ojos.

"tu, nieve y encantador…..tu hija…"

"rose… que quería de ti?" dijo con desprecio.

"verte…..tiene el don querida….hizo un bonito espejo donde te vio lanzando la maldición fallida…"

Regina vio el espejo roto en el piso y suspiro" oh no…"  
"oh si querida…"el hombre rio.

"diablos yo…"

"sabes por qué no funciono?"

"porque?"

"tiene que ser el corazón de lo que más amas…"  
"pues use a rocinante!" la mujer grito.

"oh no comprendes querida…lo que más ames…"acentuó la última palabra"

"amaba a Daniel pero esta muerto!"

"no entiendes querida?...no románticamente…"

"pero no le are daño a rose…."susurro.

"amas a otra persona de igual manera?"rumpel se divertia.

"Mi padre….."Regina susurro...

…..

Nieve acababa de hablar con rumpel, y la reunión con los demas había finalizado, con lo cual decidieron que harían un armario.

Pero ella no se quedaba tranquila con eso…"azul…"

La mujer se dio vuelta "si?"

"yo….necesito algo más…"  
"que necesitas?"

"si esta maldición se rompe….no quiero que…"encantador la abrazo y la mujer tomo fuerzas" rose recuerde que regina es su madre…."

Azul abrió grande los ojos "realmente?...con esto no hay vuelta atrás…"le advirtió.

"lo se….solo quiero que cuando esta pesadilla termine, mi hermana no esté en peligro…no con la reina malvada, que nunca debió formar parte de su vida…"

Azul asintió con pesadumbre, odiaba a Regina…pero hacer que sufra aún más?..."lo aremos…pero quiero que sepas, que tiene que ser una maldición muy fuerte, para que no se rompa con esa…si te arrepientes….tienes que hacer que rose ame a regina…."

"no me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro..."sonrió mientras azul asintió.

"volveré con la poción."

Nieve asintió y se fueron. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

"puedo pasar?"

"si…"dijo la adolescente mientras leía.

"que haces?"

"leo… alguna novedad de la maldición?"

"si, podemos romperla en….veintiocho años."

La chica tiro el libro" me volveré vieja!"Ambas rieron y se empujaron…

Si rose hubiera sabido….

…

"lo siento papa…pero quiero ser feliz…con rose…"le quito el corazón.

Empezó a llorar mientras terminaba la maldición…

La lanzaría y sería feliz con rose, nieve sufriría…pero no le negaría verla a su hija….no lo hizo en estos años…

Flashback:

Rose salió a escondidas del castillo. Su hermana estaba escapando de su madre….menuda confusión…

Ella sabía quién era su madre….sabia como le decían antes de que la propia reina lo sepa. Pero rose la entendía. Estaba dolida porque amaba a su hermana, pero después de eso…

Ella no podía imaginarse a su hermana muerta, por lo que estuvo enojada semanas con su madre….pero eso no llevaba a ningún lado, más que dolores de las dos. Ella salió del palacio, ya que todos los guardias de su madre también le obedecían. Se encontró con su hermana, que por novena vez la intento convencer para que escape con ella. La morena le dio comida, y se separaron concretando otra cita.

La joven caminaba lentamente… no tenía prisa.

Ella era la que en parte se las rebuscaba para hacer zafar a su hermana….nunca la llego a tener más de dos minutos gracias a ella y a mucha gente más. Sabía que su madre lo sabía…pero no la puede culpar, al fin de cuentas es su hermana…

De repente escucho un ruido y desenvaino la espada que Graham le estaba enseñando a usar.

Ella sabía que su madre tenía su corazón y lo usaba como esclavo….realmente no quería saber para qué tipo de cosas….

"miren quien está aquí…"un viejo se relamió mientras se acercaba.

"quién diablos eres!?"

"princesa…princesa…..no hay porque alterarse…" otros tres hombres la rodearon.

"déjenme!"  
"o que….llamaras a tu mama?...era bruja se lo merece…." Rose intento golpearlos con la espada, pero la vencieron fácilmente.

"yo puedo… hacer bolas de fuego!"

Los hombres rieron" si lo podrías hacer, no llevarías una espada….y ya estaríamos quemados…"se miraron entre ellos" chicos….hoy nos divertiremos…."

La morena entro en pánico, deseo que su hermana, a la cual había dejado unas cuadras atrás la salve o…..su madre…quería que su madre la salve de esos patanes…

Los hombres le sacaban la blusa mientras ella pataleaba y lloraba.

"calma! Mientras menos te muevas, menos dolerá!..."se volvieron a mirar "aunque teniendo la madre que tienes seguro no cierras las piernas…."

Rose lloro más fuerte, quería alejarse de esos hombres y resguardarse con la única persona que se sentía segura, pese a lo que digan los demás….su madre…"mama…."lloro mientras le corría la cara a un hombre.

Los hombres rieron más fuerte y ella cerro los ojos, esperando sentir su cuerpo manoseado por esos hombres, y….

Nada de eso paso….ella estaba esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

Sintió olor a quemado y sonrió… abrió los ojos y vio a su madre luchando con esos patanes. Como siempre, estaba como reina malvada….pero, realmente lo era?...porque si sobreviven, esos hombres culparan a la reina malvada….y el resto les creerá…. Pero nadie le creería a la "villana".

Regina termino con esos hombres y se dio vuelta a su hija

"cariño estas bien?" dijo muy preocupada "te hicieron algo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y abrazo más fuerte a la mujer" mama….lo siento yo…"  
"sh….está bien…tu estas bien…pero prométeme algo…"

"que?"

"si dejas de asustarme así seguiré haciendo la vista gorda cuando visitas a tu hermana…pero vas con guardia…"

Rose sonrió…como podían considerarla reina malvada, cuando dejaba que su hija visite a su peor enemiga.

"esta bien mama yo….esos hombres…"lloro.

"tranquila….no están vivos para contarlo…"sonrió y le dio la mano.

"gracias…por ser tu….no me importa lo que digan los demás…..tu no eres la reina malvada."  
"te agradezco cariño…."la abrazo "nunca me dejes….eres la única que me comprende…"

"no lo are….te amo…"sonrieron y volvieron al castillo.

Fin del flashback:

Regina se secó las lágrimas….recordar ese dia en el que estuvieron por hacerle daño a su pequeña, le da aún más ganas de que el mundo la crea reina malvada, por deshacerse de esos estúpidos…porque ahí empezó en gran odio de la gente….hasta ese momento lo que hacía o no la reina les importaba poco….pero ella no se arrepentía, sobre todo porque su hija nunca la vio con otros ojos, pudo seguir adelante….

…..

"james, aquí está la poción…ten cuidado…"  
"azul…sabes que lo hacemos por buenas razones verdad?"

Azul dudo y luego asintió" si….lo se, oh….tienes que hacer que cuando lo tome esté pensando en Regina.

"lo olvidara ahora o…"

"no, ahora tendrá los recuerdos….no los tendrá allí, ni después de la maldición…"

Este asintió y le llevo la poción a nieve.

Nieve fue a visitar a su hermana. "Cariño, tomas el té conmigo?...tengo que hablar contigo…"

La adolescente se levantó y fueron a la sala, donde una taza contenía la poción.

"de que quieres hablar nieve?"

"como era Regina como madre?"

Rose sonrió mientras tomaba su te "me sentía segura con ella, nunca la vi con otros ojos….ni la veré, se de su rivalidad….pero ella siempre me protegió y estuvo conmigo…..ella es una gran madre….espero que tú seas así con emma…" termino el té y sintió un ligero mareo.

"esta bien?"

Rose respiro profundo "si…si….sentí un mareo…iré a mi habitación…si me buscas sabes dónde encontrarme…"se dirigió con el mareo.

Todos los recuerdos con su madre pasaban por su cabeza.

Qué demonios pasaba!?

Cuando entro al cuarto escucho…"encantador…..el bebe viene!"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y estaba por dar la vuelta cuando….

"la maldición! La maldición!"gruñon gritaba.

"oh demonios…"rose se agarró la cabeza.

…

Regina entro al castillo de la nieve.

Era la primera ves en casi un año que veía a su hija ya de 16…y pronto estarían en otra tierra felices.

…

Nieve tuvo a emma la cual encantador corrió a llevar al armario.

"rose…"nieve susurro. "Cariño, ayúdame a ir con encantador…"

"estas débil…"

"por favor…." Esta asintió y se la llevo.

Al llegar a la habitación donde el estaba, nieve se tiro al piso al verlo sangrando" encantador!"

Su hermana se quedó atrás preocupada.

"mira quien esta aquí…"Regina apareció.

"porque!?"nieve le gritaba entre lágrimas.

"porque!?, porque yo también merezco un final feliz, porque tu me arrebataste todo lo que alguna vez tuve…"miro a su hija, que estaba aterrorizada, y trato de concentrarse "donde esta la niña?"

Nieve sonrio" no esta…..encantador lo logro, no ganaras….y nunca tendras a mi hermana de nuevo…"  
Regina rolo los ojos "demasiado tarde querida…."la maldición llego.

"mama…."

"si rose?"

"porque?" esta se largo a llorar y abrazo a su hermana.

Regina no pudo contestar, el humo la rodeo, y todo se volvió negro.

….

Al despertarse se sorprendió que funcionara, su ropa era muy distinta, su peinado, todo!.

No encontró a rose por ningún lado, asi que decidió comprobar fuera.

Estaba caminando cuando se chocó con nieve.

"mira por dónde vas!"

"lo siento yo…"mary margaret miro para abajo….solo eso…

"rose…."la morena mayor visualizo a su hija detrás de la mujer.

"perdone?" se veía confundida "como sabe mi nombre?"

….


	2. capitulo 2 un visitante sorpresivo

cap 2:

Porque rose no recordaba!? Sonrió débilmente "soy la alcaldesa….debo conocer a todo el mundo…"

"oh…"a rose le pareció que la que le hablaba era una mujer dolida….porque?...ella la conocía y lo olvido? "Señora…"

"ma….."Trago saliva" Regina…."

"si…regina, un gusto encontrarme contigo….vamos a la escuela mary margaret?"

Esta asintió y se estaban yendo cuando "espera! Gustarías…..venir a cenar?"

Rose miro a su hermana" em….claro….mi hermana y yo estaremos allí a las ocho! "se fueron corriendo.

"espera!"las hermanas salieron de su vista" yo solo te invite a ti…"

Suspiro y se fue.

Al parecer había dos personas intrusas en su pueblo. Un niño descarado y su padre.

"Sídney deshazte de ellos" dijo al teléfono y colgó. Tenía que hacer la cena para su hija y su enemiga…"podría ponerle veneno a su comida…"sonrió y luego descarto la idea.

Hizo lasaña, su padre una vez le intento enseñar. Tocaron el timbre.

"hola!" la adolescente saludo con mucho entusiasmo.

"hola Regina…" mary margaret saludo fríamente.

Regina forzó una sonrisa y las saludo haciéndolas pasar.

"hice lasaña, espero que les guste…"

"mi favorito!"rose grito de entusiasmo.

"por supuesto que lo es…"Regina susurro para sus adentros sonriendo.

Su padre, también lo preparaba a menudo, y se volvió el favorito de ambas morenas.

"Regina….como es ser alcaldesa?"mary margaret rompió el hielo.

"oh….nada complicado a decir verdad….la gente y sus problemas lo es…"rio, solo estuvo un día de alcaldesa y no sabía cómo funcionaba la mitad de las cosas.

Mary margaret sonrio y callo.

La morena mayor sirvió la lasaña." espero que les guste…no soy el mejor cocinero…"

Todas sonrieron.

Al empezar a comer sus caras se desfiguraron.

"Regina…."dijo rose mientras escupía" dedícate a la alcaldesa…"

La morena se coloro" lo siento…es la primera vez que cocino…"

Mary margaret se levantó entusiasmada "yo se cocinar! Puedo enseñarte!"

"que?...no yo…"lo único que le faltaba era que le enseñe a cocinar su peor enemiga.

"ohh vamos Regina, mi hermana cocina exquisito!"rose rogo.

Regina se frustro, ni siquiera podía cocinar algo agradable para su hija…"bien…"

La de pelo pixie salto y se encamino a la cocina" que?...ahora!?"Regina grito siguiendo.

"si! Nos invitaste a cenar….cenaremos…"sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

Empezó por un pollo al horno con papas, en el cual Regina presto sus manos, y mucha atención.

Siguió con un postre de chocolate, y Regina se emocionó, porque ella sabía hacer a la perfección una tarta de manzana.

Y rehicieron la lasaña. cuando se sentaron a comer miraron a rose que se le derretía la boca con cada bocado.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Fue la primera sonrisa compartida….en años.

"mmm hermanita, te pasaste de bueno! Y regina…aprendes rápido!, por cierto, la tarta de manzana es exquisita!"

Sonrieron todas.

"rose, creo que es hora de ir a casa…gracias por su hospitalidad Regina…mañana le dare un libro de recetas que tengo…podrá cocinar mejor que yo "le sonrió sinceramente.

"gracias…"dijo por ultimo Regina al despedirlas.

…..

A la mañana siguiente la morena entro en grannis´s

"hey niño! Estas en mi asiento!"

El niño la miro y volvió a su chocolate "no tiene tu nombre."  
"Discúlpelo acabamos de llegar y estamos un poco perdidos….usted es…?"

"la alcaldesa mills" se sienta del otro lado." cuando se van?"

"ohh lo siento… nosotros nos iremos en cuanto arreglen mi camioneta."  
"y eso es?" contesto fríamente.

"en tres semanas…"

"oh bueno, los privilegios de ser la alcaldesa, hace que pueda estar para mañana…"  
"aria eso?!"

"con mucho gusto…"refunfuño Regina y luego pensó "quieren venir a cenar hoy?"

"bueno….no tenemos nada mejor que hacer…"rio.

"es la casa más grande….estén a las ocho…"rio y se fue.

Los hombres quedaron desconcertados.

….

Ella estaba trabajando cuando alguien golpeo la puerta"si?"

"soy yo…"mary margaret entro sigilosamente"te traje el libro que prometí…"  
ohh podría acostumbrarse a esta mary margaret "claro gracias…."

La de pelo corto dejo el libro en el escritorio y se despidió.

Con esto podría cocinar para la noche….

….

Todo estaba listo cuando tocaron el timbre.

"ya voy!"Abrió la puerta sonriente"pasen pasen…bienvenidos…"  
"woaw! Que gran casa!"Grito el niño.

Regina le sonrió al niño "ya sirvo la lasaña…ojala les guste."sonrió, después de un tiempo, se sentía completa.

"Regina…"el hombre hablo.

"si?"

"mi nombre es kurt flynn, y el es owen…"sonrio.

Regina sonrio, estuvo tan apresurada que olvido preguntar sus nombres

Sirvió la cena y comenzaron a comer.

"esta muy rico, o no hijo?"kurt dijo.

"no…no realmente…"el chico suspiro.

"oh….lo siento, no soy una buena cocinera….a no ser que se trate de manzanas….owen porque no vas a la cocina?, en el fregadero hay montones de manzanas, elige las mejores que ya voy a hacer el postre contigo si?"

El niño asintió y corrió a la cocina" lamento los modales de mi hijo….solo que los saco de su madre…"

"esta en la ciudad?"

"no…muerta, hace seis meses…"

"oh….lo siento" sonrio débilmente y antes de que diga mas owen intervino.

"no íbamos hacer postre!?"

Regina rio y se levanto.

Mientras preparaban el postre "owen…te gusta storybrooke?"

"mucho….mas que mi casa…"suspiro.

"es por tu madre?"

"si…todos en la escuela me tratan raro….no me gusta "el niño miro hacia abajo "es como si….."  
"te faltara un pedazo…"le sonrió al niño y metió el pastel de manzana.

"porque no eres madre?"

Regina rio "supongo que no funciona así…"  
"lastima….serias genial"

Kurt entro "el postre?"

"ya casi esta listo…."regina sonrio"kurt….se que es una locura, pero quería pedirte si querrías quedarte….permanentemente aquí…"

"papa di que si!"

El hombre se puso nervioso "yo….fuiste buena con nosotros, y es un buen pueblo….pero nuestro hogar esta allí…"  
"oh….claro…"Regina oculto su decepción.

Luego comieron el postre y se despidieron.

…..

A la mañana siguiente la morena fue al mecánico.

"recuerdas que te pedi que arreglaras el auto rápido? "el hombre asintió "ahora…puedes tardar unos días mas?"

"querria…pero se lo llevaron hace como diez minutos…"  
Regina palideció y corrió a su oficina, chocando con rose "hola reg…."

"adiós rose!"grito mientras entraba a su oficina.

Agarro el corazón de Graham "detén a kurt, por conducir borracho…no lo dejes cruzar la línea…."

Se dio vuelta y vio a kurt parado.

"yo….solo vine a despedirme…"  
"kurt…no es lo que…"

Graham entro y detuvo a kurt "estas detenido por conducir borracho!"  
"que!? Amigo ella te controla por esa cosa que brilla parecida a un corazón! No estoy borracho y definitivamente no estoy conduciendo!"

"y dice que no está borracho, ja "Graham rio.

Kurt escapo y huyo con el auto.

"síguelo!"

Regina y el sheriff se subieron a la patrulla y los siguieron. Lograron pararlos.

Graham agarro a kurt mientras este gritaba como loco "hijo vete!"

"papa!"  
"Vete, y no vuelvas!"

Regina se acercó al asustadizo chico "owen…."

"porque!?"

"creí que te querías quedar…."dijo como lo mas normal Regina.

"no así!"y Regina entendió lo que acababa de hacer por un poco de cariño.

"lo siento…" lo solto y el chico corrió.

Graham la miro "que hago Regina?"  
ella cerro los ojos y suspiro "deshazte de el…"subio al auto y se fue.

Se sentía vacía…..por dos días, ese chico la lleno por completo….casi como lo hacía rose….

Se quedó dentro del auto mirando a su hija y a un chico desconocido tomar helado.

Luego mary margaret la recogió "esa debería ser yo…."sollozo.

Enfurecida fue a la tienda de oro gritando "no soy feliz!"

"la oficina de archie esta unas cuadras mas abajo…"el hombre se burlo.

"no….quiero hablar contigo! Vine aquí por un nuevo comienzo, pero me siento vacía! No soy feliz!"

"eres la alcaldesa….eres la mujer más poderosa….porque no lo eres?"

Ella suspiro "no tengo a quien querer….todo me fue arrebatado….es tu culpa! Tú me dijiste que aquí yo…"  
"tú qué?...yo no recuerdo decirte nada…"

Ella suspiro" no lo recuerdas…."

"no…lo siento…"

Ella salió de la tienda desilusionada justo cuando se cruzó con mary margaret "Regina! Justo a ti quería verte, quieres venía a cenar a…"

"no, no quiero volver a hablar contigo" le gruño dejando a la chica desconcertada" me arruinaste todo lo que tuve….esta vez no fue diferente…..por más que quiera…tu eres feliz y yo infeliz!"

"lo siento yo….no sé de qué hablas…"

Regina rio entre dientes" claro que no…mira, adoro a rose…..pero no quiero tener nada que ver contigo…."cuando se estaba alejando se dio vuelta sonriendo" oh….deberías hacerte voluntaria en el hospital….hay un hombre muy solitario….está en coma…no tiene a nadie…"se fue riendo.

 **hola! ojala les guste, trato de hacerlo todo en orden cronológico, si no me mareo XD**

 **se que no tuvieron mucho de rose y regina en este, pero era necesario n.n**


	3. capitulo 3 adopcion

cap 3:

Habían pasado dieciocho desde aquel día, veía a rose cada día, y muchas veces salían a tomar algo o rose iba a cenar a la casa. Con nieve las cosas eran frías, apenas hablaban, pero Regina sabía que nieve visitaba todos los días a David.

Ella no era feliz, al parecer estaba condenada a no serlo…..mato a la única persona que la quería como era, y la otra no la recuerda….

Solo por el título de héroe, nieve puede hacer cosas malas y se le justifican!?

Sentía que algo le faltaba…..pero que!?

Rose entro a la oficina de ella" hola alcaldesa"

Regina levanto la vista y rio" hola rose…no deberías estar en la escuela?"

"ohh estoy con la alcaldesa y no quiero ir a la escuela!"Regina rio.

"bien…entonces seras mi asistente "sonrió.

"que!?"

"como dije, debes ir a la oficina del sheriff y avisarle que leroy esta borracho en el parque, y luego pasaras por grannis´s y traeras café para ambas "le ordeno riendo

"ohh ni que fueras mi mama" refunfuño y se largo.

"si lo soy…."Regina susurro tristemente.

Ella amaba a su hija, podría haber cambiado por el hecho de ser un buen ejemplo para ella, pero su hija siempre la acepto tal y como era, y ella nunca pensó en el daño que causaba…hasta que su hija la olvido…

Eso era lo que le faltaba, un niño, ella tenía el cariño de madre, pero no podía dárselo a la persona que quería….podria adoptar! Podría hacer que el bebe la ame, y cambiar por el, y luego aria que rose recupere la memoria y serian una familia! Tendría una familia….

Ella no podía tener mas hijos, a los pocos años de tener a rose, su madre aparecio, y su enojo hizo que cometa la estupidez de tomar una poción….pero no se arrepentía, a rose nunca la podría manejar porque era su hija, y la hija de leopold, pero….si tenía otro, podría tener el mismo destino?

"hey, graham ya lo encarcelo, y aquí tienes el café" rose le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"oh….gracias…"rose se sento y tomaron el café en silencio.

"Graham es guapo sabes?...hacen linda pareja…"

Reigna rio" no salgo con el!"

"oh….son amigos con derecho?"los ojos de rose brillaron con picardía.

"mmm puede…."rieron y continuaron su dia.

Regina paso por la tienda de gold.

"gold!"

"si querida?" el hombre contesto tranquilamente.

"quiero un hijo y lo quiero ahora!" le grito.

"me alagas pero no te veo de esa forma…"

"no asi! Quiero adoptar, y supuse que tu, aras que suceda rápido…"regian le sonrio falsamente.

"estas segura?...criar un niño no es para cualquiera…"  
"estoy segura! Sabré arreglármelas perfectamente, me ayudaras?"

"te ayudare….pero todo tiene un precio…."  
"contigo siempre hay un precio…..cual es?"

"lo cobrare luego….puedes despreocuparte, te conseguiré un niño."

"bien, supongo que…..gracias…"salió sonriendo.

Al dia siguiente gold le confirmo que había una pareja en Boston que rechazo un niño, y estaba libre.

Por ello ella iría al otro día a adoptar al pequeño.

Salía del trabajo, y se chocó con rose "rose!"

"hola Regina!"sonrio.

"cariño, podemos ir a tomar un café en grannis´s?, tengo algo que decirte"

"claro alcaldesa…"rieron y entraron.

Al sentarse en la mesa Regina continuo" adoptare un niño."

"woaw! Felicidades!"rose sonrio.

"no es solo eso….ire mañana y….la verdad no quiero ir sola….me acompañarías?"

Rose quedo en shock" yo?...segura?"

"eres mi…."se trago sus palabras con temor "eres lo mas parecido a una hija que tengo…quisiera que vengas a conocer a tu nuevo hermanito…"

Rose sonrio"si me lo pides así…."rieron" iré….solo tengo que pedirle permiso a mary margaret…"

"permiso para qué? "La mujer acababa de entrar al local.

"para acompañarme a boston."dijo fríamente Regina.

"no lo se….no quiero que se pierda los estudios y…"

"ohh por favor, casi nunca va al colegio, no seas ingenua!"grito exasperada.

"pero Regina…"  
"no confias en que pueda cuidarla nie…..mary margaret?"

"y…"miro a rose que le hacía puchero" esta bien…..cuando es?"

"mañana….por ello, cariño ve a prepararte…"  
esta asintió y se fue.

"Regina…"esta no se dio por aludida y se fue.

Aun sospechaba de nieve, su maldición estaba hecha para terminar en un lugar nuevo, y feliz con su hija…..pero no funciono, y eso es producto de mano de otro, porque ella valla si se aseguró que este todo...

Ella quera creer que el pequeño solucionaría las cosas, pero él bebe…nunca igualaría su amor por rose…extrañaba a su hija, pero cada día cree más que fue la mejor solución…..rose es más feliz sin ella en su vida. Derramo una lagrima, dios sabe cuándo ama a esa niña, aun cuando era hija de leopold, ella adoraba ver su pequeña figura cuando era más pequeña, cuando tuvo que enseñarle a caminar….cuando le enseño a hablar, cuando todas las noches le contaba cuentos con su historia….ella fue! No blanca!...pero ella siempre pagaba las consecuencias….aun cuando intenta ser feliz, le arrebatan todo…

…

Regina termino de arreglarse. Paso a buscar a rose y se fueron con el auto.

A la ida hubo un gran silencio hasta que rose hablo.

"tienes miedo?"

Regina trago saliva" perdona?"

"en ser madre…tienes miedo?"

Regina sonrió" no rose….se cómo serlo, tal vez no fui la mejor….pero se cómo cuidar a un niño, y prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para cuidar y amar a este niño…"

"tienes un hijo? " dijo sorprendida.

"una hija…"

"y donde está ahora?"

"lejos….muy lejos…"

"porque nunca supe de ella?"

"es complicado…..no me quiere…..no….me recuerda…"susurro y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Al llegar se bajaron y entraron al departamento de adopción.

La morena mayor mas nerviosa apretó la mano de rose.

"buenos días señorita mills y…."  
"blanchard" rose sonrió.

"es de usted…?...otra hija adoptiva?"

"no…"contesto Regina a la vez que rose dijo que si.

"no importa….estamos aquí por el pequeño…ya lo traen"

Regina asintió y se sentaron.

"debo decir, que usted es una gran mujer, poderosa, responsable….creo que el niño vivirá bien…."

La morena sonrio" que puedo decir?, siempre quise un niño…"  
"de donde es la alcaldesa?"

"de un lugar llamado storybrooke Maine…no es conocido, pero es un pueblo pintoresco…debería visitarnos…"  
"tengo dos semas libres al año…y con todo respeto, sandals tiene un buffet incluido…lo hay en storybrooke?" ambos rieron.

"me temo que no…"

"oh hay algo que quiero hablar…es sobre la madre…"

"si?"

"es una adopción cerrada, no tendrá acceso a nada que tenga que ver con ellos."

"me preocupo por su futuro, no su pasado…"le dio una sonrisa convencedora

"entonces….preparada para conocerlo?"

"si!"Gritaron rose y Regina a la vez.

El señor sonrió justo cuando trajeron a un bebe en un cochecito.

"es hermoso…"susurro rose.

"lo es…"sus ojos se empañaron, se parecía tanto a rose….como aquel día que la trajo al mundo….

Flashback:

"papa….tengo algo que decirte…"  
"dime cariño" Henry sonreía.

"estoy embarazada…."comenzó a sollozar.

Henry la abrazo" eso es estupendo hija! Porque lloras?"

"no puedo tenerlo! Tengo que vengarme…y….es de leopold!...y mama puede lastimarla…"  
"tu madre está lejos y prometo proteger a mi nieta como no lo hice contigo… leopold la querrá, pero no te la quitara y lamento que el bebe no pueda ser de daniel….y hija….deja la venganza….siempre dices que te arrebatan todo lo que quieres…si quieres a este niño….no dejes que nada te impida tenerlo….luego solucionaras los contratiempos…."  
Regina sonrio y lo abrazo…"gracias papi…"

"hija…lamento no defenderte de tu madre…pero prometo no cometer los mismos errores con rose, are lo necesario para que sean felices…"  
ella sonrio.

Al dia siguiente blanca y leopold volvieron de un viaje de negocios.

Regina los mando a llamar, cosa que nunca hacía.

Nieve llego primero y la morena tuvo que detener sus ganas de asesinarla.

Cuando llego leopold" querias vernos?"

"si…tengo algo importante que decir…."

"si?"

"estoy embarazada…."nieve pego un salto y se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que leopold sonrió débilmente.

"seré hermana mayor!"

"supongo que si…"miro a leopold" no estas feliz?"

Este rechino los dientes "nieve ve a dentro si?"

Esta asintió y feliz corrió adentro" que sucede?"

"yo…felicidades…"

Regina arqueo las cejas" felicidades?...es tu hijo también…"

"si…."Se fue en silencio adentro.

Regina se quedó mirando al vacío. Si leopold no quería a este bebe, ella lo querría por ambos….porque sabía lo que se sentía no ser querida….

Parto:

Estaban Regina y nieve paseando por el campo cuando a la morena le agarro un fuerte dolor

"ahhh!"

Nieve miraba asustada a Regina. "Regina?"  
"nieve!, él bebe viene! Ve a buscar a alguien!" Se retorció y cayó al piso. Nieve se le quedó mirando" ve!"

Esta corrió y a los minutos dos hombres se acercaron.

La ayudaron a recostarse, y trajeron a una partera de la zona.

Estaba a punto de nacer, no llegaban al castillo…

Nieve tomo su mano" estoy contigo…"  
como si fuera consuelo!, ella quería a su padre….él debía estar aquí sosteniendo su mano…."

"quiero….a….mi padre…."susurro retorciéndose de dolor.

"pero….no se cómo!, estamos lejos y…"  
"nieve….solo te pido que busques a mi padre!"Grito.

Esta asintió, y se montó, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, en un caballo, y cabalgo tan rápido como pudo.

Al llegar vio a Henry en el patio" Henry!"

El se dio vuelta, era extraño que la niña le hablara" si?"

"el bebe nace!"

Palideció y rápidamente se subió al caballo donde fueron junto a Regina.

"hija!"Se bajó y corrió donde ella.

"papi…"por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió a nieve.

Él le tomo la mano. Regina pujaba con ayuda de la partera.

Y se escuchó un llanto…"es una niña..."

Ella sonrió entre el cansancio y susurro "rose..."

Fin del flashback:

Agarro a el bebe en sus brazos.

"como se llama?"

Ella sonrio" Henry…"  
"bonito….ya casi no hay henrys en esta época."

"era el nombre de mi padre…murió hace unos años…."

"lo siento…"  
ella no le prestó atención a nadie. Se quedó mirando al hermoso bebe que tenía en sus brazos.

Al volver Henry se quedó dormido.

Rose lo miraba con ternura, casi como una hermana mayor…

Cuando se bajaron la pequeña se despidió, ella fue a su casa, donde Henry no paro de llorar.

Regina no sabía qué hacer, no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, y tampoco sabía que la pasaba a el bebe.

Pasaron dos días asi, y ella entro en grannis´s. cuando creyó que todo estaba bien, Henry volvió a llorar.

La morena, con las ojeras que se le caen, casi llora de la frustración.

"tienes problemas?"granny se acerca.

"yo….no logro que calle…."suspiro con frustración.

"cuéntale cuentos….ara que se acostumbre a tu voz…era lo que yo hacía con ruby…"

Esta asintió" por cierto…..muy…bueno de tu parte adoptar…."  
"disculpe?"dijo confundida

"el niño te hace….mas humana…"le sonrio y se fue.

Regina agarro su café, pago y volvió a la casa.

Lo puso en la cuna mientras aun lloraba" bien Henry….bien…..había una vez una reina…que se tuvo que casar con un rey aun cuando no quería…"

Henry lloro más fuerte.

Regina suspiro y lo llevo al médico.

Victor lo revisaba "muy bien….su hijo está completamente sano…"  
"seguro!? Pero el no para de llorar!"

"si…si tiene algo…."  
"que?"

"es un bebe lloron Regina…"se burlo.

"victor! Tiene que haber algo…"  
"bien….puede ser…que no haya conexión entre la madre y el bebe….o…puede tener alguna enfermedad…"

"que pasa si tiene una enfermedad!?"grito desesperada.

"bueno…tendré que hacerle estudios…pero al ser tan pequeño no es recomendable…y…"

"y que?"

"necesitaría los antecedentes médicos de la madre biológica…."

"ero…fue una adopción cerrada!"se desesperó más.

"lo siento….no puedo hacer mas…"

"inútil!"  
grito y salió con Henry. vio pasar a mary margaret.

"mary margaret!"  
"si Regina?...ohh este es el pequeño del que me hablaba rose! Que bonito!"  
"si si….puedes tenerlo un minuto? "esta asintió.

Regina agarro el celular y marco a sidney.

"sidney"  
"si mi reina?"  
"Necesito que encuentres todos los datos de los padres de Henry."

"no fue una adopción cerrada?"  
"tu no eres bueno para ello?"

"como usted diga…se lo mandare en un rato" corto.

Regina se dio vuelta y vio a su hijo en silencio en brazos de mary margaret.

"que hiciste!?"  
"que?...disculpa yo….hice algo malo?"

Regina agarro al bebe que volvió a llorar y suspiro con pesadez" no…no hiciste nada malo….soy yo…" al borde del llanto volvió a la casa.

Sentada en el banco intentaba trabajar pero Henry no la dejaba concentrarse.

Se levanto y lo agarro" Henry! Por favor…dame una oportunidad! Te prometo nunca dejarte….te voy a querer….pero…cállate…"inmediatamente el bebe callo y Regina sonrio.

Estaba jugando con Henry cuando le llego un fax.

Se acercó a leer cuando se dio cuenta de algo….

Corrió a donde gold.

"estúpido! Tu lo sabias! Tu sabias quien era la madre de Henry!"

"discúlpame?"  
"su nombre es emma swan fue encontrada en la carretera muy cerca de aquí…hace 18 años….en un dia muy especial…"

"lo siento…no se de que hablas…"

Ella miro a Henry…"no importa….no puedo mantenerlo…"susurro.

"siento escucharlo….parece un buen niño…"

Ella cansada asintió y salió llevándolo de regreso a Boston.

El de la agencia la atendió de nuevo "lamento que no funcionara, lo bueno es que hay una pareja esperándolo"

Esta asintió tristemente.

"te doy un momento con el"

Ella se quedó mirando a Henry que parecía muy triste" lo siente Henry…pero….no puedo tenerte…."suspiro derramando algunas lágrimas.

Y recordó lo que dijo su padre: siempre dices que te arrebatan todo lo que quieres, si quieres a este niño….no dejes que nada te impida tenerlo….luego solucionaras los contratiempos.

Y sonrio….debia hacer eso, ella amaba a henry….y que si sabía que era el nieto de nieve?...ella lo amaba….

El hombre volvió." lista para darlo?"

Ella lo miro, se levantó y agarro el bolso "no…Henry vuelve conmigo…."  
"me alegra escucharlo…"

"ami también..."sonrio y se fue con henry.

…

En storybrooke:

Ella se dirigió a la bóveda con Henry y comenzó a preparar una poción para olvidar.

"Henry quieres escuchar una historia? "el bebe rio" si…había una vez una reina, la cual había perdido todo gracias a una princesa….la reina desolada, rechazo el amor, así que, cuando tuvo una pequeña, la amo mucho, mucho. Pero empeñada en la venganza, dejo que la princesa le arrebatara a su pequeña.

Luego hizo un nuevo lugar, con nuevos recuerdos para todos, en el cual su hija no la recordaba, y con el tiempo, ella se sintió muy triste, así que adopto un hermoso príncipe….que resulta ser el bebe, de la hija de esa princesa….la que romperá la felicidad de la reina…

Por ello prepare esta poción, me ara olvidar todas las preocupaciones, y la reina vivirá feliz con el príncipe…"Henry comenzó a llorar" oh Henry….no te olvidare…..veras que no es nada…"

Trago la poción, y al terminar sonrió" vamos a casa?"

* * *

 **gracias por leer! se agradecen comentarios n.n gracias a los que comentan tanto como a los que leen n.n me motivan mucho.**

 **ohh por cierto, se que no profundizo mucho la relación de rose y regina en storybrooke, pero, alli no son nada...se pueden querer, pero rose no la recuerda y regina no puede hacer nada porque no sabe que paso.**

 **ojala les guste n.n este cap para mi fue el mas tierno! es muy bonito cuando adopta a henry n.n también un poco de pelusa, nacimiento (roseregina) ojala esta historia les este gustando n.n**

 **spoiler!**

 **(proximo entra emma)**

 **;)**


	4. capitulo 4 emma swan

capitulo 4:

10 años después:

Rose iba a la casa casi todos los días, cuidaba y jugaba con Henry, se quedaba a cenar….pero Regina extrañaba a su hija, busco en todos los libros, en todos lados, pero no encontró nada que le diga porque su maldición no funciono.

Henry tenia 10, años, era un buen niño, pero últimamente peleaban mucho preguntaba cosas imposibles de responder…tal vez llego el momento de decirle que era adoptado…

"Henry…cariño…"dijo Regina tímidamente en la cena.

"si mama?" Henry dijo aun jugando con su comida

Regina quería tragarse sus palabras, porque era ella quien curo sus pesadillas, sus miedos, jugo con el, lo cuido, alimento, fue su ejemplo…pero si eso paraba los ataques de su hijo…

"veraz…hay algo importante que debes saber…."

"si?" el niño se interesó más.

"bueno…yo…hace diez años, quería un bebe…y...en un lugar, tu estabas…"  
"soy adoptado!?"el niño dejo sus cubiertos y salto del asiento.  
"Henry cariño…yo te amo…desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que serias mi hijo…."

"porque mis papas no me quisieron!? Que tengo de malo!?"Grito asustado.

Regina dejo sus cubiertos y al levantarse el se alejó" no tienes nada de malo, eres perfecto!, cada uno tiene sus razones….ellos tendrán la suya, yo no lo sé….solo sé que yo te encuentro perfecto, y te amo, con toda mi alma…."

"pero no soy hijo tuyo!"

"no cariño pero…"  
Henry subió las escaleras corriendo.

Ella suspiro, porque fue ingenua y creyó que sería fácil?...

Llamo a rose, explicando rápidamente que ocurrió. Sabía que ellos tenían una conexión y Henry hablaría con ella.

"en diez minutos estoy allí." contesto rose y corto.

Regina se sentó en el sillón, con una copa llena de sidra, pero no sin antes intentar que Henry la escuche, pero no hubo caso.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre. Regina suspiro y fue a abrir.

"rose…esta arriba" esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió arriba.

Rose toco la puerta de Henry."hey pequeño! Déjame entrar."  
"te llamo mi madre!?"se escucho del otro lado

"si….pero no quieres hablar conmigo?"

El chico abrió la puerta" pasa"

Rose sonrio y paso, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

"y bien?...como te sientes?"

"no lo se…."

"háblame heny"hizo puchero.

"rose! Sabes que odio que me digas heny!"

Esta lo empujo" solo lo hago cuando te lo mereces…vamos, tu madre no se lo merece…"

"si se lo merece!"  
"y porque?" le cuestiono astuta-mente la morena.

"porque…no tiene mi sangre….no es nada mio!"  
"por eso debes apreciarla mas..ella te eligió Henry…"  
"no… no me ama…no podría…si no lo hicieron ellos, ella tampoco podría amarme."

"Henry! No seas tonto, ella te ama un monton…"rose le sonrio.

"no…ella no me ama…lo se…"

"y porque te adopto?" la chica alzo una ceja.

"no lo se…pero se que no me quiere….no podría, y aparte es mala y…"  
"oye! Entiendo tu confusión, pero tu madre no tiene la culpa de que te dejaran!"grito exasperándose rose.

"estas de su lado?!"

"Henry! No hay lados! No te sientas perseguido, Regina no es tu madre de sangre, pero te ama, y te cuida como una…no tienes razones para dudarlo…"

"si las tengo…"

Rose suspiro frustrada" está bien…como tu digas heny…"lo dijo apropósito y salió.

Regina estaba en la sala, paseando de un lado a otro "y?" dijo apenas la vio.

"no te gustara…"  
"dime!"

"cree que no lo amas…"

Ella se congelo" que?...eso es ridículo! Lo amo mas que mi vida!"

"lo se….pero es terco como tu…y…digas lo que digas...no cambiara de opinión…"  
Regina suspiro" algún consejo?"

"dale tiempo…"le sonrió y se fue.

"tiempo hay de sobra….."Suspiro y se acurruco en el sillón.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se termino de alistar para ir al trabajo, y golpeo la puerta de Henry.

"Henry?...henry cariño….tenemos que hablar….."silencio" bien…no hablemos, pero tienes escuela…"abrió la puerta y noto que no habia nadie. "pero que demo…."  
suspiro y llamo a rose" esta en el colegio?"

"sabes que me salteo las clases por las de equitación! "Regina rio, rose montaba tan bien como ella"

"lo se….puedes preguntarle a mary margaret?...el no esta aquí..y como esta enojado…"

"lo are…te aviso si se algo".

"bien…"cortaron y Regina se agarro la cabeza…

recordo cuanto le dolio la primera vez que rose desobedeció sus ordenes….se sentía tan mala madre como ahora.

Flashback:

Luego del incidente con los hombres, volvieron al castillo en silencio.

Habia pasado dos meses de la muerte de leopold, y hasta allí, la reina se mantenía en las sombras, a excepción por los carteles de se busca de nieve.

Cariño…quieres hablar?"

Rose negó con la cabeza" gracias mama yo….voy a mi alcoba…"

Regina asintió. era una pésima madre, estuvo tan ensimismada en la venganza que olvido lo peligroso que era dejar a su hija de apenas 14 años que ande sola por querer ver a la hermana que ella mantiene lejos…..

"mi reina quiere algo?" Graham se acerco como todos los días.

Ella sonrio, su única distracción era el.

Regina se saco el corcel dejando su torso al aire…

Rose lloraba contra la almohada, ese dia había sido completamente espantoso….pero tenia a su madre, que la defendió, y no la reto por ver a nieve….ella era una gran madre, digan lo que digan los demás.

Al dia siguiente….

Rose escucho el aullido de ruby, era la señal para reunirse. Pero no habían arreglado cita hasta dos días después….

Suspiro y fue donde su madre "mama.."

La mujer que trenzaba su cabello se dio vuelta"si cariño?"  
"tengo que salir…"

Regian suspiro, claro que querría prohibirle verla, pero era su hermana….ella nunca tuvo una como para entender esa conexión.

"llevate a un guardia…"

"mama…"  
"dile que yo digo…. Que haga la vista gorda, pero te vigile…"

Rose rio y asintió.

La morena joven se fue con el guardia.

Todo fue silencio, y al pasar por el lugar de lo sucedido la noche anterior lagrimas derramaron sus ojos. El guardia le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, y siguieron su camino.

Nieve estaba junto a ruby…rara vez venia ruby también…  
"rose!"la abrazo.

"estas bien?"pregunto preocupada ruby.

"si…porque…?"

"nos enteramos de lo de anoche…"nieve dice seria

Esta palideció"que…."

"tienes que alejarte de ella!, ven con nosotras rose…"

"de que hablan?...que se dice que paso!?"dijo preocupada.

Nieve trago saliva"se dice que….regina intento….abusar de ti…. esos hombres trataron de ayudarte…y ella los mato…"nieve trato de abrazarla, pero rose enojada se alejo.

"y tu lo crees!?"  
"rose…"nieve intento acercarse de nuevo pero esta se alejo aun mas.

"nieve…tu lo crees?"dijo fríamente.

"mira…ella hace cosas malas y …."  
"fue al revés! Ella me salvo!"grito enojada rose.

"la hechizo?"le dijo ruby a nieve.

"Probablemente…"suspiro nieve.

"no! No me hizo nada! Diablos! Eres estúpida…ahora entiendo porque mi madre te odia…y….que la gente diga lo que quiera….mi madre es mi héroe…y siempre lo será!"

Hecho a correr sin rumbo, dejando al guardia, que trato de seguirla muy atrás.

Corrió tan sin rumbo que se encontró frente a un precipicio.

Ella se echo al suelo a llorar, su madre era buena! La defendió….porque diablos la gente hace héroes a los villanos, y villanos a los héroes?...incluyendo a su hermana….

Su madre la salvo….pero todos la veían mal….y todo por culpa de su estupidez y desobediencia.

"mm querida..."rio el hombre.

"que quieres rumpel?"dijo fríamente.

"mmm la verdad, llevarte con tu madre, antes que cometas un error…"  
"Y eso a ti que te importa?"

"bueno ,dada que tu, no pareces tener magia, ni seras fácil de manipular….quiero a tu madre…"  
"para que!?"

"es un medio, para un fin…ella me llevara con mi hijo….y no la necesito deprimida…"rio"oh…tal vez sea mas fácil aun para manipular…..porque no te tiras querida?"  
ella gruño y se levanto"utilizas a mi madre!?"  
"tan ingenua…."rio"somos malvados….nunca pensamos en los demás"

"ella si piensa en mi!"

"y yo pienso en bae…"

Rose gruño y corrió al castillo, tirarse no era la mejor solución, solo se quedaría con su madre, y la apoyaría…pese a cualquier cosa que haga.

Rumpel rio" lo que uno tiene que hacer para que una niña no se tire…."rolo los ojos" hice mi buen acción del día…Regina me debe un favor" desapareció.

Regina caminaba de un lado a otro, el guardia acababa de llegar contándole lo sucedido.

"como diablos la dejaste escapar!? Es una niña!"le grito al guardia arrancándole el corazón"y no la seguiste!?, podría pasarle algo…podría…"

"su majestad…perdóneme la vida…"miro hacia abajo.

"ni lo sueñes"gruño Regina.

"podría al menos decirme antes de matarme…..si lo que dijo nieve es verdad?"

Regina se enfureció aun mas " tu que crees?"

Este calló y regina apretó el corazón.

"mama…" dijo rose desde la puerta, era la primera vez, que la veía matar a alguien

Regina cambio apenas la vio y corrió a ella"cariño!"

La abrazo.

Rose aun estaba en shock"mama…"

Regina la soltó entendiendo lo que paso"rose…."

Rose miro el cuerpo del guardia, y luego a su madre…"esta bien….lo entiendo…."susurro y Regina la volvió a abrazar.

"cariño…lamento que escuches lo que dice la gente…"  
"son idiotas…incluida mi hermana…"

Regina rio y la atrajo a ella"te amo rose….nunca lo dudes…"

Esta sonrió y abrazo a su madre.

Fin del flasback:

Su celular sonó"si?"

"Regina?...el esta en la escuela…lo siento"

Regina asintió"me alegra que este a salvo…nos vemos luego rose…"

Mientras tanto…

"Henry….que pasa?"mary margaret le pregunto

El suspiro"soy adoptado…."

"oh…..cuando lo siento...pero que te preocupa?"

"no lo se…me siento sin una parte…tengo preguntas y….mi madre…no me quiere…"  
"Regina?...porque lo dices?"

"su manera de amarme…..nunca me cerro….y ahora que se que soy adoptado, entiendo por que no me quiere…"

Mary margaret suspiro"tengo algo que puede ayudarte…"

"que?"

Le entrego un libro llamado Once Upon A Time."estaba limpiando mi armario y aparecio…como mágicamente…"

"un libro de cuentos?"el chico dijo confundido"eso me ayudara?"

"eso te dara esperanza…"le sonrio y entro a clase….

Henry se paso semanas leyendo ese libro, y empezó a ver a su madre de otra forma….

"es la reina malvada!, nunca podría quererle!...no me puede querer….tengo que buscar a mi madre…."sonrio.

Rose se le quedo mirando"que?"

"por favor! Necesito la tarjeta de crédito de tu hermana!"

"estas loco!? Pretendes que le robe a mi hermana por tu capricho!?"

"pleasee rose! Según esto tu eres la…"  
"no me interesa mi supuesto personaje…."

"bien….hermana…."rio"tengo derecho a conocer a mi madre biológica…"

"pero…."el niño le hizo puchero y la chica no se resistió mas "bien…."

…

Regina estaba dando vueltas por la casa, de todas las veces que Henry escapo, esta fue la de mas tiempo….

"donde diablos esta!?"  
Graham ya estaba allí, pero tampoco le servía de consuelo…

"Regina, archie vio a Henry, al parecer esta viniendo con una mujer…"

Ella se paro"que?"

Tocaron el timbre y regina corrió a la puerta"Henry!"

Lo abrazo"donde estabas?"

"con mi verdadera madre!"corrió adentro.

Ella se quedo en shock y miro a la rubia que estaba parada allí.

"tu eres…."

"si…."

Regina suspiro"quieres una copa de la mejor cidra de la ciudad?"

"diablos si…"sonrió y entraron.

Al sentarse Regina pregunto" debo preocuparme?"

"en absoluto…"

"bien…"sonrio y continuo tomando su bebida.

"mi nombre es emma…swan"

"Regina….mills, alcaldesa…"

"eso me entere…"sonrió y le dio la mano. Regina la acepto con desconfianza." bien, un gusto conocerla….me ire."esta por irse cuando se dio vuelta"por cierto….usted sabe del libro de cuentos de Henry?"

"perdone?"dijo confusa  
"el que cree que todos los personajes viven aquí?"vio la cara de Regina y susurro"en el que cree que usted es la reina malvada…."

Allí ella se paralizo, no escuchaba ese nombre en años…"tonterías de niños…"dijo débilmente.

"si…adiós"  
emma se levanto y se fue.

Regina suspiro….emma swan…amiga o enemiga?...

"un dia de prueba…"refunfuño.

Al dia siguiente muchas cosas pasaron, empezando por que emma se quedaría un tiempo mas…

Definitivamente se acerca al puesto de enemiga….porque su hijo ya la odiaba sin ella allí….

No le pueden arrebatar lo único que le queda!

Entonces, ella la metió presa, emma salio, Regina la engaño para que archie le de los papeles de Henry, y volvió a arrestarla, y emma corto su precioso árbol…

Suspiro y una maligna idea se le cruzo por la mente….

"regina…"

Ella miro a Graham"si?"

"entiendo que tengas miedo de perder a Henry, y que ataques…pero, aquí el único que saldrá lastimado es el"

"no me digas que hacer! Vete, ahora…"

Gruuño mientras el se iba.

Continuo con su plan….trabo la rueda del escarabajo amarillo de emma, y volvió a su oficina marcando su numero.

"señorita swan….le molestaría venir a verme?...porque no conduces a mi oficina?" escucho que cerraba la puerta del auto" o caminas…."corto y rio.

Al rato llego. Emma la miro de mala manera, y luego se sentó"y bien?"  
"debo aceptar que esta aquí para quedarse…"  
"al fin!"grito emma.

"y que me quitara a mi hijo…"  
"no, en eso se equivoca, no soy una madre…no pienso quitárselo, solo...veo como esta..y…quiero ayudarlo."

"cree que tiene problemas?"

"si….quiero decir…..el niño no diferencia la realidad con los cuentos de hadas…esta loco…"  
"crees que estoy loco?"Henry dijo angustiado desde atrás.

"Henry…"emma se levanto pero el chico corrió" usted sabia que esta allí? "gruño

"si se que todos los jueves, a las cinco mi hijo viene a buscarme para cenar antes de la terapia…..lo se….soy su madre….."sonrio creyéndose ganadora" usted mueve.

….

A la noche Regina estaba juntando las manzanas, que sobrevivieron a swan, cuando gold se acerco.

"que te trae por aquí?"

"estaba por aquí…y vine a visitarte….me gusta verte de buen humor…"

"si, libre a storybrooke de una molestia indeseable…"

"emma swan?..."

"si, en este momento debe estar camino a Boston…."

"no lo creo…"Regina dejo de sonreir"la vi pasear con tu hijo hace unos minutos…"

* * *

 **hey! como estan?, de nuevo ,agradezco a todos los que comentan, y leen la historia.**

 **tengo que decir, que en este cap utilice un poco de los dos primeros cap de la primera temporada. pero no va a ser asi siempre, algunos hechos de la serie los mencionare por arriba.**

 **:) *.***


	5. capitulo 5 reina malvada descubierta

cap 5:

Muchas cosas pasaron, mato a graham, su hijo se alejaba mas, David despertó, ella hizo que kateryn se involucre, para que mary margaret no salga con el, todos la miraban peor, emma era la sheriff a su pesar, rose estaba saliendo con un chico que ella no recordaba, había llegado un hombre a storybrooke llamado august, que ella sabía que escondía algo…y gold recordaba

Tambien acababa de meter presa a mary margaret culpándola del "asesinato de kathryn" y rose no reacciono de la mejor manera…

"cariño…sabes que lo hice por tu bien verdad?"

Rose no la miraba"meter a mi hermana a la cárcel por un crimen que sabes que no cometió?"

"todas las pruebas apuntan a ella…..pero, si no tienes con quien quedarte….puedes venía a casa…"  
ella apretó los dientes" no gracias, emma vive allí también…me cuidara."  
"Estas enojada?" susurro la morena mayor.

"no!, solo….empiezo a ver lo que el resto ve de ti…"escupió la menor y se fue corriendo.

Al llegar al departamento estaban David, y emma hablando.

"emma!"

Esta se dio vuelta "si rose?"

"…encuéntrala…"susurro.

"lo are….pero ambas tenemos sospechas….y no te gustaran…"

"si fue ella….no me importa, solo quiero salvar a mi hermana…"  
"pero todas las pruebas apuntan a ella…"David susurro.

"y?...todas las pruebas apuntaban a ti y ella estuvo contigo…"rose se enfado.

"pero es diferente….yo…"

"vete de aquí David…"emma le dio la espalda

"emma…"

"que te vallas! "el asintió y se fue.

"emma….estoy asustada…"

"tranquila cariño….hoy….ve a hacer lo que más te gusta, y despreocúpate….yo me encargo de tu hermana.

"segura?"

"segura…"  
rose sonrió y corrió, lo único que la calmaba era estar con su caballo.

"miel!"grito al ver al caballo "te extrañe…"sonrió y lo acaricio.

"rose…."Regina estaba parada en la entrada de los establos.

Esta se dio vuelta asustada" que haces aquí?"  
"quiero hablar contigo…..no soy el enemigo…"

"a no!?"

"no….es mary margaret…..mato a alguien!"

"ella no mato a nadie!"grito y empujo a la morena mayor

"pero rose…."

"porque te importa siquiera lo que pienso de ti!? No soy nada tuyo y tu nada mío, así que puedo odiarte,! Ahora vete, asustas a miel." gruño y le dio la espalda.

Regina apretó los dientes, rose tenía razón….no era nada suyo.

Ella estaba mirando al anillo que alguna vez le dio Daniel…

"Daniel…si nos hubiéramos escapado tal vez estaríamos viviendo felices con rose…."susurro y una lagrima se le cayó" me vengare…..por ti"

Sonrio y fue a la oficina del sheriff.

"que haces aquí? "dice mary margaret con los ojos rojos.

"vengo a verte…..mañana tendrás el juicio más corto de tu vida...pero puedes confesar…"  
"pero no lo hice! No mate a kathryn!"

"tus pruebas están es todos lados….."Dijo sonriendo.

"no lo hice" llorisqueo.

"si confiesas solo te iras de storybrooke…"

"eso a usted le encantaría verdad?...y que pasaría con rose!?"

"no te preocupes…..puedo cuidarla…."sonrió.

"porque me odias?...que te hice!?"Lloraba" lo que haya hecho….lo siento…"

Reigna se lamio los labios disfrutando ese momento" no se soluciona con un perdón…."

Se fue sonriendo.

Gold recordaba y estaba de su parte….bueno, el era gold…no estaba de ninguna parte….debería ya aprenderlo…

Rio.

Mas tarde fue con el fiscal de distrito y llego justo cuando mary margaret hablaba con gold y emma.

"lo are, solo tengo que demostrarles como soy….yo no mate a kathryn."  
"en eso tiene razón…me presento, me llamo Spencer, y soy el fiscal del distrito…"  
todos se miraron.

En la sala emma y Regina quedaron afuera.

"se que fuiste tu "susurro mientras miraban

"que te hace creerlo?"

"se cuando alguien miente….y tu…..estas plagada de mentiras…"Regina sonrio.

"tengo que confiar en un súper poder?"

"deberías…"continuaron viendo.

"señorita blanchard, deseo que kathryn desaparezca?"  
"No"

"segura?, ni siquiera cuando la abofeteo en público y todo el pueblo la odia?"

"no…me lo merecia "dijo con seguridad.

"segura?...aun cuando kathryn era la única razón por la que no estabas con David?"

Ella se mordio el labio" segura….porque…"  
"nunca quiso que se valla?, desaparecerla, para vivir felices por siempre?"

"no yo…"

"nunca?"  
mary margaret suspiro "si! Si desee que desaparezca, era la única razón que me impedía estar con David!, pero no significa que la mate!"suspiro" eso quería escuchar?"

Spencer sonrió" justo eso…"

Gold suspiro. Emma agacho la cabeza y Regina sonrio, ella siempre sonreiría cuando ella derrota….

Un rato después Regina la fue a ver….

"ahora que?"mary margaret dice con los ojos rojos.

"vengo a ver como esta nuestra asesina…."sonrió.

"no la mate!"

"el arma con tus huellas dice los contrario…"Regina sonrio.

"que te hice Regina….qué demonios te hice para que me odies!?"

"existir "gruño.

"perdón!" lloro" perdón por lo que sea que te haya hecho!"  
"no solucionas nada con un perdón…."

"no la mate….no la mate…no merezco esto!"repetía entre el llanto.

"oh….lo se…"mary margaret quedo en shock" pero si te lo mereces…" sonrió y se fue, ahora esperaba que caiga en la trampa, y se escape.

Al llegar a la casa sindey la llamo "vienen por usted, encontraron la punta de la pala…."

Ella sonrió, y rápidamente la escondió, remplazándola con otra en el preciso momento que tocan la puerta.

"señorita mills, tenemos una orden para registrar su cochera "emma y august estaban allí.

"bien, pasen…aunque no entiendo porque…."sonrió diabólicamente.

Emma registro todo, y encontró la pala, sonrió, y al agarrarla la vio completa y su rostro se ensombreció" la haz cambiado!"

"disculpe no se de que habla…."sonrió.

"vinimos antes! Estaba la otra!"

"disculpe?...allano mi casa? "Dijo muy seriamente.

"no yo…."emma gruño" no ganaras Regina….sabemos que fuiste tu!" se fueron.

Pero encontraron a kathryn…viva….

Regina corrió a lo del señor gold

"la encontraron!"

"y?"

"dije mátala! Tan difícil era eso!?"gruño

"mm, no querida…..dijo muy claro, que le pasara algo trágico, y un secuestro…..es trágico….."

"creí que se sobre entendía!"  
"pues no…."gold sonreía

"pero ahora…..todo apunta hacia mi…."Regina palidecio"usted quiere que la maldición se rompa…..porque!?"

"esos….son mis motivos…."

"no lo lograras!"

"segura?"gold alzo una ceja y regina se fue enfadada.

Ella llamo a sidney, el idiota aria cualquier cosa por ella.

"digame su majestad?, puedo ayudar en algo?"

"ahora que lo preguntas…."sonrio.

Juntos fueron a la oficina del sheriff.

"que hacen por aquí?"emma gruño.

"cuando me entere estaba horrorizada! Tiene que escucharlo…."Regina hizo su mejor actuación.

"yo puse el corazón falso, con las huellas de mary margaret, yo puse el cuchillo en su casa, y yo secuestre a kathryn"sidney dijo.

"y eso porque?"emma no creía una palabra.

"porque la rescataría, seria el héroe…."  
"el discurso no suena creíble…..suena…..como si no fueran tus palabras…."miro a Regina." al pasillo….ahora…"  
"que quiere swan?"

"fuiste tu…lo se….pero aquí no importa que seas una loca, no importa que me hagas….lo que importa es Henry…."

"no toques a mi hijo" Regina gruño.

"a mi hijo!"emma remato "lo alejare de ti….loca…"gruño y se fue.

Ella trago saliva…..recordó ese momento en que perdió a Daniel…y cuando creyó perder a rose…

Flashback:

Después de ese momento en que la gente la empezó a mirar mal, por defender a su hija, se quedo en el castillo muchos días. Hasta que….

"rumplestitlsting!"

"algún día aprenderás a pronunciar mi nombre querida? "Apareció detrás.

"el día que te lo cambies" rolo los ojos.

"que desea mi reina malvada?" el hombre rio.

"oh calla!"gruño ella "tengo que saber que dicen de mi…..de verdad"

"realmente?...escucharlo no te agradara…y no lo dirán en frente tuyo…"

"por eso quiero transformarme en una simple plebeya…"

"estas segura?...ese hechizo no es fácil, aun tu madre tardo años en aprenderlo"  
"lo se! Por eso quiero que lo hagas tu."

El hombre gruño, y con un movimiento de mano, ella tenía otras vestimentas.

"ya esta su majestad?!"

Ella se miro al espejo" perfecto…."sonrió "cuando te llame, acude"

"cuando lo digas bien….iré…"

Sonrio y la apareció en el pueblo sin que se de cuenta "rumpel….maldito canalla "susurro y paseo por el pueblo.

Vio a gente jugando a matarla, todos gritando cosas feas de ella y se horrorizo.

"porque intentan matar a la reina!"grito cuando vio un muñeco con sus vestimentas, y gente lanzando flechas.

"porque es malvada!, aparte es un juego "el hombre de alli grito.

Regina corrió y le saco la flecha, en el preciso momento que sus guardias se acercaban.

"tu eres la que le hace esto a mi reina!?"

La detuvieron "que?, noo! Suéltame sucio guardia! Yo soy la reina!"

"y yo el rey" los dos guardias rieron

"suéltame digo!, te llamas jonn, te contrate hace un año, eras borracho, tienes un hermano enfermo!"  
el guardia dejo de sonreir" no se como sabes eso, pero eres una plebeya….deja de parlotear!" "te acuestas con la reina" Regina susurro como ultima esperanza, pero solo recibió un cachetazo y

Continuaron caminando.

La estaban por ejecutar y ella grito…

"rumpelstiltskin!" y alguien con un flechazo detuvo todo.

"rumpelstiltskin?"pero vio que se sacaba la capucha y..:"blancanieves…."

pensó para sus adentros: Esto debe ser broma….

Blanca la llevo más dentro del bosque, y comenzó a sanar sus pocas heridas.

"porque? "susurro Regina.

"porque te sano?, bueno, los brutos de los guardias, nunca higienizan las esposas, y te cortaste, infectándote, y ahora tienes fiebre"

Regina se le quedo mirando" no, porque me salvaste?"

"no podía dejar que muera una inocente" dijo como si fuera lo obvio." una vez, una buena mujer, me salvo la vida, cuando mi caballo no tenía control…me enseño lo que es el amor, gracias a ella soy quien soy…"

"tu eres….blancanieves…"esta asintió sonriendo" que….le paso a esa mujer?"

"se fue….pero espero que algún dia vuelva" le sonrió y termino con la herida.

"tu tienes una hermana verdad?...la princesa rose…"

Blanca palideció" si…"  
"porque no esta contigo?"

"esta con su madre…"

"pero es la reina malvada"

"pero la ama….se aman" susurro" y aria lo que fuera por ver a mi hermana feliz…"

"puedo saber porque la reina la odia?"

Blanca se sentó a su lado mirando el vacío" dice que le arruine la vida…"  
Regina se mordió el labio" lo hiciste?"

Blanca la miro y sonrio débilmente" si…" se levantó" iré a cazar, así tendremos algo que comer "sonrio.

"ca….cazar?" la morena susurro "pero eres una princesa…"

"si…pero estoy alejada de mi castillo no crees?" le sonrió, agarrando sus flechas y se alejó.

Regina gruño y se acostó a dormir.

Al otro dia ella se sentía mejor he iban a volver.

"tu….perdonarias a la reina?" decía saltando un árbol.

"si…se que hay bien en ella. creo que lo mejor sería que volvamos a ser una familia….pero...eso no sucederá"

"porque?...quiero decir…"llegaron una aldea, donde Regina había ordenado que los maten a todos, y allí esta su huella.

Blanca se paralizo, y se le cayó el arco" toda esta gente murió…por protegerme…"se le humedecieron los ojos.

"no….no es tu culpa…."susurro la morena.

"no, es de Regina…"gruño secándose las lágrimas" me arrepiento, de lo que dije….no hay bien en ella…nunca podría ser su familia…"

Regina se paralizo" pe…pero….ella te salvo aquella ves con el caballo no!?...puede volver a ser buena...tal vez…ella no conoce las consecuencias…"dijo alterada.

Blanca la miro" nunca dije que fuera ella la que me salvo…"

Regina trago saliva" yo…lo supuse…"blanca agarro el arco y la morena dio un paso para atrás.

"Regina! Se que estás ahí! No sé cómo, pero eres tu!"

Regina trago saliva y puso su mejor cara" si, soy yo…"

"porque!?"dijo blanca entre lagrimas y la apunto con la flecha" Regina…llegaste demasiado lejos…."

La reina salio del shock y se fue corriendo al castillo de rumpelstiltskin.

"pequeño diablo!" entro gritando.

"nunca saluda?" el hombre rio.

"ya!, vuélveme a como era" gruño.

"si, alguien necesita un baño…..pero primero….que sucedió?"

Ella suspiro" tienes razón…todos me odian….pero valió la pena…salve a mi hija, digan lo que digan. "gruño.

Rumpel sonrió y la volvió a sus ropas

Regina puso una sonrisa amplia" la reina a muerto…..larga vida, a la reina malvada…."

Sonrio y se poof donde su hija.

Fin del flashback.

Alguien toco su puerta" Regina" gritaron.

La mujer gruñendo fue a abrir para encontrarse con emma.

"señorita swan…a que debo el honor?" dijo con ironia.

"me voy…yo….vendré a visitar a henry de vez en cuando…..pero me voy a Boston de nuevo"

"me alegra escuchar eso…"sonrió.

"vine a decir eso…..adiós" susurro y se fue.

Regina dejo de sonreír, mientras emma siguiera existiendo….henry no la querria….

Pero no podía matarla….no.

Si la mataba, la maldición se rompe….Regina sonrió.

Fue a la salida del colegio, a retirar a su hijo, pero no sin antes, pegar una pegatina de un conejo a la bici de paige.

"que quieres?" gruño el sombrerero.

Regina se dio vuelta y sonrió" que me ayudes…"

"porque lo aria?...aprendí de la última vez ,sabes?"

"porque…te devolveré a tu hija…."

El hombre cambio su sonrisa" que tengo que hacer?"

…

Estaban en el mausoleo" aquí tengo toda clase de elementos mágicos, para que hagas que el sombrero funcione…."se lo da.

"tu lo tenias?" gruño.

"empieza!" gruño pasándole algunos elementos.

"falta uno mas" determino el hombre.

"pero…no tengo mas" Regina palideció, al ver la pulsera que un día le dio a rose encantada….se la dio.

El sombrero empezó a girar, y pronto el sombrerero metió la mano, sacando la manzana.

"cumplí mi parte del trato y mi hija…"  
Regina lo interrumpió" no tan rápido….cuando la salvadora, este bien dormida…..arreglare lo de tu hija…"lo empujo" con permiso….tengo una tarta que preparar…"sonrió.

Preparo la tarta, y luego fue a la casa de mary margaret.

Emma le abrió la puerta" Regina…"

"traje una tarta de manzana para el viaje" sonrio con falsa modestia.

"bueno….gracias…"

Regina sonrió y se retiró.

Al bajar se encontró con rose" rose…."

"Regina…."

La morena vio cómo su hija subía, ignorándola, y trago saliva…

Tal vez que se rompa la maldición….tendría una ventaja?...

Suspiro.

…..

Victor la llamo a la tarde, diciendo que Henry estaba grave en el hospital, y Regina corrió allí.

"donde esta mi hijo!?" grito , emma se dio vuelta gruñendo y la empujo a la habitación del conserje.

"que diablos te pasa emma!?"

"el solo comió la tarta que me diste!"dijo al borde de las lágrimas, y Regina palideció" luego se desplomo en el suelo!, Regina, existe la magia!?"

Esta se quedó muda" si…"

* * *

 **chachachan!**

 **y ahora?, con la maldicion a punto de romperse, que pasara con rose? o.o**

 **lamento tardar en publicar, pero ya saben...colegio XD**

 **gracias por leer n.n**


	6. capitulo 6 maldición rota

cap 6:

Victor la llamo a la tarde, diciendo que Henry estaba grave en el hospital, y Regina corrió allí.

"donde esta mi hijo!?" grito , emma se dio vuelta gruñendo y la empujo a la habitación del conserje. "que diablos te pasa emma!?"

"el solo comió la tarta que me diste!"dijo al borde de las lágrimas, y Regina palideció" luego se desplomo en el suelo!, Regina, existe la magia!?"

Esta se quedó muda" si…"

* * *

"que pasa!? Que le hiciste?"dijo desesperada emma.

"nada yo….es la maldición del sueño…"  
"la de la manzana envenenada?" dijo sin creerlo" asi que tu eres…."  
"la reina malvada…si" dijo suspirando

Emma bajo la cabeza" me estaba yendo….me esta yendo!, porque diablos no pudiste dejarme ir!?"dijo llorando.

"porque aunque te ibas Henry nunca me querrá!"grito"di todo por el!, lo amo…yo solo…yo solo quería asegurarme de que me quiera…"susurro.

"como funciona esto?"  
"bueno….en el bosque encantado, te duerme….para siempre….aquí…no se que pasara…"susurro lo ultimo.

"quieres decir que…"emma dijo con pánico en la voz.

"puede morir…"dijo asustada

"como lo solucionamos!?"

"bueno…hay alguien que puede ayudarnos…"

"gold…"

"en realidad….es rumpelstiltskin"

Emma asintió y mientras se dirigían emma la paro"si a Henry le pasa algo….juro que te culpare…"

Regina asintió

Fueron a la tienda de gold.

"valla…terrible noticia me he enterado….de su hijo….que mal…"dijo con ironía.

"lo sabe todo"dice Regina.

"en ese caso…vienen por mi ayuda verdad?"

"que podemos hacer gold?"emma dice  
"bueno….estas maldiciones se rompen con el beso de amor verdadero….y por suerte tengo un poco enlatado"sonrió.

"enserio?"Regina levanta una ceja."donde?"

"si….regina….aun tienes bajo tierra a nuestra pequeña amiga?"sonrió y regina palidece.

"no….no hay manera…"gruño.

"que me perdí…"dice emma."quien es?"

"maléfica…."

"maléfica….de la bella durmiente?"abrió grande los ojos.

"la misma"dice Regina y luego miro a gold"como diablos lo pusiste en ella?"

"yo no lo hice.."sonrio.

"y quien?"emma pregunto aun perdida.

"tu padre"sonrio.

….

Emma y Regina quedaron en ir a ver a Henry, y luego encontrarse en la biblioteca.

Emma salio dejando la habitación de Henry para ella.

Esta se acerco y lo miro, largándose a sollozar" lo siento Henry…siento que estés así por mi culpa…siento que no creas que te quería…pero no se querer, quise hace mucho tiempo y me lo arrebataron…y…tienes una hermana sabes?...la ame….la amo, y si la maldición se rompe….lo único que espero es que recuerde…y tu no me odies…"lo beso y nada paso" tu no me quieres…."sonrió débilmente" quien me querría?" Suspiro recobrando la compostura y salio, encaminándose a la biblioteca.

Flashback:

Quien lo diría?, perdió a Daniel hace cinco años, hace cuatro, escapo de la taberna, y hace tres tubo a su pequeña…

La amaba con todo corazón, incluso podría dejar la venganza, para centrarse en su pequeña rose….

Sonrio mientras la alzaba. Seguía teniendo clases con rumpel, pero también pensaba dejarlas...tenia su felicidad, porque la arruinaría?

Sonrio de nuevo y la metió a la cuna.

La morena suspiro y se sento en el sillón mirando al balcón.

"de nuevo sin aparecer Regina? "la morena se sobre salto y vio al hombre que tenia detrás.

"rumpelstiltskin! Que haces aquí?"  
" oh querida….no tendrás de nuevo esa absurda idea de abandonar las clases verdad?" Regina se mordió el labio " lo suponía…" sonrió " bien, tendrás una semana sin magia, si te las arreglas bien, juro me retirare…"

Ella sonrió "un trato?"

"sabes que nunca los rompo"le dio la mano y Regina sintió unas cosquillas "veremos que haces sin magia…..buena suerte querida…"rió y desapareció.

Esta sonrio y se volvió a su hija"escuchaste cariño?...seremos libres…"suspiro y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la bebe dormida.

Los primeros cinco días transcurrieron con normalidad

Regina estaba en el patio, mirando como su hija corría"cariño con cuidado!"grito cuando su hija bordeo una raíz.

"mira mami!, puedo trepar, y darte una manzana!"sonrio y la niña, intentaba escalar el árbol.

Regina frunció el ceño y se levanto" cariño, no subas!, es peligroso!"

"mira mami!"la niña no le hacia caso, y subió hasta la rama mas alta.

"rose!"Regina no se destacaba, por ser buena escaladora" baja ahora mismo!" intento bajarla con magia, pero nada paso" diablos…"miro para todos lados, estaba completamente sola.

Se remango el vestido, y estaba por escalar cuando…

"mama!"la rama se rompió y la niña cayo, y Regina intento agarrarla, pero rose cayo al piso.

"rose!"Regina lloro y corrió hacia su hija.

Justo una empleada, traía ropa para colgar y vio esa escena.

"su majestad…"

Regina con lagrimas en los ojos subió la mirada" lauren!, corre a buscar ayuda…"esta asintió y corrio hacia el castillo.

La diferencia entre ella y el rey, era que ella, se memorizaba los nombres de los plebeyos, ya que eran su única compañía.

Ella trataba de alzar a su hija inconsciente, que sangraba." lo siento cariño, debí protegerte yo…yo…"mas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos.

Lauren llego junto a otros muchachos de la servidumbre.

"no se preocupe mi reina….todo estará bien"lauren intentaba consolarla.

"es…mi culpa…"susurro mientras seguía llorando.

Lauren intento consolarla con la mirada y se fue a ayudar a los muchachos a llevar a la pequeña.

Al llegar la pusieron sobre la cama de Regina, y trajeron a un medico.

"mi reina, le aviso al rey?"un hombre de allí pregunto.

Ella lo miro"no…"susurro, leopold, y nieves estaban en un viaje por todo el reino….como siempre.

El chico asintió dudoso.

Regina se seco las lagrimas y se acerco al medico"doctor?...como….como esta mi hija?"

El hombre trago saliva"su majestad…"  
"Por favor…regina, solo Regina"sonrió débilmente.

"bien Regina….su hija…."

"rose.."

"rose, sufrió un gran golpe en la cabeza….cuando despierte sabremos si esta todo bien pero….las probabilidades no son buenas…"

Reigna palideció"que quiere decir?"

"en el peor de los casos, pierde la movilidad, el habla, o tendrá problemas mentales…."

Su mundo se derrumbo"no…no puede….rose!"gimió y se largo a llorar.

"Regina?"leopold dejo las maletas y con nieve corrieron allí."que paso?"

"yo estaba con…rose, y cayo de un árbol…y…y….."volvió a llorar.

"como dejaste caer a una niña!?"grito leopold.

Regina dejo de llorar"tal vez si su padre no la abandonara siempre, o la querría una pizca….simplemente ella estaría bien!"

"papa…..rose estará bien?"nieve susurro.

"esperemos….ve a tu cuarto, te avisaremos cualquier cambio."

La niña asintió y se fue"leopold..."  
"no Regina….si la niña no sobrevive, juro que matare a rocinante, al cabo que cuando nieve lo monto, casi la lastima.."  
Regina enfureció"nieve uso mi caballo!?"

"algún problema?"

Esta trago saliva"no mi rey…"

Ambos quedaron en un silencio por horas.

Regina se levanto, no dejaría que le pase nada a su hija…cueste lo que cueste.

Fue al balcón"rumpelstiltskin!"

"no hace falta gritar querida…"aparece atrás de ella"has tenido problemas sin tu magia?...escuche lo de tu hija…lo siento…"sonrió.

"no dejare las clases, haré lo que pidas…pero salva a rose…ella no hizo nada…"susurro.

"que pasa?...es solo rose?...nada te motiva?...que paso con la venganza?"

"sigue en pie"rechino los dientes"esa mocosa arruina todo lo que toca, y leopold….ese odioso hombre….tan buen padre para nieve, el peor para rose….un buen rey, pésimo marido…"gruño.

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras con tanto odio, rumpel rio"es lo que quería escuchar querida" sonrió, y con un movimiento de mano Regina volvió a tener magia."sana tu, a tu hija…"  
desapareció.

"pequeño diablo!, no se como!"nadie contesto y esta bufo.

Era de noche, leopold se había ido a dormir, el medico también se fue, y ella pidió a los empleados que la dejaran sola con rose.

Ella se acerco"miel….siento mucho que esto pase por mi culpa….pero te salvare si?...eres la única que me ama….quien podría amarme?...te salvare…mi pequeña flor…"sonrió y poso sus manos en el cuerpo de la niña.

Le dio un beso, y salio una luz, que hizo que la niña despertara

"mami?"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas"rose! Jamas me vuelvas a asustar asi "la abrazo"te amo…

La niña sonrió" yo tambien mami"

Al dia siguiente…

Nadie podía creer que rose se recuperara tan rápido, pero todos se alegraron.

"Regina!"

La vos chillona de nieve le retumbo"si querida?"  
" me prestas a rocinante?"

"para que?"apretó los dientes.

"para dar una vuelta aparte….quiero ser tan buena como tu"sonrio.

"no querida…rocinante solo que obedece a mi, temo que te lastimes"dijo lo mas falsa que pudo.

"oh…esta bien…."se sentó a su lado"necesito un consejo.

Regina contuvo las ganas de rolar los ojos"si?"

"bueno, me gusta un chico….es muy bueno en el caballo y yo recordé que tu y el tonto de Daniel también lo eran…me preguntaba como gustarle?"

La morena quiso arrancarle el corazón allí."se como eres….le encantaras"le sonrio y se despidió de su hijastra con la excusa de tener sueño.

Se quedo mirando a su hija"algún día seremos libres y felices….pero cariño, tengo que vengarme….por Daniel!, casi matan a rocinante…tu entiendes verdad?"suspiro"te amo…pase lo que pase"y se durmió.

Fin del flashback:

Emma estaba en la puerta"y bien?"

"y bien, entra"abrieron la puerta

"yo no veo nada…"

Regina rolo los ojos"claro que no, esta oculto"suspiro y toco algo que hizo que el cuadro se abriera y revelara un ascensor manual

"woaw…."la rubia miraba embobada.

"baja"  
"y tu?"

"No es mi misión…solo tu puedes salvarlo, además, es un ascensor manual, necesita a una persona para bajar"  
"como confió en ti?"la rubia frunció el ceño  
"no lo hagas….solo….no te queda otra opción…"ambas asintieron y emma subió al ascensor.

Regna la baja y solo le quedaba esperar.

Estaba mirando preocupada al ascensor, estaba nerviosa y asustada

"querida…no te enseñe algo?"se sobresalto al ver a gold"nunca bajes la guardia…"  
le pego en la cabeza y se desmayo.

Al despertar estaba atada.

"mmmm mmm"intento gritar pero tenia una cinta en la boca.

"ch ch ch, te soltare cuando emma me traiga la poción"  
Regina gruño, el pequeño canalla las engaño.

Estuvo atada mirando la puerta del ascensor, rogando que emma no sea tan idiota, y no confié en el.

Escucho su voz, y gold se acerco"emma!, te ayudare a subir, pero dame primero la poción"

"bien"la rubia gruño y se la dio.

Gold sonrio "igual que tus padres….siempre tan confianzudos "rio y se fue.

Emma se desespero, subió como pudo y al llegar arriba vio a Regina atada "Regina!"

Esta estaba asesinándola con la mirada"mmm"trato de gritarle pero tenia la cinta.

"oh…si ya va" la desata y quita la cinta.

"idiota"gruño"como diablos confías en el?"  
"de la misma manera que confió en ti"dijo simplemente.

"pues no deberías"susurro Regina y ambas corrieron a la clínica.

Al llegar estaba la madre superiora, rose, y victor a fuera.

"victor!?"gimió Regina"que paso!?"

"lo siento….no pudimos hacer nada…"

Su mundo se derrumbo, vio a rose llorar, abrazada a la madre superiora y a Henry en la camilla. La morena quedo en shock y se abrazo a victor…no podía perderle…

Emma grito y se acerco a Henry, y comenzó a llorar"te amo Henry…"lo beso y una luz cubrió todo."que diablos fue eso?"

Henry comenzó a toser"mama?"

Emma sonrio y lo abrazo"Henry!"

"lo salvaste….tu….lo salvaste…"Regina susurro, ignorando el hecho de que su beso funciono, y el suyo no.

"su majestad….recuperamos nuestros recuerdos….le aconsejo que corra antes que vengan por usted"dijo fríamente la madre superiora.

Ella dio un paso atrás, todos la miraban"rose?"la niña aun la miraba extrañada, y no corrió a sus brazos….porque no corría a sus brazos!? "Henry…"trago saliva"digan lo que digan….te amo, fuera buena, o mala, te amo…."corrió a su casa.

Desde allí se apoyo en la ventana y dejo sus lagrimas correr, su hija recordaba y no la quería?...como diablos….porque!?

Su hijo, el que crió, y entrego todo su amor…la odia, ella no tenia a nadie…

Pero entonces vio una nube violeta acercarse…

"pequeño diablillo" sonrió y dejo de llorar, la magia se acercaba…

* * *

 **Que pasara?**

 **rose recuerda o no?**

 **que seguirá?, como afectara la magia?**

 **prox cap!**

 **gracias por leer, y saben que siempre soy bienvenida a sus comentarios n.n**


	7. capitulo 7 siempre de tu lado

cap 7:

Regina miraba a la magia cubrirlos y se limpio las lagrimas. Todo mejoraría.

Antes de poder moverse una manada de gente llego a su puerta.

Ella la abrió y todos comenzaron a gritarle.

"tenemos que matar a la reina malvada!"gritaba victor.

Regina sonrio y camino con estilo hasta mas adelante" queridos….quieren a su reina malvada?"silencio" pues eso tendrán!"cuando intento hacer magia nada salio y todos comenzaron a reir.

"no tiene magia!"gritaron.

Victor se aprovechó de eso y la acorralo contra la pared.

"lo pagaras Regina" sonreía el hombre.

"hey! Hey! Detener!"gritaba emma, seguida por David, blanca, Henry y rose.

"es la reina malvada! Merece un castigo" gruño victor y apretó mas el cuello a la morena.

"es mi madre!"grito Henry.

"ya no estamos en el bosque encantado, tendra otro tipo de castigo"emma suspiro.

Victor gruño y la solto.

David y emma llevaron a Regina a la celda.

Esta se sento y gimio, realmente quería ir a su cama.

Porque rose la miraba con odio?...esa era la mirada que tenia Henry cuando….ahora ambos la odian.

Cuando estaba metida en sus pensamientos, rumpel aparecio.

"gold!"se paro.

"como estas querida?...recuerdas a belle?"Regina trago saliva"oh…la recuerdas….y tambien recuerdas que soy el oscuro…y nadie se mete ocnmigo?"  
"rumpel…"

"no….."levanto un objeto"sabes que es esto?"

"no podrias…"gimio y se alejo.

"si puedo….."le ´obligo a sostener el medallon y regina gruño"para la noche estarás muerta Regina"el hombre rio y se fue.

Los ojos de la morena se empañaron. Miraban el triangulo que tenia su mano.

Pasaron unas horas, hasta que las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

"oh no…"gimio cuando vio a ese monstruo.

Esa cosa comenzó a atacarla."Regina!"David blanca y emma corrian hacia ella.

En un intento desesperado, blanca prendio un encendedor y esa cosa se alejo.

Regina cayo jadeando al piso.

"regina estas bien?"blanca bajo al piso

Esta trago saliva y asintió.

"que era eso!?"

"un espectro…"susurro Regina.

"como los de Harry potter!?"emma abrió grande los ojos.

"si…quiero decir…marca a sus victimas…y no termina hasta cumplir el objetivo, no terminan hasta quitarle todo el alma."Regina se paraba.

"debe haber alguna forma de matarlo…."blanca susurro.

"no la hay…no puedes matar algo que ya lo esta…"

"pero….puedes mandarlo a otro lado!"emma sonrio.

"el sombrero…."Regina sonrio.

Todos se dirigen al ayuntamiento con el sombrero.

Blanca y David tenían antorchas.

El espectro entro David y blanca intentaban distraerlo, mientras reigna intentaba sin éxito abrir el portal.

"Regina apúrate!"emma decía desesperada.

"no puedo!"gritaba desesperada. Emma le toco el brazo, y fue la suficiente magia, como para abrir el portal.

Cuando el espectro se acercaba, se metió allí.pero sin querer, emma y blanca tambien.

"no perderé a mi hija de nuevo!"David se tiro, pero al estar al otro lado de la barandilla, llego tarde.

Al levantarse le dirige una mirada de odio a Regina"que paso!?"

"No lo se…"susurro.

"Regina! "se le abalanzo"se que sabes algo!, no estas en posición de negarse"

"se que sabes algo sobre porque mi hija me odia"David paro en seco"pero aun así estas vivo"lo tiro con magia a la pared, donde unas enredaderas lo apretaban

"Regina…"David trataba de respirar"se que es un truco barato….no tienes tu magia aun…."

Regina sonrio diabólica mente.

"mama?"Henry decía desde la puerta, donde estaba con ruby.

"Henry…"solto a David que cayo al piso.

"que haces!? Y mi madre y abuela!?"

"Henry…el portal…se las llevo, yo…"

"no quiero saber nada de ti hasta que vuelvan!"grito.

"pero con quien te quedaras!?"

"conmigo"David e paro y se fue con ellos.

….

Al día siguiente…

regina miraba por la ventana melancólicamente.

Había agarrado el libro de su madre….recuperaría la magia…

Flashback:

Regina paseaba por su castillo, hasta pasar por la habitación de su hija de 15 años.

"cariño?"susurro al escuchar llanto del otro lado de la puerta.

"vete mama"escucho.

Pero Regina no obedecio, el cambio entro."rose…."

"mama"la niña estaba cubierta en lagrimas.

Regina se sento a su lado"porque lloras rose?, te paso algo?"

"no…no paso nada, solo….lloro por mi….lloro por ti…"susurro.

Reigna la miro con ternura"porque lloras por mi?"  
"porque el resto de la gente no puede verte como yo?, eres buena….solo….estas empeñada en la venganza….pero no quiero que mates a nieves!…es mi hermana…."susurro.

Regina dulcifico su mirada y la abrazo"entonces te alegrara saber, que tu hermana no morirá"

"como que no morirá?"rose se seco las lagrimas.

"bueno, conseguiré una manzana envenenada, cosa que la…dormirá, hasta que el amor de su vida la despierte"que espero no suceda, pensó para sus adentros.

"enserio?"

"si…así tendré mi venganza, y me dedicare a ser una buena reina, y madre….lo que siempre quisiste"la abrazo.  
"mama….porque no puedes olvidar la venganza?...me tienes aquí!, podemos ser felices y olvidar todo…"  
reigna suspiro"cariño…..quisiera, pero…sin el odio….la venganza, no soy nada…"

"que?"rose arqueo la ceja de una forma mills.

"fui débil, he inocente una vez, y nada bueno sucedió….en cambio, la venganza me alimenta, así puedo protegerte, puedo amarte, puedo ser alguien…"  
"puedes ser la reina malvada"rose susurro y miro hacia otro lado.

Reigna trajo la cara hacia ella"cariño…si hubieras nacido en otras circunstancias…"hizo una pausa"tu me eras suficiente…me eres suficiente…pero necesito algo mas para ser feliz, y es que blanca pague por lo que hizo"

"porque no tu madre?"rose la miro.

"porque es mi madre….y la amo"Regina agacho la cabeza.

"mama…"

"cariño…en cuanto esto termine, seremos felices juntas"sonrio.

"yo seria feliz ahora…"susurro.

"rose…estaras conmigo en esta?"la miro.

La adolescente agacho la cabeza y regina temió por un segundo"si…"Regina sonrió y la abrazo"sabes que siempre estaré, nos tenemos la una a la otra recuerdas?"

"claro que si cariño"sonrio"porque llorabas?"

"ah…eso…."corrió la mirada"una tontería."

"sea lo que sea, quiero escucharlo"

"bien…recuerdas a max?"

"el chico guapo, hijo de un sastre que te gusta?"le sonrio, ese chico era uno de los pocos que no alejo a rose por ser hija de la reina malvada.

"si…le dije que me gustaba" agacho la mirada.

"enserio?"Regina se ilumino.

"dijo que a el también le gustaba"Regina sonrió aun mas"pero que mi madre es la reina malvada, y que no puede salir con la hija de una asesina…"susurro lo ultimo.

Regina palidecio"oh….lo siento rose…"susurro la morena mayor.

"no importa…es un tonto…te amo mama"sonrio y la abrazo"algún día alguien querrá estar conmigo a pesar de todo, aun soy muy joven"

"lo eres…y seras una hermosa reina"

"no quiero ser reina"susurro.

"yo tampoco querida….yo tampoco…"

Fin del flashback:

Entro al ayuntamiento donde todos estaban reunidos.

Todos se asustaron

"que hace ella aquí!?"granny´s grito, y le lanzo una flecha que reigna atrapo

"que dulce….intentas detenerme con esto?"lo prendió fuego.

"tiene su magia!"grito alguien

"que quieres!?"grito ruby.

Reigna sonrio diabólica mente"a mi"Henry susurro"tómame pero déjalos!"  
Regina se acerco al chico"Henry mi pequeño principe…te amo, y quiero que elijas venia a casa….porque quieres no porque te obligo….te amo…solo no se amar, espero me perdones…por todo lo que paso el ultimo año…pero no te quiero a ti"  
"entonces a quien?"dijo confuso  
"a rose…"levanto la vista, y miro a la adolescente confundida.

"a mi?"

"a ti…"susurro.

La chica trago saliva y se acerco"no le hagas daño a nadie…he ire…"

Regina asintió y tomo su mano. Fueron a la salida y ella cerro la puerta con magia.

….

Al llegar a la casa Regina la soltó.

"porque me quieres a mi!?"

"porque te extraño….te amo rose…y quiero saber porque me odias"susurro"creí que siempre estarías de mi lado…"  
"Porque!?, me mantuviste años encerrada en el castillo, no me dejaste ir con mi hermana, mataste a mi padre, y a mi novio max!"

Regina parpadeo"que?...soy tu madre….no hice esas cosas rose…"  
"tu no eres mi madre! No conozco a mi madre, tu no lo eres, eres mi madrastra, que tenia una obsesión conmigo!, te odio!"grito y subió las escaleras"voy al cuarto de Henry.

Regina quedo en shock, de donde saco esas historias?...

Entonces susurro"magic…"alguien le hizo algo a rose, para que la olvidara?...

Se agarro la cabeza."oh…pero no me olvido….cambiaron sus recuerdos….la pusieron en mi contra…y se quien querría eso…"gruño.

Por la ventana vio a rose intentar escapar.

Ella la agarro con enredaderas y subió al cuarto de Henry, asomándose por la ventana

"deja de moverte cariño, te lastimaras…."  
cuando estaba en el cuarto…"déjame ir!"grito entre el llanto la adolescente.

"porque me odias.?"

"te lo repito?"gruño.

"no rose….esos no son tus recuerdos!, te los cambiaron….puedo asegurarte que eres mi hija…."  
"lo sea o no, no quiero saber nada de ti…."

Regina suspiro"por favor….tu no…tu no me odies rose…."la adolescente se mordió el labio"esta bien….llévale ropa a henry…la necesitara"

"que?"rose dejo su postura de enojada

"si no quieres estar conmigo no te obligare….solo quería descubrir que pasaba….david viene a por ti…"se levanto y bajo, limpiando una lagrima escurridiza.

Alguien toco el timbre.

Ella abrió la puerta"rose ya viene.."  
"esto es una trampa?"

Ella solo lo miro y grito"rose! Baja ya, David esta aquí"

"asi que…"  
"quiero cambiar….mis hijos lo necesitan"gruño la parte de hijos.

"entonces dime…..el bosque encantado existe?"  
ella suspiro"si….pero no se en que condiciones…no creo que haya algún portal para volver…"

Rose bajo y David paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica, lanzando una mirada a Regina.

Ya en la puerta regina grito"David!"este se dio vuelta y rose salio"ellos son lo único que me impide matarte sabes?...tu y blanca…..estoy segura que algo le hicieron a rose…..y juro lo descubriré…"gruño, mientras David tragaba saliva, y salía atrás de rose.

* * *

 **se pone interesante!, pero porque si azul dijo que la olvidaría, la odia?...que paso?**

 **regina lo descubrirá?**

 **gracias por leer y comentar, saben que me motiva n.n**


	8. capitulo 8 una amiga para rose

Cap 8:

Rose estaba pensando todo lo que paso el último tiempo, Henry engaño a Regina, para entrar en el mausoleo, Daniel había regresado, Henry tenia pesadillas, David había ayudado a rescatar a belle, y ahora estaba ayudando a rescatar a ruby….

Y ella miraba el agua quieta.

Todos eran héroes, villanos, incluso Henry!...ella no era nada, era solo la que tenía un lio en la cabeza….

Nunca supo porque Regina tenia esta obsesión con ella, solo sabía que hay algo que nadie le estaba diciendo…cuando volvía con David, este se encontraba tenso, aunque no es por de mas, que todos se ponen tensos con la cercanía de la reina malvada.

Suspiro y se acurruco en el asiento. No está de más decir que descubrió que tenía magia….aun no se lo dijo a nadie…porque ella tenía magia?...nada tenía sentido…y quién diablos era su madre?...eva?

"no…ella no es tu madre…"un chico se sentó a su lado y también se quedó mirando el agua.

"disculpe?" ella lo miro confundida" como sabes…"  
"lo que estás pensando?...es mi poder…" sonrió" algunos no tenemos todo el poder, tenemos especialidades….."

"de donde diablos haz salido?" gruñe.

"de ningún cuento conocido….por alguna razón, no soy conocido…"sonrio" no importa, yo soy dyson, mucho gusto rose"

Rose se enfurruño" ves el futuro o que?" lo desafio.  
"no….quiero decir….si, pero….no el tuyo…"susurro y miro hacia el suelo, con la cara colorada.

"cuantos años tienes?" rose se interesó.

"unos…..200…..pero digamos 18"le sonrio con esa sonrisa perfecta….

"cuéntame tu historia…"

"mmm bueno…vengo de oz…"  
"Oz!?"grito rose pero dyson le tapo la boca riéndose.

"si, de oz….solian llamarme el maestro….pero un humano llego y con sus….maquinas me desterró….el era una falsa…se merece ser un mono…"gruño y luego sonrio" el no sabe, que la bruja buena sabe quien soy…yo si me mostraba…."sonrió aún mas como si pensara en una travesura" en fin, termine en el bosque encantado, y…trate de pasar desapercibido…pero, puedo ayudarte si eso quieres…"

Rose se mordio el labio" en que puedes ayudarme?"

"a saber de tu madre…a recordar….quien te hizo esto no puede escudarse ocn que fue por tu bien…no creo que sea justo" le dijo seriamente"te mereces saber, elegir…."  
rose se le quedo mirando" quien me saco los recuerdos…´porque lo hizo?...porque no me dejan recordarla?"

Dyson sonrió" porque saben que la elegirás….siempre eligiras a tu madre….no les convenía, te necesitaban de su lado…"

Ambos se quedaron mirando y fueron acercándose….peor rose recobro la compostura" no pienso escucharte, estas loco" gruño y miro para otro lado, para que dyson no la vea sonrojarse.

"como digas…solo intentaba ayudar….si quieres respuestas…ven a buscarme"

"espera! Donde te busco!?"el chico ya no estaba, había desarecio" demente" susurro y luego sonrio.

…

Flashback:  
"mama…."rose toco la puerta de la habitación.

"pasa!" grito Regina.

Rose paso y cerro la puerta., sentándose en la cama." mama….estas ocupada?"  
Regina estaba trenzando su pelo frente al espejo" porque?"  
"nada….pensaba, que podíamos ir a cabalgar….o algo…estos días que casi no estas me aburro mucho" susurro.

Regina termino de peinarse y se dio vuelta" estoy ocupada miel, lo siento…"vio la cara de decepción de su hija" pero no tienes una amiga o con quien ir a jugar?"

Rose rolo los ojos" no mama….te recuerdo quién eres?" suspiro y luego noto lo que dijo" lo siento yo….perdón…"  
se levantó rápido pero Regina le grito" espera!...tengo un rato….quieres…que te peine?"

Rose sonrió y se sentó en la silla en la que acababa de salir su madre.

Su abuelo también las peinaba, pero ese día no estaba…"quiero estar como tu" rose sonrió.

"cariño!, tienes 15 años….no es apropiado…"le sonrió.

"no es apropiado que estes tras mi hermana, y?" rose se divirtió con la cara épica de su madre.

"touche…"Regina rio" rose…es…por mí que no tienes amigos?" su mirada se reflejaba preocupa tras el espejo.

"no…quiero decir…."suspiro" supongo…pero, no te preocupes….en serio…."sonrió débilmente" tampoco querría ser amiga de alguien que te tenga miedo…"

Regina se mordió el labio, no quería que su hija sea infeliz" quieres que hable con ellos?"  
rose rio" oh claro….que hablen con la persona que más temen…es una solución…"rio y como su madre termino de peinarla se dio vuelta" no importa, estas tu…y eso me basta.."

"pero…no tengo tu edad, hay cosas que no entiendo…"dijo pálida la morena.

"no importa mama….enserio" sus ojos se iluminaron y se levantó, dirigiéndose al armario de su madre" ahora, lo que importa….es cual de tus vestidos me pondré" ambas sonrieron.

Un rato más tarde, Henry llego" abuelo!"Se le colgó." te gusta mi vestido?"

El hombre sonrio" tan bonita como tu madre…" recorrió el lugar con la mirada" mi niña…y tu madre?"  
"en su cuarto…desde que la vi, no ha salido…."

El hombre palideció" así que este año también…"suspiro.

"que?" rose alzo una ceja.

"hija, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Daniel…."

Rose palideció" oh no…como….estuvo bien conmigo, lo olvide….hoy, siempre suele estar deprimida…"se mordió el labio" y yo vengo con mis problemas…claro que tratara de fingir…"suspiro.

"no importa…me la llevare a dar una vuelta quieres?"

Rose asintió" cuídala….sabes cómo se pone en estas fechas…"

Henry asintió, fue a buscar a Regina y luego se fueron.

Rose quedo sola, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

Agarro a su caballo miel, y se fue evadiendo a los guardias, regresaría antes de que cualquiera se entere.

Bajo en un lugar, donde había miles de árboles de moras.

Dejo a miel atado, y pensó en juntarlas, para luego hacer un pastel para su madre.

Mientras las recogía, escucho un ruido.

Las dejo a un lado y desenvaino la espada que trajo" quien anda allí!?"

Escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y hizo un movimiento tan rápido, que tropezó, y cayo arriba de una persona encapuchada que intentaba huir.

"hey! Sal de arriba mío!, si te gusto podrías pedirme una cita primero!" bromeo la persona.

Rose se coloro y salió de arriba de la, al parecer, una chica. Rápidamente recogió su espada y la llevo contra el árbol" quien eres y que haces en terreno real!?"Gruño la morena, digna hija de la reina.

"woaw! Calma amiga!, no sabía que era terreno real!, el castillo esta mucho más haya!, solo vi arboles de mora y tengo hambre!" gruño y rose la soltó. La chica se sacó la capucha" soy kenzi.

Le sonrió.

Tenia el pelo lacio negro, junto a unos hermosos ojos azules" soy rose" le sonrío amistosamente." y el tema del hambre….puedo arreglarlo"  
kenzi rio" puedes hacer magia?"

Rose le sonrio" yo no, pero mi madre si…"

Kenzi palideció, por un momento la joven creyó que la de pelo azabache, descubrió quien era su madre" debo acostumbrarme a esto!" dijo

Rose alzo una ceja" sígueme" sonrio.

Kenzi asintió y se subieron a su caballo" y….que hacías tu aquí?"

"no salgo mucho de mi hogar….aproveche que mi madre no estaba y Salí a dar una vuelta…"  
"eres….una princesa?" preguntó kenzi.

"….si…supongo que si" susrro.

"y porque no te deja tu mama salir?"

"si me deja….pero, estamos en un tiempo difícil, y no tengo amigos, así que prefiero quedarme con ella…cuando esta" suspiro.

"y tu madre es héroe o villana? "pregunto interesada la extraña.

"para mi….heroe" sonrio y luego trago saliva" para los demás villana…"suspiro, sentía que a esta chica podía confiarle todo.

"entiendo…la gente dice muchas cosas sabes?" suspiro.

"y tu?...de donde vienes?, de aquí seguro que no" rio la princesa.

"bueno…yo vengo de new york…."vio la cara de rose" no importa, es un lugar alejado.."  
"como llegaste aquí?"

"bueno, siempre creí en la magia… y mi vida allí apestaba…fue cuestión de buscar un poco, para darme cuenta que era verdad mi teoría, y un señor me dio una….semilla?...para hacer un portal…y llegue aquí, hace unos días…"

"porque apestaba?"

"vivía en las calles…no tenia familia" trago saliva" mejor dicho, mi familia no me quería…"suspiro.

"cuantos años tienes?" pregunto rose.

"17"

"yo tengo 15"rose le sonrio" llegamos…"

"woaw…..nunca dejare de sorprenderme!"kenzi abrió los ojos al ver el castillo.

"tu hogar no tenia magia?"

"solo en películas" la joven murmuro.

"películas?"

Kenzi suspiro" no importa…"

Entraron al castillo sigilosamente.

"mama?" rose susurro al golpear la puerta de su habitación" hoy esta sensible…es un mal dia…"

"oh…"dijo la de pelo azabache.

Rose vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave como acostumbraba y la abrió.

Vio a su madre discutir con su….abuela?.

"no tendras a rose!" grito.

"hija…"  
"no madre!, no te daré hijos que puedas controlar, no dejare que les hagas lo mismo que a mi…y si querias que sea feliz….debiste pensarlo antes de matar a daniel" gruño.

"hija….yo…solo quería que tengas un hijo…que seas feliz…"

"ni siquiera trajiste al hombre correcto! Y ya tengo un hijo, tengo a rose..ni la conoces"

"me mandaste a las maravillas recuerdas?… y ese hombre es un ladrón y está casado Regina! Te traje uno mucho mejor…"justifica cora.

"pues da igual" gruñe Regina" debiste pensarlo antes…..crees que nadie podrá amarme?...tal vez tengas razón, mejor para ese hombre quedarse con lo que tiene" dijo fríamente Regina mientras agarraba una poción.

"Regina? Que haces?"  
"nunca te dejare controlarme, nunca podras" gruño Regina.

"hija…"Regina tomo la poción y se arrodillo de dolor

"vete!"Grito entre el llanto.

"solo quería que seas feliz….cometí muchos errores, quería que tengas felicidad…"suspiro y desaparecio.

"woaw"kenzi suspiro.

Rose tenia lagrimas en los ojos" mama!?"

La morena alzo la vista" rose…."

"estas bien?"

La adolescente corrió donde su madre y la ayudo a pararse" que tomaste!?"

Regina miro para otro lado" una….poción de infertilidad…"

Rose palidecio" oh mama!" la abrazo.

"rose….déjame sola si?"

"pero mama….yo…."

"por favor…" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"bien….te hablare para la cena." dijo yéndose.

"no cenare…."dijo Regina apoyada en la mesa y con la mirada baja.

Rose trago saliva y asintió, cerrando la puerta.

"rose…estas bien?" susurro kenzi.

"quieres irte verdad?...lo siento…debí decirte quien es mi madre…"suspiro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"irme?" kenzi se vio sorprendida" porque querría irme?"

"por lo que viste…por quien es mi madre….creí que si te la mostraba como yo la veo…la verías como yo, pero hoy no es un buen dia…"dijo sin entender.

Kenzi se sorprendió más" lo que vi?...lo que vi fue solo a una mujer sufriendo…seguramente es una gran mujer…pero si quieres que me valla" suspiro.

"no! Yo….mi madre no te asusta?"

"porque me asustaría?" kenzi no entendía.

"porque es la reina malvada…."susurro rose.

"la reina malvada!?"en vez de tener cara de susto la suya era feliz" eres la hija de la reina malvada!?"  
"emm…si?" susurro sin entender la morena.

"por favor dime que blancanieves es tu hermana!"grito de emoción.

"lo es…"

Kenzi empezó a saltar" si si si si si si!" luego paro" lo siento….tu no sabes lo famosas que son en mi mundo..."rio.

"yo tambien?" dijo sonriendo la princesa.

"mm lo siento… no "

"oh…esta bien…"luego sonrio" entonces no te molesta?"

"rose…hablas en serio!?"Grito de emoción" es lo más genial que me a pasado!" pego un salto

"kenzi….quieres ser mi amiga?" rose no dejaba de sonreír.

Kenzi se puso seria" mm no lo se…."luego grito de nuevo" solo si me cuentas toda la historia!"

La princesa rio" vamos a mi recamara, te la contare…"sonrío.

Otro día le diría a su madre de kenzi….pero sabía que lo aceptaría…kenzi era la chica más fiel, aun conociéndola hace un dia.

Fin del flashback.

Llego sonriendo a la casa de David, abrió la puerta y vio a Regina y a gold junto a Henry.

"este collar te permitirá controlar tus sueños, dejaras de quemarte" le dijo gold.

Regina le sano la herida con magia" ahora duérmete mi pequeño príncipe, estaré aquí hasta que venga David" le beso la frente.

Gold saludo y se fue pasando por al lado de rose.

"problemas de recuerdos querida?" le sonrio y salió.

"que haces aquí?" gruño.

"vine por Henry" Regina miro hacia otro lado, no podía soportar a su hija asi.

"solucionaste sus pesadillas?" susurro mirando tambien para otro lado.

"creo…"

"mm se que …me borraron o cambiaron mis recuerdos.." dijo.

Regina la miro" como?"

"me cruze con alguien…y yo…ya…no se que pensar…"  
"los tenemos que recuperar.." dijo alegre Regina.

"supongo…no te molestes pero….ya no se en quien confiar…"suspiro.

Regina miro para abajo y luego sonrió" kenzi!"

"kenzi?"dijo confusa la chica.

"no la recuerdas? "dijo confundida también la alcaldesa.

"no…"

"pero….crei que solo te borraban nuestros recuerdos…porque ella!?"grito.

"lo siento…no se quien es…"balbuceo.

Regina se levanto con un brillo en los ojos" no te preocupes….la encontrare, y recordaras" sonrio y se fue.

* * *

 **cada dia mas emocionate!**

 **adoro a kenzi :3**

 **rose ya no esta solita n.n y vimos cuando tomo la pocion!**


	9. capitulo 9 Botas

cap 9:

Rose:

Diablos rose estaba nerviosa, quería que su hermana regresara, tenia miles de preguntas que hacer…

regina se encontró con un tal daniel, que estaba muerto y acabo destruida...rose sintio un poco de pena.

Al parecer Henry lograba comunicarse con una persona por los sueños, que estaba con nieves y emma.

Pero el problema era que se quemaba cada vez que lo hacia, y era extremadamente necesario decirle donde estaba la tinta de rumpel, porque debían regresar, cora estaba tras de ellas…

Cora, realmente ese nombre le traía malos recuerdos…que no recordaba?...mmm complicado.

Ella fue de nuevo al lugar donde se vio con dyson, esperaba encontrarlo.

"tan pronto aquí?" el chico de pelo chocolate y ojos verdes penetrantes se sento a su lado.

"quien es mi madre?"dijo sin rodeos.

"dije que te ayudaría a recuperar tus recuerdos, no que te los daría….quien crees que es?"

Ella trago saliva"no lo se…"

El le sonrio"si lo sabes…"

"quien es kenzi?"dijo la morena mirando el agua tranquila.

"tu única amiga…buscala, tendrá tus respuestas"dijo y desaparecio.

"pero….Dyson!..."rose gruño"estúpido"

….

Regina:

Regina fue a ver a gold

"¡oro!"

Este salio de la trastienda"nadie aprende a tocar?"gruñe.

"traigo a David…"este lo deja pasar"sabes lo que tenemos que hacer…"

Este suspiro"si, vamos atrás.."

Los tres fueron allí.

Empezaron a preparar la maldición del sueño" será a la antigua, con la aguja"dice Regina, mientras la sumerge en la pocion.

"siento llegar tarde"rose aparecio junto a Henry.

"chicos…no es recomendable que estén aquí…" dice David.

"queremos estar!..abuelo…estas seguro?"dice Henry preocupado.

"cuando regresen mary margaret me despertada"dice muy seguro.

"como tu digas cuñado"rose bromea"si no despiertas no es nuestra culpa…"

"alguien se levanto de buen humor eh?"David le sonrio.

"no es gracias a tu cama, que casi es igual a dormir en el piso!"la niña seguía molestando al hombre.

"muy bien rose!"David rio"ya basta"  
"esa bien su majestad"rose se dio vuelta pero David la palmeo"auch!"grito y se dio vuelta furiosa.

"te lo mereces princesa insolente"David se hace el ofendido.

Rose mueve sutilmente la mano, para que un vaso de agua caiga arriba del príncipe, ero no tan sutil como para que gold y Regina lo notaran…"te lo mereces príncipe falso…"luego le sonrio a Henry"vamos heny?"dijo con toda la cara mas inocente del mundo.

"no me digas asi!"gruñe el chico.

"bien!...heny…."ambos rieron y se fueron.

Apenas salieron gold y Regina se miraron"como dije….igual a ti…."Regina sonrio débilmente.

"necesito encontrar a kenzi…"le susurro Regina.

"la niña descarada he?"el hombre rio"hechizo localizador querida, me sorprende que no lo ayas pensado…"

"lo pensé!"se defendió la morena"pro no tengo nada de ella…."susurro.

"tiene que haber por la tienda….pero…"  
"te deberé algo gold?"regina levanto la ceja.

"veremos…"

Se concentraron en David, y lo hicieron dormir, con toda la información que tenia que decir.

"sabes que pasara si no lo logran verdad?"dice gold.

Regina suspira y se apoya contra la mesada"lo lograran…"  
"tu madre es astuta Regina…ambos lo sabemos, conseguira la forma de venir…"

"que sugieres?"la morena levanta la vista.

"yo, te dare algo de aquella jovencita impertinente, y tu, a cambio me ayudas a bloquear la entrada…"

"el pozo…"susurro Regina y luego lo mira"pero si eran blanca y emma?"  
"un riesgo que podríamos correr…"dice sin importancia gold.

"David….quedaria….."

"pero a cambio tu tendrías a tus dos hijos, tendrías a rose…ellos le quitaron sus recuerdos!"la provoco gold.

"ellos?...asi que era verdad…"rechino los dientes"muy bien…..primero lo de kenzi"

El sonrio"asi me gusta querida…"dio una vuelta y agarro un par de botas"por alguna razón la niña amaba un par de botas mas que su vida.."dice sin entender gold.

Regina rio"yo se las regale...kenzi era especial…no tenia poderes pero se las arreglaba muy bien, lastima que no se quedo cuando se fue rose"susurro.

"lastima"gold corrió la mirada.

"me ocultas algo"susurro Regina"que sabes?"gruño.

"cosas sin importancia querida…concentrémonos en lo importante, tenemos ocsas que hacer"Regina asintió.

"primero tengo que darle esto a rose.

"sabes donde encontrarme."

Ambos se poof a diferentes lugares.

…..

Rosa:

Cuando salieron, rose los poof a la mansión.

"tienes magia!?"grito Henry y luego noto donde estaban"porque me tragiste aquí?"dijo asustado.  
"relájate!, ella no esta, solo ve por tu libro"el niño asintió y corrió arriba.

Rose suspiro y se dedico a ver las fotos uqe había de Regina y Henry por la casa.

"desearía recordar…eres tu mi mama?" suspiro, dentro de ella sentía un mar de confusion, la odiaba, pero no sabia si era por sus sentimientos, o por la maldita maldición…

Henry bajo"nos quedaremos aquí?"

Rose negó y los poof al lago.

"para que quieres el libro rose?"

Ella lo miro"tu…antes de que se rompa la maldición, me dijiste que si yo sabia quien era en el bosque encantado, que aparecia en el libro"comenzó.

"no entiendo…recuperaste tus recuerdos"dijo confuso el niño.

"no…quiero decir, alguien lanzo una maldición en mi, no recuerdo quien era mi madre…y…creo que es Regina.."susurro lo ultimo.

"mi madre!?"

"todos mis recuerdos son de odio!, necesito saber si es lo que en verdad paso o…."

"los cambiaron…"agrego Henry"si no quien podría ser?"

"no lo se… eva?"dijo tambien confuso y se sento en la banca.

"no lo creo, según el libro….tu tienes 16, y eva murió, dos años antes….mas o menos…"pensó Henry sentándose a su lado.

"Regina no puede ser mi madre….la odio!"grito.

"si lo era, estoy segura que era una buena madre"susurro Henry.

Rose lo miro"tu la odias…"

"odio a la reina malvada, pero siempre me trato bien, y ….."miro para otro lado"estoy seguro que si me quizo…si me quiere…solo, fui un poco tonto, pero gracias a eso la maldición se rompió…y…"  
"es la reina malvada"continuo la joven para luego reir"lo que un titulo puede hacer eh?"

Rose abrió el libro. Empezó a pasar las paginas lentamente, y luego se desepero al no encontrar nada.

"que diablos!..."la morena empezó a desesperarse.

"que?..que pasa?"

"no hay nada de mi vida!, esta en blanco!"grito y tiro el libro.

"hey! Es mi libro!"Henry grito y fue a buscarlo.

Cayo justo en una pagina….

"esta no eres tu?"dijo el chico.

"que?"el enojo se le fue y agarro el libro"kenzi….asi es como la conoci!"sonrio.

Paso de pagina y de nuevo nada….

"algo me dice, que no querían hacerte olvidar de ella, solo de….tu madre"dice el niño.

"quien diablos se cree con derecho a jugar con los recuerdos de la gente!"lo vuelve a tirar sin ver la cara de póker de Henry"ve con ruby, tengo cosas que hacer. Se fue.

"un simple gracias bastaba!"grito el chico a la nada."tiene que ser hija de mi madre…."bufo.

Agarro el libro que estaba abierto en una pagina en especial…."mary margaret y David?"Henry abrió grande los ojos"tengo que hablar con rose!"

Se fue corriendo.

…

"Regina!"la chica gritaba a la mansión

"si se levantó?"

"yo necesito buscar a kenzi"

Esta sonríe y saca unas botas"esto servirá" las hechiza" síguelas"

Rose primero se sorprendio al ver las botas, y luego las siguió.

Donde la llevarían?...

La llevaron al limite del pueblo…cruzaría?...escucho que se perdían los recuerdos….

"yo aun no los tengo"gruño y cruzo y vio a las botas caer"diablos…"

Pero se le ocurrio una idea…

Escena retrospectiva:

Había pasado un mes desde que llego, y regina aun no sabia que había alguien mas en su castillo.

Ambas estaban en la recamara de rose, si algun guardia las veía, la morena usaba sus encantos, de hija de la reina malvada, se quedaban callados, mientras que Regina estuvo demasiado ocupada todo ese tiempo.

"entonces…"dijo kenzi con la boca llena"de que lado estamos?"continuo comiendo.

"que?"rose le robo chocolate y tambien pregunto con la boca llena.

"estamos del lado de tu hermana "la pobre victima, que arruino a tu madre sin querer" o de la reina malvada"tu amorosa madre, que es una asesina que odia a todo el mundo?" ambas rieron, por la forma sobre actuada de decirlo de kenzi.

"no creo que sea justo tener lados…sere una sin lado"rio rose.

"mmm y si estamos del lado de tu madre, pero sin odiara blanca?"dijo pensativa kenzi.

Rose rio"bien, es un buen plan….mi madre te cae?"la morena alzo una ceja.

"que puedo decir?...siempre tuve debilidad por los villanos"rose le tiro una almohada, y asi empezaron una guerra.

"rose?"se escucho una vos.

"mi madre!"susurro rose y empujo a kenzi fuera de la cama.

"auch!"gimio mientras se escondia rápidamente debajo de la cama.

"pasa madre"trato de acomodar rápidamente su cuarto.

"woaw, que diablos paso aquí?"había una lámpara en el suelo, y libros por todos lados, mas las almohadas.

"Mmm creerías que fue un terremoto?"dijo de lo mas inocente rose.

Kenzi no pudo contener la risa y rose la patio.

Regina alzo una ceja"no…pero lo dejare pasar"rio"venia a decirte, que si quieres ir a montar"  
"mm no puedo tengo….."pensó rápido" que estudiar"

Regina intento no reir" bien….are como que te creí he ire a montar sola…"hizo cara de deprimida"nos vemos miel, acomoda tu alcoba" rio y se fue.

Kenzi salio"casi me matas!"

"te Reiste!" le recrimino rose.

"tu eras graciosa!...pero no nos pillo"sonrio la de pelo azabache.

"no…pero casi,estoy segura que sospecha"se rieron.

"mmm tengo ganas de comer helado…"dijo kenzi.

"mm helado?"la morena puso cara de no entender.

"lo mas maravilloso de esta tierra?"rose aun no entendia"cremoso, de variados sabores…."tampoco"no importa…lo bueno es que aprendi a hacer…"ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

"despejare la cocina y te dare los ingredientes"rose se levanto.

"avísame cuando este"la pelinegro se tiro a la cama y se puso a leer.

Rose preparo todo y la llamo.

Se entretuvieron haciendo helado de chocolate, y vainilla.

"mmm tenias razón, es lo mas rico del mundo!"grito rose.

"lastima que tu madre no pueda probarlo."kenzi agrega.

"porque diablos te cae tan bien si apenas la conoces!?"grito rose.

"te lo dije!, amo a los villanos"rieron.

"volvamos que puede volver en cualquier momento y nos descubrirá"se dan vuelta con el helado en las manos y ven a Regina divertida sentada atrás suyo.

"hola chicas…"

"ma….ma"rose se puso roja como un tomate.

"realmente rose?"se levanto" estudiar?...odias estudiar, y nunca rechazas salir conmigo"mira a kenzi" kenzi, tu pie se veía…por otro lado…eso se ve tentador"

Kenzi aun esta en shock"su…ma….jestad"rose ve como quiere saltar de emoción, pero quiere comportarse.

"oh, no te reprimas, las eh estado espiando, ´puedes saltar"rio Regina.

Kenzi comenzó a saltar"si si si si si ¡!"luego paro"puedo decirle Regina?...le dire Regina!, yo quería conocerla pero rose, decía"imito su vos"aun no, aun no!, y bueno no es mi culpa! Asi que por favor no me eche!, adoro estar aqui"dijo todo rápidamente y regina rio aun mas.

"tranquila! Si eres amiga de rose, eres bienvenida aquí"le sonrio y tendio la mano.

Kenzi casi se desmaya.

"mama yo…te quería decir pero.."

"esta bien rose, solo estas castigada"ambas adolescentes bufaron"que!?, escondiste a una persona en mi castillo jovencita!"dijo con toda la cara mas seria que pudo"ordena tu habitación y veremos"rio"kenzi ven conmigo."

La muchacha la siguió hasta la alcoba de la reina confusa."que quieres de mi Regina?"dijo asustada.

"tranquila miel"dijo suavemente"uno, me alegra que te lleves bien con mi hija, dos, dejaras de dormir con rose, te dare un cuarto, tres, de donde eres?"

"de un lugar sin magia….llegue aquí por una semilla"

"familia?"

La niña miro hacia otro lado"nadie que me extrañe"sonrio débilmente.

"Oh cariño…"Regina sintió lastima y luego miro los pies"tengo un regalo de bienvenida"

La de pelo azabache abrió los ojos"que?...pero, no es necesario es bastante con que me deje quedar y…"

Regina aparecio un par de botas y kenzi abrió los ojos"puedo aparecer lo que tu quieras o necesites, no tienes que usar la ropa de rose a menos que quieras"le dio una mirada materna.

Kenzi agarro los zapatos"son tan hermosos!"comenzó a saltar"son mis bebes!, oh dios, son tan bonitos!, juro que no les pasara nada"abrazo a las botas" aran lucir mis pies hermosos!"luego recordo a Regina que la miraba divertida"oh…claro, gracias!"se tiro a abrazarla, dejando a regina desconcertada.

"de..nada….quieres otra cosa?"le dijo gentilmente.

"no es mucho pedir?"dijo tímidamente.

Regina rio"no, tengo magia querida, te aseguro que no cuesta nada"kenzi se sento en la cama"una chaqueta negra"regina la aparecio" calzas de cuero!, mmm camisas rojas y negras, mm"Regina había aparecido todo."un collar!, pulseras!"Regina lo aparecio."ohh son tan hermosos!"se tiro donde estaba toda la ropa.

Regina rio"lleva esto a donde lauren te lleve"dijo haciendo señas a la mujer rubia.

Apreciaba a esa mujer, estuvo en el parto de rose, y fue siempre una gran confidente. Lauren se quedo porque quiso, y Regina eso siempre lo aprecio.

Kenzi se instalo en su cuarto y fue a buscar a rose.

"ah kenzi"le sonrio"terminamos el helado?"

Fueron a la cocina y vieron el tarro vacio.

"ohh quien fue tan cruel como para comerlo?"dijeron las chicas deprimidas.

"yo queridas"rumpel aparecio.

"rumpel"dijo despectivamente rose.

La morena le había contado algo a kenzi de el" tienes algo….por toda la cara"dijo divertida.

"quien eres?"gruño rumpel.

"oh quien soy yo?, tu eres el que apareció de la nada y comio mi helado!"gruño.

"eso es helado?"el hombre rio"se llama teletransportarse…algo que nunca aras…"

"pues no lo necesito, se usar mis piernas viejo"miro para otro lado ofendida.

"oh…tambien yo, puedo caminar hasta ti, y terminar con tu vida"gruño.

"ohh, el pobre no le puede ganar a una niña?"kenzi rolo los ojos"no tendre magia pero se usar una espada sabes?"

Rumpel aparecio dos espadas"demuéstralo."

El la ataco, a lo que ella defendió magníficamente. Estuvieron luchando un rato, hasta que kenzi le clavo la espada.

"

El hombre rio y se la saco. Kenzi abrió los ojos al ver que no le paso nada"muy bien querida…tienes el fuego…"

"como….por…."miro confundida a rose que estaba muerta de la risa.

"soy inmortal….kenzi"la adolescente ignoro el echo que nunca le dijo su nombre"deberas acostumbrarte…."le dio la mano"mucho gusto querida, soy…el oscuro"

Kenzi siguió mirándolo a los ojos y le apretó la mano. Luego sonrio divertida "aquí es cuando me voy corriendo porque tu nombre el oscuro?"lo burlo.

"mm, deberías, mato a la gente"le sonrio débilmente.

"mm, eh robado, golpeado, vivido en la calle….un hombre con piel escamosa, no me asusta" le penetra la mirada.

"seguro querida?"le arranca el corazón a uno de los sirvientes.

Kenzi trago saliva, nunca había visto a alguien hacer eso"seguro…"

Rumpel le sonrio y se dio vuelta"me ire, rose, dile a tu madre que pagara por lo de belle" gruño" esto no termina aquí querida…" desaparecio.

"eres genial!"grita rose y la abraza"de verdad no te asusto?"

Kenzi niega la cabeza mientras traga saliva" los verdaderos monstruos, son simples humanos" susurro.

Fin del flashback

Regina:

Regina fue al poso donde gold esperaba. Juntos bloquearon la salida…estaba hecho.

Enrique:

Henry quiso encontrar a rose, pero choco con ruby, que le dijo lo que su madre planeaba

"que!?...vamos a pararla"corren al poso.

Al llegar estaba hecho"mama!"Regina se da vuelta.

"Henry…"sus ojos se humedecen.

"saca el hechizo!, asi mi madre y mi abuela pueden pasar!"grito.

"Henry….y si no son ellas?...mi madre es peligrosa"susurro.

"mama!, dijiste que cambiaste!, si lo hiciste, por favor, saca el hechizo…van a ser mi madre y mi abuela….el bien.."  
"siempre triunfa"termino Regina" Henry, tu no entiendes… yo…"

"lo se!...rose…es tu hija tambien, si sacas es hechizo te dire quien le saco los recuerdos"dijo serio Henry, mientras ruby se ponía nerviosa.

La morena se mordio el labio vio a gold agarrándose la cabeza….

Ella quito el hechizo.

Vio a alguien salir…y si era su madre?...y si se equivoco?

"mamá!" Henry Corre un emma.

"chico!"la rubia lo abraza.

Su hijo ya estaba con su familia…no la necesitaba…

* * *

 **OMG! Que tal?**

 **personalmente adoro a kenzi! :3 ya veremos que pasa con las botas n.n**

 **prox cap chicos n.n**

 **saben que me motivan sus comentarios :3**


	10. capitulo 10 encuentros y desencuentros

cap 10:

Rose:

Las botas la llevaron al límite del pueblo…cruzaría?...escucho que se perdían los recuerdos….

"yo aún no los tengo" gruño y cruzo y vio a las botas caer" diablos…"

Pero se le ocurrió una idea…

se quitó sus zapatos, y se colocó las botas. Sintió cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, y se encontró caminando sin dirección fija.

Llego a una ciudad ruidosa. Había visto películas, y salió a la ciudad con Regina, pero nunca camino por sus calles.

Ella vio que llevaba consigo unos billetes.

"señor!..."estaba por preguntar, que autobús la llevaría a su destino, pero realmente no lo sabía…

Sus pies se encaminaron a un autobús, y ella simplemente pago.

Se sentó en un lugar. Estaba al lado de una madre con una niña.

"había una vez, una princesa, llamada Blancanieves…" rose no pudo evitar rolar los ojos.

Odiaba ese cuento, sobre todo porque ella no aparecía.

"disculpe….puedo contarle un cuento a la niña?" la madre interrumpió su relato y la miro extrañada.

"pues….claro…"

Ella miro a la niña rubia de ojos café, debía tener unos 4 años.

"había una vez una princesa…"la niña interrumpió.

"como se llama!?"dijo sonriendo.

"se llama rose, tenia el pelo café largo, y ojos chocolate…"

"como tu "la niña sonrio.

"si…la princesa, no recordaba que era princesa, y vivía en un mundo sin magia, con su hermana. Estaban allí porque la reina malvada…"

"la de Blancanieves!?"la pequeña abrió los ojos.

"la de Blancanieves, y sabes que?, la hermana de la princesa era Blancanieves!" le sonrió a la niña que estaba asombrada" continuo, estaba allí porque la reina malvada lanzo una maldición ,llevándolos allí, sin recuerdos, y sin magia.

Estuvieron por muchos años asi, hasta que llego la salvadora, traída por el hijo de la reina."  
"porque la reina tenia un hijo?" la rubia la miraba interesada.

"ella lanzo la maldición, porque creía que comenzar de nuevo la aria feliz, pero la magia siempre tiene un precio pequeña" le sonrio" y la reina tenia un vacio en su corazoncito…"hizo puchero" que creyo llenar cuando adopto a el pequeño, llamado Henry.

Henry se enteró que la reina no era su verdadera madre, y creyó que no lo quería. Blancanieves le dio un libro, en el que aparecían todos los cuentos, y Henry vio todo diferente. Empezó a notar parecidos, y dejo de querer a su madre por ser la reina malvada"  
"que malo!" dijo la niña he hizo puchero.

"oh no no cariño" rose le sonrio y le agarro la barbilla" cuando la salvadora rompe la maldición!, todos recuerdan, y no quieren a la reina. Pero la princesa, aun no recordaba quien era su madre….y empezó a sospechar que era la reina, y que personas malas le borraron sus recuerdos para que tampoco la quiera…"susurro.

La madre se paro y le sonrió a rose" es nuestra parada.

la niña hace puchero y se resiste" como termina!?, la princesa recuerda?"

Rose traga saliva" la princesa hace lo imposible….pero es otra historia cariño….mientras tanto…"la acerco y le hablo al oído" no odies a nadie por lo que dice la gente….tienes que conocerlos para juzgarlos…"  
"la reina era buena?" dice confundida la niña.

"era muy buena con quien amaba….y la princesa entraba entre esa gente, y ella la amaba, rose recordó y vivieron felices para siempre…"

"y Henry!?"dice casi en la salida.

"el la perdona!"grita y la niña sonríe mientras baja.

No tenia idea del final, pero al fin y al cabo, era una niña, que no tenia que saberlo….

De repente sus pies la hicieron parar, y ella con dificultad se bajo.

Camino hasta un edificio.

No tenia ni timbre, ni era demasiado impetuoso. Simplemente subió hasta el segundo piso y sus pies patearon una puerta" entendí botas!" susurro y golpeo la puerta.

"ya debe haber llegado la pizza" escucha desde adentro.

Un chico en calzoncillos la atiende" usted no es de la pizzería..."dice despectivamente.

"y usted no tiene ropa!" gruñe la morena" aquí vive kenzi?"

El chico se le quedo mirando y sin apartar la vista grita" bett! Aquí vive alguien llamado kenzi?"

La chica salio del fondo casi como si hubiera un muerto.

Llevaba una bata, y pantuflas, tenía el pelo rosa, y ojos negros.

"yo…..javier, puedes dejarnos?...creo…que conozco a kenzi…"

La de pelo fuccia, aun no vio a rose" soy matias" dice gruñendo y recogiendo su ropa.

"si si….vete.."  
"nos volveremos a ver?" dice esperanzado, y ya vestido.

"si….te llamare…"dice forzosamente la de pelo rosa.

El chico sale guiñando un ojo a rose que se queda desconcertada. Vuelve a golpear la puerta ya abierta" mmm vive kenzi aquí?" dijo con miedo.

La mujer paro y trago saliva" quien la bus…"se da vuelta y ve a rose" rose!" la corre a abrazar.

La mencionada, no corresponde al abrazo, se queda quieta como un soldado sin saber que diablos pasaba.

"recuperaste tus recuerdos!?, cuando!?, como ¿? Y tu ma…"vio la cara de rose" no recuerdas verdad?"

Ella paso adentro de la casa" a medias?...me borraron los recuerdos…"

"que no recuerdas?"kenzi trae un té y se sienta

"pues…a ti, y no sé quién es mi madre…"rose miro para otro lado" puedes decirme como te conocí?...como no estás en storybrooke….eso…"

Kenzi sonrió "con mucho gusto."  
"gracias…"dijo con una sonrisa y escucho el relato…

Flashback:

Un año después de su llegada:

"jaque mate!"grito rose.

"no es justo!, siempre ganas!" bufo kenzi.

"niñas!, dejen de pelear" dice Regina leyendo un libro más allá.

"mama, podemos ir a dar un paseo a carruaje?" la morena le hace ojitos.

Regina los rola" bien…"

Ambas adolescentes chocaron los cinco.

Kenzi corrió a cambiarse, lo único que mantenía siempre, eran las botas.

"mama…mañana cumple 18!..."

Ella sonrio" le aremos algo especial, pero cariño…."

"Lo se, desde que blanca despertó haz estado mas nerviosa…."

"esa…."se contuvo de lo que iba a decir" no hablemos de ello…"gruño.

"pasemos por alguna aldea y…"

"no creo que sea la mejor idea….."

"pero…"rose hizo puchero" le quiero dar algo especial…"

Reigna se mordío el labio, no podía resistirse" bien….llamare a los guardias…"

Todos se subieron cuando un guardia los paro.

"que sucede?" gruño regina como la mejor reina malvada.

"vimos a blanca en la aldea próxima"

Los ojos de Regina se encendieron y ambas niñas se miraron. Nunca la vieron asi…no con la actitud de reina malvada.

"mama?" susurro la pequeña morena.

Reigna aun sonreía de par en par" rose, tu y kenzi se quedaran en la feria de la siguiente aldea" gruño.

"pero…."

Regina la ignoro y bajo, agarrando un caballo y dirigiéndose.

"eso fue…"kenzi parpadeo.

"lo se….nunca la vi….asi" susurro.

Kenzi salio del shock" bueno, pasémosla bien verdad?"  
Sonrieron.

En la feria vendían muchas cosas.

"mira kenzi! Estos aros son hermosos verdad?"

"mmm no, estos anillos!"Grito dirigiéndose a otro lugar.

Asi estaban, viendo de aquí para allí, como simples adolescentes.

"la hija de la reina malvada…"susurro una señora a otra.

"pobre niña…esa madre debe ser el diablo…"dijo otra.

"niña!"le grito una. Rose trago saliva y se dio vuelta" te ayudaremos, podemos ocultarte de ella y…"

"no quiero alejarme de mi madre!" dijo consternada" ella es buena con la gente que ama sabes?" gruñe.

La mujer dio un paso atrás" pero ella es….un monstruo!"  
"No lo es!" grita rose y kenzi la calma" ella es la mejor madre que podría pedir, su gran rey leopold me odiaba, me ignoraba, y me quiso comprometer con un degenerado" dijo duramente. "ella me salvo, la amo, siempre me protege….y tiene sus cosas horribles, pero ella dio comida a este pueblo!, refugio, mas que cualquier otro!" se dio vuelta ofendida.

"a si?, pues ve al pueblo que sigue….lo esta saqueando" gruño otra mujer.

A rose la recorrió un escalofrió.

"vámonos cariño" kenzi se la llevo, viendo duramente a las señoras.

"no puedo…creerlo kenzi, quiero decir…es mi madre…"susurro

"bueno….podemos ir allí y comprobarlo sabes?"

Rose la miro" no lo se….tenemos a todos los guardias encima…"

"y?, no sería la primera vez que te escapas de ellos" rio.

La morena sonrio y asintió.

Juntas se escaparon y corrieron a la aldea.

Al llegar todo estaba en silencio" viste?, te dije que…" kenzi fue interrumpida por un grito.

"todavía no aprenden!?, no les conviene estar del lado de blanca" gruñe Regina" díganme donde esta!"

"Nunca" grito uno.

Regina sonrio como malvada" guardias….enséñenle la lección…"

"ese es el ejemplo que le das a tu hija?" grito el prisionero.

Reigna gruño mas fuerte" mi hija no es tu asunto, tu asunto es creer que blanca es la santa, la que merece todo…"le clavo la mirada" sabes que?...me arruino la vida, pero a nadie le importa" le hizo señas a los guardias y se dio vuelta.

"por ello todos pagaremos!?" grito el hombre antes de ser llevado a golpes.

Rose queda quieta observando la escena.

Regina al darse vuelta las ve" rose…"susurra.

La adolescente sale corriendo, seguida por su amiga.

Regina no pierde tiempo, y se monta al caballo.

Perdió de vista a su hija, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando sus guardias se acercaron.

"su majestad!, hemos visto a blanca, se acaba de separar de David, está sola…"

A Regina la tentación la pudo. "voy a por ello" sonrio y agrego" busquen a rose.

Rose corria sin parar.

"rose!"kenzi realmente no quería romper las botas.

"que quieres!?" paro en seco.

"oh cariño….vamos a hablar con tu madre…tu….sabias como era…"le hablo dulcemente la mayor.

La pequeña mira al piso" lo se…pero…"

"nunca lo viste con tus propios ojos, entiendo, ahora vamos con ella si?"

Rose se seca una pequeña lagrima y asiente.

Cuando llegan, logran ver al hada azul, tirarle polvo a su madre, y que entre todos se la llevan.

"mama!"

"tranquila cariño, ahora estas a salvo" le sonríe blanca.

"que?" rose y kenzi fueron dirigidas al castillo de Blancanieves y encantador.

Rose daba vueltas por la habitación" la matara! La matara!"solloza y kenzi la abraza.

"podemos sacarla…sabes que soy experta en abrir cualquier cerradura" le guiña un ojo.

"pues empieza por esta" susurro la princesa.

"nos encerraron!?"gruño kenzi.

"si…pero dejame a mi…y yo que crei que tus estúpidas lecciones no funcionarían…" se levantó, y forzó la puerta, pudiendo escapar.

Corrian por los pasillos cuando chocaron con blanca.

"rose?" se extraño.

"hermana…"susurro la adolescente.

"porque escapas?" Blancanieves palidecio" vas a liberarla?"

"la amo…es mi madre, digas lo que digas, y….te odiare si le haces daño" gruño.

"Pero rose…"vio su cara.

"no la mates…"

Blanca suspiro" mantente alejada de ella y prometo no le pasara nada"

Esta asintió.

"no puede alejarla de su madre!"grito kenzi

Todos la miraron extrañados" tu no eres quien para hablarme, y si, ella es la.."

"reina malvada, y tu una princesa insolente" gruño de nuevo" si ella quiere lastimarte es porque le hiciste algo primero sabes!, y es la mejor madre que pueda existir, no tienes ningún derecho a alejarla…."

"rose llévate a tu amiga" dijo secamente blanca.

"vamos keni" susurro rose aun impactada.

"no!, te odio! No le arruines la vida!, tu creciste si madre, porque quieres lo mismo para ella!?"casi se le abalanzo.

Guardias vinieron.

Las encerraron de nuevo.

"que diablos fue eso!?"le grito rose.

"te defendí!"

"no lo necesitaba!"  
"Realmente!?, a mi me parece que no puedes contestarle a tu hermana…"la desafío.

"me parece que puedes meterte en tus propios asuntos!"

"me parece, que desde que te conocí, no tengo otros asuntos que no sean tu!"le grito.

Rose callo" pues…..pues….tienes que…kenzi….."se quedó sin palabras y trago saliva" vete…."  
"no….no rose, lo dije sin pensar yo…..yo…"  
"vete a vivir tu vida!, nunca te obligue a que te quedes! Vete que aquí empeoras las cosas "le grito.

"rose…"susurro.

Guardias entraron y la arrastraron fuera del castillo.

Ella se quedó sola mirando al vacío.

"solitario querida?"rumpel apareció.  
"Lárgate…no estoy de humor…."  
"ha comprendido que no eres de su mundo?"

Kenzi lo miro" que?"

"nada hubiera pasado si fueras un hada, una princesa, tendrías magia, o simplemente….fueras de aquí….pero eres una desconocida….alguien a quien siempre proteger…."  
"no yo…"

"no no no ….calla, puedo ayudarte…."le susurro algo al oído.

"bien..."ambos fueron al castillo de rumpel.

Rumpel apenas pusieron un pie, la metió en una celda" hey! Pequeño canalla!"

"mmm querida….debes aprender a firmar mis tratos después de leer"

"para que me quieres!?"

El rio"a ti no querida…."le saco las botas con magia y las apareció a su lado" a esto"  
"y ahora me sueltas?"

"No…..pasaras un tiempo aquí…"  
pasaron meses, rose en este momento tendría 16, kenzi no salía, casi desfallecía en esa prisión.

Al parecer rumpel estaba en una celda…pero ella seguía aquí.

Con un tenedor, intento abrir la puerta, y sorprendentemente lo logro.

Rápido corrió fuera. Regina estaba bien?, y rose?

Corrió sin rumbo fijo. Estaba mareada y descalza. Su ropa sucia.

Cayo al piso y se largo a llorar. De repente se seco las lagrimas y levanto la vista.

"pero que demo…"una nube de humo la atrapo…..

Despertó en un lugar parecido a su hogar.

Estaba en una cómoda cama.

Al salir vio que era una bonita casa.

"Regina!?...rose!?...rumpel?..."

Pasaron dos días, hasta escuchar quien era la alcaldesa" Regina!"entro gritando.

La mujer tiro los papeles, y como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo corrió a abrazarla." oh cariño, que paso!?"

"rumpel…me secuestro y…..tu recuerdas?" dijo extrañada.

"es mi maldición no?"rio" sabia que recordarías, es tu mundo….incluso tu puedes irte si quieres…."

"y rose…?..."  
"no….no se que paso, debía recordar…"susurro.

Kenzi palidecio y corrió a donde escucho que vivía.

"rose!?"

La chica Salia de la casa de mary margaret" si?"

"rose….te estaba buscando!, dijo que no recordarías pero yo, se que a mi si verdad?...lo siento, siento mucho que nos peleáramos…y… te hubiera ido a buscar, si no me hubiera secuestr…."

"perdone…no se quien es, seguramente me esta confundiendo…"susurro y se alejo

Regina la había seguido" lo vez?..."

Kenzi comenzó a llorar y la mujer la abrazo" puedes quedarte conmigo…solucionaremos sus recuerdos y…"  
"no, el tenia razón, no pertenezco a este mundo, donde hay maldiciones, villanos, pociones…"suspiro" me ire…."

"kenzi…"Regina quería detenerla, era lo único que le quedaba….pero algo la detuvo" buena suerte…"kenzi sonrió y se estaba por alejar" toma, para que comiences…"

Le dio dinero." nos volveremos a encontrar reina malvada…"le sonrio kenzi y luego recordo algo" sabes?...siempre estuve de tu lado…"

Se fue.

Fin del flashback.

"asi que, cuando mi madre fue presa,"kenzi no dijo quien era su madre" nos peleamos y rumpel te secuestro?"

"si, y luego como no recordabas me fui…."

"pero luces joven…"  
"la maldición me golpeo, no envejezco como los demás, pero yo no olvide nada y puedo salir…"

"y tu familia?...y porque bett?"

"mi familia,…nunca tuve intención de verles, y ahora es demasiado tarde, que diría?, iria y seria, hey! Mama, la hija que creíste muerta hace 30 años, esta aquí, igual que cuando la dejaste…tengo edad suficiente para conducir, y tener mi casa…"rio" para que no me localicen cambio de nombre, fui Amelia, bett, cristal…."suspiro" soy un fraude…"se quito la peluca rosa, dejando su cabellera negra, y luego los lentes de contacto, dejando sus ojos azules.

"woaw…"dijo rose.

"da igual…de todas maneras…porque tienes mis botas!?"gruño.

Rose rio" ya te las doy….aún no se cómo llegue y no olvide nada…"alzo los hombros" tu no sabes cómo perdí los recuerdos….pero sabes quién es mi madre?"

"claro!...es regina" rose se quitó una bota y se mareo" estas bien?"

"si…si…mi madre es ella? "se quitó la otra y se desmayó.

"rose!"

Abrió los ojos" quien eres tú?"

Kenzi se mordió el labio" diablos!" la cargo como pudo, la subió al auto y se dirigió a un lugar que no visitaba hace mucho…storybrooke.

* * *

 **que pasara en el prox cap!?**

 **se que este se centro en kenzi, y rose, pero el el que sigue volveremos a todos.**

 **ahora saben como terminaron separadas ..n.n pero...como volveran a reunirse?**

 **gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, ponen favorito, etc n.n muchasss gracias**


	11. capitulo 11 rota

cap 11:

" sabes quién es mi madre?"

"claro!...es regina" rose se quitó una bota y se mareo" estas bien?"

"si…si…mi madre es ella? "se quitó la otra y se desmayó.

"rose!"

Abrió los ojos" quien eres tú?"

Kenzi se mordió el labio" diablos!" la cargo como pudo, la subió al auto y se dirigió a un lugar que no visitaba hace mucho…storybrooke.

…

Regina caminaba buscando a rose y choco con emma"emma…"

"Regina" le sonrio y trago saliva" hoy a la noche…festejamos en grannys´s, Henry quiere que te invite"

Ella sonrio" allí estare…"

Entro a lo de archie.

"buen dia Regina, siéntate" la mujer suspiro y se sento."como te esta yendo?"

"como crees?, mi hija no recuerda, el otro no me quiere y no tengo que usar mi magia…"dijo con ironia.

"siempre tan optimista" el hombre le sonrio." como te sientes al no usar magia?"

Ella suspiro" como que algo me falta…tengo siempre el impulso de usarla, pero no causo mas que dolor…"

"nunca pensaste en usar…..la otra?"

"que otra?" dijo confundida.

"la magia blanca, la luz en tu interior…"

Regina parpadeo y comenzó a reir" empeze a entrenar con magia negra, no tengo y no se usar otra cosa, deje de decir estupideces."  
"no son estupideces, trato de indagar en tu interior, tus mas profundos deseos, para eso soy tu psicólogo no?"

La morena rolo los ojos"por favor, eres el único psicólogo de todo storybrooke, y conseguiste el titulo de una maldición!"

"Regina…"  
"no, sabes que?, me ire, no encuentro a rose…"bufo y se levanto.

"espera…regina…"

La mujer se fue.

Al anochecer….

Regina empaco la lasaña y se encamino a grannis´s.

Apenas entro se genero un silencio y todos la miraron, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido.

"que diablos haces aquí!?"gruño leroy.

"quien la invito!?"grito la abuelita.

"yo…"susurro emma.

Regina sonrio, punto para la rubia, no era fácil, enfrentar a una multitud enojada…

Se acerco a la mesa de comida y puso la lasaña, poniéndose a cortarla.

"cual es el secreto bruja?" se le acerco gruñon" veneno?"

"un poco de pimienta y nuez moscada….le da un toque…"le sonrio con sabor a victoria.

Leroy la miro con desconfianza y comenzó a comer.

La morena suspiro y se fue a sentar.

Todo el mundo se divertia, charlaba, y ella simplemente estaba sentada con cara de pocos amigos.

Lo único bueno, es que su lasaña casi se acababa.

"oye mama….prometi decirte algo recuerdas?" Henry se sento en frente.

"Henry….realmente no tienes que…"

"no yo…..realmente se, quien le borro los recuerdos a rose…"blanca se acerco, y escucho la ultima arte, poniéndose palida.

"Henry!" todos la miraron" ven a comer la lasaña…se acabara antes que la pruebes…."

Henry puso mala cara" estoy con mi mama, luego ire"

"no Henry…..ve ahora" Regina le sonrio y luego le lanzo una mirada a blanca" luego hablamos."

Blanca sonrio falsamente y se lo llevo.

Regina se quedo sola nuevamente.

Ruby se acerco y se sento a su lado. Por un buen rato quedaron en silencio, mirando a diferentes lados.

"okay, podemos ignorar el hecho que estoy aquí…o…."ruby rompió el hielo" te digo porque vine."  
Regina trato de contener las ganas de rolar los ojos" debe ser importante si te acercas a mi!" dice con sarcasmo.

"oh vamos Regina! Nadie en esta fiesta tiene lo suficiente como para acercarse!" le grito.

La mujer se mordio el labio "que quieres!?"  
"que quiero yo?"ruby rio"tu realmente quieres saber esto….es sobre rose"

Regina palidecio" que sabes?...sabes donde esta?"

"si, me mando un texto, fue a buscar a kenzi…me lo dijo a la mañana, pero de todos modos estoy preocupada…"

Regina trago saliva" me encargare, solo eso?"

"no, se quien se llevo los recuerdos…"

"dime!"

Ruby traga saliva"con una condición…quiero volver al bosque encantado"

Regina cerro los ojos" no tengo nada de eso…"

"pues consíguelo…y te dire" dijo con firmeza.

"ruby…..por favor, hice cosas horribles, probablemente no lo merezco….pero amo a mis hijos, y siempre hice lo mejor para ellos, nadie tiene derecho a…"

"nieves y encantador….."interrumpio ruby "te odio, pero no creo que ni siquiera mi amiga tenga el derecho de separar a alguien de su madre….sobre todo cuando yo vi el amor que se tenían…."

A Regina le salio una lagrima que limpio rápidamente "gracias pero…..porque me ayudas?"

"granny, me separo de mi madre, y me oculto que era un lobo diciendo que era lo mejor…..pero no!...nunca es lo mejor…"susurro"el hada azul les ayudo, pero lo que querían lograr era que te olvidara….no que…"

"me odie…."susurro Regina comprendiendo todo."

"en hora buena, te odia porque se aferraba demasiado a sus recuerdos….ella realmente te amaba…"

"como se revierte todo esto?"

"parece sencillo…pero ella tiene que amarte de la misma forma, y aceptar sus recuerdos, tu….tienes que hacer, lo que nunca hiciste allí, un acto heroico…."

La morena miro a ruby, y trago saliva" diablos…..porque olvido a kenzi?"

Ruby miro a otro lado"no lo se, supongo que era alguien que podría hacerla recordar" se quedo pensando" kenzi…si,ella siempre estuvo de tu lado….."regina sonrio" la olvido porque todos los recuerdos con ella, llevan a ti…y ni la magia mas poderosa, puede cambiar los recuerdos mas felices, e inocentes…."

"gracias ruby….de verdad….."

"espero no me arrepienta…."

"no lo aras…."le sonrio.

Henry:

Blanca lo llevo mas aislado.

"Henry….."  
"lo se!, porque hiciste eso!?, se supone que eres un héroe!"grito Henry.

"cariño, los héroes tienen que hacer sacrificios! Rose estaba en peligro con ella y…"

"si hay algo que yo se, es que mi madre, nunca seria mala para sus hijos….hizo cosas horribles, y tal vez rose no la ayudo a cambiar, pero mi madre la amaba…"

"Henry…era un mal amor….yo…"  
"le diras!, no merecen esto, como mi madre tampoco se lo merecia, tu lo sabes por experiencia"

"le dire….solo, déjame hablar primero con rose si?"

Se acercaron a la mesa, donde ruby se estaba levantando.

A nieve se le helo la sangre, al ver la mirada acusatoria de ruby y Regina.

"Regina…."

"no!"agarro su bolso y se estaba yendo cuando se dio vuelta" no estas muerta por Henry sabes?, lo que hiciste….es horrible!"  
"me hiciste hacer casi lo mismo con emma!"se defendió la de pelo corto.

"no!, no volvamos allí, yo nunca fui tras emma!, no lastimaria un bebe!, en mi maldición iba a crecer perfectamente bien, fuiste tu quien la alejo, y lo tuyo fue peor! Tu no tenias recuerdos con ella, yo tenia una vida!"estaba apunto de llorar pero recobro la compostura y salio.

Emma se dio cuenta y la siguio.

"hey hey espera ya te vas?"

"si…gracias por invitarme…"se seca las lagrimas.

"Regina…estas bien?"

"llamas bien al que tu madre es la culpable de que mi vida se arruine de nuevo!?"grita.

"que sucedió?"

"nada, yo…preguntale a tu madre"

"bueno yo…quería decirte que, archie me conto como intentas superar esto, y que no usas la magia….te quería felicitar…"

Regina presiono los dientes" archie te conto!?, se supone que hable con el en privado!"

"calma!, solo me lo dijo porque creía que necesitabas un empujón!"

"como voy a demostrarle a la gente que cambie, si todo el tiempo un cotilla habla por mi!"

"Regina…."  
esta suspiro" no importa…..ya que estamos…quería preguntarte si hay alguna posibilidad de que vea a Henry mas seguido….algo asi, como dos o tres veces por semana…."  
emma trago salva" valla Regina…..no me lo tomes mal pero….no…creo que sea lo correcto, por el momento se quedara conmigo."

"oh…asi que tu tienes el derecho?...lo diste en adopción para darle una vida mejor…yo se la doy y tu vienes, eres madre cinco minutos y te crees con el derecho de quedártelo!?"le grita al borde de las lagrimas" porque diablos tu y tu madre se empeñan en arruinar mi vida…? Lo siento yo no debi decir eso…."se fue.

Al rato nieve termino de contarle a emma" emma?"

"no me toques" se aleja" y se dicen héroes…."se va enojada con Henry.

Flashback:

Rose tenia 14. El reino estaba de mal en peor.

Regina pasaba por las habitaciones y vio a nieve hablando con su padre.

Normalmente seguiría caminando, pero algo hizo que se quedara a escuchar la conversación.

"padre, claro que quiero hacer lo mejor para el reino…."

"entonces puedes casarte con ese hombre?"

"padre….no puedo! simplemente no puedo, el me dobla la edad! Y…y…."

"ya estas en edad de casarte cariño…"

"pero quiero hacerlo por amor!, no por obligación…."escuchaba los sollozos.

Leopold suspiro" bien, casaremos a tu hermana…."

Nieves dejo de llorar" papa!, tiene apenas 14 años!"

"y? tu tienes 26!..."

"papa…"

"no, fui paciente, pero si tu no te quieres casar, alguien lo tiene que hacer!"

"donde esta el buen hombre que conoci?" sollozaba nieve.

"mi reino se cae a pedazos! Tengo que hacer algo!, tu lo entiendes verdad?...es el deber de un rey…"  
"pero me estas pidiendo que elija entre mi hermana o yo!"

"confio en que sabrás que hacer…."  
a Regina se le acelero el pulso." papa…"

"rose….o tu?...ellas no se enteraran de que esta charla ocurrió cariño…"la voz del hombre se dulcifico

Nieve comenzó a llorar" rose…"

Regina se agarro la cara, no podían hacerle eso a su hija!, no le harían lo mismo que a ella!...

Corrió al cuarto de rose" rose!"

La niña estaba tranquilamente aprendiendo su lección, con su doncella.

"si madre?" alzo la vista. Se preocupó al ver a su madre tan agitada.

"Raquel, puedes dejarme con mi hija?"

La muchacha asintió y se fue.

"porque hechas a mi amiga mama?" dice confundida.

"tu padre quiere casarte!" le cuenta todo" tengo un plan…."

Rose estaba sollozando" cual?"  
"lo mataremos…"

Rose se negó al principio, pero termino aceptando.

Dejaron una lámpara, en el camino de leopold. Si todo salía como esperaban, el hombre estaría con el genio a media tarde.

Todo estaba planeado, la joven primero quiso conocer al hombre, porque aunque sabía que su padre no la quería como a nieve, creía que un poco de cariño le tenia, y no la comprometería con un mal hombre.

Regina hizo magia, y en un espejo se vio la imagen de un hombre canoso, pegándole a un plebeyo.

"estupido! Te dije que odio la pimienta!" tenia la piel llena de arrugas, una barba larga y unos ojos penetrantes.

Rose abrió los ojos, aquella escena no se veía nada bien….

Miro asustada a regina" se quien es mama, es el rey mas diabólico del reino!"sollozo" padre lo sabe, el siempre decía que nunca haría tratos con el!"Regina la abrazo.

"calma cariño…no te casaras con el si?"

"no es eso….papa nunca entregaría a nieves…..y si a mi!?"Regina omitió la parte en la que nieve la eligió a rose, sobre protegerla.

"si te sirve de consuelo….aria todo porque no te alejes de mi…"le sonrió.

"lo se mama….te amo" sonrio y se seco las lágrimas" hagamos tu plan… Estoy dispuesta a matarlo"

La mujer mayor sonrió débilmente.

Mas tarde, leopold llego con un hombre.

rose estaba con nieve y Regina miraba su árbol.

Los presentaron, y mas tarde hubo una celebración.

Leopold se paro a dar un discurso, y al terminar iban los agradecimientos" agradezco a todo mi reino, pero sobre todo a una mujer especial…..sube aquí nieve" rose miro para otro lado y Regina gruñendo la abrazo" tan igual a tu hermosa madre….nadie podrá igualarlas…"  
ambos estaban allí arriba, presumiendo a la gente, y rose y Regina, no lo soportaron y se fueron a fuera.

Sidney, el genio, se acercó.

"no estuvo bien lo que hizo allí el rey, su majestad…"

Regina lo miro y sonrio. Rose comprendió y volvió a entrar.

"gracias…sidney" sonrio" pero me acostumbre…."suspiro. eso era cierto.

"que hermoso manzano…"se acerco aun mas.

"era del jardín de mi infancia, debajo de el sucedieron las mejores cosas…"sonreía pensando en Daniel" pero el y yo tenemos algo en común…"  
"que?...si se puede saber, claro…"

"ninguno pertenece realmente aquí, y ninguno se puede ir…."suspiro

"puedo ayudarte…."

Ella rio"no…leopold tiene razón en algo…realmente eva era mucho mejor que yo…"

"te haz visto?" el hombre sonrio. Y le alcanzo un espejo" eres hermosa….perfecta…."  
Regina se miraba, por mas que aquello era un poco actuación…no mintió en lo que dijo, ese castillo era su cárcel...

Se miro al espejo. Se había visto miles de veces, pero siempre evitaba mirar a la mujer que se había convertido…..pero allí se veía tan inocente….tan pura…."gracias…."sonrio.

"a tus servicios…."

Regina sonrio y ambos volvieron a la fiesta.

Hasta le daba lastima usar a ese pobre hombre enamorado….pero aria lo que fuese por su hija.

Escribió todo lo sucedido, lo mas cursi posible, y casualmente, dejo el libro abierto en la cama.

Leopold lo leyó, y con cara de pocos amigos la encerro.

Okay, no era parte de su plan pero…suspiro, no la dejaban ver a su hija, estaba encerrada en esas cuatro paredes.

Sidney vino."oh Regina!"grito y corrió a ella como dos amantes" leopold anda buscando al hombre….que te dio el espejo…realmente lo siento, es un buen hombre…. Al parecer no sabia que eras infeliz….."  
Regina quedo descolocada. Nunca demostró ningun signo de felicidad, y estaba segura que leopols sabia que ella lo odiaba…es..un hipócrita. Frente a nieve y el reino, era un hombre dulce y bueno, frente a ella y rose, era el mismísimo diablo…"no lo sabia" sonrio incrédula.

"tu padre me dio esto….no lo he mirado."

Ella agarro la caja. Trago saliva y la abrió, dejando salir, a una serpiente con dos cabezas"serpientes de agrabah ,acabara con mi vida….no puedo seguir asi…"

"que pasara con rose!?"

"mi padre se encargara…"

"y el reino?"dijo preocupado

"nunca le importe a nadie…"suspiro.

"por favor Regina!...tiene que haber otra manera…."

Ella sonríe"la hay…."ambos se entienden.

"volveré….y huiremos juntos" le sonrio sindey llevándose las serpientes.

Regina sabia que lo culparían, pero una punzada de culpa la recorrio, y comenzó a preparar un escape.

"esta muerto…podemos huir"llego sindey, mientras ella estaba con su mejor cara, se espaldas.

"no haz oído?...saben que fuiste tu….un barco sale a media tarde, prepárate y vete"susurra.

"que?"hubo un silencio" tu…lo planeaste todo?...por ello las serpientes son de mi hogar?...habiendo tantas….que estupido fui!"grito.

"te estoy ofreciendo un escape!"grito Regina.

"quiero irme contigo!"se acerca peligrosamente"te amo Regina, deseo nunca apartarme de tu lado!"ella creyo que la iba a acorralar, pero no sintió nada.

Abrió los ojos y vio a sindey gritar desde dentro del espejo.

"bueno bueno…"sonrio"espejito espejito…asi nunca te apartaras de mi…."

…

"cariño….esta hecho." susurro regina. Lo que rose no sabia, era que sacaría a nieve de allí, echándole la culpa de la muerte de leopold…

Con el tiempo, ella como reina, logro recuperar las fortunas, y levantar al reino, dando cosas mejores, pero….¿quien le creería a la reina malvada?

Fin del fhashback

Regina se cruzo con archie."pequeño insecto!"grito.

"Regina?"

"quien te dio el derecho, de meterte en mis asuntos!?"

"disculpa pero no se de que…"  
"no no no!, tu le dijiste a emma lo que hablamos!"le grito.

"oh… lo siento, crei que podría ayudarte si…"  
"si odo el mundo cree que lo estoy intentando!?, como creeran que cambie si tu te encargas de decir cada minimo progreso!, se supone que eres psicólogo!, no tienen algo de confidencialidad?"

"no crei que importara tanto…lo siento, no volverá a suceder yo…"

"no entiendes!"

Ruby venia corriendo"hey!?, que sucede!?"

"este incepto!, le conto a todo el mundo que estoy mejorando!"grito y empujo a Regina.

Ruby se quedo incrédula" es un problema?"

"asi nadie lograra creerme nadie…..nadie…."gruño y se alejo.

"Regina?"ruby la intento seguir pero ella simplemente se poof a su hogar.

Y rose?...la llamo mil veces y no contestaba el celular. No sabia donde estaba…y era su madre, estaba muerta de miedo.

Llamo por milésima vez" Regina!"

Ella parpadeo"ke….kenzi!?"

"sii!"escucho sollozos del otro lado" estoy yendo con rose…."

Abrió los ojos" pero…como cruzo la línea?"

"No lo se…pero ahora perdió la memoria!...la poca que tenia…"

A la alcaldesa se le callo el teléfono.

No podía mas. Se tiro al piso y se enrrollo en sus piernas. Tal vez todos estarían mejor sin ella, tal vez…..no!, tenia que recuperar a su hija, y luego pensar que hacer…si la rose normal la rechaza…..ella….bueno, se podía decir que no molestaría a nadie mas.

Agarro el teléfono" ire a la línea."

Agarro las llaves, y marcho allí.

Un auto amarillo se acercaba.

"kenzi!" sonrio y vio a rose con los ojos cerrados.

Kenzi bajo de un salto y corrió a abrazarla.

"Regina!"

"oh cariño!, como te fue estos años?"sonrio.

"tuve 28 años para aprender a conducir, y aun estoy en la edad minima…genial no?"rio"le convencí que se desmayo y la estaba llevando al hospital…"señalo a rose"se durmió en el camino.

Ella sonrio.

"debemos llevarla con victor para saber que le paso."

Asintieron y se subieron a sus respectivos autos.

Al llegar a Regina no le importo la mirada de nieve.

Ella entro y pidió ayuda.

Pusieron a rose en una camilla.

Nieve llego corriendo" que sucedió?"  
"cruzo la línea…"dijo casi sin energía.

Allí nieve noto a la otra adolescente" kenzi?"

"creías que te habías desecho de mi?"rio"soy un hueso duro de roer sabes?...tus infantiles intentos no funcionan conmigo….zorra" gruño y se dio vuelta.

Regina reprimió las ganas de reír.

Victor la mando a casa. Dijo que tendrían que hablar con al madre superiora asi le hacia una poción, pero que estaba bien.

Ambas mujeres se miraron" rose vuelve conmigo" gruño Regina.

"a ti no te conoce….te odiara aun mas…"sonrió nieve.

Regina apretó los labios. Diablos tenia razón!

"Regina…creo que es lo mejor por ahora…"susurro kenzi a su lado" nieves es horripilante mente molesta, pero nunca le aria nada a rose…"

"a no?"dijo con ironía Regina, sin apartar la mirada de la de pelo corto" le borro sus recuerdos…."

Kenzi abrió la boca.

Rose termino yendo con nieve y kenzi fue a la casa de Regina.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron desveladas contándose lo que ocurrio en todo este tiempo

"tienes un hijo!?"la morocha casi salto.

"si, se llama Henry …"le conto todo.

"su majestad….disculpe, pero tiene una suerte de mierda"

Regina rio" kenzi!, el vocabulario!"

"cierto…."gimió" me había acostumbrado a no vivir con una reina…"rieron.

Asi paso la noche.

Al otro día emma la llamo para que valla a la comisaria.

Ella se sentó" valla, adoro como la comisaria se vuelve un negocio familiar…"  
les sonrio a los encantadores.

"sabemos lo de archie" gruño david.

"y?, que yo sepa discutir con un bocón, no esta prohibido….si no dime tu blanca.."dijo con la sonrisa mas falsa que pudo.

"archie….esta muerto…"dice emma.

"y eso que…"se quedo pensando" creen que fui yo verdad?"

Vi a emma mirar para otro lado" bueno…de entre todos los habitantes de storybrooke, tu tienes mucha historia Regina…"susurra emma

"tienen pruebas?" grita.

"no…nosotros…."  
"donde estuviste ayer a la noche Regina!?"grita David, interrumpiendo a su hija.

"en mi casa con kenzi, hablen con ella."

"eso es ridículo!"grita nieve" esa niña aria lo que fuera por salvar tus espaldas…no podemos confiar en ella"

"si pueden….kenzi es lo que quieras, pero no es una mentirosa….emma, utiliza tu bendito súper poder…."

Esta se puso nerviosa.

"Regina…"  
"hasta que no tengan nada, adiós" agarro su bolso y salio.

Ella reía con kenzi.

"y cual es el plan?" suelta la adolescente.

"disculpa?"

"el plan, para recuperar a nuestra rose…"dijo agarrando una galleta.

"bueno…"suspiro" se aseguraron que sea algo que nunca podre derrotar" dijo con pesar.

"porque?...que es?"

"ella tiene que amarme de la misma forma y aceptar sus recuerdos…"  
"no esta tan difícil" dice sonriendo.

"y yo…tengo que hacer un acto heroico…"

"uh…"kenzi hizo cara de disgusto y luego sonrió" por ello tienes que cerrarles el pico!, tienes que hacer un súper acto heroico, para demostrarles que nadie te dice que hacer, y que ser!"se levanto de un salto emocionada.

Regina rio"cariño…no es tan fácil…"  
"porque?...te he visto Regina…por los que quieres arias cualquier cosa…y yo creo que hay luz dentro tuyo, solo necesitas un motivo para sacarla…"sonrio.

"tal vez tienes razón…"Regina la abrazo" sabes que eres como una hija para mi verdad?"

Kenzi dejo de sonreír y sus ojos se humedecieron" oh Regina!" se lanzo y lloro en su hombro.

A regina no le importo, quería a esa pequeña travieza, y entendía que tuvo una relación familiar muy mala.

Alguien toco la puerta.

"Regina!, sabemos que fuiste tu!"grito emma enojada apenas abrió la puerta.

"disculpe?...no se de que hablan…"

"mataste a archie! Lo vi!"

Ahora estaba mas confundida" como?"

"por un atrapasueños….gold ayudo"

"el pudo engañarte!, el pudo inculparme!"  
"no, lo hizo ella…"dijo David.

"te vi alli matarlo."

"asi que tienes magia…yo estuve toda la noche con kenzi!"grito.

"como pudiste Regina?...a un alma tan noble, tan…archie…"acuso nieve.

Regina retrocedio. Se sentía acorralada.

Kenzi se asomo" Regina?...que sucede…?"

"kenzi!, aléjate!" grita.

"vendrás conmigo a la comisaria" dijo emma.

Esto no podía ser, todos sabían que ella no cooperaria, que ella tenia magia, a menos que….

Azul intento atraparla como la primera vez, tambien con kenzi presente….

Ella lo atrapo y la miro" de nuevo?...creíste que caería?" apretó los dientes.

Emma intento usar su magia, pero Regina la tiro al piso" aun soy mejor que tu" gruño.

"hagas lo que hagas el bien siempre gana" nieve gruño.

"vamos a por Henry….le tendremos que decir" se levanta emma.

"no te atreverías a decirle eso a mi hijo!" grito.

"mi hijo!"Recalco emma.

Con eso fue todo.

La morena no aguanto mas. No le quedaba nada. Su hijo dejaría la poca confianza que había logrado, y ella nunca recuperaría a rose….

Se poof lejos.

Luego dentro de su auto, vio el momento en el que emma le decía a Henry, y se corazón se rompió.

Se poof a mausoleo.

Al rato alguien toco su puerta.

"mama!, soy yo…"

Ella la abrió" Henry?"

"mama!"la abrazo.

"que haces aquí?...emma te conto?"

De repente dejo de ver a henry para ver a rose"mama…..como pudiste matarlo?"

Regina parpadeo" tu…no recuerdas…."

De repente vio a su madre" hola cariño, lamento la entrada dramática…"

"que diablos haces aquí!?"dio un paso hacia atras

"no es obvio?...te hago compañía, no quiero que mi hija este mal…"

"mama….."

"soy lo único que tienes…henry no te ama, tu hija no te recuerda y todos te odian."dijo cora con convicción….

Regina palidecio.

* * *

 **hola! lamento tardar en actualizar u.u pero bueno, ustedes saben estan terminando las clases y nos dan muchassss cosas! O.o**

 **por eso este cap es mas largo n.n**

 **por otro lado, yo se que la hija de zelena se llamara rose! :3**

 **mañana lo sabremos...**

 **spoiler!  
en com cap mas va a aparecer robin :3 **

**lo se, me aman...**


	12. capitulo 12 familia

cap 12:

Habían pasado tantas cosas, Regina se unio a cora, hizo maldades, y luego nieve mato a su madre.

Hay un nuevas personas, neal, que en realidad es balfiere, hijo de gold, padre de Henry….si, gold es el abuelo de Henry….

Pero también, esta tamara, prometida de neal, y también greg, un extraño que llego cuando garfio disparo a belle, quien ahora no tiene recuerdos.

Dirán…. ¿¡qué sucedió con kenzi y con rose?

Fácil, kenzi sigue viviendo con Regina, estuvo enojada con ella cuando se unió a cora, ya que el primer día que llego al castillo, la vio tomar una poción por culpa de ella. Cuando murió, tuvo que desenojarse, porque la reina necesitaba contención.

Rose aun no recuerda, ella lleva una vida "normal", sin darse cuenta de la magia a su alrededor. Por supuesto mary margaret ayuda en esto, hizo que todos los habitantes actúen normal a su alrededor.

El corazón de la mencionada se estaba volviendo oscuro, por ello decidió hacer las cosas bien y junto a la madre superiora, están buscando alternativas para dar los recuerdos a rose, pero sin éxito.

Dyson intento que esta creyera, pero solo lo toma como un loco. Había un hombre, llamado killian, garfio, el intentaba a toda costa, matar a "cocodrilo"  
y…kenzi vio a rose?...

Si, en los últimos días, se resignó a que no podía recordar, y decidió crear nuevos recuerdos.

A la manera moderna, junto a Regina, recrearon los recuerdos, por supuesto, con detalles cambiados, y sin que la adolescente se dé cuenta.

Se estaban haciendo amigas, y la de pelo azabache aprovecha para de a poco, va haciendo que crea, en quien es su madre, y en la magia…sin éxito hasta ahora.

Los héroes están cultivando habas, Regina se dio cuenta que pensaban irse sin ella, y las extermino, dejando un par para ella, y para su pago con ruby.

Lo malo….es que mientras kenzi estaba fuera de la casa….greg quien era owen, el pequeño que la visito los primeros días de la maldición, mas tamara la prometida de neal, y el engaño de garfio, la secuestraron.

….

Tenia cables por todo el cuerpo. Cuando greg no recibía la respuesta que quería los prendía, y la morena sufría unas descargas, que dolorosamente le recorría todo el cuerpo.

"donde esta mi padre!?"Volvió a gritar.

Regina, con lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo, lo miro y sonrió maliciosamente.

Greg le dio una descarga" ahhh!"sentía que penetraba todo su cuerpo, quería salir de allí.

Nieve:

Habia llegado a la casa con David. Traían la gota que le permitiría sentir lo que Regina.

Rose estaba con el teléfono, un tarro de papas y una gaseosa en el sillón.

"rose…"esta no le hizo caso" rose!" tampoco" rose! sal de allí, levántate!"

La morena se asusto y se levanto. Últimamente estaba difícil para nieve, la niña volvió a su personalidad encantada, antes no le costaba manejarla, pero ahora simplemente tenia demasiados problemas para luchar con una adolescente malhumorada.

"woaw! Que te pasa ¿? Estas malhumorada hermana"rose rolo los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

La de pelo corto suspira, quería encontrar a su madrastra, por el bien de rose, y porque en el fondo le tenia aprecio….siempre sintió celos de rose, celos de que a ella la tratara como una hija, aunque sea lógico, y a ella no, que siempre ponga distancia…que la desprecie en silencio.

Porque ella no era estúpida, se daba cuenta de la frialdad de Regina, y ahora, entendio que un héroe no hace esas cosas….ya no sabia lo que era. Por su estúpido egoísmo no dejo ser feliz a la morena mayor. por su egoísmo, antes de olvidar todo de nuevo, rose estaba sufriendo….si siquiera podría volver el tiempo atrás, y nunca maldecirla…..tal vez ambas la perdonarían….

"rose….toma diez dólares, ahora por favor vete…"suspiro.

La pequeña le lanzo una mirada a David" si quieres estar sola con tu noviecito puedes decirlo…"le guiño un ojo y la mayor se coloro.

"rose!"tuvieron que inventar algo como que ella y el volvieron, y ahora se quedaba allí….casi la verdad no?..."vete…"  
"bien! Que gruñona….ire a la alcaldesa, nunca me disculpe."

Mary margaret estaba por decir algo, pero rose salio aprisa.

Nieve se acostó en el sillón, y David le coloco la gota.

Por un segundo vio todo negro luego sintió un agudo dolor. fueron unos horribles segundos, pero le dijeron que algo iba mal.

"David!"

"tranquila cariño, estas aquí, que viste?"

"no lo se!, pero…olia a sardinas…y..donde quiera que este esta sufriendo!"

Su esposo la consolo. Luego llamaron a emma, que les dijo el lugar que ella creía, y luego, Ambos llamaron a kenzi.

"kenzi?"

"encontraron algo?" se escuchaba a la chica preocupada.

"si, nos encontramos en el muelle" corto.

Kenzi habia revuelto todo los lugares buscándola, y al no encontrarla, desistio.

Dia anterior:

"Regina!"la de pelo azabache le gritaba a la mujer que acababa de agarrar su abrigo.

"cariño, te dije que tengo cosas que hacer!"

"no confio en garfio!" intento detenerla.

"no, basta, yo tampoco confio, pero es un medio para un fin…"

"y que pasa con rose?"

"me ocupare de ella mas tarde" se fue.

Kenzi grito y tiro un jarrón.

Se quedo observando los frijoles.

Eso fue lo ultimo que hizo, luego salio de la casa y corrió al lago.

Se sento en el banco y dejo sus lagrimas correr.

"hey…"un chico se sento a su lado.

La de pelo azabache lo miro"quien eres?"

"el mago de oz, mucho gusto"le sonrio.

"tiene que ser broma…"gruño.

"no eres la única que dijo eso….una chica con nombre de flor dijo lo mismo"fingio quedarse pensando.

"rose!"grito alegre."la conoces?"

"si,esa testaruda no ayuda a recuperar sus recuerdos!"

"como…?"

"larga historia…tu encárgate de traerla aqui, si no funciona lo que intentare, para que crea en la magia,y en que perdió sus recuerdos….no se que lo ara…."

"enserio?"sonrio.

El chico estaba por responder pero su cara se oscurecio"Regina….esta en peligro…."

Kenzi levanto sus cejas"que…."

Dyson desaparecio de la misma manera en la que llego.

"loco…"bufo y se dirigio a la mansión de Regina.

A las horas alguien toco la puerta.

Ella bufo y grito"ya voy!" Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la familia encantadora"y ahora que!?"gimio.

"donde esta Regina!?"

"que?...no la veo desde….ayer…"trago saliva.

"que?"

Nieve David y emma corrieron adentro para ver donde estaban las habas, vacio.

"que demonio…."emma se mordio el labio"kenzi!, a que hora volviste, o saliste de la casa?"

"Emm….ayer, alrededor de las 8 pm Sali, y….volvi a entrar a las nueve…"

"y Regina?"

"se fue a las 7….no la vi desde allí"dijo comenzando a preocuparse.

Emma revizo la alarma"nadie entro y Salio aparte de eso….y si ni ella ni los frijoles no están…se fue…."

Kenzi solloso"imposible….ella no me dejaría…no como mis padres…."comenzó a respirar mal"ella es como mi madre…..regina me quiere…y….y….esta rose!, ella no la dejaría…."apenas dijo eso nieve palidecio y salio corriendo.

Todos la siguieron. Al llegar a la casa vieron a la adolescente con auriculares tirada en la cama.

Nieve parpadeo"ella no te dejo….henry!?"

El niño bajo"si?"

Nieve negó con la cabeza, si conocía a su madrastra, nunca se iria sin sus hijos, y eso incluia a kenzi."emma….le paso algo…."

Esta asintió"estoy en ello"salio corriendo.

"gold…..tal vez el pueda ayudar a saber donde esta"David tranquilizo a su esposa.

"soy estúpida….esto paso por mi culpa, ambas nos hicimos sufrir, es la hora de que seamos una familia...rose, llama a ruby para que cuide a Henry"

"ajj bien"agarro el teléfono y lo marco.

"donde vamos?"pregunto kenzi.

David y nieve se miraron" no cariño…no puedes, es peligroso, y si te pasa algo ni rose, ni Regina me lo perdonaran.

Esto enfurecio a la morocha"que no soy de cristal!, estuve viviendo 28 años por mi cuenta!, se luchar….solo déjame ayudar!"

"ayudaras si no entorpeces!"grito nieve.

Kenzi se quedo con los ojos llorosos y asintió. Luego se fue corriendo.

"hiciste lo correcto"David la abrazo.

"últimamente ya no se lo que es lo correcto…"mary margaret suspiro.

En el presente:

Rose:

Ella pateaba piedras, estaba enfadada su hermana la hecho de su casa sin previo aviso.

Se cruzo con kenzi"kenzi!"sonrio" quieres pasar el rato?"

La aludida se dio vuelta" que?...oh no, lo siento rose, tengo unos asuntos urgentes….pero, me acompañas a un sitio?"

Rose levanto la ceja, y luego la siguió.

Llegaron al lago.

"porque me traes aquí?"

"hola rose"dyson

Esta se enfurecio"porque me trajiste con el loco!?"

Kenzi se agarro la cabeza" dios!, estoy ocupada si?, el se encargara de hacerte creer, pero nosotras nos conocemos de antes, existe la magia, y eres hija de la reina malvada" se estaba yendo.

"que?"dijo confundida" estas loca!?..el te contagio"se agarro la cabeza.

"dyson!,tu te encargas"gimio la morocha y se fue corriendo.

El le sonreía.

"bien, nos hemos estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo rose….no crees que es hora de que aceptes quien eres y podamos estar juntos?"

Ella parpadeo"que?...tu estas loco yo…aj"se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse cuando el chico se poof delante suyo"que demo…."dio un paso atrás.

El se aparecio atrás"aun no crees?"

"que…?"rose se empezó a desesperar, quería escapar, pero de repente tenia a como 15 dyson rodeándola."déjame!"

Ya no podía verlo claramente"acepta quien eres!, acepta tus recuerdos! Dejalos entrar…quien es tu madre?"

Ella trago saliva, estaba asustada" la…la reina malvada?"

Un viento la tira al piso" ella no es solo la reina malvada!, quien es tu madre rose?"

"…..yo…no lo se…"se larga a llorar.

Una voz mas fuerte le grito" quien es tu madre!?"

"estas loco!, no se que es todo esto, estas loco!"sus emociones se descontrolaron, y magia salio de sus manos. De un color rojo intenso, empujo a todos los dyson, y ella cayo al piso.

"muy bien rose…."un solo dyson le tendio la mano

Ella parpadeo" que…."

"acabas de hacer?" el sonrio" magia…"

"tengo magia….soy del bosque encantado, hermana de Blancanieves…..quien me borro los recuerdos de mi madre…."se quedo recalculando en su mente" Regina…"

Los anteriores recuerdos volvieron a ella, aun sin rastros de los de su madre y kenzi.

"muy bien….ve a tu casa…tu madre espera"

Ella parpadeo y se largo a llorar" porque aun no recuerdo!?, porque este odio sigue en mi!?"grito.

El sonrio débilmente" esa parte es responsabilidad de tu madre…"

"como…"

"no importa ahora….por lo menos lo aceptaste"

Ella se quedo pensando" mis recuerdos no volverían con la poción de la madre superiora?"

"no, eres mas poderosa, necesitabas sacarlo de tu interior" le sonrio y ambos se dirigían a sus caminos.

Rose paro y se dio vuelta"dyson!"este sonrio y se dio la vuelta, la morena corrió a el y se le colgo, dándole un apasionado beso."te amo…"

Este la abrazo"yo tambien….ahora ve…."se quedaron un instante asi, y rose corrió a su casa.…

Kenzi:

Apenas llego, los idiot le dijeron que se quede esperando a fuera, que ellos saldrán con Regina.

Ella se quedo varios minutos y luego entro por una ventana, para ver a emma llorando tirada en el suelo"emma?"

"lo perdi de nuevo…neal, se fue…murió" sollozaba.

La pelinegra se acerco y la abrazo. Emma lloraba en los brazos del adolescente, por unos minutos,y luego se levanta y corren.

"greg y tamara escaparon…creo que mi madre tiene a reigna"dice emma.

"confias en ella?"gruño la pequeña.

Emma se le quedo mirando"si…confio en ella"sonrio.

Ambas se quedaron a fuera.

david:

Nieve y encantador entraron, y corrieron. Llegaron donde greg, tenia a regina conectada a cables.

"dios mio"susurro la de pelo corto.

David le aviso por la radio a emma que ella y neal cubran la salida, y que era greg.

Luego le apunto al hombre que salio corriendo.

El lo estaba por seguir cuando escucho el grito de su esposa"David!, la dejaremos aquí?"

Elregreso donde ambos vieron a regina"que le hicieron…"susurro el hombre, y ambos la desataron.

Regina estaba palida como un papel, tenia partes quemadas, y estaba desmayada.

"resistio hasta el final…asi es ella" sonrio nieve.

"cariño, ahora la tenemos que cargar…."

Esta asintió y ambos pasaron sus manos por sus hombros" David, agarrale los pies"

Y quedaron de tal manera que la cabeza estaba donde nieve.

Por dos segundos la morena abrió los ojos" ustedes?"

"somos tu familia…una familia de retazos, pero familia al fin…nunca te dejaríamos…por mas grano en el culo que seas" ambas sonrieron, y Regina volvió a desmayarse.

La llevaron y la acostaron en la cama de nieve.

Emma entro palida, y dijo que neal murió. Kenzi se sento al lado de Regina.

La madre superiora la revizo "estará bien, en un tiempo recuperara la magia por completo, pero las heridas físicas ya las sane."sonrio y estaba por irse cuando" nieve….logre hacerlo, aquí tienes la poción….pero no prometo que los recuerdos de Regina vuelvan, cuando la hicimos te avise que era peligroso."se marcho.

Esta abrió los ojos" tu…"miro a nieve que le pasaba un paño frio por la cabeza.

"yo.."le sonrio"creo que pasamos demasiado y somos una disfuncional familia… me perdonas?" susurro.

Regina primero quedo dura, y luego se relajo, suavizando la mirada" te perdono nieve….perdoname a mi.."

Nieve sonrio" si te hubiera pasado algo…no me lo perdonaría…"susurro.

"porque?... no soy nadie importante…y te lastime mucho, no tenias porque rescatarme" susurro tomando la mano de nieve.

"eres alguien muy importante en mi vida…y yo tampoco fui una santa, claro que te rescataría…te quiero" la abrazo.

A Regina se le corrió una lagrima. Nieve se aparto y la alcaldesa miro a la adolescente" gracias kenzi…"

Esta sonrio y la abrazo" te amo Regina"sonrio.

La morena se sento de un salto captando todas las miradas" y greg y tamara?"

"escaparon…"susurra David.

Ella se agarra la cabeza" entonces aun lo tienen…"

"que?" pregunta kenzi.

"el detonador de storybrooke…."susurro.

* * *

 **hola! tal vez es un poco mas corto que los demas, pero estamos llegando a la parte importante! :3**

 **mañana publicare la otra parte,y en el 14 aparece robin! :3**

 **por ahora desaparecen los flashback, no se me ocurren mas XD**

 **saben que agradezco sus review n.n y a todos los que leen y ponen favorito :D**

 **gracias!**


	13. capitulo 13 simplemente regina

cap 13:

La reina se levantó despacio y se colocó las botas.

Apenas se paró todo se movió.

Emma se agarró a la mesa y la miro" eso es…el detonador?"  
ella trago saliva" lo activaron…"susurro.

"todos moriremos?" grito Henry.

"no…tu naciste aquí, tu y kenzi vivirán…"  
"pero…yo vine con la maldición…"la morocha dijo confusa.

"pero naciste aquí kenzi, la maldición te trajo a tu hogar, pero no te llevara de aquí…"susurro.

"pero estaremos solos!" grito el niño.

"no…no dejare que eso pase, pondré todas mis fuerzas en retrasarlo…"

"nosotros podemos buscar los frijoles" sugirió David.

"y podemos escapar!" sonrió nieve.

Rose entro. "hola?" susurro al ver a todos.

"rose! Toma esto, te ayudara a reco…"

"recuerdo…"

Regina la mira sorprendida" recuerdas?...todo?" susurra.

"si…bueno no, aun no tengo más que los recuerdos falsos de ti…mama" todos en la habitación callaron. "y a ti no te recuerdo….lo siento" miro a kenzi  
"asi que dyson hizo su parte" kenzi sonrió y rose se sonrojo.

Regina y kenzi captaron el sonrojo y se miraron sonriendo.

"si la hizo" sonrio tocando inconscientemente sus labios" bien, que sucede?, porque se movió todo?"

"greg y tamara accionaron el detonador" explico emma.

"greg y tamara?"alzo una ceja cuando killian toco la puerta.

David lo apunto con la pistola" que haces aquí!?"

"woaw, tranquilo amigo, vengo a ayudar"

"a ayudar!?, tu nos metiste en esto en primer lugar!"grito emma.

"pues bueno, deben confiar en mi, porque algo que amo mas que mi venganza es mi vida…"

Todos se miraron y asintieron" tu y David van a buscar los frijoles, nieve llévate a Henry ,rose y kenzi, y reúne a la gente del pueblo, Regina y yo iremos a detenerlo."

"hey! Podemos ayudar!, no somos damiselas en apuros!" grito kenzi.

"que puedes hacer?" gruño.

Kenzi sonrio y agarro la espada de David, y se la tiro a rose, mientras que killian le dono la suya a la pelinegra.

Rose no recordaba nunca haber usado una espada, pero kenzi estaba tan segura, que supuso que lo olvido.

Todos abrieron espacio. Regina estaba confiada, había visto como practicaban muchas veces.

Emma apareció dos espadas más, que les dio a David y garfio.

Se pusieron en posición." trataremos de no lastimarlas" sonrio garfio.

"no te contengas, si no te defiendes perderas la otra mano" kenzi ataco, haciendo que killian la tenga que esquivar rápidamente.

David ataco suavemente a rose, que sin saber cómo, lo esquivo y lo ataco.

Nieve casi se desmaya, Henry quería participar, y Regina sonrió.

En cuestión de minutos, los hombres dejaron de ser suaves, y aun asi las chicas ganaron.

"y?...nos llevan?"sonrio rose.

Ambos estaban cansados en el piso" las adolescentes vienen…"suspiro David.

Cuando todos estaban saliendo Regina grito" Henry!"

El niño se dio vuelta para recibir un abrazo de su madre" que pasa mama?"  
"pase lo que pase, quiero que seas feliz….te amo Henry, nunca lo dudes…"una lagrima cayo por su mejilla" solo quiero que seas feliz" beso su frente y se levanto para abrazar a rose y kenzi" se que no me recuerdas….pero te amo….lamento cambiar demasiado tarde como para ser una buena madre para ti….y kenzi…mi travieza kenzi…sabes que eres como una hija para mi, siempre estuviste allí….se feliz cariño…"sonrio y las beso.

Todos se dirigieron a su destino.

Emma y Regina estaban llegando" se siente raro…"susurro emma.

"hay mucha magia…"contesto la morena.

Al llegar vieron el dispositivo brillando" cuando deje de brillar…bueno, comenzara la destrucción" dice la morena" intentare detenerlo cuanto pueda"  
"pues no será mucho, en cuanto consigan las habas nos iremos" sonrió la rubia.

Regina mira al suelo"….aquí tendré que poner toda la fortaleza que tengo emma…."susurro con los ojos llorosos.

Emma parpadeo" lo que le dijiste a los chicos antes….era una despedida verdad?" susurro" no vendrás con nosotros…"

"no…."

"que le diré a Henry?...y…rose?..."dijo asustada" incluso kenzi Regina!"

Ella miro hacia otro lado" todos me miran como la reina malvada, incluso mis hijos, tal vez muera como Regina" suspiro y contuvo las lagrimas" dile a Henry que lo amo….y al fin hice lo correcto….y a rose…que aunque no me recuerde, y no fui una madre ejemplar….la amo y kenzi es una persona muy especial, que no se sienta intimidada por nadie, porque es una guerrera" se limpio una lagrima y se dio vuelta.

"regina…"  
"adiós emma…"con sus manos rodea el cristal, que se conecta a ella.

Emma la mira por unos segundos y se va corriendo.

Rosa:

Llegaron al lugar.

Encontraron a greg y tamara, creyeron que seria fácil, eran cuatro contra dos, pero ellos tenían dispositivos extraños.

De repente paralizaron a garfio, y ataron a kenzi.

David le apunto a greg, pero tamara le apunto a el.

La esperanza era rose, estaba por golpear a tamara cuando sus recuerdos volvieron de golpe.

Se quedó sin aliento y cayó al piso.

Por suerte David se soltó, y los golpeo, pero ellos escaparon.

Garfio pudo volver a moverse y desato a kenzi.

Rose seguía mirando fijo al piso, parecía que le costaba respirar.

"no lo logramos!"grito David.

"calma!" dijo garfio.

"como quieres que me calme!?, se escaparon killian!"

"pero…agarre uno" le muestra el frijol.

David sonríe y luego ve a rose" le hicieron algo?" susurro.

Rose se agacho "cariño?...ro ro?" le toco el brazo, y la morena se estremeció, comenzando a llorar.

"que le sucede?" garfio pregunto.

Kenzi se quedó mirándola" rose?..."la mencionada alzo la vista y al abrazo fuertemente, quedándose llorando en su pecho.

"recuerdo…recuerdo todo!"kenzi se ilumino, luego la morena miro a David" te odio" gruño y se levantó, para empujarlo" tu y mi hermana provocaron esto!, lo único que siempre agradecí de mi madre es que nunca me hizo elegir!, aunque odiaba a blanca siempre comprendió que era mi familia! Ustedes me obligaron!, me hicieron odiarla! ,y le dicen reina malvada!"kenzi la intento agarrar, pero ella estaba tan enfadada que se soltó y lo empujo de nuevo.

"rose…era la única manera, ella te lastimaría, ella estaba por lanzar una maldición…y nieve y yo estamos muy arrepentidos…estábamos buscando como deshacer la maldición…salvamos a regina…"

"calla!"comenzó a llorar" mi madre pensaba tenerme con recuerdos y todo en la maldición!, yo podría haber sido feliz!, podría haber encontrado a emma antes…y se dicen héroes…"gruñe y se da la vuelta. Kenzi la sigue, y luego garfio.

"rose…"  
"no hables" gruñe" vamos a buscar a mi mama"

Luego se cruzaron con emma, que dijo que Regina no volveria

"que!?" nieve quiso calmar a su hermana pero esta la alejo" no podemos dejar a mama!"

Henry tambien se veía asustado" no podemos dejarla!, ella cambio, y aun es mi mama!"

"chico…si pudiera…pero a cambio todos moriríamos…no podemos deshacernos de eso como lo hicimos con el espectro!" dijo emma.

"eso…"sonrio nieve" podemos hacer eso…"

David dejo de sonreir" segura?...si no funciona arriesgaríamos a todo el pueblo…"  
"funcionara" dijo segura.

Todos sonrieron" lo siento amor, pero hice esto porque no soy tan estúpido como para morir…"interrumpió killian.

"killian dame la haba" la rubia lo obligo.

Killian se le quedo mirando y sin apartar la vista le entrego la bolsa" si no me necesitan… adiós"

Todos corrieron sonriendo a donde Regina.

Al llegar la morena estaba conectada al dispositivo, la luz era un ida y vuelta desde sus manos, se veia palida…

"mama!"

La reina alzo la vista para ver a rose con los ojos llorosos. Luego miro a emma" que hacen aquí!?...tienen que irse, no podre contenerlo mas!" grito.

"no importa, tenemos un plan" sonrio la rubia" tenemos un frijol, y tiraremos allí el dispositivo"emma sonrio.

"bien…."Regina asintió.

Emma palpa la bolsa para darse cuenta que no habia nada" oh no…"  
todos se quedaron en silencio" no podre contenerlo mucho mas" dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos.

"tu no tienes la suficiente fuerza…"la rubia se acerco" pero tal vez las dos si…"

Regina asintió, y emma se conecto tambien.

Rose no quería mirar, acababa de recuperar sus recuerdos, y puede que su madre, y su…sobrina, mueran, incluido ellos.

Se oculto en el hombro de kenzi.

Todo se movio y una luz irradio, que los empujo a todos.

Rose fue la primera en levantarse"están todos bien?"

Le siguió emma"me golpee la cabeza"gimio.

"lo logramos!"sonrio Regina.

Kenzi se levanto tocándose la espalda"y Henry?"

Todos comenzaron a buscarlo.

"no esta!"grita nieve.

"esta su mochila"susurra emma.

La rubia solo tuvo que mirar a Regina para comenzar juntas a correr.

Todos las siguieron.

Llegaron al puerto para ver a greg y tamara huir con Henry.

"Henry!" Grita Regina.

"mamas!"el grita.

Ellas estaban por alcanzarlos, pero ellos tiraron un frijol y desaparecieron.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron heladas.

"que pasa ahora?" susurro emma.

"se fue…para siempre" susurro Regina.

"no!"grito y nieve la quiso abrazar pero ella se solto" me reúso a admitir que se fue!" sollozo.

"bueno, tengo el frijol que le iba a dar a ruby" susurro Regina, y nadie se atrevió a preguntar porque se lo daría.

Estaban por ir a buscarlo cuando garfio se acerco.

"maldito canalla!" grito emma y casi se le abalanza.

"tranquila amor…volví para ayudar…"le muestra el frijol.

Rumpel y belle habían venido con todo el alboroto.

"quien va?"pregunta el pirata.

David, emma y nieve subieron primero.

Regina estaba por subir, seguida por rose y kenzi" no" le dice a las chicas.

"disculpa?" parpadea kenzi

"no es seguro…quédense aquí" dice la mayor.

"podemos ayudar!, nos piensas dejar fuera de la acción!?"grita rose.

"las protejo, aparte si todos nos vamos, quien cuidara storybrooke?"sonrio.

Las chicas asintieron y la morena estaba subiendo" mama" se congelo con la palabra.

"¿Rosa?"

"recuerdo" dijo con ojos llorosos y la abrazo" te amo…fuiste y serás la mejor madre…"

"Oh rose" abrazos Solloso

"los odio por apartarnos mama, te amo…incluso como reina malvada" sonrio.

Regina se sintió orgullosa y le aparto un pelo de la cara" te amo…y prometo que ahora seré la mejor madre que puedas tener" sonrio.

"siempre lo fuiste…pero me alegro que mi hermano te haga cambiar…logro lo que yo no"susurro.

"oh rose!" la abrazo" estaba tan llena de odio….no es tu culpa…y no odies a tu hermana…yo hice cosas peores" susurro" lo hizo para protegerte…por fin lo entiendo, y prometo ser mejor persona, no solo por Henry"le sonrio.

"mama…vuelve si?...con mi hermano…"

"lo prometo…riega mi manzano si?"r ieron.

Miro a kenzi"gracias kenzi….eres una persona fuerte….te adoro pequeña… cuídense entre ustedes mientras no estoy" las abrazo"y cuidado con dyson…es un tramposo "le sonrio a su hija que se sonrojo.

"lo conoces!?...de donde?"

"larga historia…solo no sabia que estaba aquí" le acaricio la mejilla" kenzi, te dejo a cargo" le guiño el ojo y subio al barco, seguida de rumpel que se habia quedando hablando con belle.

Y allí todos se encaminaron en el rescate de Henry….

* * *

 **hola chicos que tal ? n.n**

 **bueno, lamento tardar en actualizar, pero entre la escuela y el trabajo no tuve tiempo. ya entro en vacaciones, asi que tengo mas tiempo para escribir y tambien tengo que actualizar mi otra fanfic, la chica perdida :3**

 **spoiler!(que vengo haciendo desde tres cap antes XD)**

 **robin aparece en el que viene!**

 **ok estoy bien...**

 **gracias a los que leen, comentan, me siguen...me motivan mucho n.n**


	14. capitulo 14 un molesto ladron

cap 14:

Pan era malo y quería el corazón de Henry para seguir siendo joven. Los héroes llegaron a la isla, neal no estaba muerto, solo cayó herido al bosque encantado, donde un hombre llamado robin Hood y una señorita llamada mulan lo ayudaron a ir a neverland. Rumpel desistió de matar a Henry, ya que era su nieto, y quiere matar a su padre, peter pan.

Regina, nieve y emma se comunicaron con el, a través de un espejo, para decir que lo iban a rescatar. Pan tiene presa a una niña llamada Wendy.

Hook es el único que sabe que David esta infectado con un veneno, intento salvarlo, pero la cura duraba hasta que salen de la isla.

Todos descubrieron que la reina tiene un pasado con tinkelbell, y que por esa razón, no los quería ayudar a rescatar a Henry, pero al final lograron convencerla, diciendo que la llevarían con ellos.

Garfio y neal, se encaminaron con emma, a secuestrar a la sombra, pero en el camino se pusieron a pelear, y si emma no lograba encender con magia el fuego, hubieran muerto, pero lo lograron.

En un momento todo salio mal, y rumpel termino atrapado en la caja de pandora, pero luego, nieve, emma y Regina lo soltaron. Ellas quedaron atrapadas en un árbol que se alimentaba de arrepentimientos, al parecer nuestras héroes tenían muchos, pero nuestra reina, logro soltarlas, diciendo que no se arrepentía de nada, porque la llevo a Henry.

Con todos los niños de neverland, Wendy, tink y nuestros héroes a bordo del barco se encaminaron a storybrooke, donde pan ataco a Henry, pero rumpel fue mas rápido, y lo encerró en la caja de pandora….o no?

Peter pan se intercambio con Henry, y rumpel encerró a su nieto.

En todo ese tiempo rose empezó a salir con dyson, vivía en la mansión junto a kenzi, y junto belle, ayudaron a Ariel.

Al llegar, regina estaba desesperada porque Henry la quiera, así que creyó la mentira de pan, y disfruto tiempo con su "hijo".

Emma no le creyó, y regina se enojó. Ella estaba en una encrucijada, su primer amor, el padre de su hijo, o el nuevo y misterioso hombre?...

David le dijo que fueran a una cita, pero esta fue interrumpida, por la sombra de pan.

Los héroes se deshicieron de ella, y liberaron a Henry,para que luego rumpel , le clavara la daga, y murieran juntos…pero no antes de que pan lograra mandar la maldición para llevar a todos al bosque encantado de nuevo….

…..

Rose y dyson estaban en el lago besándose" te amo" sonrio rose" algún día me dirás de donde conoces a mi madre?"

"déjame pensar….nop" el sonrio y la beso de nuevo.

"no es justo!"gimio ella pero antes de que continúe quejándose, el le mordió el labio."dyson…"

El de repente la solto y se puso serio"vamos"se puso a correr.

Ella parpadeo"que?"

El chico prácticamente la arrastro a la línea de la ciudad.

Todos estaban allí con cara de que alguien murió…bueno, ella sabia perfectamente de que rumpel murió, pero estuvo tan concentrada en dyson, que prácticamente se entero de casualidad.

"que pasa aquí?"el chico interrumpe.

Regina tenia lagrimas en los ojos"Henry y emma…se tienen que ir"

El chico miraba todo con ojos llorosos.

Rose palideció y corrió hacia su hermano para abrazarlo"que!?"  
Regina se seca las lagrimas"cariño, la maldición vendrá y nos llevara de regreso…para que el no se quede solo ira emma…"

"pero podremos volver a rescatarlos verdad?"pregunta la rubia.

La reina mira a otro lado"hay algo que no te he dicho… cuando la maldición venga…no les quedaran recuerdos de estos años, ni de ninguno de nosotros…"susurro.

"pero…pero….estaremos en blanco?"susurro.

"no…"Regina trago saliva, y rose lo noto, así que soltó a su hermano y le dio la mano" mi regalo para ustedes…es nuevos recuerdos…unos donde nunca lo hubieras dado en adopción…donde tendrán una vida normal"

La rubia tenia los ojos llorosos" lo harías?" susurro.

Regina trago saliva y se limpio las lagrimas"si…pero vallan, no quieren que esto no haya valido la pena…"  
emma no se contuvo y abrazo a la morena.

Esta trato de no desmoronarse"cuídalo…"le susurro al oído"

"porque haces esto?"le dijo la rubia.

"yo empece todo esto…lo único que puedo hacer, es que mi hijo no se quede solo.."  
"Regina…cuando lo di en adopción, lo único que pedi, es que sea en un buen hogar, donde sea feliz, y pueda tener lo que yo no le podía dar" emma se tomo un momento y comenzó a sollozar" tu se lo diste de una manera maravillosa"

Regina se separo y se abrazo a su hija comenzando a sollozar

Emma paso a despedirse de los demás. Henry ya lo habia hecho, y Regina se recompuso para abrazarlo y besarlo" Henry…"  
"todo es mi culpa.."susurro.

Ella parpadeo"que?"

"si nunca hubiera traido a emma….estariamos viviendo felices con la maldición" el sollozo" solo me meti en la cabeza la estúpida idea de que no me amabas"

Regina lo abrazo "te amo Henry…pero….tengo que pagar el precio de lo que hice…"  
"no puede esto terminar asi!...no se parece a un final feliz"susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

Rose se largo a llorar y se oculto en el pecho de dyson, que la abrazo.

"no lo es…pero lo sera en el futuro" dijo tratando de sonreir" soy un villano…y los villanos no tienen finales felices"susurro.

"pero no eres un villano"Henry la miro con tristeza"eres mi madre…"

Regina le acomodo el pelo y le beso la frente.

Terminaron de despedirse y entonces ella se levanta"kenzi….ella tiene que ir con ustedes…"susurro.

La pelinegra salio de entre la multitud

"que!?...no!..no pienso irme, encontré a mi familia…"susurro.

Emma le puso una mano en el hombro" yo los acabo de encontrar…"se abrazo a nieve.

"kenzi….tu no eres del bosque encantado, cuando la maldición nos alcance…te quedaras en la nada y sin recuerdos!"

"me arriesgare…cualquier cosa es mejor que regresar allí"susurro.

"kenzi…"la reina insistió"podría incluso pasar algo peor!, no sabemos que sucederá…"  
"No me importa!"grito"me quedare, aun asi no logre viajar con ustedes…"

Regina estaba por discutir pero vio a una nube morada acercarse"suban al auto!"

Emma y henry asiente y se suben. La morena le lanza una ultima mirada a kenzi que se queda quieta.

Ella se agarra la cabeza y mira con tristeza como el escarabajo amarrillo se alejaba….

Kenzi se acerca a ella, y rose del otro lado, y juntas la abrazan, esperando la maldición asi.

….

Todos despertaron, ella se encontraba adolorida"que traigo puesto?"dijo confusa y se toco el vestido armado negro.

"tus vestidos…estamos en el bosque encantado…"dice nieve parándose.

Regina palidece y se levanta rápido"rose!?"

"aquí mama…"susurra y se levanta.

La morena corre a abrazarla y le besa la frente"kenzi!"grito recordando lo sucedido"no no no…." se mordio el labio cuando alguien le toca el hombro.

Ella se da vuelta para ver a la adolescente parada allí" hola Regina…"sonrio

La reina parpadea y la abraza" como…"

"ni la menor idea…tal vez soy hija de alguien de aquí" rio.

Regina se dio vuelta, para ver a su hija abrazada a dyson" hehehe manos alejadas" dice gruñendo y arrastra a dyson un poco alejado" mira, te conozco mas que mi hija, haces algo y terminaras como garfio"gruño"entendido?"sonrio maliciosamente.

Dyson sonrio"su majestad….no pensaba hacer otra cosa" le guiño un ojo" además debes agradecerme, por mi ella tiene sus recuerdos"

Regina se le queda mirando, y se da media vuelta" eso nunca…ahora, manten tus manos arriba de la cintura" se aleja.

Kenzi mira divertida a rose que esta aguantando la risa.

Nieve la sigue" no debes ser tan celosa con mi hermana" dice divertida.

Ella se da vuelta" tu no lo conoces…ese niño es un tramposo" gruñe.

"tu de donde lo conoces?"

Ella trago saliva, estaba por contestar, pero los salvo….aurora?. ella sonrio, la ultima vez que la vio….estaba con maléfica, y ella…menos embarazada!.

"nieve?"dice esta"que hacen aquí!?"sonrio.

Nieve sonríe débilmente"volvimos…"

Todos estaban vestidos, como estaban el dia de la maldición, de hecho, encantador, aun tenia la camisa con sangre.

Kenzi tenia una chaqueta negra, una camisa roja, y pantalones desgastados negros, sin zapatos.

Regina la vio"kenzi…te falta algo?"alzo la ceja.

Esta sonrio"zapatos, pero si no quieres estoy bien asi "rio.

Regina negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de mano aparecieron dos botas idénticas a las anteriores"gracias!"sonrio y le beso la mejilla alejándose.

Regina se dio vuelta, apoyándose en la columna cerca de, Philip, aurora y los encantadores que mantenían una conversacion.

"y…felicidades"sonrio nieve.

"tanto se nota?"aurora sonrio.

Ella la miro y rolo los ojos"porque ella es la embarazada y yo tengo nauseas"gruño y se dio la vuelta.

Estaban hablando, y dijeron que el castillo de Regina seguía en pie"claro que si, lo protegi con magia"dijo la reina como lo mas obvio.

"técnicamente no es su castillo era de blanca antes que lo tomara"dice david

"para ser justos si es mio, lo consegui por matrimonio"Regina alza los hombros.

Todos asintieron y nieve se ilumino"si…ahora lo recuperaremos!...y tu vienes con nosotros!"sonrio.

La morena parpadeo"que?"  
"la gente de aquí esta confundida y asustada Regina,necesitan esperanza, y que mejor que irnos todos juntos?"miro a la reina"vienes con nosotros, se que no te gusta….pero aprenderás a hacerlo"le sonrio.

David se dirigio a la pareja de allí"gracias por la hospitalidad, empezaremos a prepararnos"

Se encaminaron al castillo.

Regina veía a delante suyo, como kenzi hablaba animada mente con neal, como rose iba abrazada a dyson…y como adelante iban charlando ruby, David y blanca.

Ella trago saliva y despacio se adentró al bosque, separándose de los demás….no podía seguir sintiendo este dolor..que le daban ganas de llorar, que queria correr a abrazar a su hijo….

Se puso a llorar contra un árbol. Gracias a pagar el precio de su maldición, tuvo que dejara su hijo, y peor aun, el no recuerda absolutamente nada de ella…

Dejo de llorar….había una solución, que conocía muy bien…

Se quito el corazón. De repente dejo de sentir el y comenzó a cavar un agujero.

"regina?"nieve aparecio.

Esta siguió cavando" vete nieves" fanfarrullo.

"que estas haciendo!?"se acerco mas.

"no es de tu incumbencia…"

"eso es un corazón!?"se acerco"que hiciste!?"  
"nada ¡! No hice nada que te importe!"grito.

"o no…ese es..tu corazón…?"susurro.

"vete nieves.."dijo sin fuerza.

"Regina….se que extrañas a henry…pero no estará peor que con eso"

Ella se levanta y la mira con furia"no tanto como cuando eso estaba en mi pecho…y tu no sabes lo que siento ahora!"grita.

"si lo se!, acabo de perder a mi hija por segunda vez!, y a mi nieto!, asi que puedo asegurarte que lo entiendo, pero no te ira mejor que con eso…"señala al corazón" tienes experiencia en eso Regina…como te sentiste toda tu vida por culpa de que tu madre se arranco el corazón?...piensa en rose…luchaste tanto por ella para dejar de amarla?"

"yo no…no puedo soportar estar alejada del…y que no me recuerde" suspiro

"bien, pero lo superaras con el corazón…puedes sentir lo que Henry siempre quiso…..felicidad" sonrio.

"no puedo ser feliz sin el" susurro

"inténtalo….tienes a las chicas…a nosotros, y por algún lado hay alguien que te ame" nieve le sonrio.

Regina agarro el corazón y se lo volvió a colocar, para sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos"vamos…"  
nieve le pasa el brazo por el hombro como señal de cariño.

Avanzaron unos pasos cuando blanca se detiene"escuche algo…"

Regina se da la vuelta"segura?"

Un mono volador aparecio y las ataco"tenemos que escondernos"grita nieve.

"no!, no huyo de los monstruos, ellos huyen de mi"gruñe y provoca una bola de fuego.

Antes de que logre hacer nada, el mono la ataco y la agarro."Regina!"nieve intento agarrarle la pierna, haciendo que Regina caiga a tierra rasgando el vestido.

Se quedaron en el piso mirando arriba"es muy rápido!"

"estoy abierta a sugerencias!"gime Regina asustada.

Cuando el mono estaba por atacarlas una flecha lo aleja.

Ambas se quedan mirando asombradas. Un hombre viene de atrás y les tiende la mano"milady…estas herida"

"es su majestad y estoy bien"gruñe.

"un simple gracias seria suficiente"

Nieve rola los ojos y le da la mano"pues yo si estoy agradecida….soy Blancanieves"sonrio.

"Blancanieves?, soy robin locksley"hombres aparecen"y estos son los hombres alegres….sabes?, hubo un tiempo en el que nuestras caras estaban al lado del se busca.."

Un panzon se acerca"si de verdad eres Blancanieves porque estas con ella?"gruñe.

"ella!?, muestra algo de respeto…o moderación por el buffet"lo rebajo con la mirada.

"disculpa a el pequeño John, pero antes de que nos maldijeses, estábamos escapando de sus caballeros negros"  
"pues seguro lo merecían…que a sido eso?"

"no se, nunca nos lo encontramos antes"susurro robin.

"vamos, tenemos que advertir a los otros…"dice nieve.

…  
luego de advertirlos, se ponen en camino al castillo.

Regina camina al lado de nieve"y…que piensas de nuestro nuevo…amigo?"dice con sarcasmo la ultima palabra.

"es agradable…"  
"es un ladron!"gime la morena.

"y como crees que te mira a ti?"dice divertida sus hijastra.

Regian queda en silencio"entendido…"  
unos segundos mas tarde, blanca sonríe"es guapo no?"

A regina se le hiela el cuerpo, claro que era guapo!"huele a bosque…"dice rolando los ojos, y mirando rápidamente al costado para que su hijastra no note su sonrojo.

Al llegar, el castillo estaba protegido, luego de un buen rato discutiendo, decidieron ir al campamento de robin a pasar la noche

En el camino nieve se acerco a hablar con su madrastra, ya que esta se veía pensativa.

"Regina?...es por Henry?"susurro.

Esta dejo de mirar a la nada"siempre es por Henry…pero en este caso, estaba pensando que hay túneles que llevan al castillo, podemos colarnos, y sacar la protección"

"bien, le dire al ejercito que"

"no!...yo ire, lo sacare, y luego tu y tu ejercito pueden entrar"

"te acompaño…"ya habían llegado al campamento.

"no…es trabajo de una sola mujer…" en ese preciso momento un mono volador intenta atacar a un niño que habia allí.

Regina lo ve, y rápidamente ataca al mono, alejándolo y convirtiéndolo en un lindo peluche." ya no asusta verdad?" dice alzando al pequeño asustado.

El niño asiente y sonríe, se le arman unos hermosos hoyuelos…a que le recordaban esos hoyuelos?

"roland!"el ladrón agarra al niño y luego mira a regina"gracias.."sonrio.

"papi"el niño sonríe"mira lo que me dio la señora!"dijo emocionada.

Regina parpadea, el ladron era el padre del niño?...oh…la reina estaba en problemas…..ambos igual de lindos!...

"muy bonito roland…dale las gracias a su majestad…"

"gra…"regina lo interrumpe.

"dime Regina ternura"sonrio.

El niño lo intento pero no le salía" gracias…gina" le dio un abrazo.

La reina no se lo esperaba, y se le heló el corazón….le recordaba tanto a cuando Henry era pequeño….

Todos se acercaron"que era eso?"

Rose parpadeo"un mono volador?"

"yo lei sobre eso!"belle salto"es de…."  
"la bruja malvada"dice kenzi"realmente existe?"  
todos asienten.

"la bruja malvada del este o del oeste?"dice gruñon.

"importa?"gime rose.

"a una la derrotas con una casa, a la otra con agua…"

"Regina, que le hiciste?"pregunta David.

"que!?, no le hice nada, no la conozco!"gruñe y cruza sus brazos.

"segura?"pregunta nieve.

"recordaría haber conocido a alguien verde"rola los ojos.  
todos asienten.

Al anochecer…

La reina vio como las adolescentes estaban en un rincón hablando, asi que decidió terminar con lo del castillo.

Se encamino despacio, y llego a donde una piedra grande. Con magia la corrió y la tiro mas alejada.

Pero al tirarla noto la presencia de alguien…

Se dio vuelta para ver a robin tras un árbol"o no"gime.

El se acerca"que sucede su majestad?"sonríe.

"no vendrás conmigo!"

El suspiro"aun no le agradecí por lo que hizo hoy…."

"no tienes por que"suspiro.

"si tengo….pero, el mono iba por usted"Regina abre los ojos"la han atacado dos veces milady, agradezco lo que hizo por roland, pero el solo estaba en el camino…"  
"y que!?, detendrás a la "ironizo en la palabra"bruja malvada, con tus flechas?"rola los ojos.

"lo intentare…tengo una buena puntería, además, estoy en deuda con usted, lo quiera o no"sonrio.

Regina rio"quien diría que un ladron tiene honor?"

"quien dira que la reina malvada tiene debilidad por los niños?"robin alzo una ceja.

Ambos se pusieron en camino.

Al pasar por las trampas no faltaron las peleas, el le conto la historia de la perdida de su esposa, y al llegar a la puerta la encontraron medio abierta"imposible…"susurro Regina.

"que?"

"solo se puede abrir con magia por sangre.."

"algún tio…primo?"

Ella gruño"si tuviera no crees que no estaría sorprendida!?"entran.

"que es esto?"

"una cripta"rola los ojos y se acerca a la tumba de cora.

"lo se, pero de quien?"

Ella suspira"de mi madre….como veras yo tambien perdi gente…mas de la que quiero admitir"mira hacia otro lado.

"lo se.."el se acerca y le toca el hombro"como agarraste a mi hijo….solo lo hace alguien con el toque de una madre…tienes un hijo verdad?"

Ella agacha la mirada"si….pero no esta muerto si eso crees….solo lo perdi para siempre…"  
"algún dia me lo contaras?"el le da una sonrisa genuina.

Ella sonrie débilmente"no lo creo ladron…"recobra la compostura y entra.

Comienza a preparar una poción"que haces?"dice preocupado el ladron.

"la maldición del sueño"susurra.

"como la que usaste en blancanieves?"  
"si, pero esa venia de maléfica….por fin se hacerla por mi misma"

"la usaras en la bruja?"dijo confundido.

"no…la usare ne alguien que a nadie le importara…nadie extrara"susurro y se sento."la usare en mi."

"esto es por tu hijo?"el hombre reacciona"lo siento, pero no te dejare"se intenta acercar pero Regina lo congela

"esta maldición, me permitirá solo despertar cuando el vuelva…es lo único que quiero"

"pero Regina….no puedes…tu…"

"tranquilo, hare primero lo que le prometi a blanca"

"pero y….y tu hija?, y la princesa rose!?"grito.

Ella sonrio y lo miro"ella no me necesita robin….ni kenzi, ellas saben protegerse, y se que me quieren, pero de toda la vida de rose…..yo estoy segura que estaría mejor sin mi…"  
el intento frenarla, pero ella se levanto y fue afuera a apagar el fuego.

"valla….ni piensas saludar?"una mujer verde aparece.

"ese es mi vestido"alza una ceja.

"me queda mejor a mi….pero bueno….no nos presentamos!"

"se quien eres….verdecita"dice con ironia.

"segura?...volvamos a empezar, hola….soy tu hermana…"sonríe maliciosamente.

Rose:

Ella estaba acurrucada frente al fuego con dyson"hey, dyson, conoces a la bruja malvada?"ella pregunta.

El mira hacia otro lado"por desgracia…y se algo que no le gustara a tu madre…"susurra.

"que?"

El traga saliva"es la hermana.."  
rose abre grande los ojos"que!?"grita y todo el campamento la se sonroja y vuelve a su novio"como es posible?"

"no se la historia, lo que se, es que cora la abandono antes de que naciera Regina"

"hay que decirle!"  
"no…tengo la sensación de que se va a enterar pronto"suspiro.

Ella se acurruca en su hombro"me diras de donde conoces a mi madre?"

"cuando nos casemos"sonríe.

"que te hace suponer que quiero casarme contigo?"hace un ceño fruncido adorable.

"lo supongo….pero tenemos años, si te pido matrimonio ahora tu madre me asesina…"  
"de donde la conoces!?"

"yaa, luego te dire, deja de molestar!"le saca la lengua.

"pequeño atrevido!...me voy con kenzi!"gruñe.

Ella se para y va con su amiga"hola"sonríe débilmente esta.

"aun pensando verdad?"esta asiente.

"es que no lo entiendo rose, toda mi vida estuve con unos padres horrendos, en el mundo real….y soy de aquí?..."  
"podrias no serlo, podria….simplemente haber pasado un milagro, o algo inexplicable…"

"no…si no Henry estaría aquí tambien…..rose, adoro a tu madre, adoro a los villanos, lo sabes, pero…..tu madre esta mal, si tan solo pudiera cambiar mi lugar con el…"  
"eso no funciona asi kenzi…"

"y como!?"

Rose se muerde el labio y piensa"supongo….que….tal vez puedes ser de aquí…"  
los ojos de kenzi brillan"me ayudaras a averiguarlo?"

Esta asiente"para que están las amigas?"ambas se abrazan.

"rose!"

Ella va donde su novio"si?"  
el tenia una bola de cristal con la escena de su madre y robin"tu madre….quiso someterse a la maldición del sueño"susurro.

La adolescente palidecio.

Storybrooke un año después:

Estaban de nuevo en storybrooke, nadie sabia como, ni porque…

Regina se despertó, y lo primero que hizo, fue revisar que ambas adolescentes estén allí. Al corroborar que estaban pudo respirar, para luego recordar a Henry….

Luego fueron las tres a grannys.

Regina se quedo afuera porque tenia que quitar unas cosas del auto, pero las chicas entraron.

Dyson hablaba animada mente con la abuelita"lo mismo de siempre cariño?"

"sabes que si ternurita"se guiñaron el ojo y rieron.

"niño tramposo…me cuidas a mi rose eh!?"  
el rio"odias a Regina…porque es tu rose?"

"no la odio…..no puedo, siempre estuve cerca, la vi crecer, ser feliz…ser infeliz, casarse, y ser la reina malvada….incluso vi su redención" sonrio.

El chico parpadeo" crei que…."

La anciana negó con la cabeza y se fue a preparar el café.

Rose se acerco por detrás y lo beso" hey! Coqueteando otra ves con la abuelita!?"

Rieron y de pronto rose ve a alguien" Henry…."

Ella le hace señas a kenzi y se acercan.

Allí estaban emma David, Henry y blanca.

"hola…."dicen tímidamente.

"hola…el es…henry…"dice emma y ambas se deprimen.

"hola…soy la hija de la alcaldesa"dice con tristeza y se están alejando cuando entra Regina.

Estaba acomodando las llaves en su bolso cuando levanta la vista y lo ve"Henry…"contiene la respiración y se queda en shock.

Ambas adolescentes corren seguidas por emma"Podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?"

Se dirigen a el pasillo.

"Regina…henry no recuerda…"  
ella traga saliva"al parecer tu si…"

"garfio me dio una poción no alcanzaba para el"

"Porque volviste?"

"ya sabes….malvada bruja, monos voladores…es mi trabajo"

"pero porque emma?"

Ella suspiro"es lo que henry querría…"

Regina asintió"tu crees que yo hice la maldición?...rose esta aquí"dijo con un toque de ironia.

"lo se"sonrio"te creo…"

Ella sonrio….no tenia a su hijo, pero lo tendría, y tenia personas que creían en ella…

* * *

 **hola! tarde una eternidad en actualizar u.u lo se.**

 **bueno en el prox cap spoilers!:  
mas pelusa robin y regina, sabremos quienes son los padres de kenzi!, sabremos como se conocen dyson y regina.**

 **buenooo se que este cap se parece mucho a la serie, es que amo su encuentros :3**

 **el prox va a ser mas diferente n.n y va a tener muchaa informacion.**

 **teorias sobre quienes pueden ser los padres de kenzi?...comenten n.n**

 **bueno, gracias a todos los que lo leen, comentan...y me apoyan incondicionalmente n.n**


	15. capitulo 15 hermanas

cap 15:

Bosque encantado:

Habia pasado tiempo, recuperaron el castillo, y estaban luchando contra zelena.

Neal y belle revivieron a rumpel, pero con el precio de que neal y rumpel comparten un cuerpo.

La bruja malvada secuestro a rumpel.

Rose estuvo tiempo enojada con reina, por, enterrar su corazón sin importarle ella(cortesía de blanca) y por casi someterse a una maldición del sueño.

Luego se reconciliaron, y juntas intentaron buscar información de kenzi. Lo único que lograron saber, es gracias a un ex chico de neverland, que un dia peter pan trajo una bebe, y años mas tarde garfio se la llevo.

Lograron saber que esa niña era kenzi, ya que ese joven tenia la manta con la que llego, y no solo tenia su nombre, sino un pelo que coincidía .

Nieve estaba embarazada y Regina le estaba enseñando magia a rose.

Pero….kenzi descubrió que tambien la tiene…solo lo esta guardando en secreto.

Todos se habían reunido, incluso robin estaba allí,(a pesar de Regina) y decidieron ir al castillo de rumpel.

….

Decidieron que partirían al otro dia.

Había pasado casi un año. Regina aun invocaba imágenes de Henry sin que nadie la viera. Era una mujer rota, había perdido su cosa favorita por tercera, o cuarta vez.

En ese tiempo se había aferrado a rose, y a kenzi.

Les había contado detalladamente que había pasado con tink.

Las adolescentes paseaban por el castillo.

"bueno, estaba diciendo, que si siquiera tendrías una idea de quien puede ser tu padre, podemos arrancarle un pelo, y hacer una poción…se la vi hacer a mi mama"sonrio.

"no lo se…..porque por lo que dicen…yo puedo tener…la misma edad que rumpel" gimio" no se cuando nací, ni si están vivos"suspiro.

"entiendo…"la joven se apresuro a cambiar de tema"que piensas de mi madre y robin?"

Ella parpadeo"que pienso?...rose, se odian"dice extrañada y rose rio.

"no kenzi….mi madre hace todo menos odiarlo…se como es mi madre cuando odia a alguien, y no es agradable"rio"y el….siempre se le queda mirando, igual que ella a el…"se sonrojo"incluso note….cierta cosa en su pantalón después de algún rose con mi madre"allí kenzi se rio"y mi madre se acalora cuando lo toca"

"okay…..ro ro, no los dejas de observar eh?"rieron , rose choco con un hombre y cayo al suelo.

"o cuanto lo siento"el hombre le tendió la mano y rose se sonrojo mas.

"lo siento robin, iba distraída" mira hacia otro lado cuando kenzi la codea.

"robin!...que bonito tatuaje, estaba pensando hacerme uno!" dijo kenzi casi gritando.

Rose miro y casi cayo de nuevo al piso"oh….lo tengo desde joven…no quiero ser grosero, pero no creo que a una dama le quede bonito" el hombre se rasco la cabeza.

"ohh… entiendo picaron!...quieres que si hay ´por ahí una alma gemela que solo conoce tu tatuaje no se confunda eh!?"intento disimular pero quedo como una incoherencia.

El parpadeo"que?...no yo…"  
"esta bien, no me lo are….hasta luego ladrón"dijo rápidamente y arrastro a rose que estaba aguantando la risa"deja de reírte!"  
"lo siento…..disimulas pésimo!"rio mientras recibía un golpe de su amiga.

"ohh ya cálmate"gruño y espero que este calmada.

"uff, estoy"dejo de reir aunque se le escapaban algunas sonrisas"que hacemos ahora?...quiero decir, si dejamos esto al destino nunca estarán juntos!...quiero decir, escapo la primera vez, porque no lo aria esta?"  
"bueno…tal vez, porque tu tenias que nacer….y…..porque estaba asustada"

"como crees que reaccionaria ahora?"kenzi callo" bien, operación cupido en marcha!"chocaron los cinco.

Regina:

estaba cepillando su cabello en su habitación"puedo pasar?"

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a robin parado allí.

Por un segundo no lo podía creer"claro"siguió con su pelo ignorándolo.

"roland tiene pesadillas y pidio por ti"eso la dejo desconcertada.

"realmente?"susurro.

"supongo le caíste bien…no lo puedo calmar"suspiro.

Ella se paro nerviosa"yo….ya voy, termino de arreglarme y voy"  
el no tuvo intención de levantarse, en cambio se acomodo"porque te arreglas si es la hora de dormir?"levanto una ceja.

La reina se cruzo de brazos" soy una reina, siempre tengo que lucir presentable, ahora si me disculpas…puedes retirarte? A menos que quieras verme cambiarme de ropa" rolo los ojos pero robin no se movió.

Estaba absorto por el cuero de Regina, por ese cabello que por primera vez veía suelto….

Regina lo empujo"que?"  
esta rolo los ojos"que te vallas!"gruño.

Este avergonzado asintió. Su relación no era la mejor, siempre estaban intentando que el otro llegue al limite, por no decir la tensión que había entre ellos…lo malo ,que por su mínimo lapsus en el que se quedo absorto con el cuerpo de la morena….ella iba ganando, no sabia cuanto podía seguir jugando ese juego, donde claramente se iba a quemar…..pero simplemente se sentía tan bien….

Regina entro a la habitación, y luego de un rato roland estaba plácidamente dormido.

"gracias Regina"robin sonrio.

Esta sonrio sinceramente"no hay de que, roland es una ternura…"  
este sonrio. Terminaron frente a frente" si…hace mucho no recibe el toque de una madre…"  
Regina se acerco mas"tu solo no lo hiciste tan mal tampoco…"  
robin se acerco mas, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro"sabes?...luces sexi cuando actúas protectora…" sus narices chocaban…

Podía besarle…podía abrazarlo….pero Regina se asusto…dio un paso atrás nerviosa"bueno, tengo que ir a descansar….mañana tenemos que marcharnos temprano…"se alejo nerviosa.

"Regina…."  
"adiós"esta se poof a su cuarto.

Al aparecer allí corrió a la mesa, se apoyo y tomo aliento…olía a bosque….pero ese olor la enamoraba…

Suspiro.

"mama?"ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con las dos adolescentes sentadas en la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

Esta estaba roja como un tomate"yo…no las vi queridas"dijo tratando de calmar su respiración.

"lo notamos…"rose alzo una ceja.

Regina se coloro aun mas" que le pasa su majestad?, el ladron la altera?" dice sarcásticamente kenzi.

"kenzi!"dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"ohh, vamos mama, estas muerta por el…."la joven sonríe.

"rose!, .claro que no!….huele a bosque…."miro al piso nerviosa.

"y te encanta?"kenzi la presiono.

"no!:…es un ladron!"se defendió.

"y te robo el corazón?" rose hizo cara de inocente.

"yo…yo…."miro para otro lado" es insoportable…"  
"Regina, podemos seguir con esto toooodo el dia, pero ambas sabemos que el te encanta" sonrio la morocha.

Regina miro al piso"el….el me encanta un poco"se sonrojo.

Ambas niñas saltaron y chocaron los cinco"y cuando iras a declararte?"

La reina abrió mucho los ojos"que!?...nunca!"grito.

Rose bufo" volverás a huir de tu alma gemela?"

Regina casi se desmaya"que?"  
"rose!...tenia que ser de familia" kenzi suspiro" lo lamento gina, pero esta no puede guardar un secreto!"la empuja.

"de que hablan?"dice mas nerviosa.

Rose mira al piso"robin…tiene el tatuaje mama"susurro.

Regina palidece"no…no puede ser…el….y yo…"ella se agito.

"iras a declararte?"rose le pregunto.

"por supuesto que no! El no es mi alma gemela niñas!,y aunque lo fuera, no voy a empezar algo con…"kenzi la interrumpe.

"Regina déjalo ya!, te mereces ser feliz…porque siquiera no lo intentas?"susurro.

Antes que la morena pueda responder rose agrego"sabemos que extrañas a Henry mama…pero quiero que intentes ser feliz!...robin es un buen hombre,es lindo….."sonrio"es testarudo como tu…..porque siquiera no lo intentas?"  
Regina miro al piso tristemente"no puedo cariño…"suspiro.

"porque?...porque no aprovechas lo que tienes?..."rose dijo tristemente.

"rose….."a Regina se le humedecieron los ojos"salgan por favor…"susurra.

"mama…"

"salgan" se dio vuelta.

Ambas se fueron.

Regina rompió a llorar. Porque acababa de descubrir quien era su alma gemela y se sentía tan indefensa?...

Ella no podía dejarse vencer…ella no le diría que lo queria nunca…

A la mañana siguiente…

Regina iba delante. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta robin grito"cuidado!"

Y lanzo una flecha, haciendo que la puerta se prenda fuego.

"casi me matas!"grita la morena con toda la arrogancia.

"un simple gracias bastaría!"gruño el hombre.

Regina rolo los ojos y continuo.

Rose y kenzi se miraron cómplices y sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron rumpel estaba en una jaula repitiendo cosas como loco.

Le dijo a blanca y a David que la luz derrotaría a Zelena, y algo sobre una puerta.

Cuando quisieron sacarle mas información, el empezó a delirar.

Todos suspiraron y se estaban por ir cuando"kenzi!"la morocha se dio vuelta confundida, y luego rose y regina.

Voz 1 de rumpel"hay que decirle!"voz 2"no!"

Kenzi parpadeo y se acerco allí"decirme que?"  
voz 1:kenzi….tu padre es…" voz 2: no!, lo oculte durante años!, no vendrás a revelarlo ahora!"  
kenzi parpadeo y miro a Regina.

"vamos cariño…esta loco…"  
se dieron vuelta cuando…"rumplestitlskin!"

Regina alzo una ceja"que hay con el?"  
"es su padre…" voz 2"nooo! Noo! Ella estaba bien sin mi! Porque lo dijiste!?"

Kenzi casi se desmaya"que?"susurro.

"quien es su madre?"Regina grito.

Voz 1"es…."voz 2"suficiente! Le dijiste mucho! Cállate!"

"quien es!?"grito la morena

"nadie….nadie!, la abandono!"grito y continuo peleando con el mismo

"rumpel,dile"susurro en shock belle.

"noo!...la luz la destruirá….regina, la luz, pero la magia siempre tiene un precio…."

"vamos, comenzó a delirar"suspiro la reina.

Todos se fueron.

Al atardecer:

Rose,kenzi, Regina, belle, David y nieve estaban en la sala.

Si la magia luz era la única que podía destruir a Zelena, y emma estaba en otro mundo tenían que intentar con la bruja buena.

Regina, David y nieve se encaminaban a buscarla a donde la desterró Zelena.

"nosotras tambien podemos ir?"sonrio kenzi.

"no, tu rose y dyson tienen que averiguar sobre que paso con tus padres cariño"le sonrio

"bueno…suerte"dice su hija sonriendo.

"igualmente cariño"las beso a ambas.

Apenas se fueron robin se acerco"bueno milady, es su dia de suerte, puedo ser su escudero"sonrio"a donde vamos?"le dijo a rose.

Esta sonrio"bueno….primero tengo que hacer una poción…puedes quedarte aquí si quieres"sonrio.

Ella fue con kenzi a donde su madre solia hacer pociones.

"me diras que se te ocurrio?"  
"tengo un pelo de una posible madre"sonrio"es una idea estúpida…probablemente no lo sea, pero quiero intentar."  
kenzi asintió"em….rose?...yo puedo ayudar?"  
"pero tu no tienes magia…"la azabache bajo la mirada"tienes magia!?"

"lo descubri hace poco"se sonrojo"puedo?"  
rose aun sorprendida asintió.

Ambas se pusieron a trabajar.

Al terminar la poción rose coloco el pelo de la posible madre y el de kenzi.

Esperaron y se volvió de un color purpura"eso que significa?"pregunta kenzi sin darse cuenta de la cara de rose

"significa…..que eres hija de mi madre"kenzi abrió los ojos.

Regina:

En el camino a ver a la bruja blanca, encantador no tuvo mejor idea que hacer su romanticismo públicamente….bueno solo estaba ella, pero aun era molesto.

Al llegar habia una puerta en medio de la nada.

"podemos irnos?...la puerta no da a ningún lado"dice David.

Nieve sonreía"solo un alma pura de corazón lo vera"repite y entra con seguridad, desapareciendo.

David no tarda en seguirla.

Regina bufa"un barato hechizo de oculta miento!"camina con seguridad pero no logra pasar, y cierra la puerta refunfuñando.

Rose:

"no…no puede ser!"gime.

"porque me abandonaría?"susurra kenzi.

"tal vez era….demasiado joven?"  
"te tuvo a los 21…"susurra la azabache.

"tal vez mas joven!...o cora la presiono…o le robo la memoria o…..espera, mi madre estuvo con rumplestiltskin!?"grita con horror.

Ambas niñas se quedan minutos tratando de borrar esa imagen.

"no…no lo creo"suspiro kenzi.

"yo tampoco…"se quedo pensando"podemos enfrentar a Zelena!, ella espió a mi madre siempre, y llevamos a dyson que puede leer la mente "sonrió.

Kenzi asintió y con robin de escudero se encaminaron allí.

Entraron al castillo y no vieron a nadie"valla valla, mi querida sobrina esta aquí"sonrio.

Todos se dieron vuelta.

"te estaba buscando verdecita"sonrio maliciosamente igual que su madre"

"aj, tan desubicada como tu madre….bien niña, a que vienes?...a traerme flores seguro no, y menos con todo tu grupo de guarda espaldas"gruño Zelena y se apoyo contra la pared.

"es cierto tia, tu estuviste observando a mi madre durante años….dio alguna vez a una hija?"dijo seria.

La colorada alzo una ceja"no sabia que eso ocurrió….pero realmente si lo sabría lo utilizaría para mi beneficio, no te lo diría!"gruño.

Ella miro a dyson que asintió"vinimos aquí por nada"susurro rose.

"no,vinieron a la boca del lobo, y juro que no saldrán con vida"los ojos de Zelena se iluminaron y preparaba una bola verde.

Robin rápidamente saco su arco y kenzi su espada.

"rose….ese reflejo debe ser el que uso Zelena para saber como la abandono su madre…"susurro dyson.

"eso quiere decir….."sonrio"tenemos que distraerla!"le dijo a los otros.

"déjamelo a mi"kenzi tiro la espada.

"estas loca!?"grito rose, pero la azabache no la escucho.

Cerro los ojos y junto las manos, mientras se creaba una bola roja, que tiro a Zelena.

Esta quedo inconsciente.

Kenzi quedo en shock"lo hiciste kenzi!, en verdad lo hiciste!"sonrio.

"lo hice…lo hice!"salto"que hacemos ahora?"

Ella sonrio"dyson, que se hace con el reflejo?"

El sonrio"yo hice esto, tienes que concentrarte en el momento que quieres ver, y aparecerá allí."

Kenzi asintió y se acerco.

Cerro los ojos. Quería ver cuando nació, cuando fue abandonada….

flashback

De repente apareció una imagen de rumpel con una mujer borrosa.

"yo te hilare todo el oro que quieras…pero me darás el primer hijo que nazca…."

Luego pasaban a otra escena en donde se los veía acaramelados.

"cambiamos el trato, nos vamos juntos…y criamos a….nuestro primer hijo"

"puedes arrancarle el corazón…podemos estar juntos querida… y criar al bebe…"  
luego otra escena"ese es tu corazón?...te lo sacaste?"

Se escuchaba débilmente la voz de la mujer"con el no podía concluir mi venganza rumpel….me estorbaba"

"que hay con lo que planeamos…con nuestro trato…"susurro el.

"me casare con el, y nuestro trato….no tengo ningún hijo"dijo fríamente.

"y…y kenzi?"susurro el con horror, porque no sentía la presencia del bebe"no pudiste hacerlo"gruño.

"lo hice…ya no esta aquí….ahora si me disculpas…tengo una boda que atender"dijo fríamente y se fue.

Luego te muestran a la mujer en medio del bosque"como te lo prometi, aquí esta la hija de rumplestiltilskin"gruño.

Peter pan sale de las sombras"muy bien….al parecer fuiste su mejor aprendiz" sonrio" yo cuidare a mi nieta…es una niña muy poderosa, hija de la única que pudo aprender magia, y del oscuro….tendrá un gran futuro" sonrió diabólica mente.

"no me importa, solo llévate la, y nunca la traigas de vuelta"se fue.

Peter agarro a la niña y la llevo a nunca jamas.

Se lo veía tiempo después junto a un árbol. Al parecer estaba pensando en algo cuando la niña comenzó a llorar.

Pan la miro y se dio la vuelta, pero ella no callaba.

Hizo lo mismo varias veces"ya callen a esa bebe!"grito y la tiro volando.

Tinkelbell la atrapo"porque tan grosero con una niña pan?"gruño.

"tink…mi querida tink, llevo años con esa niña!, llévate la, haz algo útil, no me importa su poder, es una molestia"gruño y se dio vuelta.

"pero…que hago con ella?"dijo asustada.

"eso no es mi problema"gruño y se fue.

Tink la miro"porque me resultas familiar?..."suspiro"si aun fuera un hada…pero sabes?...peter te tuvo muchos años…bueno, sus niños, el te tomo al menos un poco de cariño…lo siento, pero el es así.."

Suspiro y siguió hablando"yo llegue aquí por culpa de una reina"apretó los dientes"si solo pudiera salir y torcerle el cuello"suspiro"

Ella vio a garfio"killian!"

"que sucede amor?"este sonrió.

Ella sonrio"ya basta, tienes que llevar a kenzi….a algún lugar sin magia"

Este parpadeo"estas segura?"

"pan te dejara salir…lo oi decirle a felix….pero ella….temo que si sigue la matara…estaba antes que yo llegue aquí"  
"si, estuvo por un largo tiempo…."suspiro"supongo…que lo are.."suspiro.

Agarro a la niña y subio a su barco.

Miro el frijol en su mano. Lo había guardado años…y lo usaría con una pequeña niña?

El suspiro, no podía no enternecerse con ella"bien…te dare mi ultimo frijol….utilízalo bien"suspiro y lo tiro. Kenzi fuera agarrada por aquel agujero y desapareció.

Tink miraba con tristeza" te encontrare kenzi…pero, con lo poco de magia que me queda tengo que borrar todos los recuerdos…"suspiro"si a pan se le pasa su enfado y descubre que no estas…."

Se vio cubrir a toda la isla con un humo verde.

"que hago aquí?"dijo tink y se volvió...

Kenzi llego al mundo actual.

Una pareja entraba a la casa"el murió bob!, nuestro pequeño de solo horas murió!"lloraba desconsolada.

El la abrazo cuando miro al costado.

Se acerco para ver a una niña llorando a todo pulmón.

El hombre la agarro y sonrio endiabladamente"cariño..es nuestro día de suerte!"grito."encontré un bebe! Encontré un bebe!"

Grito.

Luego noto una pulsera en la muñeca de la niña.

"kenzi….kenzi,…..me gusta, se queda"sonrio" la llamaremos kenzi…"

Fin del flashback

Regina

La bruja buena dijo algo de un collar, que si se arrancaba sacaba los poderes…pero que solo la magia luz podía hacerlo, y ella estaba fuera del juego.

…..

"no puedo lanzar la maldición!, no matare a las niñas, y no amo nada mas"gruño Regina.

"no la tienes que lanzar tu…."dijo nieve"

David asintió"podemos hacerlo nosotros, puedo ser yo…."dijo.

"que?...ustedes están locos!?"dijo la reina pero nadie le presto atención.

"pero David…y el pequeño?"susurro

"el me conocerá atravez de ti nieve, el me amara tanto como tu…y yo aria cualquier cosa por que puedas volver con nuestra familia…"  
ella sollozo"estas seguro?"  
el asintió"ve con emma, derrota a Zelena"la beso.

Y los tres fueron al castillo de regreso….pero una tenia un nudo en el pecho.

Kenzi:

Ella no podía respirar, estaba en shock.

Dyson parpadeaba sin creerlo, y robin no entendía.

Rose quedo en shock un momento pero luego corrió a kenzi"estas bien?"susurro.

Esta asintió dolorosamente"no puedo creerlo…"trago saliva"ella…como pudo!"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos"el me queria rose….mi padre me quería…."  
se acurruco con el pecho de la chica.

"kenzi….sa…sabes quien es tu madre?"susurro.

Kenzi la miro"tu y yo creemos lo mismo"suspiro.

"solo conozco a una persona capaz de sacarse su propio corazón, y solo una que aprendió magia"trago saliva y ambas se miraron y asintieron

"cora"dijeron al unisono.

Luego de eso volvieron al castillo.

Al llegar escucharon lo que planeaban"están locos!?"casi grita rose"hermana…"susurro con dolor en los ojos.

"se lo que estoy asiendo rose"suspiro"pueden darnos un momento?"todos se fueron y la dejaron con David.

Afuera…

Regina sonrio"me gustaría tener la suerte de nieve"suspiro.

"de que?"  
"ella tuvo una hermana…bueno no contemos a Zelena"rolo los ojos" ustedes tienen una coneccion…."sonrio débilmente.

Kenzi miro al piso sonrojada.

Rose miro a otro lado"que pasaría…si te dijera que tienes una hermana?"dijo nerviosa.

Regina parpadeo"dije no contemos a Zelena"

"yo no hablo de Zelena"susurro.

* * *

 **que tal!?**

 **les gusta esta idea?...**

 **bueno, iba a poner de donde se conocian regina y dyson, pero mejor lo dejo para el otro cap XD**

 **ojala les guste!...**

 **rumplestiltilskin y cora sus padres!.**

 **kenzi tiene dos hermanas n.n**

 **...creo que seria la hermana del medio...da igual, me confundi con los años asi que no se si tink tenia que estar ya...o si bae ya tenia que irse...**

 **pero es realmente confuso!**

 **espero haber armado bien todo n.n**

 **adoro sus comentarios y favoritos!.**

 **gracias por leer n.n**


	16. capitulo 16 dejando el pasado atras

cap 16:

Storybrooke:

Al principio todos creían que Regina lanzo la maldición, pero todos los que quería estaban allí.

Emma ayudo a eso.

A robin, un tipo nuevo de allí, le convirtieron al amigo en mono volador.

Por descarte, supusieron que la bruja malvada estaba allí.

Zelena era la nueva comadrona de nieve.

Neal apareció, y termino en el hospital, pero luego murió para que puedan saber donde estaba la bruja.

Lo ultimo que kenzi recordaba, era estar en el bosque encantado, asi que ella, dyson y rose se encaminaron a buscar respuestas de ello, aunque sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho cuando neal murió, y no sabía porque…

Regina fue a buscar respuestas a la cabaña, pero un altanero hombre llamado robin le lanzo una flecha.

Decidieron que irían juntos para gran pesar de la reina. en la cabaña no encontraron nada, y el pregunto que era una botella.

Regina se rio y lo presento de una gran manera, para luego decir que era whisky.

Decidieron tomar unas copas, pero en cuanto estiro el brazo, ella vio el tatuaje del que estuvo huyendo desde siempre….y corrió.

Gracias a neal descubrieron quien era la bruja, y cuando estaban en grannis se presentó.

Le dijo a Regina que era su hermana, obviamente esta no le creyó, pero Zelena dijo que tenía hasta el anochecer para averiguarlo, que si no iba, mataria a todos.

La morena corrió a su mausoleo con rose, kenzi, emma y nieve.

Rebuscando todo encontró lo que temio. Se poof al bosque dejándolas a todas desconcertadas.

Rose se puso a rebuscar en algo que pueda ayudarlas a recordar, pero encontró en la tienda de gold, un cuaderno…

"kenzi….eres mi tia" susurro.

"que?"

Vio que en el cuaderno, que de alguna manera llego allí, estaba un árbol familiar complicado, pero decía:

?- cora-henry –rumpel-mila

Zelena- kenzi-regina- bae

Mientras tanto nuestra reina favorita se encontró con robin en el bosque.

Este la consoló y le dio valor, ya que la nota hablaba de la primogénita, y obviamente era Zelena.

Regina le dio su corazón…. Literalmente a robin para que lo cuidara y fue a enfrentarse con ella.

Kenzi y rose acordaron averiguar mas para luego decirle a Regina.

Zelena fallo en conseguir su corazón, asi que al día siguiente se lo robo a robin.

Regina dijo que para saber que quería lograr Zelena necesitaban contactar a su madre.

Primero fallo y cora entro en nieve para que esta vea todo lo que paso.

Cuando estaban allí todos entraron belle dijo que quería hacer un viaje del tiempo.

Nadie sabia para que, hsta que nieve recupera la conciencia.

"zelena viajara al pasado a matar a mi madre" susurro esta.

Rose y kenzi le robaron otro pelo a Regina, encontraron uno de rumpel en su tienda, y necesitaban uno de Zelena.

…

Kenzi, rose:

Se enfrentaron por primera vez a la colorada.

"valla, no sabia que mi hermanita lo descubriría tan rápido" sonríe maliciosamente.

Ambas se quedan heladas, ella sabia" que sabes tu!?"grito rose"

"se que cora también la abandono, cuando ustedes lo descubrieron creyeron que yo estaba desmayada….pero no querida, tenia curiosidad…..y no sabes lo que fue saber que eras mi hermana!" se paro de un salto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación" quería que te unas a mi y juntas vencer a Regina…."hizo una mueca" pero esa Blancanieves decidió…." se mordió la lengua para no revelar mas" arruino mis planes"  
"yo nunca te ayudaría!...regina sin saber que éramos hermanas me cuido!, me ayudo, fue como una hermana mayor para mi" sonrio kenzi mirando al piso.

"no!, ella siempre tuvo todo y nosotros nada!...tu sufriste verdad?...con esos padres….ella no, se quedó en el castillo, con la riqueza…se caso con el rey, y aun se queja!" intento convencerla la mayor.

"ella sufrio!, mas que tu, que yo….cora nos daño a las tres Zelena….deja de luchar!, podemos ser una familia…"susurro la pelinegra.

"nunca!, no tengo familia, no necesito familia….sabes?, podría no intentar matarte, pero tu elegiste tu lado" escupió las ultimas palabras" acabare contigo kenzi" gruño y se abalanzo contra ella.

Rose rápidamente creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo, pero Zelena ya estaba encima de la asustada kenzi….

"kenzi!"grita rose.

Esta cierra los ojos asustada y cuando cree que Zelena la derrotara, una luz blanca sale de su mano y empuja a Zelena, dándoles tiempo para poof a otro lado.

Estaban en la puerta de la mansión

Vieron salir a David, belle, y emma.

"mi madre debe estar con nieve, siempre están todos juntos" dice rose rompiendo el hielo.

"ro ro…."dice kenzi.

Esta la mira dulcemente" lo se…."suspiro y la abrazo, dejando que la pelinegra se largue a llorar.

"yo…tengo dos hermanas ro ro, se de mi pasado…"  
"lo se…"

"y porque me siento tan mal!?"gime y se larga a llorar mas fuerte

"porque tus hermanas se quieren matar entre ellas?, porque tu mejor amiga es tu sobrina?, porque viviste horrores con tu familia, para enterarte de que no eran tus padres, y que tu madre te abandono?" dice con humor asiendo que esta sonría y la mire. rose le seca una lagrima y le acomoda el pelo" pero tienes una familia kenzi, que te va a amar….tienes un padre….que probablemente te quiera, una hermana que te ama….y probablemente bae te amaría un monton….y no olvides a tu sobrina eh!?"dice y le da un beso en la frente.

"sabes?...con todo esto olvidamos los cumpleaños, ahora tienes 17!"sonrio.

"y tu 19" rose le sonrio" todos crecimos un poco, pero bueno….le diremos?"

Ella sonrio" le diremos"

Regina:

Estaba recogiendo todo lo que cayó con el problema de su madre.

"necesitas ayuda?" nieve aparece.

"no deberías estar descansando?" reprocha.

"whale acaba de irse, nos ha examinado" se toca el estómago" por increíble que sea el cuerpo humano puede soportar una posesión" dice en broma" también dijo que tengo una placenta fuerte...lo que resulto asqueroso" agarra una escoba" puedo?"

La morena asiente, sabia que su hijastra solo quería ayudar.

"quieres hablar de ello?" nieve comenta.

"de que hay que hablar?" se levanta y recoge otro objeto" oficialmente haz tenido una relación menos perjudicial con mi madre de lo que yo tuve….y la mataste" dice con ironia.

"bueno, al menos sabemos que nuestra historia es mas complicada de lo que creimos." comenzó a barrer.

"se lo mucho que admirabas a eva…siento que hayas descubierto la oscuridad de su pasado…"

"no era la mujer que conocí…me pregunto que la habrá cambiado? Supongo que nunca lo sabremos." la de pelo corto se sento junto a regina.

"nunca sabremos todo nuestro pasado completamente….si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo intentando matarte" sonríe divertida.

"abríamos encontrado por que luchar" suspira" era una mimada…"  
Regina asiente" la hija de tu mama" se burla.

"creo que malgastamos el día atrapadas en el pasado" nieve dice con pesar.

"ahora podemos centrarnos en no tener un futuro…"Regina suspira.

"Zelena no va a ganar, no si nos unimos todos contra ella" sonríe.

"no es fácil tener esperanza cuando ella tiene mi corazón" Regina contesta con lagrimas en los ojos.

"el cual volverás a tener mas fuerte que nunca, es lo que significa ser mas resistente"

"tambien podría ser otro de sus trucos" la morena resopla.

"Regina, vi lo que la vida te lanzo, y aun así luchas cada día contra la oscuridad…"se queda pensando" tu corazón encontrara el camino a la felicidad…"  
"no parece posible…"unas lágrimas que intentaba retener caen.

"lo es" nieve sonríe" lo se, y tienes sentimientos profundos con o sin el…"le agarra la mano" sientes con toda tu alma…no dejes que nada te detenga" le sonríe y se va.

Regina queda pensando, debía ir a por robin?

Se mordió el labio y sonrio. Se puso mas presentable y estaba por irse cuando ve a las chicas

"mama tenemos algo que decirte…"  
Regina siguió de largo" ahora no corazón…"  
"pero mama…es importante…"

"alguna esta embarazada?" se da vuelta y alza una ceja. Ambas niegan con la cabeza" entonces nos vemos luego…si no me voy me arrepentiré…"se muerte el labio y se va.

Rose y kenzi se miran" ira con…."kenzi abre los ojos.

"no lo creo…"susurra rose.

"la seguimos?" ro ro asiente y corren detrás de la morena mayor.

Regina llego al bosque" que hace mi madre en el bosque?" rose frunce le ceño.

"shh!, seguro se encontrara con robin!"dice divertida.

"iuuu!"rose hace cara de asco, pero kenzi le tapa la boca, mientras se esconden tras unos arbustos.

Robin estaba haciendo fuego cuando ve llegar a Regina, y se para."milady….lo siento, te decepcione" Regina trataba de calmar su respiración, mientras kenzi le destapa la boca a rose" Zelena robo su corazón en mi vigilancia" el se acerca mas" pero te prometo que lo recuperare"

Regina no contesta, si no, agarra su chaleco y lo tira hacia ella, besándolo de una manera apasionada.

Rose abrió los ojos y estaba por gritar, kenzi le tapa la boca de nuevo" vámonos, dejemos a mi hermana" dice sonriendo y se lleva a rastras a la morena.

Cuando ambos se separan a respirar no dejan de mirarse, y se vuelven a besar.

Rose:

Al llegar aun estaba en shock.

"ro ro, seguirás traumada?, estuvimos intentando que salgan un montón de tiempo" dice divertida tirándose al sillón" bueno…se una manera para que vuelvas.." sonrió ,cerró los ojos, y una tableta de chocolate apareció en su mano. Lo paso sobre la nariz de rose, que dejo de mirar al vacío para intentar morderlo, pero kenzi lo saco, y lo comió ella.

"oye!"gimio rose.

"naananana, no seas injusta!, el chocolate, remplaza al orgasmo…"se queda pensando" lo lei en alguna parte, y tu!,, tienes novio!"  
"kenzi!...nosotros no….aun no…"se coloro.

"ese no es mi problema!" siguió comiendo el chocolate divertida.

La morena le saco la lengua y se aparecio chocolate.

Regina llego con una gran sonrisa en la boca, para ver a sus dos mujercitas riéndose y comiendo chocolate en el sillón.

La reina sonrie y cuelga el chaleco.

Se acerca al sillón y se sienta al medio" me darán chocolate?" sonríe.

Kenzi se mordio el labio, y le dio una barra…no era momento para hacerle su chiste.

Las tres estaban jugando y riendo por un buen rato" chicas, que tal si vamos a mi habitación, y vemos una película o algo?" ambas adolescentes aplaudieron.

Al no querer caminar Regina las poof allí.

Ven una película y al terminar, rose hace aparecer helado.

Se quedan las tres en la cama, charlando de trivialidades, mientras miran el techo.

Regina se va al baño y rose gira para estar alado de la pelinegra" le diras?"

"No….no quiero como…como…"  
"oh… reaccionara bien, será una linda hermana mayor" le da un golpe amistoso.

"pues…realmente yo soy la mayor…."rio.

"touche…pero dile a mi mama" rien.

Regina escucha desde la puerta" decirme que?" se sienta y agarra su copa de helado.

Ambas chicas se miran asustadas y se sientan rápidamente.

"que…que..yo..tu…emm…"kenzi se coloro.

"ella quiere decir que….que es tu,….."rose se muerde el labio.

"quien es que, rose?" Regina aún sigue comiendo.

"que kenzi es tu….."

"soy tu hermana" se colora hasta las orejas.

La morena abre los ojos. Y deja el pote del helado.

"mama?" dice asustada rose.

Kenzi mira sin entender.

"necesitare algo mas fuerte que el helado" susurra y se va de la habitación como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"estará bien?" susurra kenzi.

"lo superara…"suspira rose, mientras kenzi se acurruca en su falda.

Regina abre el mueble, y saca una botella de sidra, con tres copas…

Sus niñas ya eran mayores….no sus niñas….su hija y su…hermana?" gracias mama!...siempre haces mi vida tan fácil!"

Diran como lo supone?, su padre nunca engañaría a su madre, le tenia demasiado miedo…

"saben que?...nadie se enojara si comienzo a tomar" suspira y se sirve una copa.

Tenia una hermana….la queria, pero dios santo otra hermana!...el destino tenia algo contra ella….

Otra copa…su madre con quien?...kenzi era mayor o menor que ella?...otra copa

Regina mira la botella y suspira, no podía emborracharse.

Agarra las copas y sube.

Al entrar en la habitación se le enternecio el corazón, kenzi estaba acurrucada en las piernas de rose, esta le acariciaba el pelo, y kenzi sollozaba.

"hola…"suspira la morena.

Kenzi se sienta derecha" y bien?" se muerde el labio.

"y bien….."Regina mira al piso y luego sonríe" quieren una copa de la mejor sidra que han probado?"

Rose pensó que no era momento para decir que mientras estaba en neverland, ella dyson y kenzi se tomaron varias botellas" segura?" dice aceptando la copa.

Regina les sirve el liquido" son bastante mayores cariño…seria una estupidez no compartir una copa…"suspira y cuando todas tienen una copa ella mira a kenzi"y bien?"  
"no se mucho….solo se que soy hija de cora y rumpel" contesta la de ojos claros.

"como sabes?"  
"bueno….habia un cuaderno…y luego me lo confirmo Zelena.."miro al piso nerviosa.

"puede ser una trampa!" salta la reina.

"mama…no lo es"rose saca una botellita de su bolsillo, que tenia cuatro pelos, y un color violeta.

"esos cabellos…"  
"tuyo, de ella, rumpel y Zelena" contesta su hija.

"y solo pueden coincidir….si eres hija de rumpel y cora…."suspira" si eres mi hermana…"

Kenzi asintió y miro al suelo" estas enojada?"

"porque cariño?"sonríe…"siempre te quise, y eso no cambiara" le da un golpe cariñoso" te querré mas…"  
"sabes que no tienes corazón verdad?"

"lo recuperare" rio.

"si bueno…ya aclaramos todo, ahora….hablemos de robin" dice rose, mientras kenzi le manda una mirada asesina.

"disculpa?"  
"te besaste con el, lo vimos"sonríe.

"que…"  
"lo amas?" susurra kenzi.

Regina se rindió y asintió" tal vez…no lo se, hace mucho no me entrego al amor…estuve huyendo años…."suspiro.

"me gustaría tener algo asi con alguien..."dice rose" algo como lo de mi hermana, o lo tuyo…amor verdadero…o un alma gemela!" sonríe

Regina se muerde el labio" pues…."  
"que pasa mama?"

La morena suspiro y se acostó en la cama, seguida por las chicas" lo tienes…"

"como!?"rose abre los ojos"  
"debo contarte mi historia con dyson…"suspiro.

Flashback:

La reina llevaba unos cuatro años en el castillo, tenia a su pequeña bebe, y aunque no era feliz, lo soportaba…

Un dia leopold llego de uno de sus viajes apurado.

Nieve le seguía

"que sucede?" dice saliendo de la habitacion de su hija.

"yo…"  
"apurate nieve!" grita el padre.

"lo siento"sale corriendo.

Regina parpadea y se queda desconcertada, pero vuelve con su hija que acababa de largarse a llorar.

Mas al atardecer, se preocupa, por los pasillos, los sirvientes iban y volvían con sabanas, mantas, maderas….

Y realmente ella no lo entendia…

"lauren!"por fin vio pasar a alguien con quien ella hablaba…

"su majestad…"  
"que esta pasando aquí?"

"bueno, vera, en su viaje el rey se cruzo con un hombre…creía que estaba dormido, pero…."susurro lo ultimo" estaba bajo la maldición del sueño…"  
Regina abrió los ojos" de verdad!?"

Esta asintió"el lo trajo aquí, y ahora todas las mujeres del reino tienen que ir a besarlo…ya que al rey le conviene despierto…ya sabes, es el antiguo mago de oz…"agarra las sabanas y sigue de largo.

"quien puede hacer una maldición del sueño?...no es el estilo de rumpel…"susurra la morena y vuelve a la habitación.

Al dia siguiente, escucho que todas las del reino probaron y no funciono, el rey estaba bastante estresado por ello…

Se cruzo con Regina" mi reina" sonrio.

Esta se puso dura"mi rey…"  
"seguramente oiste sobre nuestro invitado verdad?"  
"si…pero…no mucho" si el rey quería ayudar…ella escucharía.

"pues bueno, esta bajo la maldición del sueño…"  
"quien podría hacer algo asi?" dijo con falsa angustia.

"no lo se…yo realmente" Regina rolo los ojos, y le dio una ayudita mágica para que hable" maléfica, le encontramos sosteniendo este libro" le muestra el libro de maléfica.

A Regina se le abren los ojos, esta mujer seria capaz de ayudarla contra nieve?...reprimió una sonrisa" pue….puedo quedármelo?"

"para que lo quieres?"

"bueno…para investigar, si hay alguna otra solución…"dice modestamente" lo necesitas despierto verdad?..."

"oh…eres tan inteligente…"sonríe y se lo da, corriendo a otra habitación.

Regina gruño, odiaba cualquier contacto con ese hombre, apenas recordaba ser cordial, la única vez que lo vio enojado fue cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada….pero de allí, las ignora completamente….

Ella no se podía quejar, que no sepa que existen les hace la vida mas fácil.

La morena empezó a revisar el libro.

Todo aquello parecía mucho mejor que lo que rumpel le enseñaba!, tal vez esta maléfica la ayude a vengarse de nieve….

Fue a visitar a rocinante.

"hey cariño….saldremos de aquí…te prometo que dejaremos este castillo algún dia" sonrio.

Al levantarse vio como nieve galopaba, como principiante, y leopold la animaba.

Regina se enfureció, por años esa mocosa no quiso volverá pisar un caballo, y ella la animo, la ayudo…por dios! Incluso le enseño!...y ahora allí, esta ganándose todo el crédito….

Vio todas las malditas medallas y las empezó a tirar.

"Querida, destruirás todo…."rumpel aparecio detrás, y ella rápidamente oculto el libro.

"es que me exaspera!, se la pasa regodeándose en sus caballos, dando pequeños saltos…..y…"gruño.

"ya ya, ten paciencia…"  
"cuando tendre mi venganza rumpelstiltiskin!?, cuando?...han pasado 4 años y ella todavía respira!"grita.

"con el tiempo, todo llega….la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio querida…."  
"pero…."

"que tienes ahí?"se acerca.

"que?...ahí dónde?" da un paso mas atrás nerviosa.

"soy el oscuro querida….no puedes ocultarme nada…."de un momento para otro el libro aparecio en su mano" maléfica eh?, porque tienes esto?"

"la conoces?" este rolo los ojos" ella, es la mejor hechicera de todos los tiempos, y…y…tal vez me ayude…"

"estas en busca de un maestro?"rumpel alza una ceja.

"sabes que?...si!, estoy en busca de un maestro! Tu hablas, prometes demasiado pero cuando vere los resultados!"  
el rio"oh no querida…"aparece un espejo con un árbol incendiado como imagen" ese árbol esta asi por años…lo hizo maléfica, su castillo esta mas al norte…."

"woaw…"se queda sonriendo.

"buena suerte!"

Aparece allí" que?...rumpelstiltilskin!...pequeño diablo!..."refunfuña y luego se pone en camino al castillo de maléfica.

Cuando llego vio a una mujer cansada, sin energía, nada de lo que se esperaba….ella la ayudo a recuperar su fuego, y a someter a aurora a la maldición del sueño….

Diablos ella quería eso!, quería su venganza cumplida…esa sensación….asi como tarden años…

"debo agradecerte aprendiz, me has ayudado…puedo enseñarte lo que quieras "sonríe la mujer.

"no importa…descubri que tengo un gran maestro, y que puedo esperar lo que sea para tener una gran venganza" le brillan los ojos" pero, solo una cosa…"

"lo que quieras"

"si tu eres la única que hace la maldición del sueño….porque lo sometiste a dyson…?"

"el mago ese de apariencia adolescente!?"Rola los ojos" no lo soporto, llego a mi castillo pidiéndome ayuda para derrocar a otro mago de cuarta….no se iba cuando le decía!, hablaba tanto que le hice un favor….no iba a envejecer de todos modos" bufo.

"no…entiendo"  
"el es inmortal, solo comenzara a…como decir, a avanzar en la edad cuando encuentre al amor de su vida, y como se tendría que levantar de la maldición?" la rubia sonríe maliciosamente" como lo conoces?"  
"termino en mi castillo" suspiro" el….mi esposo lo encontró, y lo trajo al castillo, al parecer lo necesita despierto"  
"todos lo necesitan despierto…tiene un poder, pero es el mas importante Regina….el puede saber la verdad aun cuando seas la persona mas poderosa….sabes?, todos lo buscaban, pobre , un simple humano lo derroto" rio" desde allí se escapaba de los miles de reyes que lo buscaban"

"y acabo en mi castillo" suspiro" al que tengo que volver…tengo una hija que alimentar" rio.

Maléfica se mordió el labio" quieres que te lleve?"

"tienes carruaje?" dio confusa.

"querida…en este transporte no necesitas esas cosas, viajaras en un dragon…"

Un rato después de llegar ella va por última vez a la habitación de dyson" no lo he conseguido…lo siento" suspiro" algún dia despertaras…"le da un beso en la frente y nada pasa" valía en intento…"cerró la puerta, para no abrirla mas.

3 años después…..

Rose corría por el castillo riendo" nooo!, no me quiero bañar!"reia.

Regina la perseguía" cariño!, eres una princesa, ven a bañarte y luego jugamos quieres?" la atrapo.

"mm, me darás un dulce!?"la miro con esos ojos y ella no se resistio.

"claro miel…"  
"yee!"

Luego de bañarse, Regina la vistió y peino, y rápidamente la niña se echo a correr.

"rose!"la morena ya estaba muy cansada, pero su niña corría a mas no poder.

"alcánzame mama!"

La pequeña se metio por un pasillo y entro a una habitación…a la de dyson…

"rose!"Llego y vio a la niña mirando al hombre dormido" rose?"  
esta lo miraba "calla mama, esta dormido…"susurro.

Regina sonrió y tomo a su hija de cuatro años en brazos" no creo que despierte…esta con la maldición del sueño…"  
"como el cuento que me leíste!?"  
si Regina le dio una versión cambiada de la historia de aurora?...lo hizo, la niña no la dejaba dormir si no le contaba un cuento y fue lo primero que recordó, su hija se lo hacía repetir cada noche…

"cariño, esa era una princesa…"rio.

"el puede ser un principe…" la miro con sus ojos abiertos.

"no lo creo…vamos a la cama miel"

La niña se empecino con ir a jugar allí todos los días durante una semana.

Un dia se levantó" mama, el chica esta solo!, durmió mucho, no tiene que despertar?"  
"pues…alguien lo tiene que besar…"dijo lo mejor que pudo.

Rose sonríe y corre al borde la cama.

"que?...no ro…"la niña le besa la frente.

Nada pasa y deprimida se sienta de nuevo a jugar.

A Regina se le hiela la sangre, por un momento creyó que despertaría…. Suspiro y e dio la vuelta prestando atención a su hija que encontró una piedra.

"dónde estoy?" una voz masculina la asusto.

"tu..tu…despertaste!"

"si…"sonrió embobado" y me alegro que hayas sido tu! Aunque sin ofender…pareces algo mayor…"sonrió.

Regina recalculo y se coloro" oh...no no no! Te confundes, yo no te desperté…"

"y quién?..."

Regina se mordió el labio y señalo a su hija" mi hija, rose"  
"woaw….una frase literal del amor no hay edad…"suspiro" espero que crezca tan linda como tu" sonrió embobado.

Regina rolo los ojos.

Cuando rose se dio cuenta, usurpo a dyson y lo llevo a jugar a todas las cosas.

Estuvieron días ocultándolo, Regina no le dijo a nadie, y nadie visitaba ya esa habitación…solo le llevaban comida y hacían compañía.

"creo que es hora de irme..."suspiro el un día.

"porque?" Regina se entristeció, hace mucho no hablaba con alguien tan animadamente.

"pues tu esposo me usara para todos sus asuntos si se entera, y yo tengo que esperar años para que esta joven crezca…"

Regina rio" nunca cambias picaron…"  
"soy un mago verdad?" le dio un golpe amistoso y comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas.

"dyson….creo que lo mejor sea que no recuerde esto" suspiro.

"lo se….soy inolvidable…"Regina le volvió a pegar.

"dyson! Juega conmigo!"rose se acercó saltando.

Al otro día dyson se fue, y Regina le borro la memoria a su hija.

Fin del flashback:

"asombroso!"Casi grita la niña.

"vamos a dormir chicas…."las dos asintieron deprimidas" pueden quedarse aquí…"sonrió la morena.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y corrieron a ponerse el pijama.

Se acurrucaron a los costados de la reina y durmieron.

Ella las observaba….cuando paso tanto el tiempo?...cuando su madre arruino el conocer a alguien tan especial como kenzi?...ni muerta puede dejar de dar sorpresas…"las amo chicas…"y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **capitulo un poco largo eh!?**

 **ok ok, vimos a malefica! y si, como no la iba a agregar? :3**

 **tuvimos un poco de pelusa, y sabemos que paso con dyson...pero no, en el proximo un poco de drama, lo siento n.n**

 **gracias por leer, comenten por favor :D me motiva mucho n.n**


	17. capitulo 17 monstruo

cap 17:

al levantarse solo encontró a kenzi, al parecer a la madrugada, rose volvió a su cama.

La morena se levantó, quería quedarse en la cama con su hermanita, pero tenia que intentar derrotar a su otra hermana…

"de nuevo….gracias madre!" suspiro y se comenzó a vestir.

"gina?"una somnolienta kenzi le habla.

"si keni?"sonríe.

"ya es de mañana?"

La mayor rio" si, pero te despertare cuando este el desayuno si?"

La otra asintió y siguió durmiendo.

La morena bajo y vio una nota:

…..

Mama:

Fui a desayunar con dyson, nieve llamo y quiere que se reúnan en su casa en dos horas.

Hay café hecho.

P.D: habla con kenzi, necesitan tiempo de hermanas ;)

Te amo

Tu hija, rose.

…..

Regina rio y comenzó a preparar el desayuno

"buen dia" la de ojos claros bajo en pijama.

"oh cariño ya te estaba por llamar" sonríe poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

"si bueno…donde esta rose?"

"fue con dyson" sonrió y se sentó llevando el café y el jugo a la mesa.

"ah…"la morena se le quedo mirando sonriendo"que?"kenzi rio.

"oh…lo siento" Regina también rio al notar su mirada de acosadora" solo…quiero decir, ahora que eres mi hermana, quiero saber que me perdí….no lo sé, podrías contarme de tu infancia?"

Kenzi se atraganto con el panqueque" oh...si no te incomoda…"arregla Regina.

"no no!, por supuesto que no" suspiro" te lo tendria que contar algún dia" dice lastimosamente.

"bueno, escucho…"sonrio.

"bueno, mis primeros años, vivía en un lugar con mucha nieve, asi que me la pasaba jugando con mi madre….luego nos mudamos a un lugar caluroso, y me la pasaba en el lago con una amiga….luego a un lugar templado, allí mi padre comenzo a beber…y me golpeaba por todo, mi madre no hacia nada…ni me defendia ni participaba. si sacaba mala nota, si quería invitar a un amigo…no fui nunca muy sociable…ya que un dia lleve a una amiga y el intento propasarse con ella…"  
Regina parpadeo" cuantos años tenias?"  
"trece…"miro hacia abajo y comenzó a revolver el café" amaba, y amo cocinar, mi madre lo odiaba y si fuera por ella moriríamos de hambre, asi que aprendi, y en el colegio me golpeaban, y maltrataban por sacar buenas notas, por tener el pelo de colores….etc. a los quince tuve un intento de ser popular…en el colegio me apodaron el buen polvo" suspiro" a los dieciséis me arte y escape, estuve viviendo en los hostales que podía pagar dos años…y bueno, busque y encontré a este hombre que me ayudo a ir al bosque encantado…en los 28 años, creo que logre ser una persona….normal….logre hacer cosas que no hacia antes…y lo mejor, no era ni lo suficiente joven, ni lo sufiente vieja" sonrio débilmente.

Regina parpadeo, cuando la conocio, kenzi era una chica fuerte y bromista…su personalidad era fuerte, le recordaba a ella…pero nunca imagino esos horrores" oh kenzi…lo siento tanto…"se tapo la boca horrorizada.

"porque?, tu no tienes nada que ver" suspiro" tu no me abandonaste, en cuanto te conoci encontré una familia contigo" sonrio débilmente.

"yo….."se mordio el labio" puedes preguntar lo que quieras, quiero decir….quieres saber algo de cora? De rumpelstiltiskin...de mi infancia?...de como eran?"

El rostro de kenzi se ensombreció" no gracias" dijo fríamente.

"kenzi…."

"dije que no!"se levantó tirando la taza" porque diablos querria saber de una mujer que no dudo al abandonar a dos bebes!, que no dudo en matar al amor de la vida de su hija!, que manipulaba a todo el mundo!, la vi dos veces y nunca fue agradable" gruño" y porque querria saber de un hombre, que hizo de todo para buscar a su hijo pero nada para rescatar a su hija!?"dijo fríamente.

Regina se levanto" kenzi….lo siento yo….estas enfada conmigo?" susurro.

"si te preocupa que quiera vengarme de ti porque te conservo, como quiere Zelena….no soy asi" agarro una campera" pero empiezo a ver porque ella si lo es" apretó los dientes" no vuelvo a comer….y probablemente tampoco a dormir" cerro la puerta de un portazo.

"que diablos acaba de pasar?" susurra la morena.

Rose:

Llego a donde estaba dyson y corrió a abrazarlo y lo beso apasionadamente" woaw, que te sucede cariño"?

Rose lo beso de nuevo" no todos los días se descubre que eres mi verdadero amor….."le guiña un ojo.

El resto del dia paso tan rápido, la morena se encontro con robin que la acompaño a donde se iba a reunir, decidieron buscar el libro para que Henry crea, recupere los recuerdos y la maldición se rompa, lo encontraron, henry escapo, estaba en el puerto con garfio, emma hizo que crea, intento romper la maldición con un beso y no funciono, Zelena llego y golpeo a Regina, Henry se acerco asustado, ella lo beso, rompió la maldición y todos recordaron, el bebe de nieve estaba por nacer, Zelena ataco, se lo llevo, todos fueron a intentar detenerla, Regina la venció con….MAGIA BLANCA! Ella tenia magia blanca…le saco el collar y la llevaron a la cárcel.

Regina se sento" vaya no esperaba visitas tan pronto" rolo los ojos la colorada.

"Zelena….puedo darte una segunda oportunidad sabes?"  
ella alza una ceja" para que seamos todos una familia y saltemos por el prado?" rio.

"mira verdecita…..te crees que no entiendo lo que sientes!?, crees que mereces venganza, que no seras feliz hasta conseguirlo….pero te digo algo que aprendi?...no es asi!...por dios Zelena, acabo de descubrir que tengo dos hermanas!, esto tampoco es fácil para mi…nunca fue fácil, cora me lastimo tanto a mi como a ti y a kenzi…."  
"tu tenias todo!,siempre tienes todo! nunca lo aprovechaste!"grito

Regina presiono los labios, no quería alterar mas el ambiente" mira zelena, lo tomas o lo dejas, puedes redimirte, o puedes pasar toda tu vida tras las rejas….y al asecho de rumpel….piénsalo, se que no es fácil….pero lo consegui" sonrio.

Zelena miro para otro lado, y Regina se fue.

Tenia una cita con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo…

Al parecer Zelena murió, se convirtió en una muñeca…y se rompió. Cuando kenzi vio eso rompió en lagrimas y se fue corriendo. Rose fue tras ella.

Ella se encontró con robin…el único al que le confiaría la vida.

Tomaron vino, ella le conto de tinkellbell…y tenían que ir a la fiesta de nieve. Diría el nombre del bebe….pero ella lo sabia, nieve se lo conto y le pregunto si iba a estar bien para kenzi que tenia todo el asunto muy fresco…

Pero ella le dijo que si, tal vez sea una nueva oportunidad no?.

En cuanto la de ojos claros vio a rumpel huyo de el, regina le tuvo que explicar, pero le aclaro que aun no tenia derecho sobre ella, y que kenzi viviría con ella, y lo veria cuando tenga ganas y lo perdone.

En la fiesta, emma llego, al parecer viajo al pasado con killian…ese pirata.

Regina vio a kenzi sentada al lado de rose y dyson que estaban muy acaramelados.

"rose…"esta levanto la vista y se sonrojo

"si mama?"

"hablaste con ella?" susurro" sobre lo de Zelena…y rumpel…"

"no me quiso decir nada…es la primera vez, no lo entiendo mama…lo siento" susurro con cara de preocupación.

Regina se mordio el labio y la miro…si era su pequeña hermanita, se encerraba dentro de si misma cuando sufria…tal ves ella nunca la vio asi, porque los últimos años fue mas feliz….pero ella no iba a permitir que sufra en su presencia…"kenzi?"  
"no quiero hablar contigo gina" dijo mirando el vaso.

Regina sonrio, solo la llamaba gina cuando la quería mas cerca" segura?" se sento a su lado" vamos a fuera…"

Vio pasar a ruby, ella le comento que se quería ir…y ella recordo algo" aguarda, ya voy" le sonrio.

Se acercó a la deprimida ruby" hey…que haces aquí Regina?, no tienes a un ardiente hombre por allI?" se burlo.

"te vine a dar esto" le dio un frijol" se cuanto quieres volver…y te lo debo lobo" le sonrió.

Ruby no pudo reprimirse y la abrazo" quien diría que terminaría abrazando a la reina malvada?"se quedo pensando"porque no lo usaste para volver?"

"cuando estábamos en el bosque encantado no sabia donde estaba"

Rieron y ella fue con su hermana.

Kenzi estaba sentada en la puerta" hey cariño…como estas?"  
la de ojos claros miro al piso" pues acaban de nombrar a un bebe como mi hermano muerto que nunca supo que es mi hermano, tengo de padre a alguien que nunca peleo por mi, de madre a una loca, la única persona que me comprendia…por mas loca que este murió…..asi que…estoy perfectamente…"dice con ironia.

"o miel…dale una oportunidad a tu padre…que no dijiste que amabas a los villanos?" le dio un golpe amistoso.

"en película" balbuceo" en persona solo te quise a ti" se sonrojo y Regina sonrio.

"kenzi, entiendo lo de Zelena….siempre estuvo en contra de mi, y me hizo la vida imposible…pero yo era asi con nieve no?..."suspiro" no puedo culparla, es lo que hace cora, destruye a la gente…la moldea como la quiere…incluso si no la conoce… sobre el bebe, yo le dije a nieve que podía….lo hizo en manera de honor y si lo acepta rumpel porque tu no?, siempre me tendras a mi…nunca te dejare…."  
kenzi aguantaba las ganas de llorar" esto es demasiado gina…"

"lo se…pero cuando estes lista, o tengas curiosidad….sabes que puedo contarte lo que quieras…"  
kenzi se lago a llorar" no creo que nunca quiera saber….ya no se que pensar…como actuar!...me perdi de tanto….por dios!, incluso soy la hija del medio, y ahora soy la menor!"

Regina la abrazo y la niña lloraba en sus brazos" lo se, pero ya no tienes que ser fuerte mas kenzi, no tienes que ser mas independiente, tienes a un padre que te aseguro luchara por ti, una sobrina que es tu mejor amiga….un sobrino que te adora…."le sonrio" y una hermana…MAYOR" la burlo" que siempre estará para ti, sea lo que sea…podremos superarlo ,asi que basta de sufrir por cora….la única que puede hacerte verdadero daño kenzi…eres tu" le dijo seria"

"te quiero gina…me alegra tenerte, me alegra que me hayas aceptado antes de saber que era tu hermana…"le sonrio" y talvez algún dia quiera saber de cora….pero no hoy, hoy ya me hizo demasiado daño…"dijo triste mente.

"lo se, y sabes que te protegeré de lo que sea….pero aunque lo odie, tienes que darle una oportunidad a gold….es un cobarde pero te ama kens…"le dijo un apodo amistoso.

"algún dia seremos una familia normal?" suspiro.

"nop….nunca" dijo divertida" todo nuestro árbol esta completamente cruzado….pero todos nos protegemos y queremos igual, piensa que ahora tambien eres familia de los encantadores" le dijo en broma.

"aj….con lo que tendre que lidiar…"dijo divertida y volvieron adentro.

Henry comenzo a bombardear a preguntas a su tia, y pronto se alejaron.

"hey Regina!"emma la llamo.

"si emma?" le sonrio genuinamente.

"algo me olvide de decirte….bueno traje a alguien del pasado…"la morena abrió los ojos" y…aun cree que eres…bueno….."se puso nerviosa.

"la reina malvada…."un pasado con el que siempre tendrá que lidiar" claro, tráela.

Ella asintió y la estaba trayendo, la mujer la miraba dura" Regina, quiero que conozcas a…"

"marian!"grito..robin….

"robin!"la mujer desconocida se abalanzo a el.

"pensé que estabas muerta!, que nunca te volveria a ver!"  
"ni yo a ti!"

"mama!"roland la abrazo.

"roland!, mi pequeño niño!"

Regina quería desmayarse….emma trajo a la esposa de robin!...al amor de su vida…..

"Regina?"emma la miro nerviosa.

La reina no podía apartar la vista de robin, estaban como una familia feliz….una en la que ella no tiene lugar…"Regina lo siento mucho…yo…"

"tu haz hecho esto…"

"yo solo quería salvar su vida….lo siento…"dijo apenada emma.  
"que sientes!?...lo arruinaste…arruinaste mi vida de nuevo…"sus ojos se humedecieron.

"lo siento pero no puedo disculparme por salvar a alguien! Que querias que haga!?"  
"pues primero que no seas tan idiota de caer en un portal!"le grita" eres igual a tu madre! nunca piensas en las consecuencias!, me arruinan la vida aun cuando intento ser buena…."estaba a punto de llorar.

"Regina…"  
"ahora no swan" se va corriendo seguida por emma.

"Regina, lo siento si?, cuando traje a marian no sabia quien era…no quería lastimarte…"susurro.

La morena se dio vuelta enfadada" tus intenciones no importan, porque una vez mas, tu eres la heroína y yo…la villana" susurro con dolor" incluso cuando no lo soy"

"que querias que haga?"

"bueno, si fuiste tan idiota de viajar en el tiempo debiste dejar las cosas como estaban!" grito.

"no me disculpare por salvar la vida de alguien." dijo duramente.

"pues iba a morir de todos modos!, que importa!?"  
"importa porque es una persona y hiciera lo que hiciera no merecia morir…"  
"tal vez si!"

"bueno, tu lo sabrias…la salve de ti" emma la miraba fríamente.

Para la morena eso fue un golpe bajo, estaba por destruirse allí, pero tenia que aguantar…

"la mujer que hizo eso…era la persona que era, no la que soy, trabaje duro para contruir un futuro…un futuro que ahora acabas de destruir" gruño.

"no lo sabes…"  
"bueno se que es complicado que su difunta esposa este viva!"  
"por eso me disculpo regina…si puedo ayudar..."

"cuanto mas intentas ayudar mas empeora mi vida" dijo con ironia" y ya hiciste suficiente swan!, en ese esquema yo ya no estoy!, ya no entro, y es gracias a ti…"dijo con mucho dolor, en el momento que la puerta se abrió.

"conócela marian…ella no es lo que piensas…"decía acerco a Regina" Regina, quiero que conozcas a marian…"luego agrego" quiero…quiero que hablemos de esto…"miro a regina con dolor.

"espera, ustedes…ustedes están juntos?"

Regina no contesto….solo quería desaparecer" marian por favor…"

"tu y la reina malvada!?" eso era suficiente dolor." la dejaste acercar a mi hijo!?"  
Regina quería gritar, ahora de que la culpaba!?, amaba a ese niño….que no podrá ver mas." sabes lo que ha hecho!?, el terror que a infligido!?"

Los encantadores, Henry, rose , kenzi garfio y dyson bajaron.

"todo esta bien?"

"bueno nadie fue quemado…es una buena señal" susurra dyson.

" Regina estas bien?" pegunta preocupada nieve. la morena ya no tenia palabras, por primera vez no las tenia, su lengua filosa parecía que no existía…

"que les pasa!? Porque le están hablando!?"grita marian y ella solo permanece con los brazos cruzados." no saben quien es!?"

Henry miro a Regina" mama que esta pasando!?"

"mama estas bien?" dijo preocupada rose.

"ella es un monstruo!" grito marian.

Regina quiso lanzarle algo, hechizarla, matarla…pero eso demostraría que tenia razón, y la tiene…ella es un monstruo.

Marin alzo a roland, y Regina escapo de allí.

"no!..ella es….mi hermana" susurro kenzi.

"Regina!"emma quería correr…metio la pata, y no sabia si podría arreglarlo.

Garfio le agarro el brazo" nunca paso nada bueno de presionar a esa mujer…dale espacio"

"es lo que hace en ese espacio lo que me preocupa" susurro David.

"no pueden decir que ella volverá a ser mala de nuevo!" grito Henry. todos hacen silencio" no puede!, ha llegado demasiado lejos!"

"lo se heny…"rose lo abrazo." espero que tengas razón…"

Y todos la ven alejarse….aun lastimada camina con la compostura de una reina….una reina rota…

Las chicas decidieron quedarse en grannis, ya que con el bebe la casa de nieve estaba atestada de gente.

Rose se peinaba" kenzi!, hoy tienes el cuarto para ti sola!"

Esta se azomo" por?"  
"me…me voy a la casa de dyson…"susurro y se sonrojo.

Kenzi sonríe y se sienta en la cama" tiene casa?...y sabes que mi hermana no deprimida te mataria verdad?"sonrio.

"kenzi!...se la tia divertida! Y claro que tiene casa" frunció el ceño divertida.

"bien…"rolo los ojos" pero quiero que contestes una pregunta…"  
rose le daba la espalda mientras se ponía aros" si?"  
"lo vas a hacer?" dice pícaramente.

"kenzi!"  
"rose…"  
esta se sonrojo" si…"  
kenzi comenzó a gritar y saltar" lo vas a hacer! Lo van a hacer!...que te cuide porque lo mato!...y ningún embarazo eh!"  
"ajj ya casi tengo 18, deja de molestar "dice sonrojada.

Kenzi sonríe y la deja irse.

Regina:

llego destruida. Porque todo lo bueno en su vida se destruía?

Robin la fue a visitar.

Mas tarde alguien golpeo la puerta" robin…."sonio débilmente.

"puedo pasar?"

"claro…"se sentaron en el sillón.

"lo siento…"susurro el.

"porque?...lo que dijo marian es verdad, soy un monstruo" suspiro.

"la mujer que yo conozco es todo menos un mostruo."

"quizá no me conozcas tan bien…"

"te conozco porque eres como yo, alguna vez cometí errores, pero cambie…como tu, y deje el pasado donde pertenece…"  
"entonces…lo que paso entre nosotros …."

"fue real" el sonrio.

"si?"dijo con deje de esperanza.

"mis sentimientos fueron…son reales…"Regina sonrio" pero marian es mi mujer, la ame he hice una promesa…hasta que la muerte nos separe, y fue asi…"se quedo pensando" y luego no, pero mi promesa se mantiene"  
Regina estaba apunto de llorar, porque venia a romperle el corazón?" asi que tomaste tu decisión…."susurro lastimosamente.

"Regina, soy un ladron con honor, tengo que cumplir un código…sin eso no soy nada!" suspiro" espero que puedas comprenderlo…."

Se levanto dejándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

Luego de un ataque de rabia, y romper todo recordo algo…

"sindey…"sonrio.

Lo fue a buscar al manicomio, y lo metio de nuevo…

Primero quería matar a marian, pero todos sabrían quien fue y….

Dios!, porque tenia esos pensamientos?

El espejo le mostro el momento que….casi mata a marian?...

Y se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo….

Pero aria algo, porque el problema no era marian…era ella!, ella era un monstruo…..

Necesitaba pensar, asi que fue al bosque.

Había un extraño monstruo de hielo atacando a todos, y por supuesto la salvadora no salvaba a nadie….

Se acerco, y su sorpresa fue ver que estaban atacando a marian….

Ella vio a todos inconcientes….podia simplemente…..dejarla morir….no seria su culpa no?

"ayúdame…."dijo lastimosamente.

Regina estaba en una encrucijada….salvaria a la mujer que la llamo monstruo?

"si no lo hago tendría razón" susurro y se poof atrás del monstruo.

Rápidamente consumio al monstruo.

"gracias…..tal vez no eres un mostruo después de todo…"susurro la ex muerta…

"tal vez no…"suspiro." bienvenida a storybrooke marian…"

"Regina!"emma la quería alcanzar, pero Regina tenia que odiar a alguien en todo esto…se poof a la alcaldia.

Un rato después emma tocaba su puerta" Regina!" un silencio" Regina se que estas aquí, puedo ver las luces encendidas…"

La morena estaba acurrucada contra la puerta llorando" Regina, se que esto es….complicado, pero puedes ser feliz, no te rindas!...pelea!, si tu no lo haces, lo are yo….porque por eso me trajo Henry, para recuperar todos los finales felices…incluido el tuyo" se fue.

Regina se levanto y llamo a sidney.

"que sucede su majestad?"

"necesito ayuda, necesito encontrar a la persona que siempre pone del lado de villana….al autor…"

….

Regina no quería ver a nadie, le mando a Henry una carta, sabia que el hacia lo mejor, pero no se sentía de animo….

Cuando lo recupero agarro un puñado de los mejores comics, se hizo una coleta, y fue a grannis.

"hey!"puso los comics en la mesa

"mama!"sonrio.

"puedes creer que esto esta solo hecho con tinta y papel, pero…"agarra el libro" esto es mágico?"  
"em….si?"  
"tu te sabes el libro de cabo a rabo, ni una pista de quien podría ser que lo escribió?"

Henry parpadeo" mm, no?, lo siento….pero para que lo quieres saber?" la morena hace silencio" mama:.."  
esta bufo" en el libro…aparezco siempre como la villana, quiero encontrarlo, para que me escriba un final feliz" susurra" es muy estúpido?"  
Henry sonríe" no,te ayudare….pero necesitamos un nombre"

"como….la operación víbora…que tuviste con emma?"  
"exactamente….y era cobra" Henry se queda pensando" operación…"

"mangosta….."dice Regina.

"me gusta…."sonríe Henry.

"Regina?" robin la llamo con una cara de preocupado"

"que sucede?"

"marian…..necesito tu ayuda…."

Kenzi:

Estaba decidida, entro a la tienda de gold

"esperaba que vinieras…."  
esta cruzo los brazos" solo vine por explicaciones" gruño.

"es lo justo" suspiro" que quieres que te diga?"  
"cuando supiste que estaba viva?"

"unos años mas tarde, hice negocios con un hombre, no tenia para pagarme, asi que para intentar salvarse me dijo que el lo vio….yo comprobé que era cierto."  
"el hombre esta muerto?" desafio.

"a tres metros bajo tierra" hizo una sonrisa psicópata" algo mas?"  
"porque no fuiste a buscarme?" susurro con lagrimas en los ojos.

"no era simple….la unica persona que siempre me vencio aparte de su madre, es pan….habia ideado un plan, pero entonces garfio regreso muchos años después, al interrogarlo, el no sabia nada de ti…dijo que te fuiste, y por alguna razón le crei."  
"pero me viste!" grito" cuando volvi me viste…."comenzó a sollozar.

"al principio no te reconoci…"  
"me secuestraste gold!"  
"necesitaba las botas para volver a encontrarte…."dijo como lo mas obvio" lo siento si no fui sutil, pero soy un villano, y por mas que odie a Regina, se le dan los niños, es tu hermana y te cuido de maravilla…."suspiro.

"lo se….pero me hubiera gustado que me dijeras todo esto tu" gruño.

"decirte que!?...que tienes dos padres horribles!?"  
"los tenia de todas formas!, que creías?, que fui feliz!?, podría haber sido feliz contigo!, me importa poco si eres villano…"

"kenzi…te di una mejor oportunidad…"  
"luchaste por bae…."lloraba desconsolada.

"el sabia de mi existencia…..y yo solo quería que vuelva, en cambio tu, eras feliz sin mi, tu claramente estabas mejor sin conocerme…"  
"lo que dices es idiota" dijo con enojo" bae estaba mucho mejor sin ti!, mientras yo te necesitaba" gruño y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"espera!" la de ojos claros se dio vuelta" aun me necesitas?..."  
kenzi comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez, gold hizo su mejor esfuerzo en abrazarla.

"te dare una nueva oportunidad, pero no la desaproveches…."  
el sonrio y le beso la frente" debi luchar por ti, lamento asumir que eras feliz, yo…"  
"no importa, ahora estamos aquí…."le sonrio.

"seguiras con Regina?"

"claramente…me necesita, y aun no confio en ti" alzo una ceja.

"lo justo " se rio" quieres hacer alguna cosa que hacen los padres con sus hijos?"  
kenzi lo miro extrañada" que hacen?"  
"mmm…toman helado?"

"amo el helado" rien.

Cuando van se encuentra cerrada, gold llama a emma que le explica la situación, y el le dice a kenzi.

"oh no!, Sarah me caia muy bien" bufo" quien me dara helado ahora!?"  
"kenzi…."  
"si?"  
"cuando te conocí….habias preparado helado…."dijo divertido.

La peli negra se quedo re calculando y luego comenzó a reir" sugieres lo que creo?"

"depende de lo que creas…"

"me podre hacer cargo de la heladería!?" dijo saltando.

"sugiero que hables con nieve" le dio una palmadita.

"con nieve?" alzo una ceja" que sucedió con mi hermana?"  
"renuncio….."dijo simplemente.

"oh…."suspiro" me acompañas a la alcaldía gold?"

"vamos" sonrio.

y avanzaron sin saber que alli estaban todos reunidos frente a la congelada marian...

* * *

 **hey! les gusto?, quieren que haga un especial navideño de recuerdos que no volvieron?**

 **quieren mas de gold y kenzi? n.n**

 **yo si! vamos a disfrutar al papi XD**

 **oki oki, tambien belle, es su madrastra no?...woaw suena extraño XD**

 **que piensan de que la pelinegra tenga una heladeria?**

 **yo nunca estuve de acuerdo conque storybrooke se quede sin heladeria!, y recorde que cuando kenzi aparecio hizo helado XD  
total ingrid no vuelve n.n **

**gracias a los que me pusieron de favorito, a los que leen, comentan, en fin, gracias! me motivan muchísimo!**

 **pobre reggie u.u**


	18. capitulo 18 elecciones entre la linea

cap 18: **(** **recomendado leer con tiempo, capitulo eterno)**

cuando entran notan un ambiente tenso.

La nueva integrante llamada elsa hablaba" vi esto antes, se rompe con la mayor demostración de el amor verdadero"

Kenzi ve a marian congelada y luego miro a gold, que le impidió avanzar.

"un beso de amor verdadero…"susurra David.

Todos miran a robin, y el por su parte mira a Regina que aparta la mirada.

La morena hace un paso atrás, quería irse lejos, y no ver como robin demuestra que ama a otra persona….que ella fue un pasatiempo…

Robin noto a kenzi y a gold, y trago saliva.

Se acerco a marian y la beso…..intento lo mejor que pudo pero no sucede nada…

Al levantarse robin y Regina olvidan al resto y se quedan mirando….

David hablaba sobre algo de su casi esposa, que tenia una barrera de oro por lo que no lo podía despertar….

Pero robin sabía que no era eso, el simplemente no la amaba…..dejo el amor por marian hace tiempo, ella estaba muerta!...y llego Regina, a quien amaba con todo corazón….

Luego ella dice que el confie en ella, que podía retrasarlo hasta encontrar una cura.

El asintió, confiaba con su vida en esa mujer.

Regina envio a Henry a su mausoleo.

"Regina….se porque no funciono…"susurro"

"lo sabemos todos, es el hie…"  
"no….es otra cosa…"susurro acercándose a ella

Ella contiene la respiracion" a si?"  
"lo se….no es por lo que todos creen, amo a otra persona…."susurra.

Regina tarda entender y no puede evitar una sonrisa" a si?" le sonrio.

"si…."

Llega Henry con la caja" mama, tienes que limpiar allí abajo!, tarde una eternidad en encontrarlo" le burla.

"lo se" rio y se acercó a marian. Miro a robin.

"le sacaras el corazón?" pregunta preocupado.

"confias en mi?" susurro.

"con mi vida…"para la reina eso fue suficiente, metio su mano en el pecho de la congelada, y saco un corazón latiente.

"bien, aun no esta congelado…"suspiro.

Robin suspiro con alivio.

Kenzi hablo con nieve que le dio permiso, y las llaves, y luego fue a la casa.

Al rato Regina la siguió con Henry.

Encontraron a las adolescentes charlando sin saber que llegaron.  
"y que tal fue?" dijo ansiosa la de ojos claros.

Rose se mordio el labio" mágico!...quiero decir, si se siente bien, imagínate con el amor de tu vida…."suspira.

"no exageres!"rio" mi primera vez no fue tan especial…"rio.

"pues la mia si! Y…"  
Regina casi se desmaya, pero Henry la ataja colorado.

"se cuidaron?"

Rose se coloro" como crees!, si me embarazo mi madre es capas de castrar a dyson!"rieron cuando una mas recuperada Regina entra con un aura negra rodeándola.

"solo eso?, querida te ablandaste" gruñe asustando a las dos chicas.

"mama…."rose queria morirse, y se oculto con una manta en modo tortuga.

"her…..hermanita…..yo y mi sobrina hablábamos de….de…."se mordio el labio característicamente mills.

Regina se enfado" se de que hablaban!, rose!, eres demasiado joven!"grito.

Esta se oculta aun mas.

Henry parpadea" oka, tengo que acostumbrarme a una casa llena de mujeres…"susurro" mama, ire arriba a buscar pistas para la operación…"cuando subia las escaleras susurro" no me bastaba con el trauma de los abuelos, no!, tenia que escuchar a mi hermana…"tiembla de horror.

Regina sigue con la mirada a Henry y luego vuelve a las chicas" ven lo que causaron!?, ahora tendre que…."hace cara de horror.

"hermanita….no le des la charla, se traumara aun mas…"dice la pelinegra para calmar el ambiente….pero no funciona.

"como…yo no…."se colora" kenzi no me distraigas!, rose cora mills!, porque tu…tu….tienes 17!"se defendió sin saber que decir.

La morena se destapa" mama, soy suficiente grande y en si, tengo unos cuarenta años!" se defendió.

"pe…pe…"Regina se agarro la cabeza" en el bosque encantado no me prepararon para esto" suspiro.

"gina, ella aun te ama y es tu pequeña…solo tiene nuevas experiencias que no son malas…"intercepta kenzi.

"lo se…"suspira la mayor" solo me asusta que crezcas tan rápido…"  
rose la abrazo" oh mama….te acostumbraste a que me quede 28 años con la misma edad" bromeo.

" y bien?, cuenta tu!, que sucede con el ladron?"la de ojos claros arquea una ceja.

Regina suspira y mira al piso" no lo se…el es un hombre de honor y esta casado con marian…"  
"y su mujer esta congelada!" objeta kenzi.

"kenzi!"

"lo siento lo siento, pero tienes que aprovecharlo!, si le demuestras como eres en la cama no te dejara ir!"le guiña un ojo y a rose y kenzi se le suben los colores a la cara.

"kenzi!..como tu…sabes como yo…..porque dices eso?...tu..tu…"

"lo siento viejas mañas" se levanta" las dejo antes que lengua suelte otra cosa…"  
Regina trata de calmarse.

"estoy intentando ayudarle a descongelarla…"suspira.

Kenzi vuelve en sus pasos y se sienta en el sillón" que estas haciendo que!?"

"kenzi!" ahora rose grita" muy bien mama" le sonríe.

"muy bien!?, una cosa es hacerte a un lado, pero ayudar a tu enemiga en vez de aprovechar!?"

Regina rie débilmente." kenzi, ya no soy esa persona, y si quiero a robin, lo ayudare a ser feliz.."

La pelinegra se exaspera" el es feliz contigo!, vi como te mira!"

"si bueno, pero roland ahora tiene a su madre, y no se la quitare…"suspiro" are todo lo que esta a mi alcance…"

Y vaya lo hizo, hasta intento con ayuda de sidney encontrar a la reina de nieves y obligarla a descongelarla, pero no solo hizo que se meta en un viaje con emma que buscaba a elsa, si no que sidney la traiciono, y salieron por poco.

Ella empezó a evitar a robin, y cuando el la enfrento le dijo que necesitaba olvidarla, que tenia que volver a amar a marian, para salvarla.

Henry empezó a trabajar con gold para ayudar a su madre a averiguar obre el autor. segun el su abuelo es feliz, asi que debería saber como.

Cuando ella estaba leyendo la pagina del casamiento de marian y robin, con el ceño fruncido, Henry aparecio, y le dijo que no entendia lo de marian y robin, pero que quería que sea feliz.

Ella dijo que las cosas no se pueden remediar, pero que la próxima vez que el final feliz toque su puerta esta lista.

Dyson y rose están cada vez mejor, kenzi empezó a verse con un chico de neverland que tenia su edad. Su relación con gold mejoraba cada dia, incluso durmió allí algunas noches. Belle le caia bien, aun le parecía demasiado joven, pero eso era una ventaja para ella.

Emma y Regina se amigaron y están mas unidas que nunca, por no mencionar que garfio sale con la rubia.

Despues de que Regina lo rechazara varias veces, robin intento querer a marian, pelo luego de hablar con will, decidio darle una oportunidad y fue al mausoleo donde sabia que se encontraba.

Robin le robo un pasional beso, que hizo que Regina se derrita. Estuvieron toda la noche juntos ajenos a lo que ocurria con emma.

Gold por su parte hizo de las suyas e intentaba deshacerse de emma, para que con su poder liberarse de la daga, y ser feliz con su familia.

Belle creía que tenia la daga, pero rumpel la cambio por una falsa.

…..

Rose:

Estaba en la puerta de la casa despidiéndose de dyson.

"te amo" lo beso" mucho…"  
"yo tambien cariño….."de repente se paro" es kenzi!"

Ella parpadea" leíste la mente de alguien?" alza la ceja

"kenzi es la de la carta, rose….regina la tiene que empezar a entrenar ya!"

"que?...que carta?, que diablos dices?" dice confundida.

"rumpel le escribió a cora sobre su primogénita, mucho antes de conocer a Zelena…."  
"pero kenzi no es la mayor…."

"el no lo sabia, pero cuando el hombre le dijo que su hija vivía, el estuvo investigando, y vio que su hija era la mas poderosa de todo lo que había existido…"

Rose parpadeo" dices que….que mi tia es mas poderosa que incluso Zelena?"

"es mas poderosa que rumpel, Regina tiene que entrenarla" susurra.

Rose asiente y entre a la casa preocupada.

En el sillón están kenzi y su novio de neverland zac.

Zac era un chico colorado, alto de ojos verdes.

"realmente quieres estar conmigo?" le susurro kenzi.

"claro que si….porque no querria?"

"toda mi familia son puros villanos!" rio.

"y tu eres un angel, suficiente para mi…"la beso.

"no quiero interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo kenzi…"la morena hace un suspenso" a solas…"  
"oh claro, nos vemos mañana cariño…."se fue.

"aj, que es tan importante que no puedes esperar a que se vaya?" bufo acomodándose en el sillón.

"kenzi eres poderosa.." susurra seria rose.

La pelinegra parpadea y comienza a reir" lo dices por mi reciente magia?, aprendi a hacer un bonito hechizo!, lo lei en el libro que tiene gina" sonríe y comienza a sacar fuegos artificiales de sus manos.

"ese libro lo escribió rumpelstiltilskin, y lo tenia cora…"susurra la de ojos café.

"oh…"

"pero no kenzi, lo digo porque tu padre no escribió la carta pensando en Zelena….aun no la conocía!...era sobre…."

"mi…."se queda sin aliento y se levanta de un salto" que quieres decir?!"

"quiero decir….que necesitas que alguien te ayude…..si ese poder algún dia sale fuera de control, aras un desastre mayor al que hizo emma…"

La de ojos claros palidece" no puede ser…yo…yo no tenia magia…"

"la magia viene de las emociones, y lo primero que tienes que hacer….es sentir que tienes magia…"

"y yo pensé esa posibilidad, cuando aparecio…"susurra.

"kenzi….creo que tu eres capas de destruir todo si te lo propones…tus padres son los mas poderosos, tus hermanas tambien…tu tienes todo junto kenzi!.. tienes que dejar de desperdiciarlo en esos hechizos, y practicar antes que algo malo suceda."

Kenzi comienza a agitarse" pero…pero…no puede ser yo…el no me dijo nada…lo prometio!" gimio.

"no importa, ahora importa que no te conviertas en ellos…. Apenas vuelva mi madre, le diremos"

Kenzi asiente asustada.

Se queda pensando cuando alguien llama a rose.

"que!?...si…si…llamare a mi madre…..esta con robin y no contesta…..si nieve, lo intentare…..llámala tu tambien, kenzi ira con Henry…si… adiós" suspiro y corto.

"que quería?"  
"emma, esta fuera de control y lastimo a Henry…"suspiro" el no esta casi herido, pero si deprimido, puedes hacerle compañía mientras busco a mi madre y le pido un hechizo localizador?"

Esta asintió y cogio su chaqueta" rose…"esta levanta la vista" esta con robin en el mausoleo…"  
"lo se, me mando un tex…..bueno no sabia que estaba con robin pero que tiene?"

Kenzi niega con la cabeza" te recomiendo que toques antes de entrar…."

Se fue dejando a rose desconcertada" espera….que!?"gime.

Regina:

Al despertarse vio a robin…..por dios, cuanto lo amaba….

Pero el tenia que querer a marian si la quería salvar….

Se levanto comenzó a vestirse. Se sentó en la escalera, se puso la falda, y luego se coloco la blusa bordo .rose le mando un texto…uno que no leería ahora.

"buenos días" aparecio el hombre, termino de colocarse las botas

"mira quien ha despertado finalmente" rie y se levanta

" mis disculpas pero…es la ves que…"robin se le acerco" mejor he dormido en mucho tiempo" la morena se muerde el labio y sonríe "mmm que tal si vamos al campamento y te hago un desayuno digno de una reina" se acerca y ella se acomoda el pelo.

Quedan muy cerca" suena encantador….."suspira" pero robin, sabes que no podemos…"le saca las manos de la cadera.

"lo se….el pequeño John puede ser un poco cotilla" rie. Y ella sonríe." ahí esta la satisfactoria sonrisa en la que pienso cada vez que cierro los ojos…"se besaron y el puso sus manos en el trasero de ella.

La morena suspiro" me hace preguntarme porque no hicimos esto hace décadas…"

"mm creo que sufrias de desamor, con un toque de auto odio, y yo era un borracho en una taberna con un tatuaje…"

Regina se abrazo a el" al cual campanita me dijo que estaba destinada….si solo hubiera escuchado a esa estúpida hada…"niega con la cabeza" las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si te hubiera elegido en ves que…..bueno, la oscuridad" suspira.

"cometiste errores, y ahora los estas arreglando..."el busca sus labios pero Regina se aparta suavemente.

"o asiéndolos mas profundos..." se suelta suspirando" estas casado..

"lo se…"dijo mientras ella se alejaba.

"incluso si no fuera por marian…esto acabaría mal!"dijo con un deje de ironia.

"de verdad eres tan pesimista?" se acerca sonriendo.

"bueno tu lo serias si sabrias todo lo que hice…"agarra el libro" haz visto esto?"

"no, nunca porque?" alza una ceja.

"es un libro de cuentos mágicos donde aparecemos todos…"abre una pagina"y aquí estoy yo alejándome de ti en la taberna…"suspira.

"de donde ha salido esto?"robin lo mira desconcertado.

"no lo se, solo aparecio cuando Henry mas lo necesitaba, lleno de héroes, y l villanos….adivina de que lado estoy" suspira.

"este libro trata del pasado" lo cierra" como dijiste, ya no eres la reina malvada…"

"eso díselo al autor" rolo los ojos" parece que creo la regla, de que los villanos no alcanzan un final feliz…incluso si cambian…si intentan ser buenos!" gime.

" preséntamelo" dijo simplemente" me encantaría tener mas que una conversación.

Regina sonríe débilmente" no es tan simple, no se donde esta, quien es…o si es hombre o mujer!" lo mira a los ojos" he buscado por todas partes y he fracasado.."

"déjame ayudar..."la toma por la cintura  
ella le sonríe" no puedes…"le quito las manos de encima suyo" y esto no puede pasar una segunta vez…"suspira" lo entiendes?"

"lo se…"mira al piso" y tienes razón…"sonríe y vuelve a poner las manos en sus caderas" pero si no salimos de esta sala…"la va empujando y ella sonríe" creo que aun seria la primera vez ¿verdad?…"la besa.

Ella se cuelga a el y lo besa con mas pasión mientras se van quedando sin ropa de nuevo…"  
rose:

Intento llamar a su madre mil veces y no le cogio , asi que termino por mandarle un texto y fue a lo de nieve.

Simplemente fue a hacerle compañía a su hermano.

Al llegar Henry estaba tapado hasta la nuca y elsa le ponía hielo en la herida.

Luego bajo.

Kenzi estaba allí" no quiere hablar con nadie….necesitamos a regina" suspiro.

" no me contesto, y gracias a ti no quise ir al mausoleo…"susurro.

Kenzi rio" vendrá en cuando vea tu mensaje…"  
"y cuando es eso?" bufo.

"mmm, cuando dura robin?"

Rose hizo cara de asco" kenzi!"  
"pero que pervertida!, yo decía de…de….."  
rose rio" no se te ocurre ninguna excusa?"

Ella bufo"nop…"

Regina llego, hablo con nieve que le dice que no tenia bien prendida la camisa, esta se colora, habla con Henry, lo consuela y le sana la herida, y luego hace que nieve y David, vayan a buscar a emma, ya que garfio elsa no estaban mas, y ellos iban a dejar que emma se quite la magia.

Ella estaba yendo con ellos, y hablo con nieve que le conto sobre cuando ella salía con David cuando aun estaba casado, y que si ella amaba a robin valía la pena.

Robin la llamo para que vaya a la librería.

Le mostro una pagina que parecía del libro de Henry pero en vez de ella escapando de la taberna, estaban besándose.

Robin le dijo que no sabia de donde salio, pero que lo tomaran como una señal de esperanza.

A emma la salvo elsa, gold le saco el corazón a garfio y lo esta controlando, y descubrieron que el plan de ingrid es lanzar una maldición para que todos se odien.

Intentaron frenarla, pero garfio se encargo de meter a todas las hadas en el sombrero de gold, y no podían buscar cura.

Elsa dijo que necesitaban encontrar a su hermana para salvarse, pero no había tiempo, ya que necesitaban el collar de anna para buscar una cura, tanto como para encontrarla.

Elsa hizo creer que se lo daba, pero fue a buscar a anna. Justo cuando se estaba rindiendo la encontró.

La maldición fue lanzada. Al no poder encontrar una cura, Regina dijo que todos deben estar en lugares alejados y protegidos, para no dañarse entre si.

Rose no la quería dejar sola, pero Regina prácticamente la obligo.

Henry se quedo en la alcaldía, ella en el mausoleo, kenzi en la casa junto a rose, David y nieve en la cárcel, y robin en el bosque.

robin no la quería dejar, pero ella dijo que el era una de las pocas personas que siempre creyeron en ella, por lo que no quería que la vea de su peor ella.

Rose:

Estaba en su cuarto, y kenzi en el suyo, cuando la maldición golpeo.

Ella estaba preocupada por su madre, ella ya la había visto como reina malvada!...solo quería estar allí…

Se levanto de la cama. Se notaba igual….la maldición no funciono?

Toco la puerta kenzi.

Escucho un estruendo" que quieres!?"

Rose se aparto de la puerta un poco" yo solo venia a….."

Escucho como se abria la puerta" correte, tengo que arreglar cuentas con mi padre" gruño.

"kenzi.."  
"que te corras!, no te vasto antes!?, mi propio padre me secuestro por tu culpa!, en mi cumpleaños!"le gruño.

"keni…"

"nada de keni!, soy mackenzi para ti!"se le crearon dos bolas de fuego" te creía mi amiga y me abandonaste, por tu hermana que te sumió a una maldición!, eres odiosa!" gruño y se las tiro.

"kenzi…..por favor, las cosas no son asi….lo juro, pero no es momento!, esta bajo efecto de una maldición…..kenzi…"  
esta se abalanzo.

Estaba tan furiosa que una luz roja la rodeo, y un cuarto de la casa se vino abajo.

"kenzi!, por favor!, eres poderosa, aun no controlas tus poderes….!"  
kenzi estaba por atacarla aun mas fuerte, pero rose corrió, y corrió.

Por las calles todos estaban peleando…porque!?

Vio a elsa y a emma caminar tan confundidas como ella.

"emma!, elsa!"grita y se acerca corriendo.

"rose!?, porque no te afecto?"

"no lo se…solo se que tenemos que irnos! Kenzi viene como una loca, y es bastante poderosa…."se mordio el labio.

"tenemos un plan, ven" le sonrio.

Corrieron y llegaron al mausoleo" porque estamos donde se esconde mi mama?"

"necesito ser quisquillosa" suspiro emma.

Rose alzo una ceja pero asintió, confiaba en su sobrina.

Luego de abrir la puerta que estaba protegida por la misma Regina, entraron.

La reina se encontraba sentada, con uno de sus vestidos, que rose tanto quiso ponerse.

"woaw, es un poco tarde para Halloween!" dijo apenas entro emma.

"tu…"Regina se levanto con una sonrisa sínica.

"como puedes andar con eso puesto?" pregunta emma como si su madre no la estuviera por matar.

"con el aplomo y compostura de una reina" rose rio por lo bajo" el momento perfecto swan…estaba leyendo como convertirte en un arbusto!" gruño luego vio a elsa" que hace ella aquí?"  
"quería verte la cara cuando supieras la verdad" dice fríamente….bueno, elsa es fría siempre…

"que verdad?" rose por fin habla y las dos rubias casi la matan.

"que hace mi hija aquí?" gruñe Regina.

Emma le piso el pie a rose" vino a decirte que se ira a vivir con nieve" gruñe.

"que?" rose alza una ceja.

"porque diría eso?" Regina alza una ceja.

"porque no puede creer como alguien que presume su inteligencia y maldad, caiga en una tonta trampa…."gruñe elsa.

"te menti Regina, sobre marian, siempre lo supe, la traje aquí apropósito" emma dice como si estuviera leyéndolo de algún lado.

"dime algo que no sepa" se muerde el labio enojada, no es una buena señal….nunca.

"no sabes porque…"emma quería morir?" no solo quería romperte el corazon, queria que nos veas a mi y a garfio juntos, quería que no tengas nada, por ello rose se quedara con mi madre, Henry conmigo, y kenzi con gold….veras la felicidad que nunca podras tener y porque no arruinarlo otra vez como hizo mi madre" sonrio malignamente la rubia.

"espere mucho para esto" dice la muy enfadada reina. Crea una bola de fuego y se la lanza, en el preciso momento en el que las rubias alzan sus manos juntas.

Rose grito y se agacho, para ver a las rubias sonreír y salir corriendo.

"que acaba de suceder?" susurra la morena joven, para ver pasar corriendo a su mama.

"diablos!" sale corriendo tras su madre.

Al parecer Regina perdió de vista a las rubias, pero encontró a mary margaret.

"bien bien bien….no es mi dia de suerte?" gruño Regina mientras entraba a la oficina del sheriff.

Rose la siguió nerviosa, como diablos llego allí?" vine aquí para matar a emma, pero terminare matando a los dos idiotas que empezaron todo" se acerca diabólicamente.

"oye!, yo no fui quien le conto a cora sobre tu novio secreto!" bufo David.

De verdad esa era su peor versión?...dios, esto parecía mas una comedia.

"me estas vendiendo!?"protesta nieve.

"cállate!" interrumpe fastidiada Regina" ambos merecen morir, pero no por lo que hiciste" señala a nieve" si no por llorones!...pero vuestros castigos se deben adecuar a sus crímenes…"

Rose se acerca a la chica colorada que mecía a su sobrino" mi madre no suele ser asi…era asi…pero….bueno.."  
"lo se, estuve bajo la maldición…porque tu no lo estas?"  
"ni idea…"

Su madre seguía con el monologo" mary margaret, me arrebataste a mi primer amor verdadero" gruñe" ahora te devolveré el favor…llevándome a tu bebe" se acerca pero anna se pone en el medio.

"Regina!" grita David.

"por favor, su…majestad sea razonable!, estas bajo la maldición de la reina de nieves!, no odias de verdad a mary margaret y David" dijo rápidamente.

"pues parece que tiene sus razones…"dijo el chico rubio de alado de rose.

"kristoff!"reprocha la colorada.

"no se quien son pero porque no vuelven de a donde han salido?" Regina los lleva a quien sabe donde, sin dejar de mirar a nieve.

"donde estaba?" susurra sínicamente.

Rose rápidamente agarra a su sobrino, amaba a su madre….pero, bueno tambien era la reina malvada que odiaba a su hermana…

Regina abrió la celda de nieve.

"vas a usar magia Regina?" susurro esta" temes ensuciarte las manos?"

"no necesito magia para matarte" apreta los dientes.

Le aparecio una espada a nieve y una asi misma." la magia es demasiado buena para ti"dijo mirando su espada." quiero verte sangrar…"sonríe.

Empiezan a luchar y se abalanzan al carrito del bebe" cuidado!, ya no esta en garantía!" grita David.

"dijiste que lo compraste nuevo!"le contesta nieve.

"apenas lo usaron!"

Hazme saber cuando estes cansada de perder mary margaret" siguen luchando.

"solo tengo que darte una vez!" grita nieve.

Cae al piso. Cuando se levanta le tira papeles y siguen luchando, hasta que nieve termina por ponerle la espada en el cuello, y David le quita la suya.

Regina se safa y va hacia rose y el bebe.

Ignora prácticamente a su hija y mira al bebe" vaya vaya….no eres todo un dormilon?"

"crees que me hiciste enfadar?" gruñe nieve" no despiertes a mi bebe!"

Nieve se abalanza con todas sus fuerzas y estaba ganando, pero Regina la empuja con magia.

"dijiste que no usarías magia!"

"dijiste que podias guardar un secreto!"Remata la reina.

Nieve agarra su espada y se levanta" tenia….diez años!" gruño y la volvió a atacar.

Rose suspiro, esto estaría asi por un largo tiempo…dejo a neal en el carro, un poco alejado de su mamay su hermana locas, y se poof donde emma.

"lo hice!" grito cuando se encontró en la cueva helada.  
"nadie le prestó atención, anna acababa de terminar de leer una carta, y ingrid se puso loca y la empezó a ahorcar.

Anna ya estaba arrodillada" lo entiendo tia ingrid"

"lo entiendes!?, como puedes entenderlo!?, no eres como yo!"

"no lo soy…pero si mi madre pudo quererte yo tambien...eres parte de la familia sin importar que, y la familia nunca se rinde…."

La reina de las nieves le pego una cachetada con hielo y sep uso a leer la carta.

Todo paso tan rápido…dijo que su hermana tenia razón, que ella misma hizo todo esto, que si era un monstruo, que tenia que revertirlo y se envolvió en cristales. Se despidió de las tres, y les devolvió sus recuerdos…estaba por morir…

"espera!"grito rose" porque no estoy bajo la maldición!?"

Ingrid la miro" habrás estado en otra…"dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer.

Empezó a nevar" se sacrifico…por todos nosotros" susurra emma.

"y nosotras tenemos que cumplir los deseos de nuestra madre anna, tenemos que devolverle sus recuerdos a arandelle" susurran.

Luego empiezan a volver al pueblo.

Adelante van elsa y anna y detrás emma y rose.

"emma…."susurra rose

"si?"

"se que es raro….pero realmente te quiero mucho, eres mi….sobrina?..."alza una ceja"necesito que me ayudes a ver porque yo no estuve bajo la maldición…"dijo seriamente.

Emma sonríe y la abraza" tambien te quiero tia"rie.

Llegan y se abrazan con nieve David y Regina.

Su madre volvió a ser como era…sonrio.

Henry vino y la abrazo tambien…era un momento perfecto…

Al dia siguiente:

Kenzi permaneció encerrada en su cuarto luego de disculparse con rose.

Regina fue a volverle a poner el corazón a marian, y rose fue a donde dyson.

Henry estaba solo…le toco la puerta"kenzi?, puedo pasar?"

"si.."  
entro y la vio echa un ovillo.

"que sucede?"

"gold quiere que me vaya con el y belle….fuera de la línea"susurra.

"y no sabes que hacer…"Henry completa sentándose en la cama.

Kenzi sonríe débilmente y se sienta" chico inteligente…"

"mira, se que todos estaremos mal sin ti…hasta yo te quiero tia" susurro" pero gold es tu padre, y si crees que tienes que irte….mi madre lo entenderá…"le sonríe débilmente.

"te dije que eres el mejor sobrino del mundo!?"lo abraza.

Regina:

Estaba en grannis cuando la ya con el corazón marian, se sienta a su lado.

"pro favor vete…"  
"gracias por…salvarme la vida, dos veces en realidad…"susurra esta.

"olvídalo" suspira con pesar.

"no puedo….porque robin no puede" esta suspira" mira, lo entiendo, para mi fue poco tiempo, para el fue años!...siguio adelante…..te ama…y tu lo amas"

Regina se muerde el labio" eso no importa, el es un hombre de honor, asi que no te preocupes….el se quedara contigo…"  
"no quiero eso….quiero que me elija!...si no lo hace…."suspiro" lo aceptare..." se va.

Mas tarde fueron al lago.

Mientras roland y marian jugaban mas adelante, robin y ella estaban sentados.

"parecen felices.."  
"lo son, tener de nuevo a marian en su vida, para roland es lo mejor" suspiro el.

"lo entiendo…al final del dia nuestros hijos son lo primero…"dijo amargamente.

"Regina?"el la miro.

"ella es su madre…"suspiro.

"te elegi a ti….te elijo a ti…"Regina creyó que era broma pero vio la mirada de el y sonrio.

"pero….que va a pasar con roland?"

"le va a parecer complicado…pero si volviera con marian estaría viviendo una mentira…"regina mira a sus manos sonriendo" el mejor ejemplo que le puedo dar a mi hijo es vivir con la verdad…seguir mi corazón…"la miro" a ti…"

Regina lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, el la eligio!.

Robin saco la pagina del libro, donde se besaban y regina rio.

"papa!"ambos vieron a roland" algo le paso a mama!"grito.

Robin solto la pagina y echo a correr, Regina la guarda en su bolsillo y lo sigue.

Vieron su cara congelada" crei que estaba curada…"susurra robin mientras la sostenia.

Regina abrazaba a roland" deben haber quedado resquicios de magia, hasta debe haber alcanzado el corazón!" se levanta agarrándose la cabeza.

"no hay esperanza?" susurro el.

Regina se mordió el labio…no estaba lista!, no cuando el la eligió…"puede haber otra forma" suspiro" ahora que el muro de hielo esta caído, pueden cruzar la frontera para ir al mndo sin magia…sin magia no hay hechizo" contenia las ganas de llorar.

"bien vamos!" dijo pero Regina lo detuvo.

"robin…tienes que saber algo…es un mundo desconocido, no puede irse sola….alguien tiene que ir con ella…"suspiro" tu y…roland…

"que?"

"y si se van….no podrán volver…"

En la línea…

Allí afuera estaban, will y alguno mas de los hombres alegres.

Pero ella no tenia el valor de salir del auto.

Gold se sube al auto" odio las despedidas tu no?"

Ella apreta los dientes" si viniste a regodearte no estoy de humor" bufo" que quieres?"  
"belle y yo nos vamos de viaje…vine a despedirme.."

"haz estado bajo una roca todo este tiempo?" bufa" si te vas, no podras volver!"

"entonces es un adiós…"dijo sin dejar de mirar el frente." antes de irme podrías decirle a mi nieto que lo echare de menos….y a sus intentos de husmear en mi tienda" sonrio débilmente.

"asi que lo sabias?"

"lo sabia…tal vez puedas decirme porque?"

"buscaba lo imposible….mi final feliz" casi se le cae una lagrima" el libro me a escrito como villana, y los villanos siempre pierden asi que…el pensó que tu podrias tener alguna pista sobre quien es el autor, para asi yo poder hacerle cambiar eso"  
"una idea intrigante…pero no se quien es…"

"lo se…los villanos nunca consiguen finales felices..." suspiro.

"en tu caso parece verdad…"

"tu y belle parecen…felices…"lo miro" como pudiste hacerte de uno?"

"lo cogi…"suspiro" francamente deberías dejar de deprimirte y hacer lo mismo…si esta marian muere, problema resuelto no?"  
Regina al principio asiente y luego niega" esa ya no soy yo"  
"ser bueno no significa que pasen cosas buenas.."

"parece que esta hablando el antiguo rumpelstiltilskin, pensé que habias cambiado.."

"mas bien evolucionado, y si no crees que los villanos puedan tener finales felices, mira como yo lo agarro, y sin autores, ni libros…"le tomo la mano" por increíble que parezca….quiero lo mismo para ti…"estaba saliendo del auto cuando…"deberías alegrarte, kenzi te eligio Regina….cuidala, es muy poderosa, puede derrotarnos a ambos juntos…"suspira y se va.

Regina sale suspirando y se arma de valor" el restaurante que te hable, esta a unos kilómetros."

"bien, regina.."  
"y el mapa que te di, lo tienes?" el asintió" bien, y el dinero, podría ser suficiente para empezar…"

"si pero…"  
"bien…"traga saliva" entonces deberías irte…"

"gracias…" marian tiembla y robin la agarra.

"deben irse , ahora!" grita Regina.

"adelante chicos, los alcanzo en un segundo…solo dadme un momento si?" dice robin.

"okay…"mira a Regina"gracias…"cruzan la frontera y marian se levanta perfectamente.

Alza a roland y rie feliz. Luego mira " robin?"

"tu familia espera…vete" susurra.

Robin mira a marian y mira a Regina, para abalanzarse a ella y quedan frente a frente" yo…"  
"lo se…"

Robin agarra la mano y se va yendo, para soltarla casi del otro lado de la línea.

"papa!"robin lo cargo.

Se queda un momento mirando la nada.

Pero Regina si lo veía. Estaba sollozando y metio sus manos en los bolsillos para sentir un papel.

Lo saco, y vio la pagina. Para reírse amargamente y romperla a pedazos.

Kenzi:

Kenzi estaba tirada en la cama con rose.

"asi que nos elegiste?" sonríe.

"lo hice, quiero decir, mi papa dijo que yo podía ir un tiempo después…no me ire ahora que mi hermana me necesita rose…"  
"lo se….no creo que sea justo que no consiga su final feliz…"  
"eso es relativo…para mi ya lo consiguió…"

"no entiendo…"

"ro ro, tiene familia, ya no la odian, tiene un hogar…se que… que se vaya robin le va a doler…pero tiene un final feliz.."  
"no kenz, no lo tiene….mi madre siempre se creyó menos de lo que era…no cree que merece nada.

Lo único que creía que merecia, era a Daniel….y el murió, lo que le dejo una herida….enorme!...

Que nosotros llenamos a medias….pero robin…el le devolvió eso que perdió hace miles de años!...el la completaba….ahora se va, le deja ese vacio de nuevo, junto a todas sus inseguridades….no lo se, no suena a un final feliz"

"veraz…henry me dijo de…la operación mangosta" sonríe" esta ayudando a gina a encontrar al autor del libro, para que le escriba un final feliz…"  
"estamos dentro!" salta la morena"

"vamos a decírselo…"

"y donde esta?" alza una ceja.

"veremos, tiene el corazón roto, no hay una heladería abierta, por lo que estaría en el lugar con bebidas mas cercano…."  
"grannis…" rien y salen.

"fuiste a despedir a elsa anna y kristoff?"

"no, pero se que se fueron…" suspiro.

Cuando estaban yendo ven a belle llorando a mares, a gold, y a la daga.

Kenzi parpadea" ve con Regina, ya voy.."

"okay.."

Kenzi ve que se transportan a algún lugar, asi que solo tuvo que pensar en gold para aparecer en la frontera.

"tu nunca renunciarias a tu poder por mi rumpe…nunca lo haz hecho, nunca lo haras" sollozo.

"no lo entiendes!"

"no!, me dijiste que ese guantelete, podía guiarte hacia la debilidad de alguien, hacia lo que mas aman…"sollozo aun mas" me guio a la daga….la verdadera daga." trago saliva" tu amor verdadero, es tu poder…ni yo, ni tu hija…"

"me gusta el poder…pero eso no significa que nosotros no podemos tenerlo todo!"

"solo te queria a ti…queria que me eligieras….he intentado serlo todo para ti rumpel pero no lo he sido…"suspiro" y he perdido mi camino, intentando que te encontraras…"trago saliva" pero se acabo.

"por favor belle!, te lo compensare…he cambiado antes, puedo volverlo hacer!"  
belle rie amargamente y niega" no haz cambiado antes…"

"por favor.."  
"no!" suspira" demasiado tarde…una vez vi al hombre detrás de la bestia…ahora solo esta la bestia…"agarro fuertemente la daga" rumplestiltskin te ordeno…" kenzi abre los ojos al verlos acercarse peligrosamente a la línea" que abandones storybrooke.

"belle por favor…no quiero perderte…"  
"ya los haz hecho…"  
se acercaba mas.

Kenzi salio de las sombras para correr a gold.

"noo!...papa…." solloza" te quiero!"grita.

Pero era tarde, gold atravesó la línea.

Apenas atravesó, cayo al piso" belle!?...no!...kenzi…." lloraba" te quiero…..las quiero…"

Kenzi corrió con lagrimas en los ojos a belle" que diablos hiciste!?"

Esta tambien lloraba" kenzi…era lo correcto….el no cambio, me engaño…nos engaño…"

"no!, el es un villano diablos!" grita" el no va a cambiar nunca verdaderamente a menos que quiera…que crea merecerlo!...pero sabes que?...es demasiado cobarde para eso!"gruño" lo conoces de antes que yo, deberías saberlo…"  
"kenzi…."intento tocarle el brazo

"no!, haces esto porque realmente crees poder cambiar a la gente….eres ilusa!, si de verdad lo querias no intentarias cambiarlo…el es asi…" .sollozo" ahora por tu culpa me quede sin padre de nuevo…"

"kenzi…nos íbamos a ir igual…si ti.."  
"por que yo lo elegi!, yo quise quedarme con Regina.."  
"cual es el…"  
"que ahora no puedo comunicarme con el!...iba a irme luego….ahora no puedo!" lloro mas fuerte" aparte yo hubiera sabido que el estaba feliz…"luego grito" ahora lo haz dejado a su suerte!, si magia, sin nada!, es viejo….puedo morir…"se hizo un ovillo" no puedo perder a alguien mas…"

Se seco rápidamente las lagrimas. Se estaba yendo seguida por belle que la queria alcanzar, pero se poof a la casa.

Regina:

Estaba en la barra de grannis.

Estaba deprimida, sentía el vacío de nuevo…

Emma se sento a su lado.

"no estoy de humor para un discurso esperanzador emma" suspira.

"me confundes con mi madre….ademas lo que necesitas es un compañero de copas…chupitos?"

"porque no?" sonríe débilmente.

"dos" pide la rubia. Después de un silencio emma la mira" sabes que hiciste lo correcto hoy.."

Regina rola los ojos" y ahí esta el discurso esperanzador!" bufa" pensé que íbamos a beber" se queja.

"no es un discurso, es un cumplido"  
"pues no necesito tus cumplidos, se que hice lo correcto…"miro para otro lado" lo se porque soy infeliz…otra vez"

Los chupitos llegan" gracias…"luego se dirige a Regina" si te hace sentir mejor, gold también lo es…"  
"la verdad que si…"chocan las copas.

Henry viene corriendo" chico mas despacio!" rie emma.

"mama, mama, encontré algo gordo!" se dirige a regina" vas a querer ver esto.

Van a la casa del aprendiz, y pasan por algún pasadizo secreto hasta llegar a una habitación llena de libros.

Henry agarra uno" parece tu libro…"señala emma.

"todos lo son, solo que en blanco…"Regina lo ojea" esta lleno de potenciales cuentos…"  
"entonces puede ser la casa del autor…"sonríe" Henry lo haz hecho!"lo abraza.  
"el que?, que pasa?" dice perdida emma.

"bueno…estábamos buscando, al autor..." mira hacia abajo" para que el pudiera escribirme una historia mas feliz…"

"lo llamamos operación mangosta" dice sonriendo Henry.

"me gusta" sonríe" tiene estilo, me apunto…"

"te apuntas?"

"hice una promesa que intento cumplir, todos merecen su final feliz…"Regina sonríe.

"entonces ya somos cinco contigo mama" sonríe.

"cinco?" la morena alza una ceja.

"kenzi y rose tambien se apuntaron…"dice inocentemente, ganándose otro abrazo de su madre.

Rose:

Al llegar vio a emma, asi que decidio dejar a su madre con alguien que la pudiera entender mejor.

Se fue a la casa pero apenas entro escucho llanto.

"kenzi?...eres tu?"

"vete"solloza.

"kenzi?"

Se acerca a la cocina para verla en el piso, con un tarro de helado, hecha un ovillo.

"hice helado…"solloza.

Rose preocupada, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa y se sento junto a ella" que sucede?"  
"mi papa…se fue, para siempre otra vez…no puedo perder a alguien mas…"vuelve a llorar, pero rose la abraza, se quedan asi un buen rato.

* * *

 **hey! que piensan?**

 **bueno, se que fue un cap largo, pero el proximo sera mas corto, es un especial navideño, y no sera tan largo.**

 **esta ubicado en esas seis semanas n.n**

 **todos queremos apapachar a kenzi, lo se.**

 **no los molesto mas, como siempre digo, gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, por leer, me motivan muchisimo.**

 **(dejen de motivarme que escribo cap asi de largos XD)**

 **ohh si quieren ver mas de kenzi,**

 **busquen kenzi, lost girl, me inspire en la de esa serie n.n**

 **(lo se, pobre belle, pero bueno, se que todos lo pensamos en algun momento)**

 **que opinan de kenzi y henry?**

 **para mi son adorables n.n**


	19. capitulo 19 especial navideño!

cap 19:

habían pasado dos semanas desde que gold y robin se fueron.

Dos semanas sin un nuevo villano.

Todos volvían a la normalidad, nieve volvió a enseñar, Henry volvió a ir al colegio, David y emma volvieron a la oficina del sheriff, Regina volvia a ser la alcalde…

Regina le habilito el negocio a kenzi, pero la morena dijo que no volveria oficialmente a la alcaldía hasta un tiempo después.

Ruby se había ido hace tiempo, por lo que granny, necesitaba otra empleada, y rose se ofreció.

Adoraba a la abuelita, era gruñona, pero era mejor que cora…

Belle y killian trabajaban en como sacar a las hadas.

Mientras tanto tink se hacia cargo, ya que ella no estaba con las demás hadas en ese momento.

Al dia siguiente era navidad, y decidieron hacer una gran fiesta en lo de Regina.

Iria kenzi, rose y Henry obviamente, los encantadores con neal y el pirata, tink, zac, dyson, belle y will.

Regina sabia que kenzi aun le tenia rencor. Podía entender a las dos partes, pero no dejaría a belle sola para esta navidad. Ella ya le causo mucho daño como para dejarla.

Dyson tambien trabajaba allí. Ella recibia mucha mas gente que lo que alguna vez tuvo ingrid.

Se llamaba flavor villain (sabor villano)

Su slogan era," lo malvado, no le quita el buen sabor".

Ella estaba feliz, incluso estaba ahorrando para mudarse de la casa.

Realmente no le dijo eso a Regina…obviamente.

Pero todos iban a comer helado allí.

Regina la venia a buscar, iban un rato al bosque, ella le contaba una anécdota de cora o rumpel, y volvían a casa a preparar la cena.

Ese dia no fue diferente, salvo que pasaron a dejar las invitaciones.

Rose ese dia no tenia turno de noche, y dyson se había ido antes de kenzi.

A Henry le tocaba con ella, y mary margaret lo traía….habian creado una rutina bastante normal….era bueno…salvo que había dos personas que iban todos los dias a la línea…

Regina estaciono el auto.

Kenzi suspiro y bajo.

Ella tambien.

Ambas se quedaron mirando el camino vacío…

"realmente lo extraño…apenas estaba conociéndolo" suspiro kenzi.

"yo tambien lo extraño….me hacia muy feliz…"Regina susurro.

"oye, nosotros te ayudaremos….encontraras tu final feliz hermanita" le sonrie.

"kenzi….tambien quiero el tuyo…"la reina la miro fijamente.

Kenzi asintió bajando la cabeza, mientras le salian algunas lagrimas" yo soy feliz contigo…."

Regina rio" cariño, te amo, se que me amas….pero se que no eres completamente feliz…te falta algo, igual que a mi…."suspiro y la abrazo.

"gina…"la mira a los ojos" eres la única que puede entenderme….lo juro, ni siquiera rose me entiende…"se muerde el labio" te necesito mas que nunca" solloza.

"hemos pasado por mucho kenz, saldremos adelante…"  
"lo se…"suspiro la pelinegra.

Ambas miraron la línea y subieron al auto marchando a la casa.

No solo tenían que hacer la cena, si no empezar con las cosas de navidad.

"gina!" grita en un momento kenzi

"que sucede?"  
"no hicimos el arbolito!" Regina rie.

"y?"  
"como que y!?, tiene que haber arbolito…si no lo hay, no hay navidad!" grita.

Regina contuvo La risa" lo aremos cuando lleguen rose y Henry te parece?"

"estoy de acuerdo…"rieron y continuaron cocinando.

Henry llego y tiro la mochila para ir directo al sillón y comenzar a jugar a la playstation.

Rose llego unos minutos después, y después de tirar la cartera cansada se puso a jugar con su hermano.

"heny, eres el mejor hermano" rie rose jugando.

"tu la mejor hermana…..cuando estábamos bajo la maldición siempre desee que seas mi hermana…"sonríe.

"pues en el bosque encantado siempre quise un hermano…sobre todo tan inteligente como tu…"

Sonríen y siguen jugando" no!"grita Henry y tira el control.

"te gane!"salta rose y hace un baile" te gane, te gane! Yeee!"

"ña…te deje ganar…"miro hacia otro lado ofendido.

Volvieron a jugar y comenzaron a gritar.

Regina estaba pasando a otra habitación para buscar el árbol cuando los vio….

Henry y rose estaban riendo haciéndose cosquillas.

Regina se uqedo sonriendo….no será un final feliz, pero era lo que mas se parecía… suspiro y se acerco.

Hizo la mejor cara enojada fingida que pudo" rose!, Henry!, compórtense!, están ensuciando el sillón!" ambos se sientan bien rápidamente" que es eso de llegar y ponerse a jugar!?...vayan a poner la mesa!" grita y ambos corren" ahora!.. y luego armamos el árbol" rie y se va a la cocina de nuevo.

Al terminar de cocinar todos se sientan en la mesa.

Henry comenta sobre algo que le estaba enseñando mary margaret

"por dios!, gasta todo el presupuesto en casas para pajaros!"gime Regina" pajaros que nunca iran" rola los ojos.

"mama!...la mia esta quedando genialll" Henry sonríe" la abuela me lo dijo" sonrio aun mas.

Regina rio" la traeras aquí?" Henry asiente" no paso nada mas?"

"bueno…uno de los niños de neverland, que empezó a ir a la escuela es bastante genial….puede venir a casa el jueves?"

Regina parpadeo, su hijo podía tener un amigo?" claro!, porque no?" sonríe de par en par" invítalo mañana si quieres" le sonrio

"bueno, a mi me fue bastante bien en la heladería" sonríe kenzi" hice un nuevo gusto" sonríe.

"que tiene!?"grita sonriendo rose.

"se llama chocokenz" sonrio y se metio un bocado" tiene chocolate, mani con chocolate, y pedazos de frutilla"

A rose se le hace agua la boca "un gran juego de palabras con tu nombre kenz" rio" lo trajiste!?"  
"mmj"dice con la boca llena, y luego traga" traje el chocokenz, el inolvidable rocky road, el de crema, como pedazos de chocolate blanco, llamado reina de nieves, el de frutos rojos especial rumple, y el de chocolate con dulce de leche y pedazos de galleta oreo" mira a Regina" reina malvada…"  
la morena rie y levanta los platos" tu sabes cual quiero" le guiña un ojo.

Sobre lo de poner nombre de villanos famosos al helado les parecio una gran idea a todos…

El de cora era con moras y chocolate.

Kenzi se sirvió del rumpel, Henry de reina de nieves, Regina de reina malvada, y rose de chocokenz.

"mmm esta delicioso!"gime rose.

"a ver?"Regina se acerca y le roba una cucharada.

"oye!"  
Henry hace los mismo y luego kenzi.

Luego de eso todos se pusieron a armar el árbol.

Era blanco, con luces naranjas, adornos dorados y guirnaldas doradas.

"es hermoso…"susurro kenzi.

Regina paso un brazo por su hombro y le sonrio" podríamos hacer un árbol asi cada año…ahora tenemos una gran familia…"

Todos se quedan en silencio contemplando el árbol, y luego se van a la cama.

Regina golpea la puerta de kenzi.

"hey…"

Esta levanta la vista" hey…"

"me quieres decir porque el árbol es tan importante?" suspira sentándose al bode de la cama.

La de ojos claros aprieta los labios" nunca celebre navidad" dijo simplemente" mi madre y yo solo hacíamos el árbol…en navidad nos quedábamos contemplando, mientras mi padre estaba en la taberna. Solíamos comer algunos emparedados…y nada de regalos…"suspiro" supongo que el arbolito me trae recuerdos…"

Regina suspiro" solo lo celebre con Henry…pasábamos el dia en la cama, viendo películas navideñas, luego íbamos a comer, le leia un cuento y el se dormia en mi falda esperando las doce…a la mañana le daba sus regalo" sonrio recordándolo" solo la celebre con el y cuando la maldición se rompió deje de hacerlo…realmente no estoy acostumbrada a tener mas personas….supongo que será algo bueno, estas tu.." le sonrio" me alegra compartir las navidades contigo kenz…"

La pelinegra se acomodo en la falda de la hermana" sabes?, aunque nunca recibi regalos, mis navidades siempre eran mi época tranquila….solo mi mama y yo" la miro" pero no necesito regalos…estoy grande y…..y tengo todo lo que podría querer" cerro los ojos.

Regina sonrio y se estaba por ir "te quiero kenz…"la beso la frente pero kenzi le agarro la blusa.

"puedes quedarte?" susurro.

Regina sonrio" que tal si vamos a mi cama que es mas grande?"

La somnolienta kenzi asintió y camino hacia la habitación de la morena.

"ya vuelvo kenz, ire a darle las buenas noches a los chicos."  
esta asintió y se acurruco en la cama.

La morena salio y entro a la habitación de rose" hola" dijo desde la puerta.

Rose la miro" hola…"

Regina se sento a su lado" como eran las navidades antes?"  
rose se quedo pensativa" mary margaret invitaba a todos los que la iban a pasar solos…que no te sorprenda que traiga a la abuelita" rio" había mucha comida, música…era divertido, realmente."sonrio" luego intercambiábamos regalos, y cuando todos se iban hacíamos un maratón de películas de navidad y nos dormíamos con un gran tarro de helado…"

Regina sonrio débilmente" me alegro que siempre lo pasaras bien…"se levanto" buenas noches cariño…"

"buenas noches mama…"le sonrio y se acurruco aun mas.

Regina se quedo en la puerta y la miro" rose?...mary margaret nunca me invito…ni siquiera cuando no tenia a Henry…"suspiro y apago la luz.

Fue a la habitación de Henry.

El estaba pegado al libro" hola mama" dijo sonriendo y cerrándolo.

"que leias?"rio.

"nada, leia de nuevo…todo" rio.

"ninguna pista eh?"  
"no….lo siento…"suspiro.

"no importa, sabes que mi principito?" le despeino el pelo" mañana es noche buena, date una tregua…puedo sobrevivir" rio" he estado peor…"  
"pero mama…solo quiero que seas feliz" susurro" se que nos quieres, pero…yo…quiero que seas completamente feliz…"  
Regina se acomodó en la cama de Henry" lo soy….o eso creo…"rio" tal vez no del todo…pero mas de lo que he sido en toda mi vida…"

"salvo cuando estabas con Daniel…"dice sinceramente.

Ella traga saliva" salvo cuando estaba con Daniel…"  
Henry apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre" te veias feliz en el libro…"la mira" quiero que te veas asi…"  
"pues estoy mas vieja no crees?" rio.

"no, eres bonita igual…"el rio" mama…no aparece mucho tu infancia aquí, me contaras alguna vez?" se quedo pensando" quiero saber del abuelo…llevo su nombre no?"

Regina asintió" lo are…"le beso la frente y se levanto" buenas noches mi principito…"vio a su hijo medio dormido y apoyo el libro en otro lado, apagando la luz.

Regreso al cuarto para encontrar a kenzi profundamente dormida.

Ella se metio en el piyama y luego a la cama.

El dia siguiente paso rápido.

Los cuatro se quedaron en la casa viendo películas, y llegada la hora de la cena empezaron a vestirse y prepararse.

Regina ya estaba lista.

Llevaba un vestido rojo apretado, con un escote generoso, el pelo suelto como siempre, los labios rojos, un blazer negro, y zapatos negros.

Rose un vestido dorado, suelto, con tacones mas bajos negros, labios un durazno.

Kenzi un jean negro, una blusa roja y un blazer negro, con sus botas y labios rojos bordo.

Henry iba con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y zapatos.

Tenían la casa lista.

La idea era que hacían una gran fiesta ahora y mañana todos almorzaban en grannis.

Tocaron el timbre.

Rose fue a abrir" mary margaret!" le dio un beso en el cachete" feliz noche buena!"sonrio y agarro a su sobrino, para saludar a david. nieve llevaba un sueter rojo con renos, y un pantalón negro. David un pantalon azul oscuro y una camisa blanca.

Ellos pasaron, nieve trajo tarta de limón.

Unos minutos después llegaron belle, will y tink con quien se cruzaron en el camino.

Belle llevaba un vestido violeta, con un tapado azul. Ella traía unas galletas con formas navideñas.

Tink llevaba un vestido verde con un tapado marron.

Mas tarde dyson, que traía helado que kenzi le pidió que recoja, que llevaba pantalones negros con una camisa bordo.

Luego zac. El llevaba pantalones marrones con una camisa roja que resaltaba su pelo.

Alguien toco el timbre.

Regina fue a abrir" hola…"se le quedo mirando al chico alto con el pelo por los hombros, ruludo y rubio, junto con la abuelita.

"hola, soy max…"Regina parpadeo" el amigo de Henry…."  
"oh…pasa pasa" sonríe" gracias por venir abuelita" sonríe.

Esta asiente y pasan.

Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta una emma agitada la para" aquí estamos!" jadea" lamento la tardanza…."

Regina rie" que tardaron tanto?"

Emma se coloro" fue culpa de killian!, el me distrajo…"mira al piso.

"amor, sabes que te encanto…"  
Regina parpadea horrorizada" espero que no estén hablando de lo que pienso…"  
ambos miran para otro lado y la morena rola los ojos" vas a pasar?"

Garfio iba como siempre, y emma con una calza negra, su chaqueta de siempre y una blusa roja con detalles dorados.

Cuando estaban por pasar emma le susurra" puedes creerlo?, tarda mas que yo en prepararse!, y siempre viste igual…"pasa dejando a Regina tentada.

Ponen las galletas de belle en la mesa.

Esta intento hablar con kenzi, pero la pelinegra solo se alejo.

"Regina!" dijo interceptándola.

"si belle?"

"puedes hacer que…me hable?" suspiro.

Ella se mordio el labio" Puedo intentarlo…pero es testaruda como yo y rumpel…"suspiro.

Se acercó a kenzi" hey…"se sento al borde del sillón.

"hey…"suspiro.

"ya perdónala kenz…"

"No!" gime .

"mira, entiendo como piensas…pero belle hizo lo correcto….lo siento…"

Kenz se mordio el labio" lo se….pero…pero ahora esta con will!"

"y?...no quiere decir que no ame a rumpel…intenta olvidarlo cariño…no es lo mismo..."ella misma estuvo con medo mundo y aun asi no logro olvidar a Daniel…no queria hacer lo mismo con robin, no queria olvidarlo..." entiendes?"

Ella suspiro" pero…lo alejo de mi…"

"Pero estaba dolida…tu padre le mintió mucho cariño….estaba lastimada, pensó que era lo mejor….y lamento decirlo, pero lo es…"se levanto" piénsalo"  
kenzi suspiro y fue hacia belle" hola…"  
"hola.."sonrio la de pelo café.

Elal suspiro" te perdono….pero aun estoy un poco enojada…"

"mientras dejes de ignorarme….eres como mi hija kenzi…"sonrio y la abrazo

"mm…que?, me tuviste a los diez años?" rio.

Todos esperaban que nieve ese dia, pero no eran elsa…

David prendio la chimenea, ya que hacia frio.

Regina fue a la cocina.

"te ayudo?"aparecio mary margaret"

"si, puedes llevar el arroyado?"

Esta asintió y se fue.

Emma y belle vinieron" necesitas ayuda?"

"lleven las copas y las bebidas, del resto me encargo yo" sonrie y termina de llevar las cosas a la mesa.

Regina volvió por la sal y emma la siguió" Regina…"  
esta se da vuelta" si?"

Emma miro al piso "como eran las navidades….con Henry?"  
la morena sonríe" eran maravillosas…"suspiro" veíamos películas, comíamos, le leia un cuento, se dormia y a la mañana siguiente le daba su regalo…"  
emma sonríe" sabes?, lo único que queria es que este en un buen hogar, no me importaba de quien….y tu se lo diste, lo cuidaste…amaste…hiciste todo lo que yo no pude…"suspiro.

"estas aquí ahora….no es tu….segunda navidad con el?" dice recordando el año perdido.  
"si….pero ahora…estamos todos, nunca tuve una navidad asi…me alegra tener una familia…"sonríe.

"a mi tambien…."le da una sonrisa sincera

"nunca entendí como pudo dudar que no lo amabas…"

Regina alzo los hombres" no lo se…pero te aseguro que si no lo amaba no te hubiera intentado echar de todas las maneras posibles" rieron.

"me metiste presa…..tres veces!" rio.

"oye!, en mi defensa viniste a sacarme a mi hijo…"  
"en mi defensa…el me obligo a venir" bufo" fue lo mejor que hizo" rio y se dirigieron a la mesa" sabes?...nadase compara con lo que te hice" rieron" corte tu preciado árbol"

"lo se!, mi árbol!"luego hizo una sonrisa maligna" pero luego te demostre quien conocía mas a Henry…"

"lo se" emma puso cara de póker" pero el me perdono" le guiño un ojo y se sentaron en la mesa.

Había música de fondo y todos hablaban a la vez.

Terminan de comer , y belle con mary margaret lavan los platos.

Regina ve que neal se esta durmiendo" mary margaret, llevare a neal a dormir..."esta asintió y la morena lo cargo en brazos.

Sonrio recordando a Henry. Lo puso en su cama, junto a un monton de mantas y almohadas, y bajo.

Eran las 11:00

Los adultos tomaban una copa de vino, el resto un chocolate caliente.

Los adolescentes estaban charlando en un rincón con max, y Henry estaba en el sillón frente al fuego.

"mama!"

Ambas se dan vuelta" leeras un cuento este año?"

Regina asintió sonriendo y agarro el libro. Se sento en el borde del sillón y comenzó.

"érase una vez, una reina malvada….." todos habían permanecido en silencio hasta que termino y aplaudieron.

Emma se acercó y se sento del otro borde" y bien…?"  
"y bien?" repite Regina con una ceja alzada.

"como funciona esto?"

Henry la mira desconcertado" como funciona que mama?"

Emma se exaspera" papa Noel! Como viene?!"grita y todos comienzan a reir.

Emma le clava la mirada a Regina que estaba riendo a carcajadas" mama, nunca te dijeron que…"

"sii!"grito emma" pero todo es tan raro…podía existir!" gime.

"pues…no…"rie Regina.

"puff… actúan como si fuera tan improbable" se cruza de brazos" claro!, pueden existir todos los malditos cuentos de hadas y es lo mas normal del mundo!, pero digo si existe papa Noel y se rien!"se levanta refunfuñando.

Henry mira a Regina cómplice.

"mama, este año podre tomar tu sidra?"

Regina rola los ojos" claro que…"

"si Henry" interrumpe emma" que!?soy su mama tambien!" protesta" puedes tomar un dedo" le guiña un ojo dejando a Regina exasperada.

Tink se acerca a Regina" como estas?"

Esta parpadea" disculpa?"  
"con lo de robin…"  
Regina rie amargamente" si crees que te culpare, pues no…."suspiro" dijiste que era mi alma gemela…no que seria fácil…"  
"me alegra oírlo…"  
"aunque no me rendire…."

Tink sonríe" es lo mejor que podía escuchar…"se estaba alejando cuando" me cortaron las alas por sus estúpidos desencuentros!, gracias a dios tu lucharas por el sin que tenga que obligarte y pierda una pierna" rie.

"son las 11 y 50!" grita grannis.

David comenzó a abrir la sidra y a ponerla en los vasos de todos.

Kenzi miraba su reloj" esperen…casi…..ya…las 12!"grita.

Todos dicen feliz navidad y brindan.

Regina por fin entendió el significado….no eran los regalos, no era la comida…era compartir un momento con los seres que amas….y regina se sentía querida.

"los regalos!"grita Henry.

Todos se sientan como pueden cerca del árbol.

Regina les pasaba los regalos a todos" Henry este es tuyo."

El lo abrió apresurado" una Tablet!"miro a emma que le guiño un ojo" gracias mama!"

Regina rio" mmm rose, este es tuyo"

"un set de maquillaje!" miro a mary margaret" gracias nieve!"sonrio.

"kenzi"

Lo abrió y rio" gracias rose…"le había dado un oso de peluche.

"emma" esta lo abrió como Henry" un cupon para comprar ropa en la tienda?..."rio" Regina!, deja de mandar indirectas!, amo la chaqueta!"  
"aj, valia el intento" rolo los ojos.

"neal…ábrelo mary margaret" dice sonriendo Regina.

Era una colección, de todos los cuentos clásicos de Disney" gracias Regina…leemos Blancanieves?"

Esta rolo los ojos" lo haces y lo quemo" agarro otro" Henry…"

Era una espada" gracias abuelo!"sonrio.

"dyson…"

Este lo agarro" una caja con chocolates!, gracias rose.."

"nieve"

"rosas!, gracias David…"

"kenzi…"

Era un papel en un sobre" que es kenzi?"dice rose.

Ella no lo podía creer" es un papel…que dice que la casa que vimos es mia…."contiene la respiración y mira a Regina" tu?"  
esta asintió" no tienes porque irte ya, pero ya es tuya…."sonrio.

Luego siguió" Henry"

"clases para montar?!...gracias mama!" abraza a regina.

"tink"

Un dvd con todas las películas de campanita" asi que soy muy famosa eh?" rio." gracias Regina…"

"belle"

Era un vestido azul" gracias tink" sonrio.

"zac"

"una playstation!?, gracias kenz!"la beso.

"max" este se sorprendio pero lo acepto" un juego de video?, gracias Henry!"  
"granny"

"un dia libre de granni…." rio" y tu a cargo?, gracias rose…"

Rio.

"will"

"una figura de acción, gracias belle"

"neal"

"unos soldaditos de juguete" sonríe" gracias emma"

"para...mi?"regina rio y lo abrio. era un collar con una manzana, al parecer era de oro con pequeños sonrio completamente"esta hermoso!...gracias a...lo siento, no lo se..."dice apenada.

"es el regalo de parte nuestra"mary margaret sonrie" emma garfio y henry"

regina sonrio plenamente "muchas gracias...en verdad..."  
"te gusto?, le dije a mary margaret que tendrias muchas joyas...pero se empeño en que lo queria y..."decia apurada emma.

regina rio"pues ninguna joya es tan bonita emma"sonrio"realmente gracias..."  
agarro otro"david"

"una estatuilla de un caballero"sonrio"gracias henry"

"rose"  
"una chaqueta!"gracias sobrina"rio esta.

"emma!"gime regina al ver que le regalo una chaqueta igual a la que ella odiaba.

Siguieron asi un rato, había regalos para todos, tenian un buen monton a su lado.

de repente mary margaret grito"nieve!"sonrio.

todos se acercaron a la ventana"un milagro de navidad..."sonrio henry.

regina tambien sonrio pero al acercarse un hombre con un chaleco verde pasaba caminando.

la morena se paralizo.

"vamos a jugar?!"grito rose, he incluso los adultos corrieron afuera.

todos tiraban bolas de nieve. regina se acerco despacio.

el hombre seguia por alli, y de repente empezo a correr.

regina se paralizo, sentia algo en su corazon.

"estas bien?"mary margaret le puso una mano en el hombro.

regina no contesto. empezo a correr donde sus pies la llevaban"regina!"escucho a lo lejos.

se interno en el bosque...el hombre seguia corriendo.

"robin!?"comenzo a gritar.

el hombre no paraba. ella intento correr mas fuerte, mientras lagrimas brotaban en sus ojos.

el de chaleco verde freno de golpe...en el lugar donde ella le dio su corazon...

regina lo alcanzo rapidamente"robin?"susurro y le toco el hombro.

el hombre se da vuelta y agarrandola del blazer, la atrae hacia el y le roba un beso.

regina al principio lo iba a apartar pero su corazon le decia otra cosa.

lo beso con mas pasión bajo la nieve.

al separarse lo confirma"robin..."solloza.

"regina..."la besa de nuevo"feliz navidad..."sonrie y la besa, desapareciendo por completo.

la morena comienza a llorar y se tira al suelo, donde ya habia una gran cantidad de nieve"no...no te vayas..."susurra con lagrimas en los ojos.

de repente se sobresalto cuando alguien le coloco una mano en el hombro"regina?"

ella se da vuelta y suspira con lagrimas aun en los ojos"emma..."  
esta sonrie debilmente y le tiende la mano"quieres hablar?..."

ella la miro"lo viste?"susurro.

emma asintio"que era eso?"

ella vuelve a llorar"no lo se...pero era el..."

emma asintio, sabiendo que era lo mas que podia conseguir de ella.

"vamos, todos estan preocupados..."  
esta se seca las lagrimas y asiente.

...

al otro lado de la linea alguien se despierta sobresaltado.

"que sucede?"dice una dormida marian.

robin la mira, era noche buena. regina le hablo de ella y decidieron festejarla.

el traga duramente"nada, vuelve a dormir.."le besa la frente y se acurruca.

al cerrar los ojos comienza a dejar las lagrimas salir, ese beso...ese sueño, se sintio tan real...pero el perdio contacto con ella, era imposible regresar...solo tenia que olvidar...

* * *

 **les gusto el especial navideño?**

 **lo se, no es corto...pero que puedo decir?, me es imposible XD**

 **feliz navidad! y año nuevo por si no actualizo pronto n.n**

 **lo siento por el triste final...pero lo tenia que poner!.**

 **ok no XD  
les gusto la heladeria sabor villano? no se me ocurrio otra cosa n.n**

 **gracias por los comentarios, favoritos etc**


	20. capitulo 20 descubrimientos

cap 20:

habían pasado 4 semanas desde que Regina vio a robin. 4 semanas sin saber que diablos fue eso…

seis semanas desde que se fue, y ella volvía a la alcaldía.

Apenas vio el horroroso cuadro de pájaros lo incendio. Estaba harta de la esperanza, de los pajaros, y de mary margaret.

Comenzó a arreglar trabajo atrasado, trabajo que mary margaret en su corto periodo pospuso.

Era la hora del almuerzo pero realmente no tenia hambre…pero eso a emma que le importaba?

"Regina!" entro sonriendo a la oficina" pase por grannis y pensé que tu seguramente no abrias almorzado…"

"es correcto" dijo sin dejar de mirar los papeles.

"pues traje dos ensaladas y dos cervezas…"se sento enfrente de la ex reina malvada.

"realmente emma?"Regina rolo los ojos" no tengo hambre."

"oh vamos!, por lo menos no traje emparedado…."rio" su majestad…"la burlo y le tendió la cerveza.

Ella la agarro pero emma no la solto" quieres que habrá la cerveza con los dientes?" alza una ceja" una reina es mas refinada que eso…"deja la cerveza a un costado.

"oh…"se levanto" no hay problema, mi madre cuando estaba aquí dejo un abre latas por alguno de los cajones…"empezo a revisar y regina no presto mucha atención" se que esta por aquí…"  
abrió un cajón en el preciso momento que la morena alzaba la cabeza" emma no!" grito pero era tarde.

Emma saco el abrelatas y la pagina.

"Regina?..."

Esta miro al escritorio avergonzada" la repare cuando volvi a verlo…"susurro"el la encontró, no sabe de donde vino, pero nos había marcado…"ironizo la ultima palabra" esperanza" suspiro.

Emma se sento" hey…que estará bien...el volverá" sonrio" te dije que te ayudaria no?"

Regina apreta los labios a la vez que una lagrima escapa por su mejilla.

"gra…"  
garfio y belle entran corriendo y la morena se seca la lagrima rápido.

Dicen algo de como liberar a las hadas y todos marchan. Regina las saca del sombrero, pero saca algo mas sin darse cuenta….

Al charnabog, una bestia a la que solo podían destruir….con ayuda de cruella y ursula!.

Emma y regina decidieron confiar en las que estaban del otro lado de la línea, y viceversa.

Logran evitar al monstruo, cuando lo llevan al borde de la línea.

Dejan entrar a cruella y a ursula que luego se reúnen con gold y lo dejan entrar.

Mary margaret y David están muy nerviosos a su alrededor, y buscan cualquier cosa para atraparlas.

Solo rose sabia porque, pero decidio guardar silencio.

Los encantadores siguieron a las reinas del mal, y encontraron una especie de sonajero.

Lo malo es que cayeron en la trampa y las dos villanas revivieron a maléfica.

Nieve le pidió a Regina que se infiltrara para averiguar que tramaban.

Ella lo hizo, pero primero tuvo que demostrarlo. Se emborracho y destruyo cosas con el trio, hasta ganar su confianza. Cuando se la gano, le pidieron que secuestre a pinocho, y tambien descubrió que allí estaba gold.

Deseo poder decírselo a kenzi, asi que como forma de espirito se metio en el cuerpo de mary margaret y se lo dijo a todos, en los cuales estaba rose, asi que estaba segura que su hermana se enteraría.

Soño varias veces con robin, y con que ella msma, versión reina malvada aparecia he intentaba separarlos, y le pidió a emma que consiga algún dato del hombre.

Garfio le devolvió el final feliz a ursula, que se fue con su padre, dejando solo a mal, Regina y cruella.

Con el pasar de los días, descubrieron que el autor estaba atrapado en una pagina con forma de puerta, que tenia Henry.

Regina le saco una foto y se la mando a gold. Luego de un tiempo cunado mal puso a dormir a todos fueron a donde Henry y Regina tuvo que obligarle a darle la pagina.

Lo bueno, es que el chico le entendio y le dio la falsa.

Lo malo, gold se dio cuenta, y prácticamente la secuestro.

Henry encontró la llave y libero al autor, pero el escapo. Todos fueron a buscarle, peroal no encontrarle nieve y David deciden contarle a emma, que es su culpa que maléfica perdiera a su hijo, que pasaron la oscuridad de ella a su huevo, pero resulto ser un bebe inocente que mandaron a un mundo solos.

Emma se enojo terriblemente, y se fue.

Rose intento consolar a su hermana, pero tenia problemas propios.

Esta corrió a su casa y como ya hace varios días, no encontró a su mama.

"kenz!"

Esta bajo comiendo un tarro de helado" lo encontraron?"

"no…pero necesito tu ayuda" susurro nerviosa.

"para que?" dice tirándose a el sillón.

"mmm….necesito que vayas a la farmacia"

"aj, ve tu!" gimio esta" trabaje todo el dia, tenemos a dos villanas locas, a mi hermana, y a mi padre, trabajando juntos de na manera espeluznante" gimio" necesito un descanso."

"kenzi!, please! Te cubro en la heladería lo que quieras!"

"que pasa con grannys?"

"abuelita me dio una sema libre, dijo que necesitaba estar con los héroes"

Ella suspiro" que tengo que comprar que tengo que ir yo?" dijo con pesar.

Rose comenzó a saltar" eres lo máximo!"sonrio.

"si si, que tengo que com…."hizo una sonrisa picara" tengo que comprar condones?" alza una ceja.

Rose se colora" claro que no!" empieza a jugar con sus manos" pero puede que yo no haya comprado antes…."susurro.

Kenzi asintió para luego reaccionar" espera que?!" pego un salto" dios mio!, estas embarazada!"

"no, no!"dijo nerviosa la morena" no lo se yo…."

Kenzi se agarró la cabeza" hace cuanto te tenia que venir?"

"una semana y media…"susurro esta.

Kenzi se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro" dios santo!, lo matare! Juro que matare a dyson!"grito" y a ti!, te dije que no seas tan irresponsable!" se queda pensando" dios mio….regina me matara!" se agarra la cabeza" te tenia que cuidar, me matara!...y lo matara de nuevo…y te matara!"dice entrando en un ataque de nervios.

"kenzi!, crees que no estoy nerviosa demonios!?" le grito" ve a comprar el maldito test!"  
"no puedo!, zac entro a trabajar allí! "grito" si lo compro creerá que son para mi" suspiro.

"pues dile que son para mi!"

"no me creerá" suspira" que tal si le pides a nieve?"

"se pondrá como loca, y está ocupada kenz…"

"a emma?"

"esta muy enfadada y ocupada" esta se queda pensando" belle?"

"ni muerta" la pelinegra cruza los brazos" encontrare a alguien" suspiro y salio" pero me la debes!" le grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

Veamos…

Ruby no estaba…porque diablos ruby no estaba!...regina no era una opción….a tink!...ella!

Corrió al convento, para ver al hada azul. persona que le desagradaba eternamente…pero bueno, que mills no la odia?" azul!" grito.

"si?, necesitan ayuda?"

Ela rolo los ojos. Las hadas tenían magia, pero ayudaban menos que el propio leroy" recién se te ocurre preguntar?" dice irónicamente antes de recordar a que vino" donde esta tink!?"  
ella suspiro y sin apartar la mira fue a llamarla.

A los minutos la rubia aparecio" porque querias verme?" dijo sorprendida esta.

Kenzi le tenia un cariño especial. El hada fue la que la salvo de neverland…."recuerdas a rose?"

La rubia rio" claro que si, es la hija de Regina…porque?"

"necesito que vengas conmigo" susurro esta.

"bien…"ambas salieron.

En el camino kenzi comenzó a hablar" rose cree que puede estar embarazada.,.."

La rubia frena para mirarla" oh no!...regina la matara! "abrió los ojos.

Kenzi suspiro" lo que yo pensé!" tomo aliento" necesita sacarse la duda, y en este mundo tenemos unos palitos que pueden decirte si lo estas o no lo estas…"  
ella parpadea" woaw!, es asombroso….pero sabes que se puede ver con magia verdad?" dijo sorprendida.

Ella parpadeo" no….pero confio mas en el palito…."se paran" tienes que entrar allí" señala la farmacia" y pedir un test de embarazo" le dio el dinero" luego pagas y me lo traes"

Esta asintió" te quedaras aquí?"

Kenzi asintió y se sento en un banco de allí.

Mientras estaba esperando a tink, ve a zac.

Iba a gritarle cuando lo ve de la mano con una chica.

Se queda callada y se va tras unos arbustos.

"cariño, te digo que kenz es mi mejor amiga…."  
la otra sonrio" esta bien…"lo beso" te creo…"

"muy bien…"el pone sus manos en su trasero" tengo que ir a trabajar…"  
"bien, te dejare, vienes a casa?"  
el asintió" nos vemos allí" la volvió a besar y entra al mismo lugar donde tink sale.

La chica se aleja lo suficiente y kenzi sale de su escondite.

Tenia lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía como se iba esa chica, que lo peor…era mucho mas bonita que ella.

"porque esa cara?" dice la rubia entregando la bolsa.

Ella se limpia las lagrimas" no importa…tengo que volver, te importa si me poof allí?"

Ella negó" voy a volar…"ambas desaparecen en un instante.

Cuando llega intenta recomponerse y le da el test a rose.

Esta apresurada se va al baño y la pelinegra queda acurrucada en el sillón.

Sus lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Gold busco a belle, se le aparecio como garfio.

Claro que fue para robar la daga….pero no solo para eso. Podría haber mandado a alguna de sus secuaces, incluyendo a su hermana. no, fue porque quería verla.

Kenzi se sentía sola….belle lo tiro a fuera, belle fue la que lo quería cambiar…

Ella lo aceptaba como villano, como padre, como todo. pero el no fue capas de aparecerse, vestido como el, o como otra persona, no lo hizo….el no la queria.

Y luego estaba zac. diablos!, porque era tan difícil!?, ella queria algo como los encantadores. demonios!, compartían un corazón!, y rose…ellos estaba destinados desde hace años!...incluso Regina, ella tenia a su alma gemela, y a ella no le quedaba duda de que volverían a estar juntos…

Ella queria algo asi, no alguien que la engañaba…"kenzi?"rose se acerco y esta se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente" si?"  
"ya debe estar el resultado…tengo miedo.." susurro.

La pelinegra sonrio y se levanto" vamos ro ro…"fueron al baño.

Rose temblaba" míralo tu…."cerro los ojos.

Kenzi asintió nerviosa. Agarro el test con su mano temblando.

Una rayita…..que significaba una rayita?...diablos…..

Agarro la caja para luego sonreir" ro ro…."  
esta abrió los ojos" si?"  
"no estas embarazada!"grito y ambas comenzaron a saltar para que luego rose suspirara" dios, se siente tan bien…!"pero no era cierto, se había hecho la idea, y ahora tenia un pequeño vacio en su corazón. de todos modos no era el momento. Apenas tenia 18 años.

Ambas fingieron estar bien, pero estaban deprimidas.

Decidieron ver una película y se mantuvieron acurrucadas juntas.

Regina:

La morena abrió los ojos…donde estaba?

Era su mausoleo?, vio a gold he intento abalanzarse pero algo la detuvo.

"me temo que tus manos están atadas…"dice el" no mas magia por hoy"

La ex reina malvada apretó los dientes" asi que ahora soy tu prisionero?"

"tu, y el autor" tenia a el autor?...como!?"Aunque en realidad el tuvo el sentido de formar parte del equipo, mientras tu….apoyabas al equivocado.."

"que hay de todo lo que me dijiste!?"grito" querías que encontrara la felicidad…"  
"eso es cierto…"comienza a caminar por la habitación" pero no a mi costa…"suspiro" el afecto que tengo por ti….tiene un limite"  
"que te ha pasado?" susurro ella.

"lo he perdido todo, justo como tu lo aras si no haces lo que te digo" saco un papel con un numero" encontré esto en tu bolsillo" el numero de robin locksley…"

"devuélveme eso!" se levanta.

"supongo que tienes el numero porque estas preocupada por el….alli en el frio y áspero mundo…"se burla." y deberías estarlo"

"que sabes tu que yo no se?" gruñe. el saca un teléfono" que le ha pasado a robin?" necesitaba respuestas diablos estaba preocupada.

Con un movimiento el le libero las manos, poniéndole el teléfono y el papel allí" pregúntale tu misma, llámalo…"

Ella se le queda mirando mientras el se estaba yendo.

"kenzi" dice.

El se da vuelta" que hay con ella?"  
Regina lo mira seriamente" no lo perdiste todo, ella odio a belle cuando te fuiste, no te odia" gruñe" pero bueno, nunca la fuiste a ver ni te preocupaste por ella, mientras fuiste con belle,tal vez ahora si…"da una falsa sonrisa.

El hombre apreta los dientes. La morena se queda mirando el teléfono y marca.

Le lanza una mirada a gold mientras se lo pone en el oído.

"robin!?"dice desesperada cuando atendieron.

"no, no soy robin" Regina trago saliva, no estaba preparada para hablar con marian.

"marian?"  
"no exactamente…"hola hermanita…"escucha con un cambio de voz.

Regina palidece como un papel y se tuvo que sentar" no…"se queda en silencio" no, no puede ser…"  
"pero lo es…"podía escuchar su burlona voz del otro lado.

"Zelena…¿pero como?" dijo con odio" te vi morir…"  
"creiste que me viste morir…"  
"donde esta robin!?"trago saliva" este es su teléfono!, que le haz hecho?"  
"no he hecho nada excepto, amarle….y respetarle en la salud y la enfermedad…tener, y poseer, y todas esas otras tonterías de esposa" podía sentirla gruñir.

"no lo entiendo…"susurro Regina.

"no tienes que entenderlo…"escucho un suspiro" todo lo que tienes que saber es que mientras que tu precioso robin cree que es su cándida esposa la que le hace la cena…soy yo…"escucha una risa" tengo que irme hermana, llegara a casa pronto y tengo un asado en el horno…"

"no…"mira a gold" No…."

"parece que necesitas un momento…"su hermana se rie" tómalo….seguro nos veremos otra vez…chao chao…."corta.

Regina baja lentamente el teléfono y señala a gold" tu…lo sabias…"  
"y por eso haras lo que te pida, porque una llamada por mi parte, y tu amado muere a manos de tu hermana"

"ella asesino a tu hijo!" dijo con dolor. conocía a gold, pero después de todo lo que pasaron, creía que ya no le podía hacer mas daño…..pobre ilusa, gold ni siquiera quiere a su propia hija…

"bueno, hemos conseguido llegar a un entendimiento" sonrio" y ahora tu y yo tenemos un entendimiento tambien" la mira serio" Regina, eres vital para mi plan de hacer que la salvadora se vuelva hacia la oscuridad…"

La morena tenia los ojos húmedos y una gran ira" tu hiciste de mi un monstruo" gruño" pero no dejare que le hagas lo mismo a emma" el tomo el celular

"asi que haz hecho tu elección?, vas a elegir a la salvadora sobre tu amado robin?, es tu respuesta final?"

….

Ella fue a casa a cambiarse.

Suspiro con pesar, necesitaba un plan.

Se cruzo con kenzi, que como cada vez que la veía, le pregunto por gold.

Ella no le iba a mentir, le conto todo, y kenzi se enfucio" porque te hace eso!?"grito.

Regina sintió una punzada de cariño. Su hermana defendía a gold hasta la muerte, pero no allí, no cuando se metió con ella" no lo se cariño" suspiro" no se por qué no te vino a buscar…no se tantas cosas…pero necesito una debilidad de el para manipularlo, para darme tiempo…"suspiro.

"belle…"dijo tristemente la chica" su debilidad es belle…."miro al suelo tristemente.

Regina sonrio débilmente y la abrazo cuando noto que su hermanita comenzó llorar.

"hey!...tranquila….el es un estúpido, su debilidad ni siquiera es belle, es su daga" le sonrio" pero belle se acerca" le acomodo el pelo" gracias"  
"Regina….zac me esta engañando…"susurro débilmente. No se lo conto ni a rose, pero por alguna razón confiaba en ella.

La mirada de la morena se ensombreció" lo matare!, te aseguro que si te toca un pelo yo le…"

Kenzi comienza a reir" no hagas nada, tengo algunas cosas que quiero hacerle…."dijo con una chispa maliciosa.

Regina se mordió el labio teniendo una idea" encontraste el libro no?"  
ella rio y asintió" domino perfectamente esos hechizos…."

Ella la palmeo" tengo que ir a la casa de mary margaret, y kenz…."esta la miro" no tengas piedad…"le guiña un ojo y se va.

…

Entra al a casa de mary margaret.

"regina donde haz estado?" pregunta emma.

"en medio de un mal dia" suspira" te contare la historia luego, después de que rescate a robin…"  
"robin?, de que estas hablando?" dijo la rubia confundida.

"llame al teléfono que me diste" suspiro" pero marian contesto al teléfono, y descubri, que no era para nada marian…"miro a los encantadores.

"entonces quien era?" pregunta David confundido.

"Zelena…"  
"la bruja malvada?" dice con sorpresa el principe.

"no se como es posible, pero mi hermana se ha disfrazado de ella todo este tiempo…"dijo mirando a todos" y esta aliada con gold, robin está en peligro, asi que voy a nueva york a encontrarlo y pararla"  
"y que pasa con gold?, si ellos están trabajando juntos no va a dejarte irte asi simplemente y que jodas sus planes…"el pirata dijo su punto.

"yo no me preocuparía por gold…se exactamente como manejarlo"

Fue donde belle.

Sabia que se arrepentiría, la joven acababa de perdonarla por encerrarla en una celda por mas de 28 años, tardaría en perdonar esto…"regina!"dijo cuando la vio" no te oi entrar…"  
"tu ex marido me la ha jugado belle…"  
"siento oir eso"

"y ahora quiere que trabaje con el"

"bueno….eso seria un error…"

"lo se!" dice ella.

"como puedo ayudar?"

Ella sonríe maliciosamente" me alegra que lo preguntes…."  
kenzi:

Estaba esperando a zac en la heladería.

Ya había mandado a dyson a casa y la había cerrado.

El llega.

"cariño!, querias verme?" sonríe.

"ella hace una sonrisa falsa" claro…hace mucho no nos veíamos…"  
se acerca melosamente.

"cariño…."el sonríe.

Kenzi lo besa apasionadamente.

Cuando zac comienza a acariciarla. Magia de kenz lo rodea y lo empuja duramente contra la pared.

"kenzi!" gimio este.

Ella rio" sabes?" se muerde el labio" ayer fui a la farmacia….al atardecer…."

"no se que dices" dijo con dolor.

Ella se acerca" seguro?" dice inoscentemente" no recuerdas estar besándote con una rubia?" parpadea.

El palidece" kenz…."  
"sh sh sh….."kenzi pasa su mano sobre los labios de el" eras mas bonito callado…"suspira.

Se da vuelta, y con un movimiento de mano el chico estaba volando por el techo.

"kenzi!" dice asustado.

Ella lo mira divertida" tienes razón,….eso es aburrido" lo baja y hace que baile sin parar.

Ella comienza a reir" kenzi!, déjame!por que haces esto?"  
"porque tu me engañaste?" ella remato.

El chico se quedó callado mientras bailaba.

"otra cosa!" dice divertida.

El se infla como un globo y vuela por toda la heladería.

Kenzi suspiro aburrida y lo desinfla.

El chico quedo jadeando en el piso." terminaste?" suspira el.

Ella rie" terminar?, claro que no!"dice divertida.

Se acerca y le arranca el corazón" woaw, eso fue divertido, ya entiendo porque mis padres y mis hermanas lo hacen todo el tiempo!" dice riendo.

El chico estaba asustado mirando su propio corazón" kenzi…"susurra con miedo.

Ella rola los ojos" aj, no lo voy a aplastar!, pero puedo divertirme…"se lame los labios" na, en un rato!"rie y hace que zac comienza a estirarse como un fideo.

Keniz suspia mirándolo" cariño…"dice fingidamente" creo que eso dolerá mañana…"rie mas fuerte.

La cara de dolor del chico era enorme, ahora estaba tan flaco como un hilo, y más alto que la habitación entera.

"kenzi…"su vos salio fina y casi ilegible

Ella rio mas fuerte y lo hizo del tamaño de una pulga.

Luego lo devuelve a su tamaño normal

"bueno, supongo que eso fue divertido…"  
el chico estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Ella hace que se despierte, y que llame a la chica.

Unos minutos mas tarde aparece.

El estaba sentado en una mesa.

"cariño!, crei que hoy estabas ocupado…"

Kenzi estaba oculta en la trastienda" menti, como menti sobre kenzi, estoy saliendo con ella, lo siento pero te la jugué"  
kenzi le decía a su corazón, mientras el chico hablaba" que?" dijo asustada la chica" que diablos dices zac?, no juegues asi!"  
"no juego!, eras la segunda, cuando estaba ocupado estaba con kenzi, soy un horrible, horrible hombre…"  
los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas" lo eres!" le grito y se levanto de un salto.

"puedes irte nunca te ame, eres un juguete para mi..." la chica le pega una cachetada y se va corriendo.

Kenzi rie mientras el chico se agarra la cabeza.

"ya esta zac…creo que estamos a mano…"sonríe mientras le devuelve el corazón." eso debe enseñarte a no meterte con una mills" dice exageradamente.

El chico intenta levantarse, pero cae al suelo desmayado.

Ella gruñe" en mi tienda!?, aj tendre que llevarlo al hospital!" bufa, mientras ambos se poof allí.

Lo deja tirado en la puerta y desaparece.

Unas horas mas tarde….

La pelinegra estaba sentada en el sillón, mientras que leía una revista.

Rose llega.

Deja su tapado y se acerca"kenzi?"dice.

"mmj?"esta contesta sin despegar la mirada de la revista.

"sabias que zac está en el hospital?"

"aja"

Rose alza una ceja y sigue" sabes?, dicen que rompió duramente con su….NOVIA…."

"ah…."siguió contestando ella.

"y también que lo vieron volar por tu tienda…"ella apretó los dientes" con forma de un globo?" dijo dudando.

"que bien que aprenda a volar" dice ella sin prestar atención.

"mackenzi mills!" le grita" tuviste algo que ver!?"  
ella bufa y deja la revista" debi cerrar las cortinas!" gime y se cruza de brazos.

"kenzi!"la reprende.

"bien!, me estaba engañando, y me vengue!, okay!?" le contesta

Ella parpadea" lo entiendo, pero con que clase de hechizos lo hiciste?"

Ella suspira" la biblioteca de Regina es grande, si estarías allí mas a menudo, descubrirías cosas impresionantes….sabias que tenía un diario íntimo!?" dijo sonriendo.

Rose fruncio el ceño" no,y no me interesa, le dire a mi mama…"  
ella suspira" dile, me dio permiso….."  
rose se vuelve en sus pasos para mirar a kenzi" que?"

"me dio permiso rose, le dije que me engañaba, y ella quería matarlo, le conte que tenia un plan, y ella me pregunto si encontré su libro….dije que si, y ella dijo que no tenga piedad" dijo simplemente. su sobrina parpadea, no se esperaba eso.

"dios mio!, cambiaron a mi madre!" suspira.

"aj, ve con tu hermana y déjame en paz!" vuelve con su revista.

Regina acababa de hacer que belle le rompa el corazón a rumpel, para luego decirle que tenia el corazon de su amada, y que no se atreva a llamar a Zelena, porque apretaría el corazón.

Lo tenia donde quería.

Cuando se estaba por ir, emma le dio un arma, pero de repente sus celulares sonaron.

Era cruella desde el teléfono de Henry.

Les decía que si no le traían al autor, Henry moriría.

Se reunieron con garfio y los encantadores. Decidieron que emma, Regina y garfio buscaban a Henry, y Blanca y David buscaban al autor.

Regina intento que la rubia perdonara a sus padres, pero ella dijo que quería estar rodeada de gente que podía confiar, y ellos no eran.

Había tres caminos, y todos creían que Henry estaba de un lado diferente.

Se separan y corren.

Regina y garfio, llegaron a una caracola en vez de Henry y corrieron a buscar a emma.

Esta llego a donde cruella.

Los encantadores hablaron con el autor, y este les dijo que cruella no podía matar.

Ambos corrieron donde emma…porque ella no lo sabia.

Emma llego al niño.

Estaba frente a un precipicio, agarrado con cruella.

Esta amenazo con matarlo, y lo apunto con su arma.

La rubia se ensombreció.

Hizo una bola de energía, y se la lanzo. Cruella cayo al precipicio.

"henry!"ella lo abrazo.

"mama…"  
David y blanca llegaron"emma!?"  
"no…."susurraron al ver que hizo.  
…..

Todos estaban en grannis

"voy a por gold!, el hizo que esto ocurra!" grito la rubia.

"cuidado, no hagas nada precipitado…"dice garfio  
"hook tiene razón, el te quiere enfadada" dice su padre.

"si bueno, estoy enfadada! "contesta" eso no quiere decir que vaya a conseguir lo que estaba buscando, desearía poder cambiar lo que paso con cruella?, si, pero eso es arrepentimiento, no oscuridad" miro a sus padres" creo que todos hicimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos"

suspiro" ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en como evitar que gold y el autor causen mas daño"

maléfica entro" puede que sea capas de ayudar en eso" dijo acercándose.

Rose sonrio, maléfica fue como su tia en el bosque encantado. Nunca entendio que sucedió con ella, para que su madre la mantuviera bajo tierra. pero al parecer eso no importo, porque maléfica solo guardaba rencor de su hermana….dios, villanos!" parece que ahora tenemos un enemigo en común, rumplestitskin"

Regina alzo una ceja sonriendo de par en par. Su amiga había vuelto

"te resucito…"dijo confundido David.

Kenzi rolo los ojos, los encantadores no entendían el mundo villano…  
"para ayudarse a si mismo, no a mi" seguía mirando a emma" la muerta de cruella solo lo confirma"

"sabia que gold no podía mantener al dragon en su correa mucho tiempo" la ex reina malvada seguía sonriendo.

"que quieres?" pregunta David.

"nada de ti" dice fríamente" pero he oído que tu hija tiene talento para encontrar personas"

"si…lo tengo, a quien quieres encontrar?"  
"a mi hija" dijo seriamente.

Regina la comprendía. Ella aria cualquier cosa para encontrar a rose, hizo cualquier cosa para recuperar sus recuerdos!

"esta viva?" susurra nieve.

"si, sobrevivió al viaje a esta tierra….al viaje al que ustedes la enviaron" dijo duramente.

"quieren evitar que rumplestiltskin consiga lo que sea que quiera, que mejor que irte del pueblo y ayudarme?"

"no estoy huyendo de gold"

"no es huir, es obstaculizarle"

"que sabes de ella?" se resigno.

"solo lo que el oscuro me enseño….que fue desterrada a este mundo hace 30 años, a un lugar llamado Minnesota, donde fue adoptada por una pareja y la llamaron Lilith"

"no…"se queda en shock.

"emma?, que pasa?"

Esta se va corriendo. Llega a la oficina del sheriff, y se pone a revisar unos archivos.

Vio uno que mostraba a la niña de la que hablaba maléfica…la misma que tenia una cicatriz con forma de estrella, su Lily….

"seras perra" dice Regina asustando a la rubia." conoces a esta chica" sonríe plenamente" como?"  
"era mi amiga…"susurra.

"aquella de la que me hablaste, la que dijiste que apartaste?" se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

"como es posible?, de todos los niños en el mundo, me hice amiga de la que mis padres desterraron?" miro a la morena.

"hay fuerzas por encima de nosotros, y tus padres se vieron envueltos en ella"

"asi que la única amiga que he tenido…no fue mi amiga por mi elección.." susurro palidamente.

"lo se…duele lo sabes?, he pasado por lo mismo…."

"de veraz?"

"crees que fue una coincidencia que adoptara al hijo de la salvadora?" dice con ironia." nuestras acciones son nuestras, pero el destino nos empuja…."sonríe "y soy tu amiga" sonríe" estoy segura que es imposible que el destino nos empujara a ello" dijo con ironia" una salvadora y una villana? Ja!..."la miro" quizá es hora de que empujemos nosotros…."

"como? "dijo la rubia mirándola.

"bueno, tengo que ir a nueva york, a rescatar a robin de mi hermana loca…y tu tienes que encontrar a esta chica para redimir a tus padres, y demostrar a gold que estaba equivocado, que el no puede cambiarte" sonríe" que dices?, nos ayudamos mutuamente?" le da un leve empujón.

"como…un viaje de carretera?"  
"si lo quieres llamar asi…."  
"estoy bien Regina, no necesito una niñera" dice sobriamente emma.

"quizás sea yo la que te necesite…."dijo dulcemente. Emma la miro sorprendida, la misma Regina que no pierde oportunidad para intentar matarla, gritarle, o cualquier maldad, dice que la necesita?" tu viviste en nueva york, apenas he estado fuera de storybrooke…"le sonrio" que te parece swan?, nos ayudamos mutuamente?"

* * *

 **hey! que tal?.feliz año nuevo gente!**

 **ojala les haya gustado :3**

 **le quedan pocos capitulos u.u**

 **lo se, no me lloren u.u**

 **pero bueno.**

 **gracias por comentar, leer, y poner favoritos.**

 **me motivan mucho n.n**


	21. capitulo 21 interponerse en su felicidad

cap 21:

la morena se estaba por despedir de todos.

Fue a buscar el pergamino, para poder entrar, y luego fue a donde emma ya estaba despidiéndose de garfio.

Ella abrazo a Henry" mama….suerte" le sonríe.

"gracias cariño" le sonrio" seguro que no te quieres quedar con tus abuelos?"  
el asintió" rose y kenzi son mayores…me gustaría quedarme con ella.

Regina suspiro" bien" le beso la frente y paso a las adolescentes" adiós chicas" las abrazo.

"mama, que te vaya bien" le deseo su hija.

"gracias, y Henry se queda con ustedes, cualquier cosa llamen a mary margaret o David.

Las adolescentes se miraron. Su tiempo sin adultos no exactamente con Henry. ambas lo adoraban…pero….no seria lo mismo.

"claro…"dijo sonriendo forzosamente rose.

"kenzi, se responsable, estas a cargo" rio la mayor.

"bueno ….y regina?"  
"si?"

"no la mates, trae a mi hermana de vuelta" susurra la peli negra.

"kenzi….se hizo pasar por marian!, ella engaño a robin, quien sabe que…"

"por favor Regina!...solo una oportunidad mas…"le brillaron los ojos" en la ultima la mato gold, no cuenta"

"gold?"esta parpadeo.

"cambio la cinta….al parecer con mi magia pude restaurarla" suspiro esta.

Regina trago saliva" lo intentare…"

Emma la miro" todo listo?"  
"si, fui a buscar el pergamino"

Esta asiente y se suben al escarabajo amarillo.

Emma mira su celular" dios mio…"

"que?"

"tengo la dirección, pero es de hace 5 años…"se queda pensando.

"y?"  
"vivía a unos kilómetros de boston….cuando eramos niñas vivíamos casi juntas, y de adultas tambien…."  
Regina suspiro"te dije, el destino."

En el viaje todo paso tan rápido, emma se puso nerviosa cuando llegaron a esa dirección y le dijeron que murió porque se metio en problemas, que era una chica oscura, y ella intento golpearlo si no fuera por Regina. luego en el auto, no vio el camino y casi atropella un lobo.

Salieron del auto para ver la rueda de atrás pinchada.

"casi atropelle un lobo cuando llegue a storybrooke…"susurro la rubia.

La morena rolol os ojos" deja de ser tan paranoica!, a menos que el destino quiera que vayamos a un autoservicio" dijo con ironia.

Ambas se encaminaron allí" ve a pedir dos cafes, voy a que nos arreglen el auto"

Emma asintió.

Luego de que hablo con unas personas, entro para ver a emma palida" woaw, te ves muy mal…"dice sin un toque de sutileza.

"era ella…"susurro.

Regina parpadeo" quien?"

"Lily"

Emma fue a fuera a buscar a esa chica, y Regina fue a que les arreglen el auto.

Cuando volvió Lily se estaba yendo a un autobús escolar, para recibir a una niña.

Emma no podía aceptar que sea feliz.

Decía que estaba mintiendo.

Luego van a la casa, para descubrir que no solo no había ni una cosa de niños, si no un cartel, con storybrooke señalado. Y los personajes.

"emma….no creo que sea tan difícil…"

Ella miro" hija de…"se contuvo" lo sabia!, todo este tiempo ella lo sabia!"

"no solo eso…va tras tus padres…"

Escuchan el chirrido de un auto, para ver a Lily yéndose con el escarabajo amarillo.

Emma rompe el vidrio del auto de la mujer, y suben para seguirla.

Impiden que siga avanzando y se bajan.

Emma corrió a Lily" lo sabias!, lo sabias todo!...lo sabias cuando eramos niñas?"

"claro que no" esta gruño" pero arruinaste mi vida antes de siquiera nacer!"

"eso no es mi culpa, lo sabes!"

"no, es de tus padres" rolo los ojos" te enviaron en un armario y me desterraron, pero aun asi los defiendes" la empuja" que te sucede salvadora?, que haras sin tu magia?"

La empuja" no te metas con mi famila!" le grito" o te destruiré"

"como salvadora?, como me mataras?"

Emma saco la pistola y la apunto" bien, hazlo, matame!, haga lo que haga estoy condenada a que salga mal!" le grito" sácame de este sufrimiento, matame"

"emma no!" Regina se acerco sigilosamente" no aprietes esa pistola…"

"tengo que hacerlo, tengo que proteger a mi familia" dice sin apartar la vista de Lily.

"emma, no los protegerás convirtiéndote en una asesina!"

"ya lo soy!,"

"lo de cruella fue un accidente" se acerca hasta terminar a su lado" no cruces esa línea emma, creeme, no volveras, lo se por experiencia…"  
emma traga saliva y baja el arma.

Rose:

La morena se quedo en la oficina del alcalde con maléfica" tia, porque odiabas a mi madre?"

Ella suspiro" eramos villanas cariño, no queria que haga la maldición, no cuando yo estaba embarazada de Lily…"  
"ella lo sabia?"mal negó con la cabeza" no crees que no te hubiera encerrado bajo tierra si le decias?"  
"puede" rio" pero no tengo nada contra ella, de verdad la aprecio…y aprecio que vaya tambien a buscarla, aunque se que va a encontrarse con su alma gemela" sonrio debilmente" mi rencor esta con tu hermana" se ensombrecio.

Rose miro sus manos" sabes?, ella comete errores…pero mi madre la perdono"

"por favor!, le conto un secreto a cora cuando tenia 10 años, debía odiar a su madre"rolo los ojos.

"no, antes de lanzar la maldición….nieve me llevo con ella y me prohibió verla….tambien me hecho una maldición para que me olvide de ella, dentro de la maldición de mi madre, y después…pero yo la queria tanto que termine odiándola" sonrio al recordarlo.

"y la perdono?" esta parpadeo" tu la perdonaste?"

"vamos mal, tu y mi madre hicieron cosas peores…."

"pero no nos decíamos héroes" gruño"y porque sonreíste?"  
ella rio"es por eso, gracias a la maldición de nieve que funciono mal…yo pude no estar maldita en la maldición de la reina de nieves!"

Mal parpadeo" claro…"  
"oh, este pueblo no deja de tener villanos" rola los ojos" lo poco normal es un dia tranquilo…"  
maléfica rio y justo nieve y David entraron por la puerta" maléfica…"

Rose palpaba la tensión en el aire" voy por un helado a lo de kenz, vuelvo en un rato mal"

Se fue a la heladería.

Estuvo un buen tiempo con kenzi, y luego volvió" ho…"  
"rose, llama a tu madre!"

Esta parpadeo" porque?"  
"gold!, se llevo el corazón de belle, se tiene que apurar…"

Regina:

Ambas amigas se quedaron hablando a un lado de la carretera cuando a ella la llamaron.

"rose?"

"mama!, gold tiene el corazón de belle!"

Ella parpadeo" demonios…..adios cariño"  
"esta bien, tráelo de vuelta….suerte"

Esta colgó.

La morena se acerco" vamos, tenemos que apurarnos, perdi mi ventaja sobre gold, tenemos que ir por robin ya!"

Se subieron a sus respectivos autos y marcharon.

Emma miro a la morena" nerviosa?"

Ella trago saliva" no tengo idea de con que me encontrare, y aun no se el significado de los malditos sueños….si, nerviosa"

La rubia le dio una mirada reconfortante.

Llegaron al edificio de la ex casa de neal, y entraron.

Lily y emma estaban un poco mas atrás, y ella nerviosa toco timbre.

Abrieron la puerta" Regina?" dijo el hombre.

Ella se mordio el labio y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

"pero, que haces aqui?, como llegaste?" dijo confundido.

"no hay tiempo para explicar, esta marian?"dijo apresurada.

"no, salio a hacer las compras y…"

"bien" lo empujo dentro y las otras dos los siguieron" agarra tus cosas y trae a roland"  
"espera que?"

"tenemos que irnos, marian no es marian, es Zelena…."

"la bruja malvada?"robin estaba confundido.

"si, mi hermana regreso tomando el cuerpo de marian….lo hizo para vengarse de mi, lo siento….."le susurro.

"robin?, que sucede?" dijo marian desde la puerta con bolsas de compras.

"marian yo…"  
"que sucede Zelena!?"grito Regina" donde esta la magia?, dime o te destruiré hasta encontrarla!"

La falsa marian se escondio detrás de robin" que sucede Regina?, entiéndelo, ahora estoy con marian"

La cara de Regina se ensombrecio" en realidad…."la mujer sonríe y toca su collar para aparecer como Zelena" hola querido esposo…"  
el abrió los ojos" Zelena…."  
regina tuvo que reaccionar" vamos robin, coge a roland y vámonos" le tendio la mano.

"No yo…..no puedo…"este susurro.

"si si puedes, vamos robin…..ven conmigo" le sonrio.

"que pasa?, le diras tu o le digo yo?" dice con cara de burla la colorada.

"robin?"dijo asustada.

"esta embarazada….."

…..

Ambos se dirigieron al café de la esquina.

"asi que….seguiste adelante…con ella" susurro mirando a la nada.

"no es justo, tu lo aceptaste"

"aceptarlo y verlo es diferente" suspiro.

"yo…yo…no puedo creer lo que le hizo a marian, matarla como si no fuera nadie, como…como…."agarro fuerte la mesa" solo tengo ganas de….."suspiro" pero no puedo"  
"lo siento…."la morena susurro" es mi culpa, ella regreso para vengarse de mi, para hacer que no consiga mi final feliz…"miro a sus manos.

"si por final feliz te refieres a nosotros….aun podemos seguir adelante…"

Ella parpadeo" robin!, hay un enorme obstáculo, que crecerá mas y mas a lo largo de 9 meses!"

El suspiro" no creo que sea mi hijo"

"que?"

"ella…marian" suspiro" me estaba engañando, no digo que yo no…estuve con ella, solo lo siento, lo sentía antes, lo siento ahora"

Ella sonrio débilmente, eso era un deje de esperanza" supongo que podríamos hacer análisis…."sonrio.

"lo que mas m preocupa es mi hijo" gruño" como le explicó a un niño de 5 años que su mama muerta no regreso!, dios santo" suspiro.

"poción del olvido, hara que no recuerde nada de que su madre regreso, pero es lo mejor" le sonrio

"gracias, en verdad…"este le agarro la mano.

Regina sonrio reconfortablemente. sera que aun pueden estar juntos?" robin….si….si ese es tu hijo…"el temio lo que diría a continuación" estare contigo" le sonrio" pase lo que pase yo estare allí" le sonrio.

"de verdad?" se veía esperanzado. Ella asintio" no sabes lo que significa Regina!" la abrazo" pero…..quiero que sepas, que si no es mi hijo….quiero criarlo igual"

Ella parpadeo" que?"

"lo siento regina, pero….me siento responsable, yo no reconoci a mi esposa, yo la traje aquí…yo caí engañado. No creo que el otro se haga cargo, o siquiera le va a decir….no quiero dejar a un bebe inocente en manos de Zelena" dijo preocupado.

La morena palidecio" que se supone que estas sugiriendo?"

"ella siquiera quiere al bebe?, porque si es asi, estoy dispuesto a compartirlo, pero de ninguna manera ella tendrá custodia completa, sea mi hijo o no." la miro" te amo…y…me encantaría que lo criaras conmigo…."  
ella se levanto palida" volvamos…"el hombre no presiono, sabia que tenia que pensar.

Al volver al departamento decidieron que todos iban a storybrooke.

Como había dos autos, decidieron que robin y Zelena viajaban con Lily.

Emma y Regina arrancaron primero.

Ya estaban mas adelante y ahora era el turno de la rubia para consolar a la morena.

"Regina?" esta estaba callada.

"que quieres swan?" dijo mirando por la ventana con un leve susurro.

"estas bien?"

"perfectamente" ironizo.

"vamos Regina….hablame" le dijo dulcemente.

Esta la miro y le cayeron unas lagrimas" yo….yo no puedo tener hijos emma" sollozo y se tapo la cara con las manos.

Emma la miro" pero…tienes a rose…"  
la ex reina malvada trago saliva" cuando rose tenia unos…14 o 15 años tome una poción…en el momento tenia sentido, cora quería que tenga un hijo para poder controlarlo, y tomar el reino" suspiro" yo no podía darle eso, a rose la podía proteger, ella tenía magia….era mayor, nunca se dejaría manipular…..pero a un bebe?...no estaba lista emma, aparte nadie podría amarme como para tener uno…."suspiro.

"oh…gina" esta susurro.

"y ahora…..y ahora, mi hermana, que quiere venganza contra mi, puede estar llevando el hijo de robin"se tapo la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Emma aparco el auto a un lado de la carretera.

Lily pasaba, pero la rubia le hizo señas para que siguiera.

Miro a Regina" oye…oye Regina, eres una gran mujer si?, robin te ama, aunque nunca le des un hijo, y no amara a Zelena por eso…."  
ella suspiro" lo se, pero…"miro a otro lado" al parecer Zelena, como marian engaño a robin, por lo que el no sabe de quien es el hijo" suspiro" peor…..lo quiere criar sea o no…"

La rubia parpadeo" Porque?"

"porque Zelena aun esta empeñada en la venganza emma….podria utilizar al bebe para ello" miro a sus manos" pero eso no deja de doler mas….aparte es mi hermana diablos!, esta loca, me quiere matar….pero es mi hermana…."miro afuera.

"lo se, tal vez el bebe la cambie….tu cambiaste por Henry recuerdas?" le dio una palmada reconfortante.

Regian se limpio las lagrimas y asintió" supongo que si…."

"y robin…y tu… donde están ahora?"

Ella sonríe" cuando le dije que lo sentía, porque Zelena estaba empeñada en su venganza contra mi….que queria arrebatarme mi final feliz, y que lo consiguió…"se le formo una sonrisa" el dijo que si por final feliz se refería a el, podíamos volver a empezar…"  
emma sonrio" y?, el es tu final feliz?"

Ella suspiro" demonios, las cosas están complicadas emma" rio" pero no lo se….es mi alma gemela, y sin el siento un vacío" susurro" pero el no es mi final feliz, es una parte, quiero decir, para mi final feliz, es tener amor, en todos los sentidos, y un lugar donde te sientas comodo….dejar de luchar contigo mismo…..y entonces si…..es mi final feliz" sonríe.

Emma recuerda que ella esta en el suyo propio y sonríe" bonita definición….y realmente el no es tu final feliz?, estuviste un largo tiempo odiándome, y luego llorando y…"  
"hey hey!, no lo es, es una parte, pero que duele cuando la quitan….diablos si" rio entre lagrimas" gracias emma….de verdad…"le sonrio.

La rubia se mordió el labio" oh que mas da!" la toma en un abrazo.

A la morena se le caen unas lagrimas mas" gracias realmente….es nuevo para mi esto de tener una amiga" rio a un en el abrazo.

"para mi tambien….quiero decir, la única que tuve hace rato quizo matarme…"rieron.

"emma?"

"si?"

"cuando llegaste queria matarte…."se separaron y comenzaron a reir.

"supongo que es mi karma" ella estaba por arrancar el auto cuando Regina la freno.

"espera, llegas a decir a alguien de este momento de sensibilidad…"  
"por ello te refieres a llorar, abrazarme, decir que soy tu amiga y abrir tus sentimientos?" dijo inocentemente.

La morena le fulmino con la mirada "exactamente swan, dices algo y juro te matare" gruño.

La rubia rio después de asentir y arrancar el auto.

Al llegar maléfica y Lily tuvieron un buen rencuentro, y luego ella fue con rose y kenzi.

La peli negra corrió a su hermana colorada para abrazarla.

Esta no se lo esperaba, y no sabia como reaccionar.

Kenzi luego la solto y fue con Regina.

La morena les conto todo y entonces kenzi se enojo" no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos!"grito.

"mama?, estas bien?" le sonrio su pequeña.

Esta asintió y la abrazo.

Henry tambien estaba y le dio un abrazo.

Le puso el brazalete que quita la magia, y Luego llevo a la colorada a la celda donde tenia encerrada a belle.

Abre la puerta" casa" dice sonriendo" fría y humeda, no?, me alegro haber pensado eso, y justo arriba nuestro medico whale da los mejores cuidados, la casa temporal perfecta" se estaba por ir.

"exacto, temporal, pero el que yo este en tu vida no, porque esto…"toca su panza" es para siempre"

"vale Zelena" sonríe plenamente" quieres empezar a decir la verdad?, quieres empezar porque ni tu estas segura si ese niño es de robin?"sonríe" que te hace sentir segura por las noches?, que demonios te dice que una vez que el bebe haya nacido no te matare?"

"debido a que robin no te perdonara matar a la madre de su hijo" se hizo la victima.

"me subestimas Zelena" ironiza" disfruta tu nuevo hogar" cierra la puerta y le pone un hechizo de protección.

Va a donde gold, que estaba demasiado débil. No pudo evitar sonreír, será el padre de su hermana, pero es un tremendo idiota.

Ella aprovecho eso para robarle la pluma y llevarse al autor.

Este dijo que necesitaba la sangre de la salvadora oscura, y tambien que siempre había sido su fan.

La morena quedo desconcertada, pero el la remato cuando dijo que ella fue la que peor parada había salido.

Regina se encamino a donde estaba Lily. Intento ser cordial, pero esta la fastidio, asique agarro el cuchillo, que era paro lo que vino.

Le corto la mano y tomo unas gotas de su sangre, por lo que la tinta funciono.

Ella y el autor se encaminaron a la celda de Zelena.

Kenzi:

Ella entro furiosa a la tienda de gold" se que estas ahí papa!, da la maldita cara!" nadie contesto" quieres jugar asi he!? Bien sabes que?, eres una persona horrible!, manipulaste a mi hermana, y estuviste a merced de zelena!, sabes que ella no estaría embarazada si tu solo hubieras hecho las malditas cosas bien!"

Estaba por volver a gritar cuando lo encontró en el piso" dios mio.." se agacho" papa!?"

"kenzi…..lo….siento" susurro.

"que sucedió!?"

El le conto la historia resumida de lo que planeaba hacer con el autor, pero que Regina se lo acababa de llevar.

Ella se levanto" mi hermana se llevo al autor!?...o no…..esta con Zelena….tengo que ir a buscar a robin, papa volveré con ayuda!"  
"no, esta bien"  
"Pero…"

"ve…"  
ella suspiro y asintió echando a correr.

Regina:

Entro a la habitacion de Zelena.

"hola Zelena" sonrio.

"visitas!, pondré a hervir la tetera" ironizo.

"tengo al autor tengo a la tinta, queria que fueras testigo del momento en el que el escribe el deseo de mi corazón…"se acerco" veraz, esta en mi ciudad, y mi historia, haz sido una jugadora de apoyo todo este tiempo"  
" si bueno, no estoy aquí para apoyarte, estoy para remplazarte"

"de verdad?...ya lo veremos" Regina tenia una gran sonrisa.

"espera!" se levanta" que va a escribir exactamente?"

"le he dado muchas vuelta, hay muchas opciones buenas…"adoraba ver a su hermana asutada" pero después de pensarlo bien, he encontrado el final perfecto para ti hermana" gruño.

Regina se apoyo en la pared con un toque de superioridad" estas enfada porque lo que tengo con robin es lo que siempre quisiste, un hijo" Zelena se cruzo de brazos tratando de no temblar.

"no…ya tengo un hijo, de hecho dos" sonrio" Henry y rose" se acerco" no, de lo que estoy enfada es por intentar interponerte entre nosotros" gruño" por intentar hacerme daño….ahora voy a asegurarme de que nunca puedas hacer daño a nadie mas" miro al autor" nuestro autor aquí presente, te sacara de la historia…para siempre "sonríe plenamente.

Zelena se recompuso" lo siento hermana, creo que estas de farol, nunca le sacarías el hijo a robin" sonrio.

"no es asi como lo veo, veraz, por lo que le concierne al mundo, incluyéndome, será como si nunca hubieses existido…"

"espera…puede hacer eso?, cambiar asi simplemente tus recuerdos?" la colorada susurrro.

Regina miro al hombre" absolutamente, la pluma es mas poderosa que todo…"  
Zelena se toco la cara sonriendo de nervios.

"bueno…nunca conoci a nuestra madre" gruño" pero me imagino que voy a conocerla ahora mismo"

"es eso verdad?" dijo con un toque de superioridad.

"me tiro a una cesta, me mando a oz…abandono a un bebe sin pestañar…y mírate ahora, eres exactamente como ella!"dijo con enojo.

Regina quedo callada mirando a su hermana.

Nunca quiso parecerse a cora, pero irónicamente era la única que la conoció….cora le hizo mas daño que muchos, pero logro aprender cosas que no Zelena ni kenzi sabrán jamás.

Kenzi…..si ella lo aria….claro que no lo recordaría, pero ella prometió…prometió darle una segunda oportunidad! pero que hacia?, buscaba lo fácil, era fácil deshacerse de Zelena con un abrir y cerrar los ojos…

Pero no tenia mucha familia, y pese a todo, ella sabia porque Zelena la odiaba…ella paso por eso, pero demonios!, la colorada llego muy lejos, podía estar embarazada de robin….

Y entonces, recordo….

"nadie se interpone en el camino de la felicidad excepto tu mismo" palabras de su madre después de que ella bebio la poción….

Si quería tener hijos con robin?, diablos si!...pero no era posible. tal vez en ese momento su madre si quería ayudar, pero también podría querer manipularla, y si eso es cierto hizo lo correcto.

"bueno, la tinta se esta secando…"el autor interrumpe sus pensamientos." que quieres que haga?"

Ellas aun se miraban. La colorada con un odio mesclado con miedo, y la morena con un toque de superioridad y arrepentimiento" nada" sonrio al ver a zelena exhalar" no conociste a nuestra madre Zelena…pero yo si, y aun asi ambas sufrimos…te hizo daño a ti, a mi y kenzi…pero nuestra peor enemiga no es ella, ni la una a la otra…somos nosotros mismos" la morena le envio una mirada reconfortante

Zelena se quedo pensando…estaba harta de luchar, pero aun asi sentía, que se lo merecía…pero tal vez…solo tal vez, alguna vez puedan ser una familia…

"Regina!"robin irrumpió allí" kenzi me dijo…"

"todo esta bien…"le sonrio" estoy cansada de interponerme en mi propia felicidad…"miro a Zelena." y no voy a hacerlo nunca mas.."  
kenzi entro pero se quedo en silencio.

"otra mujer, definiendo su felicidad relativa al amor de un hombre…"la colorada rolo los ojos" la verdad es triste"

"no me malinterpretes verde" Regina rio" robin no es mi final feliz, mi final feliz es sentir que tengo un hogar en el mundo…"mientras zelena hacia cara de no entender ella miro a su alma gemela" robin es solo parte de ese mundo…"luego miro a kenzi y le sonrio" un mundo que tendras que ver de lejos, con las visitas mas restringidas de la historia….te veré en la próxima ecografía" abrazo a robin y estaban por irse cuando el autor hablo.

"entonces no quieres que escriba nada?"

Ella se mordio el labio" no…ya tengo todo lo que necesito…"estaba por besar a robin cuando…

"pues yo no..." el escribe algo y desaparece.

"que de…."

"Regina!" dice el ladron.

Kenzi agarra el papel" que dice?" pregunta robin.

"desvaneciéndose en una nube el autor desaparece donde…."su cara palidece y mira a sus hermanas" el sr gold espera…"

* * *

 **hey! que dicen?**

 **necesito ayuda!**

 **bebe de robin, si o no?**

 **de alguna u otra forma esas hermanas terminaran llevandose bien XD**

 **asi q su decision**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	22. capitulo 22 la nueva salvadora

…..

Cap 22:

Ellos trajeron de nuevo al aprendiz, gold hizo que isacc escribiera héroes and villains, ellos terminaron atrapados allí, con una historia ligeramente diferente y sin recuerdos de nada de lo demas….

Zelena era la hermana con la que cora se quedó, ella entro a la taberna para conocer a robin, Regina contó un secreto de nieve a leopold, y james el hermano de David termino muerto, para luego, la mujer matar a su padre y perseguir a su madrastra, convirtiéndose en la reina malvada, la morena ahora era ladrona, garfio era un hombre asustadizo y cobarde, rose era esclava de nieve, pero en secreto ayudaba a su madre, dyson estaba en prisión y gold, era un héroe, vivía con belle, su bebe y su hija kenzi.

Henry entro en el libro. Isacc lo dejo atrapado para que se lo coman los ogros, pero olvido que gold era un héroe, que lo salvo.

El chico intento evitar todas las trampas, para llegar a la guarida de su madre.

Regina lo amenazo, creyendo que venia de parte de blanca. El le dijo que era su hijo, y que tenia que ir a por robin.

Ella lo trato de loco, lo dejo y fue a robar el siguiente carruaje.

Nieve y David aparecieron, intentaron matarla, pero robin la salvo.

Ella tenia un flechazo por el, pero luego el hombre pregunto si se queria hacer cargo de los hombres alegres, que el se iba a casar.

Zelena aparece y rompe su corazón, se retira, y ve a Henry que le pregunto si ya admitiría que amaba a robin .ella le mostró que estaba con Zelena, el se desespero, regina lo mando a buscar a su madre real y se fue.

Se encontró con su hija, tuvieron un momento, y cuando comenzó a preparar las cosas para irse, Henry con emma llegaron. La rubia dijo que acaba de ver a su hombre morir, que ella vaya a parar la maldita boda asi vuelven a su mundo.

La morena le creyo y fue, pero gold llego cuando estaba a punto de entrar. El los queria parar. Emma intento encargarse de el, diciendo que ella corra, cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio, estaba por entrar, cuando vio que la rubia estaba en el suelo, y gold estaba por atacar a Henry.

Ella no dudo, nadie lastimaba al pequeño, por mas loco que este…

Corrió a ponerse frente y recibió la espada, cayendo al suelo sangrando.

El autor aparecio, emma le dio un golpe, haciendo que su bolsa cayera y salgan su pluma y su libreta.

El dice que ya no es el autor porque rompió las reglas. Henry agarra la pluma, que brilla…era el nuevo autor.

Emma esta por cortarse su mano para darle a Henry sangre, pero allí no era la salvadora.

El agarra sangre de Regina, y escribe, que con el heroico sacrificio del héroe Regina, todo el trabajo de Isaac fue destruido.

Aparecieron donde estaban antes.

La morena se levanto y abrazo a su hijo, para robin venir corriendo y besarla.

Emma recuerda a hook y se va corriendo para saber si estaba vivo.

Luego Henry va a la casa del aprendiz, habla con el, y termina rompiendo la pluma, mientras Regina va a ver a Zelena.

Rose va a ver a dyson, y kenzi va con belle, donde rumpel.

Kenzi:

Entraron mientras el autor salía corriendo"belle….kenzi….vinieron…."el dijo casi sin aliento.

"vinimos a ver que no hagas mas daño a nadie mas!"grito la joven.

"no, ustedes no ent…."cayo al piso.

"rumple!"belle se sento a su lado. Lo ayudaron a sentarse"que pasa?"

"es…mi corazón"el susurro"la ultima mancha roja humana esta desapareciendo…"

"tu capacidad de amar…."

"por lo menos al final, tuve una muestra…eramos felices ahí"las miro"estábamos enamorados….tu no me odiabas…"miro a su hija.

"yo ya estaba enamorada…"belle susurra"todo lo que teníamos en el libro pudiste tenerlo aquí…podrias haber sido un buen, hombre, con un buen matrimonio, sin apartar a tu hija…..porque no fue esto lo suficiente bueno?"

"porque no lo crei…"se pone a llorar"quien podría quererme?"  
"papa…yo ya lo hacia….si…si no me hubieras apartado estaríamos juntos"kenzi sollozo"belle lo hacia…."

"yo sabia lo que hacia rumple, no iba a retroceder…"

"pero les hice hacer justamente eso"las miro"hay todo un mundo allí afuera para ustedes….kenzi, quédate con Regina, ella logro darte lo que yo no…..y cuidala, la aprecio bastante aunque la lastime….y belle, ve con will…."

"no quiero a will…te quiero a ti!" gimio" y no te dejare morir solo"

El suspira y agarra la daga"váyanse lejos, cuando el hombre se vaya, solo quedara el oscuro…y eso es mas…peli…groso de lo que….te puedas ima…."cayo.

"rumple!"  
"papa!"

"rumple!?"lloraban.

"belle, ve a por ayuda, me quedare"dijo la peli negra secándose las lagrimas.

La otra asintió y se fue.

Regina:

Estaba en grannys con Henry.

Miraban el libro viendo que había cambiado y reian.

Nieve se acerco" hey…creo que te debo una disculpa…."se sienta.

Regina no aguanta la risa" lo siento, pero no puedo apartar la imagen de tu como reina malvada" ella y Henry comienzan a reir." porque quieres disculparte?"  
luego de rolar los ojos nieve tambien rie" supongo que porque…..por primera vez te entiendo?...completamente" le sonríe" y haber cambiado los lugares fue…"  
"extraño?"Dice la morena" tenias secuestrada a mi hija!" le gruñe divertida" y yo como…..heroe, woaw…"  
"mama…tu eres un héroe…"interrumpe henry.

"si bueno…no…no es lo mismo" suspiro" pasamos toda la vida luchando, yo como reina malvada y ella…..bueno, como blanca nieves" se sonrieron" y estar del otro lado es…..bastante perturbador…"  
"cierto…"

"igual, no tienes que disculparte por nada"

"realmente?, casi te mate!"

"y yo casi te mate muchas mas veces" sonrieron"igual le había tomado el gusto a ser una bandida….pero no se lo digan a robin…"  
"si bueno, que tu dijeras lo que yo siempre decía….es algo que nunca olvidare…"

"lo usaras en mi contra cuando nos peleemos verdad?"

"si…"rieron"pero, bueno…de donde saque la magia?"

"eva fue la única en aprender, no mi madre"  
"oh… bueno los dejo, tengo que disculparme por matar al novio de mi hija"se levanta.

Regina alza una ceja y mira a su hijo" larga historia…."

Se ponen a ver el libro y robin se acerca.

La besa y se sienta"disculpen por ser aguafiestas, pero fuiste a ver a Zelena?"

"aun encerrada, aun embarazada…"le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora"pero es algo con lo que podremos lidiar"el le da la mano.

"juntos…"mira a henry y de vuelta a Regina"asi que, will esta cuidando a roland, podría llevarte a dar un paseo bajo la luna?"

Ella sonríe"quizá…."se despiden de Henry y salen.

Comienzan a caminar abrazados"mm, sabes?" el dice"cuando estaba en nueva york tenia estos sueños estraños….en los que volvia y estábamos juntos"rio"una locura…pero…parecían demasiado reales…"

Ella lo miro"yo tambien tenia estos sueños….pero el mas….real?, fue en..."

"navidad…."el termino su frase y ella sonrio de par en par

"si…en navidad…pero….quiero decir, apareciste como un fantasma, o algo asi, porque estaba despierta"ella rio"y emma….emma te vio"

El parpadeo"entonces…mi sueño fue real?, yo te vi!?"  
"aun no se como, pero fue como si una parte de ti, realmente estuviera junto a mi…"  
"somos almas gemelas verdad?"el la freno"tal vez mi alma estaba buscando la tuya"

Ella lo besa"de todos modos, prefiero tenerte a ti con tu alma…no me puedo conformar con uno…"  
el rie y al besa"será útil, porque asi yo siempre…."comenzó a reir.

Regina parpadeo"que acaba de suceder?"

"yo…iba a decir, siempre te encontrare…."comienza a reir y se gana un golpe de la morena"

"me lo dices y juro que terminaras muerto ladron…"

"como usted quiera su majestad…"rien y avanzan.

Se besan y siguen caminando"robin…como te sientes?"

"que?"Dijo confundido.

"mira, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en mi y….por dios!, Zelena prácticamente te violo y…y…marian, o no, marian…"dijo apuradamente"no me di cuenta de pregu.." el la besa.

"Regina, adoro que te preocupes por mi….pero no ahora si?"  
"pero…"

"mira, si me siento mal pero….yo elegi estar con marian….quiero decir, el bebe estaría igual…"la morena traga saliva"yo intente seguir adelante, pero…te elijo, por sobre todo, y odio lo que paso con marian, no puedo pensar en ella sin…sin ver la cara de Zelena"apreta la dentadura"pero se que me ayudaras a superarlo…"  
Regina lo besa"claro que si…"

Se abrazan y caminan un rato en silencio.

Ven a blanca, David , emma y killian en la calle.

"que sucede?"Regina se separa de robin y se acerca.

"el oscuro…ya no esta atado al oscuro…"hook murmulla

"que!?"Grita sorprendida"que demonios es esto?"

"no ha ido a ninguna parte…la oscuridad, nos rodea"susurra emma.

Antes de que Regina pueda decir algo, una manta negra la atrae y la rodea.

"Regina!" grita el ladron"que hace!?"  
"lo que hace la oscuridad…apaga la luz…"dice asustada la rubia.

"no voy a dejar que suceda!"robin intenta traspasar la manta negra pero lo empuja.

"eso no va a funcionar con esa cosa!"le grita emma"el aprendiz me dijo que hay que hacer lo que hizo el brujo!, atarlo a una persona!"la rubia agarra fuerte la daga y se acerca decidida.

"emma!"grita nieve.

Cuando esta esta por estirar el brazo la morena entra en pánico"emma!,no!...tiene que haber otra forma!" no queria que su amiga se vuelva oscura, no cuando ella ya lo era….

"no la hay…"dice suavemente"haz trabajado demasiado duro para que tu felicidad se destruya…"intenta estirar el brazo pero otro grito la detiene.

"no!"grita su padre.

Ella se da vuelta"averiguaste como sacar la oscuridad de mi la ultima vez!, háganlo de nuevo…como héroes"tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

Regina no podía resistir mucho mas"emma!, emma por favor!"garfio le agarra el brazo"no lo hagas…"  
ella lo mira"te amo…"lo empuja y levanta el brazo con la daga, y la oscuridad iba soltándose a Regina para aferrarse a emma.

Cuando la suelta la morena corre a aferrarse a robin.

Todos se quedan expentantes de lo que pasara.

La rubia es rodeada por completo para desaparecer dejando la daga en el suelo.

La morena se suelta"como ha podido ser tan estúpida!" grita

"Regina!"le reprime David.

"bueno, tenia que haber otra manera!"

"no la había…esa cosa iba a matarte…te ha salvado la vida"gime blanca.

"cres que no lo se!?"se agarra la cabeza

Henry llega corriendo con rose"y ahora…es el ser oscuro…"

"ahora es un problema…para todos"susurra rose.

"aun es buena!" blanca se aferra a su idea.

"eso espero!, no es como si se hubiera montado en un unicornio! La ha succionado un vórtice de maldad!"Regina dice desesperada y se va atrás mirando el cielo.

"donde esta?, ha donde ha ido?"Pregunta el ladron.

"no importa"gruñe garfio y se acerca a la daga.

"amigo no lo hagas…"robin intenta detenerlo.

"apártate de mi camino"dice enfadado.

"si no podemos encontrarla la hare venir a mi"agarra la daga y la sostiene en alto"ser oscuro, con esta daga te ordeno, aparece! "silencio"ser oscuro aparece!"

Regina se fastidia"baja esa cosa antes que te hagas daño chico de los ojos pintados"esta rola los ojos"pensaba que conocias las reglas de la daga"

"con ella puedo invocar al oscuro desde cualquier rincón del mundo"

"bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta….ella no esta en este mundo"

Al dia siguiente fueron a ver al moribundo aprendiz.

El dijo que estaba donde toda la oscuridad nace, el bosque encantado.

Les dio una varita para que habrán un portal, que solo funcionaba con lo que fue forjada, luz, y oscuridad juntas.

Regina lo intento pero fallo, por lo que garfio desesperado, sugirió a Zelena.

La morena a regañadientes acepto.

Kenzi se acerco a belle que estaba al lado de la cama de su padre"belle…"esta se dio vuelta"tienes que ir con los demás a ayudar a emma, eres útil, aunque no lo sepan aun…"

Ella suspiro"No quiero dejarlo kenzi…ve tu"

La peli negra jugo con unas pulceras"no quiero, no me necesitan, tienen suficiente magia allí"le sonríe debilmente"pero tu…eres el cerebro belle, nadie puede ir sin el cerebro…"  
ella rie débilmente"no quiero dejarlo kenz….no quiero que pueda llegar a morir y yo no este aquí…"dice con los ojos llorosos.

Kenzi se sienta su lado y suspira. Regina le había enseñado un truco la otra vez…como era…..sonrio.

Al mover la mano se creo una rosa roja flotando dentro de un jarro de cristal."y yo me rei a mi hermana cuando me enseño el truco de la bella y la bestia…"bromeo"esto te conecta a el belle, mientras mas petalos tenga, mas vida le queda"suspira.

A la mujer se le ilumino la cara y lo agarro"gracias kenzi….pero puedes venir tambien?...te necesitan y tenemos la flor…"dice sonriendo débilmente.

La otra negó con la cabeza"me pase casi toda mi vida alejada de el, incluso tu estuviste mas tiempo, tuviste una historia…..tengo pocos recuerdos con el belle, y luego me aparto….quiero quedarme aquí, por lo menos para cuidarlo…."señalo a la flor"y lamentablemente me crie entre villanos, esa flor solo me deprime mas"suspiro.

Belle asintió y la abrazo, saliendo corriendo.

Regina va a visitar a Zelena, le pide ayuda a regañadientes, y esta dice que lo aria si no tuviera la pulsera.

Claramente ella no se la quitaría, y comienzan a pelear y un fastidiado killian las detiene.

Se van intentando buscar otra solución.

Henry y garfio vuelven por su cuenta. El chico logro entrar, ya que la clave de todo lo de su madre es su fecha de cumpleaños.

Killian libera a Zelena y esta escapa.

La colorada va tras robin y lo secuestra para conseguir la varita y volver a oz.

La banda de heroes se encuentras con ella.

Zelena le dice a su hermana que si no le da la varita mataria a robin, y la morena se la da.

La mujer trae al tornado, pero estaba demasiado débil debido al embarazo. La ex reina del mal se aprovecha de eso y le coloca de nuevo la pulsera.

Toma la varita y a robin, y van a llevaron a la colorada con ellos, y Regina utiliza la manta de bebe de emma, para guiarlos hasta ella.

Terminan en el bosque encantado.

Al llegar la rubia estaba por quitarle el corazón a una ayuda a que no suceda.

Cuando esta mas tranquila los encantadores le entregan la daga, pero la mujer se la da a Regina.

"eres la única que tendrá el valor para controlarme, y para hacer lo que haga que hacer si fallamos…"le dice seriamente.

Ella traga saliva y asiente recibiendola.

Lo siguiente, aparecen en el piso de grannis.

Todos se levantan"que diablos…"gruñe la morena.

Llevaba una ropa muy diferente a la ultima vez. Todos se veian asi.

Kenzi y uno de los enanitos aparecen. Al parecer se habían hecho cargo de la oficina del sheriff.

"volvieron!"Sonríe la de ojos claros.

"kenzi?, cuanto tiempo nos fuimos?"  
"mmm 6 semanas por?"  
ella parpadea"pero si acabábamos de irnos!"Protesto rose"lo siguiente encontramos a emma y ahora estamos aquí!?...no tiene sentido"gruño.

"no…otra maldición!"nieve gime"de nuevo se llevaron nuestros recuerdos!"Abraza a neal.

"que es un chiste?"Parpadea kenzi"la tercera vez!"Rola los ojos.

"y emma?"pregunta killian.

"no se preocupen, estoy aquí"

Emma luego de dar la gran entrada como villana, transformo en piedra al enanito que actuo de sheriff.

Ese tiempo fue horrible, la nueva villana era la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

Al otro dia descubrieron que la maldición trajo a los habitantes de camelot, asi que decidieron preparar un campamento para enanitos habían intentado salir, pero al cruzar la línea, se convirtio en árbol.

Regina se había encontrado con emma.

Esta claramente le dijo que ella gano, que su maldición no traía a una salvadora. La morena dijo que ella podía hacerlo, pero la rubia se rio.

En el campamento ella hablo con mary margaret. Aunque no lo diga…claramente pensaba lo mismo.

Ella enfadada fue con robin. Este la abrazo fuertemente calentando su corazón y dándole fuerzas.

Paso un tiempo corto hasta que una bestia ataco y se lo llevo.

Regina lo corrió con desesperación, pero no alcanzo, de hecho se lastimo.

"mama?, estas bien?"rose corrió a su mama.

Esta miraba con terror a la bestia que se alejaba"estoy vivía si eso quieres decir"dice con un gemido de dolor.

"necesitas ayuda, leroy llevala al hospital"nieve intento ponerle un pañuelo en la nariz sangrante pero ella lo aparto.

"no!, tengo que ir a por esa cosa!...robin…"

"tienes que ir a que te examinen!" le insiste la de pelo corto.

Regina abre los ojos y se le queda mirando"no crees que pueda hacerlo…eso es lo que pasa"  
"no dejaremos que nada le pase, pero necesitas que alguien te vea"

Ella baja la cabeza derrotada"marchaos!" grita.

Rose intenta decir algo pero ve a su madre." mami?"

"rose, vete por favor"susurra.

Ella se agacho a su altura"yo si creo que puedas hacerlo"le sonrio y le beso la frente para irse lejos luego.

Regina se seco las lagrimas y se poof donde gold.

Kenzi estaba al lado de su padre cuando su hermana llega"Regina?, que…"  
"kenzi sal"dice fríamente.

Esta no se atreve a contradecir y se va donde rose para averiguar que estaba pasando.

La morena se acerca furiosa"hijo de puta"gruñe"tu me hiciste asi!, tu me hiciste la reina malvada, eres la razón por al que nadie cree en mi!" las lagrimas llenan sus ojos"te voy a demostrar que te equivocas, se lo demostrare a todos" mira arriba"voy a…"  
belle que vio todo y estaba esperando interrumpio"Regina, encontré algo"le sonrio débilmente.

Ya había puesto al corriente a kenzi que corrió a ver en que podía ayudar.

Belle abre el libro.

La otra alza una ceja"una furia?"

"un alma enviada del infierno para recoger el precio no pagado de la magia"

Elal bufo"alguien uso magia en camelot y no la pago"

"si, pero solo viene cuando el precio de la magia es una vida…"  
"robin….quieres decir que ese demonio esta aquí para llevarlo al inframundo!?"  
"si pero el portal solo se abre cuando la luna llega al cenit"

"entonces hay tiempo de detenerla!"  
"no es tan simple, alguien tiene que dar su vida en su lugar…"

Ella corre a la casa de emma.

Comienza a gritarle y reclamarle hasta que esta le dice que ella es la que no pago el precio.

Eso fue todo, Regina lo pagaría….

Corrio a donde estaba robin.

La furia estaba tomando su alma. Ella lo encontró fácilmente, tal vez no queria usar la maldita frase de los encantadores, pero al ser almas gemelas solo tenia que seguir a su alma.

"detente!"grita. Toma la atención de la furia"si quieres una vida toma la mia!"la bestia lo hizo.

"Regina! que haces?"  
"lo que debi hacer en camelot!"  
nieve corre a su lado"no lo tienes que hacer sola"le toma la mano y la furia estaba chupando a las dos.

Encantador, artur, y leroy hacen lo mismo, y la furia no tiene mas que soltarlos para desaparecer.

Ella corre hacia robin.

Se tiro al suelo y lo levanto lijeramente"dios mio…estas bien?"dijo desesperada

El abrió los ojos lijeramente y sonrio"parece que haz encontrado unos cuantos creyentes…"

Ella rie entre lagrimas y lo besa.

Se da vuelta a donde estaban los encantadores"como sabían que iba a funcionar?"

"conjetura afortunada…"dice nieve.

"Regina, no te íbamos a dejar ir"le sonríe David.

"enfrentarte a ese monstruo demostró una cosa, si alguien va a salvar esta ciudad eres tu"le sonrio leroy….ese hombre nunca le sonreía…

Todos se fueron a diferentes lugares y ella fue con robin.

"como sabias donde encontrarme?"el paso una mano por su cintura.

Ella se apoyo en su pecho, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir"supongo que lo que nuestras almas van hacia la otra era verdad"dice sonriendo.

El reprime una risa y ella que sabia que pensaba le dio un codaso"oh….no debiste hacer eso!"el la alza y ella comienza a patalear.

"robin!, bájame en este preciso momento!"intento ser creible pero el le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

Ella se retorcio en sus brazos hasta que el la bajo y la beso con pasion.

"cariño, no creo que este listo para nunca dejar de escuchar esa risa en la que pienso cuando duermo…"apoyaron frente con frente.

Ella sonrio ligeramente"yo tampoco…que dices si recogemos a roland y llamamos a mis chicas para una reunión familiar?"sonríe cuando el asiente.

En grannis.

Ella entra de la mano con roland y abrazada a su alma gemela.

Saluda a Henry que estaba sentado con los charming, y se sienta unos bancos mas atrás, donde las niñas estaban charlando animadamente.

"mama!"esta se para y se le cuelga de un abrazo como cuando era pequeña.

La morena suelta a roland para abrazar a su hija.

Esta no la solto"cariño, te amo pero me estoy quedando sin respiración"bromea.

Ella rie y la suelta"te amo mama!, y adoro a robin"le sonríe"pero no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera!"la reprende.

Regina juega con sus manos nerviosa"lo siento, pero no te lo prometo"

Rose rolo los ojos y se sentaron.

Roland corrió del lado de las chicas. Últimamente ellas lo cuidaban a menudo y habían desarrollado una bonita relación.

"rose!"ella lo alza.

"que mi pequeño caballero?"rie.

"will me conto el cuento de Blancanieves!"dijo emocionado.

Kenzi vio como su hermana rolo los ojos.

La morena joven rio entre dientes y lo acomodo en sus rodillas"si?, de que trata?"

"de una reina!"dijo emocionado y luego puso cara de confundido"o era una niña….y….y había 7 enanitos!, estaba gruñon, mocoso, feliz. timido…."hizo cara de no recordar mas y paso a otra parte"ohh…y había un principe, y una manzana!"dijo emocionado.

Regina miro a robin y rio"recuerdame matar a will"le susurro y coloco su cabeza en el hombro del hombre para mirar a sus hijos.

Las adolescentes rieron"a si?, te gusto?"

El asintió entusiasmado"si!"  
"cual era tu personaje favorito?"dijo kenzi con malica.

"el zorro!"dijo entuciasmado.

Rose fruncio el ceño"el zorro?"  
"oh…me olvide de nombrarlo"rio"si, había un zorrro, que era un ladron y se enamoro de la reina"sonrio.

Todos fruncieron el ceño mientras robin y Regina rieron y se besaron.

Will al parecer conto otra versión…que les gustaba mucho mas.

Rose levanto la vista para preguntar por Henry cuando lo vio con una chica junto a la rockola.

Esta sonrio, su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo…codea a kenzi para que mire"que?"gruñe esta.

Rose apunta con la cabeza para que su madre no se inmute.

Kenzi sonríe y apreta a roland"no crezcas mas muchachito, no te vuelvas viejo como Henry!"gimio y lo beso dejando que el niño corra a su padre.

Regina se levanto para ir al baño y cuando vuelve ve a todos los enanos reunidos y al que esta hecho de piedra.

Sonríe y con un chasqueo de manos el hombre vuelve a ser como era.

Sonríe satisfecha y vuelve con su familia.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **como estan?**

 **lamento tardan en actualizar, pero estaba escribiendo los ultimos cap de recuerdos que no volvieron u.u**

 **llegara hasta el cap 26, 27 n.n**

 **bueno, espero que lo disfruten, estoy muy feliz con el resultado, y agradezco su apoyo durante todo este tiempo.**

 **al terminar seguire actualizando el resto de series.**

 **ohhh y si creen que en este capitulo todo pasa muy rapido, esperen mas adelante que el ritmo vuelve a la normalidad n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	23. capitulo 23 sonogramas y novias

…..

Cap 23:

Al dia siguiente Regina noto libros que no estaba antes.

Al abrir uno vio su signo de interrogación y corrió a la oficina de sheriff donde estaban los encantadores.

Les dijo que era un libro de camelot, y que ella marco la pagina de una seta buscando respuestas. Luego los enanos llegaron y Regina se fue a la eco grafía de Zelena.

Kenzi había ido a hacerle compañía.

Luego de eso pusieron el sonograma a robin en el celular que Regina le habia dado.

El se fue a grannis y Regina se quedo con kenzi un rato.

Fueron a la heladería, que últimamente estaba atendiendo solamente dyson, pero necesitaba mas helado.

Ella suspiro mientras lo preparaba.

Regina estaba sentada con la mirada perdida y jugando con un helado derretido

Kenzi se canso"muy bien, quieres hablar de ello?"bufo.

Regina parpadeo mirando a su hermana"sobre que?"

"sobre que acabamos de ver que existe un bebe y tienes una cara larga?"alza una ceja apoyándose contra el mueble.

Ella suspira y se agarra la cabeza"yo….quiero dare un bebe a robin, pero no puedo kenzi…y si el bebe llega a ser de el, Zelena siempre podrá manipularnos, siempre estará en el medio"gime.

Su hermana se sienta y le agarra la mano"sabes que no, ustedes son almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas…y nada los separara, tu aceptaste verdad?"esta asintió con os ojos húmedos"pues bueno gina"dice suavemente"son las reglas del juego…pero quiero saber que haras con ella…"  
Regina gime"no lo se….juro que no lo se, si le toco un pelo ni tu ni robin me perdonaran…"  
"cuando el bebe nazca"dice seria.

Regina mira hacia otro lado"supongo la dejare encerrada…"trago saliva"y robin quiere tener la custodia del bebe….no puedo negarlo…"

Kenzi abre los ojos"no Regina!, es su oportunidad!, te redimiste por Henry porque ella no puede hacerlo?"  
"No lo se yo….no confio en ella…"  
"yo si, es mi hermana y quiero a mi familia"dice seria"contigo, con ella, dejando de comportarse como niñas he intentar destruirse por algo que ninguna hizo"dice seria.

Regina asiente y se levanta"nos vemos en casa cariño"

"espera!, probablemente me mude a la casa que me diste…"  
Regina palidecio"que?"

"bueno, tu casa cada vez esta mas llena, y estoy segura que querras en algún momento que robin y roland vayan a vivir contigo?"dice con una sonrisa mientras su hermana se coloraba"lo se….aparte a tu casa no puedo llevar chicos"le guiña un ojo y sigue con el helado.

Regina asiente"no me agrada, pero sabia que el dia llegaría….aparte tal vez tengas razón…."sonríe.

Robin:

El miraba a la imagen del bebe del celular.

Killian entra"conozco esa mirada, el botón de arriba lo enciende"se sienta a su lado.

"se como usar un teléfono"rio. Un par de clases con Regina, luego Henry, rose y kenzi, debieron ayudar, si no era una vergüenza….

"y que es eso entonces?"  
"es una imagen del interior de zelena"dice feliz, mientras garfio hace cara de espanto.

"amigo…"

"no, es…el bebe, lo llaman sonograma"sonrio.

"mezcla de emociones apuesto"

"quiero decir, se que es difici para Regina"o mira"su hermana malvada lleva a mi hijo…quiero decir, es doloroso para mi, pero una parte de mi no deja de sentirse feliz….es mi hijo"sonríe

Todos estaban al tanto de la situacion" estoy seguro que no quiero que Regina se entere, no quiero que malinterprete mi emoción con ….bueno.."  
el otro sonríe"no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero podría no ser tu hijo…"alza una ceja"igual, tienes una situación compleja ahí, eso es seguro…"

"a diferencia de tu…sencilla vida amorosa"ironiza el hombre.

"ja, sobre eso….ella no es la misma, en su casa, hay una puerta, de la cual no me quiere cerca, que crees que hay ahí? Estaba pensando que puede…."  
grannis deja una bolsa"orden!"

El parpadea"orden?, no pedi ninguna orden…"  
"lee la nota"señala el ladron.

"nos vemos en el barco, emma"el pirata suspira.

"tienes razón, las cosas son muy complicadas"rie el mientras el otro se va con la bolsa de comida.

Kenzi:

Había terminado los helados y fue a ver a su padre.

Cuando llego emma estaba agarrando a rumple.

"emma!"grita he intenta crear una bola de fuego.

La otra sonríe sinicamente y la apaga fácilmente.

Kenzi había practicado mucho con Regina, pero aun ni siquiera sabia poof a los lugares, tampoco rose claro.

La rubia la miro"no le are daño si eso te preocupa"gruño"adiós.

"no!"esta se abalanza, pero con un movimiento de mano la oscura la tira contra el mueble y ella se lastima.

Los otros dos desaparecen.

A kenzi le tembló el labio echándose a llorar.

Belle:

La chica llega a grannis corriendo y deja el tarro con la flor en la encimera"abuelita tienes mi almuerzo preparado?"

"si, pero necesitas mas que eso…"se lo entrega"siéntate a tomar comida de verdad!"  
"no puedo"sonrio y vio la flor"o por dios….mira…"los petalos caian rápidamente."me tengo que ir, olvida la sopa, o siento…"se estaba por ir cuando…

"espera!, es eso normal?"

"que?"belle mira que la flor se estaba por armar de nuevo"se esta despertando!"se le cae la comida y corre a la tienda.

Al entrar a cama estaba vacia y su respiración se agita.

Comprueba el lugar con a mirada y no lo ve.

Levanta la flor y estaba completamente armada. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

"emma…"susurra la adolescente acurrucada en el piso que belle no había visto.

"que?"dice limpiándose la cara.

"esta despierto"sonríe mirando la flor"emma, ella se lo llevo"dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Belle bajo al piso y la abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina del sheriff

"asi que….desaparecio?"dijo desconcertado e ex pirata.

"podría ser magia? Tenia tu escudero ese poder?…"dice robin.

"no que yo haya visto…"contesta arturo

"entoces mintió sobre tener la judía, debío haberla usado para escapar…"  
"como puso ser tan egoísta!, podríamos haberla usado para volver a casa!"replica ginebra.

"tiempos desesperados…"  
"nuestra gente quiere volver, necesitamos algo para levantar el animo, la desesperación de estar lejos causa todo"sigue diciendo la reina.

"tienes razón, la gente necesita esperanza…"piensa blanca"y como anfitriones y lideres de la ciudad, tenemos que proporcionarlo…"  
"que tienes en mente?"rose.

david se acerca sigilosamente atrás de su nieto para leer los mensajes que se escribia con una tal violeta.

"que tal un baile?"dice sonriendo.

"un baile?"David se sienta a su lado"buscando una excusa para pedirle una cita a tu novia?"dice pícaramente.

Antes que Henry pueda contestar la madre salta"novia?, que novia?"frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos.

"no es mi novia!"dice rápidamente.

"quien no es tu novia?"replica su madre con un toque de mama osa.

"creo que un baile es exactamente lo que necesitamos…"mary margaret intenta salvar a su nieto interrumpiendo.

"Henry?,quien es esa novia?"dice seriamente.

"bueno, si necesitas consejos de chicas jovencito, tengo experiencia en mujeres"hook da una sonrisa seductora.

"sobre tu cadáver"contesta duramente Regina. Rose en todo esto estaba riéndose intentando que no se escuche, ganando una mirada de reprimida de robin.

"Regina!"mary margaret veía a henry rojo como un tomate"es hora de que empezamos a planearlo…"la arrastra lejos.

"bueno, quien es esa novia?"sigue preguntando la morena"que sabes sobre ella?"

Belle llega corriendo y salva a nieve de responder la pregunta"belle, que ha pasado?"

"es rumpel, ha desaparecido…"

* * *

 **okay! lamento desaparecer.**

 **mi perro murio y me des concentre. pero tengo todo escrito y aviso que hice un epilogo de unos...tres capitulos ? XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	24. Capitulo 24 un bebe que nace

Cap 24:

Regina, robin, rose belle y garfio se infiltraron en la casa de emma mientras esta estaba con Henry.

Apenas la morena intento abrir la puerta cayo para atrás chocando con su alma gemela.

Luego belle dice que a Henry lo dejaría pasar, y la ex reina malvada aparece una bufanda de el, logrando que la puerta se abra.

Luego bajan por la puerta que estaba cerrada, y ven a excalibur.

Descubren que rumple estuvo allí, y que la espada tiene el mismo diseño y filos que la daga.

Henry manda un mensaje de que estaban volviendo y tenían que irse.

Al subir garfio se hacer a una caja para agarrar un atrapasueños.

Regina vio que podría estar impregnado con magia, por lo que los uso para llevarse los recuerdos.

Ella se lo llevo.

Estaban en su casa. Roland durmiendo y Henry con rose en la feria.

Ella se quedo mirando el atrapasueños mucho rato, con robin a su lado.

Si podían ver que paso en camelot, verían en que la decepcionaron….eso era ventajoso?, porque le asustaba…

Apenas empezaron a ver el recuerdo, vieron que no era de ninguno de ellos, era de…..la chica de la que henry estaba enamorado…

Henry llegaba feliz con su hermana, estaban hablando hasta que pararon.

Regina y robin estaban viendo algo, la curiosidad les gano.

"no, creo que son recuerdos de la chica de la que Henry esta enamorado…"susurra su madre.

El abrió los ojos y se asomo a ver.

Estaban en un baile, y luego ella estaba sola con los caballos.

Emma se acercaba, y le decía si sabia guardar un secreto.

Esta asintió y ella le saco el corazón, diciendo que le tenia que romper el corazón a su hijo.

Regina solto un jadeo mientras a Henry se le cayo la bolsa de pochoclo"Henry"dice dándose vuelta.

El parpadea, su propia madre!...como….porque!?

Regina traga saliva y se acerca"Henry cariño…estas bien?"su pregunta fue estúpida claro no estaba bien, ella nunca quizo que su hijo viva algo como lo que ella vivio.

El parpadeo. Rose coloco una mano en su hombro.

"voy arriba"susurra y corre a las escaleras.

"Henry!"grita Regina intentando seguirlo pero robin se lo impide"necesita tiempo Regina…"  
esta asiente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hombre.

Rose corre a consolar a su hermano.

Toca su puerta.

"mama vete"gruñe del otro lado.

"no creo que soy mama"dice sonriendo.

"rose?"

"si, heny me dejas pasar?"dice inocentemente esta.

"yo…."

Rose abre la puerta sin esperar mas. Se hubiera poof allí, pero aun no lo aprendia.

"lo siento, soy impaciente"cierra la puerta y se sienta al borde de la cama"como estas?"le sususrro.

El suspira"no lo se yo….aun creía que emma tenia bondad dentro"se acurruco en la cama"porque me aria algo asi?, quiero decir…..yo….yo…."

Rose lo abrazo"hey!...recuerda que es la oscuridad la que hace eso, no tu mama"le sonríe"tal vez ella cree que lo que hacia estaba bien heny"  
el suspiro"lo se, pero simplemente igual me duele…"  
ella le dio una sonrisa"bueno hoy quedaste como un héroe con tu damita"le guiña un ojo"tal vez las cosas funcionen ahora….mira a mama y a robin, tuvieron que esperar años para finalmente estar juntos"le sonrio.

"supongo…"

Ella le sonríe"te dejo solo enano, piénsalo"se va.

Alguien toca la puerta.

Regina suelta a robin y va a abrir.

"emma"dice gruñendo.

"hola"dice simplemente la otra.

"que demonios esta pasando? Que estas asiendo?"

"he venido a ver a Henry"  
"sabes que no es lo que quiero decir!"dice duramente"te llevaste nuestros recuerdos y ahora a gold,que estas intentando hacer?"la otra se queda mirándola"emma,no hay nada que no puedas volver si nos cuentas!"suplica. sabia que era la oscura, pero queria al salvador de nuevo, a la chica de la chaqueta roja, a la madre que nunca lastimaria a su hijo.

"lo que estoy haciendo es asunto mio, pero es lo mejor confía en mi"dice simplemente.

"estaba empezando a hacerlo!, y como Henry estaba viendo el bien en ti, pero estaba equivocada…crei que eras diferente, crei que podias derrotar la oscuridad"dice con lastima"pero entonces tienes que ir y sacarle el corazón a una niña de 13 años"gruñe.

"que?"Regina saca el atrapasueños de detrás suyo.

"ahora estas haciendo allanamiento de morada?"

"o no! No trates de hacerte la santurrona conmigo. No después de lo que haz hecho, Henry vio l oque hiciste, esta debastado"dijo ocn dolor.

"estoy intentando hacer las pases con el"

"hacer las pases con el?, por reunir a una chica con su caballo?"dijo irónicamente"oh déjame adivinar, tu soltaste al caballo"se burlo"olvidas que tengo una gran experiencia en oscuros, todo es una manipulación"gruño.

"todo abria salido bien si te hubieras ayudado a ti misma y mantenido fuera de esto."la mira"tal vez tu eres la que le causa dolor.

"woaw,escuchate tratando de justificar todo…"dice con odio"si soy yo quien esta en la superior moral, haz caído muy bajo swan"

"no me digas swan, hemos pasado por mucho, sabes que nunca le abria hecho eso a Henry si no tuviera una buena razón"

"buena razón…"recuerdos vinieron a su mente, no su hijo no podía pasar lo mismo, por ello estaba tan enojada con emma"sabes, es exactamente lo que dijo mi madre para justificar la muerte de Daniel"

"lo que hice en camelot lo hice para proteger a Henry"

"ella pensó que estaba protegiendome tambien"

"no tenia otra opción"se justifica frente a su antigua amiga.

"siempre hay otra opción…emma"dice su nombre con burla"me lo haz dicho miles de veces!"  
"nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo, era la única manera de liberar a merlin"

Regina se congelo"espera, liberamos a merlin en camelot?...pero si lo hicimos…porque sigues siento la oscura?"

"esto es una perdida de tiempo, quiero ver a mi hijo"la rubia cambio de tema.

"bueno, no creo que el quiera verte"dice duramente"adiós srta swan"y cierra la puerta.

Henry veía todo de arriba. Emma camino para atrás y lo miro, mientras el cerro la cortina.

Recordo que eso había pasado la primera vez que trajo a emma…solo que sus madres al parecer intercambiaron lugares…

Regina suspiro apenas entro"muy bien Regina"le sonrio robin.

Ella tambien sonrio y lo beso" tal vez no debí hablarle asi….ella se sacrifico por mi…"

"si, pero eso no le da derecho a controlarte, no se lo pediste Regina, y por mas que todos queremos traer a emma de vuelta….se te permite estar enfadada…"

Ella suspira"si pero….no lo se, soportaría cualquier cosa robin, pero no que se meta con Henry…no que le haga lo que me hizo cora"apretó los dientes" me prometi no ser ella, me prometi que mi hijo no conocería esos horrores…"  
"tal vez si tenia una buena razón….tal vez solo actuó la oscuridad…lo importante, es que violet esta viva, y tu necesitas concentrarte "le pasa la mano por la mejilla"

"lo se…"lo beso"vamos a dormir?"le sonríe.

"no sabes lo bien que suena eso…."rien.

Al dia siguiente se reunieron en la alcaldía.

Kenzi se quedo con Henry, mientras dyson y rose intentaban averiguar el plan de emma.

En la alcaldía estaba garfio, Regina, belle, y los encantadores.

Ella dijo que iban a contactarse con merlin, gracias a la seta. Había descubierto el hechizo.

Conto que necesitaban a alguien que era el elegido de el mago, y David corrió a buscar a artur.

Belle se fue enojada ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudar a rumple.

Se encontraron en el mausoleo. La morena ya tenia la poción lista. Arturo llego y dijo que lo tenia que hacer solo.

Todos protestaron pero salieron, y el hombre luego salio diciendo que no funciono.

Regina verifico el hechizo miles de veces, lo hizo bien.

David se agacho al fuego, para encontrar a la corona crimson quemada.

Entonces se dieron cuenta, que Arturo no tena intención de hacerlo.

Reigna comunico que las intenciones de el hombre no funcionaron, porque la magia no se quema.

Se quedaron pensando quien podía ser el elegido del autor, hasta que Regina sonrio, el autor…

Llamo a kenzi, y un tiempo después su hijo estaba allí.

El coloco la seta y merlin aparecio.

Regina protesto al darse cuenta que era un mensaje de voz. El mago dijo que nimue podía vencer a emma, y luego corto diciendo que el oscuro lo encontró.

David garfio y robin fueron a buscar a Arturo.

El escapo pero killian lo siguió.

Cuando el rey estaba por derrotarlo, emma aparecio con excalibur completa y salvo a garfio.

Luego de una pelea, llevan a el rey sin reino a la celda.

Garfio les cuenta que la espada esta completa, y Regina dice que la usara para destruir toda la magia blanca, que le falta un ingrediente, y que tenían que descubrir que era para pararla y traer a emma de nuevo.

Una enfermera llama a Regina y ella va con robin a ver que sucedia con Zelena.

Al llegar ven a la mujer doblándose de dolor, con el bebe apunto de nacer.

No te quedes ahí mirando!"grita"ayúdame!"

"como…..solo estabas de dos meses!"replica el hombre.

"tu que crees!, magia negra!"gime.

"magia negra de quien?"interroga la morena

"emma!"dice en un grito de dolor mientras la llevan a urgencias.

"tienes que estar calmada y respirar"decía robin.

"cállate!, era una comadrona falsa, conozco el procedimiento!"grita.

"porque haría esto emma?"

"no tengo idea!"

"estas segura que fue ella?"seguía interrogando Regina.

"digamos que cuando el oscuro te ofrece aros de cebolla…"grita"ahh, no te los comas!"

Llegan donde estaba whale"alguien ha llamado a un doctor?"

"hay un bebe furioso dentro de mi…sácalo!"

"la ultima vez que traje un bebe al mundo intentaste robarlo…"sonríe divertido"pero porque robar uno cuando hacerlo es mucho mas diverido?"mira a robin que lo mira furioso y regina rola los ojos" dr whale"le tiende la mano a la enfadada Zelena

"realmente necesitamos otro medico en este pueblo"gruñe la morena"y que pasa con el tinte?"mira el pelo del medico que era un rubio claro

"asi que emma cambia su pelo y nadie monta un escandalo pero yo quedo en ridículo verdad?"luego sonrie traviesa mente"vamos, sabes que te gusta…"  
"oh por dios para de hablar!"gime Zelena"no te mate la ultima vez que estuve aquí!?"

"na, solo me tiraste por la habitación….por cierto espero que no suceda de nuevo"suspira"vale, me pongo en el trabajo, vamos a ver tus signos vitales y sacar al bebe…"  
Regina se agarra la cabeza a la vez que belle ,nieve y kenzi llegan corriendo.

"todo el mundo preparado, tenemos que proteger a este bebe!"grita nieve.

"esta aquí?"pregunta robin.

"pronto, encontramos este hechizo para destruir la magia blanca en el libro de merlin"la apurada belle lo abre.

"lo único que necesita aparte de excalibur es…."empieza kenzi temiendo por su sobrino.

"los gritos de un recién nacido…"susurra Regina.

"no se llevara a este bebe!"dice decidido robin.

"Regina…quítame el brazalete para que pueda defendernos a mi y a mi hijo!"suplica la colorada.

"estas lejos de ser digna de confianza"gruñe esta"pero protegeré al bebe, lo que te ocurra a ti…bueno…"

"haz algo!"gime.

…

Regina daba vueltas por todo el pasillo

Kenzi se agarra la cabeza"por favor para!, la ultima media hora has estado dando vueltas!, no me sorprendería que hayas quemado el piso"refunfuña.

Ella suspira y mira como una enfermera entra a la habitación"de verdad estoy ayudando a Zelena?"gime y se agarra la cabeza.

"es nuestra hermana…y posiblemente el hijo sea de tu alma gemela"suspira kenzi.

"estas haciendo lo correcto Regina"nieve se acerca"lista para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia?"le da suaves palmadas.

"sinceramente…no lo se…"kenzi va a abrazarla y entran juntas.

Regina toca la puerta.

"robin…"dice con una sonrisa falsa al verlo cargar a la niña con tanto amor.

"Regina…tengo una hija"dice sonriendo y la morena traga saliva tomando disimuladamente la mano de su hermanita.

"es maravilloso.."se acerca para ver a la hermosa bebe que cargaba su pareja.

Kenzi se sienta al borde de la cama de su hermana.

"mira quien esta verde de envidia ahora"dice maliciosamente la colorada.

Kenzi le da una mirada de miedo, y Regina traga saliva, a la vez que emma aparece.

"mira quien esta radiante, enhorabuena!"tira a victor contra la pared.

"no dejare que te lleves este bebe!"robin saca una espada.

"no sin luchar"gruñe Regina.

"eso seria un problema si fuera tras el bebe"la rubia sonrie y tanto ella como zelena desaparecen.

"Regina!"dice levantándose de un salto su hermana asustada.

Esta se agarra la cabeza y asiente sabiendo que diría"estoy en ello"suspiro y sale corriendo seguida de la pelinegra.

Camina a la casa de la rubia seguida por su hermana y los encantadores.

"como puede emma destruir la magia blanca con Zelena?"pregunta kenzi.

"no lo se, tu posición es tan buena como la mia"bufa ella abriendo el porton y entrando"lo que se es que nadie le hace daño a mi hermana salvo yo"gruñe.

Kenzi deja escapar una leve sonrisa, tal vez algún dia logre tener una familia…

"que vas a hacer cunado encuentres a emma?"para David.

"simple, le demostrare como es la verdadera magia oscura"sonríe como la reina malvada.

"Regina sigue siendo nuestra hija!; no iremos a una guerra con ella!"grita nieve.

"si no tienen el estomago para esto…"  
"no vamos a hacerle daño"intenta calmar las cosas mackenzi.

"esto es exactamente por lo que me dio la daga!, ella sabe que soy la única que aria lo que tiene que hacerse!"suspiro"ahora retroceded, o are que retrocedan"

"iremos contigo, y la salvaremos…"

Emma aparece"no necesito salvación, y para cuando acabe con esto todos me lo agradecerán, en especial tu Regina"  
"porque iba yo a agradecerte?"dijo con desprecio.

"tu no te acuerdas, pero en camelot me ayudaste a admitir ciertas cosas de mi misma, es hora de devolverte el favor, porque en el fondo sabemos que estarías mejor cuando Zelena se haya ido"

"se haya ido?"kenzi le apretó la mano por lo que suspiro"no es la manera srta swan"dijo con desdén.

"volvimos al swan?"

"pues vuelve a actuar como emma y hablaremos"le gruñe.

"yo soy emma…"esta pone la espada en el piso y todo se congela.

Creyeron que paso un momento hasta que volvieron a descongelarse.

"vayamos a buscarla"dice nieve.

Entran.

"voy al sotano"dice David.

"piso de arriba"

"emma!"grita nieve."emma!"nieve la encuentra acurrucada en el sillón.

Emma finalmente les cuenta que garfio es el oscuro gracias a ella, que creyo que podía hacerlo sola, y que el le robo los recuerdos.

Todos decidieron que era mejor reunirse mañana con todos para ver que hacer.

Kenzi dijo que los encantadores se queden con su hija, y que ella cuidaría de neal.

Regina fue a la casa de robin.

El abrió la puerta sonriendo.

Ella lo beso y fue a ver a roland.

Al volver le actualizo sobre todo lo que había pasado.

El tenia a la bebe en brazos, y Regina al terminar suspiro"quieres que lo haga?"  
el parpadeo"que?"

Regina se mordio el labio"quieres saber si es tu hija?"

El miro a la niña en sus brazos, diablo se habia encariñado"realmente?...no lo se…."dijo suspirando.

"robin…"dijo con lastima en sus ojos, ambos querían resultados diferentes.

"esta bien…."se acurruco junto a la niña"haz lo que tienes que hacer"

Ella asiente, y agarra la poción que había preparado mucho antes. Le arranca un pelo a el y uno a la niña.

El liquido quedo transparente y Regina contuvo el aliento"que?, que es?"dijo nervioso el.

Ella lo miro mordiéndose el labio, no podía hablar"Regina!, te conozco!, lo sabes!"la acuso"dime"

Ella suspiro"no lo es robin…lo sien….."

El se levanta de un salto.

"como….como…"  
"robin…"  
"no me toques"gruñe y va a dejar a la niña a la cuna.

"robin lo siento mucho!, yo no tengo nada que ver….realmente lo siento…"  
el suspiro mientras agarraba fuertemente a la mesa"No entiendes Regina!; amo a esa niña"sollozo"me había hecho a la idea y te aseguro que no me molestaba…..era mi hija!, era una bebe….era lo que siempre soñé…"susurro y Regina fue a abrazarlo.

"aun quieres criarla?"

El suspira secándose sus lagrimas" creo que debemos darle a Zelena el beneficio de la duda"dijo con dolor"tal vez cambia por la bebe…"

Ella mira a sus manos"estas seguro?"

"si…"suspira.

"robin…lo siento mucho…de verdad"dijo con dolor en sus ojos.

"esta bien…supongo que siempre podre tener una bebe hermosa contigo"dijo sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a sollozar"no….no puedes"robin la abrazo"robin, tome….tome una poción!, lo lamento, no…no crei que alguien pudiera amarme, que querria tener un hijo conmigo…"solloza en sus brazos.

"pero….y rose?"

"La tuve antes."suspira.

"Regina…encontraremos la manera"le sonrie.

Ella se acurruca en su cuello"lo siento…"

El la alza"vamos a dormir"le sonríe débilmente.

Al acostarse en la cama ambos se abrazan.

Al fin y al cabo el resultado los lastimo a los dos.

Al otor dia se reunieron en la mansión mills, emma queria que le saquen el brazalete, pero nadie confiaba en ella completamente.

Henry se enfrento a ella y se enojo.

Todos decidieron ir a la biblioteca a averiguar sobre nimue, y Regina dijo que tenia que hacer algo primero, y se poof al hospital. antes su hermana pregunto si necesitaba apoyo, ya que sabia que iria a hacer.

Pero ella dijo que espere donde robin.

Se paro frente a la habitación donde estaban los bebes. Sabia que su hermana volveria.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Minutos después aparecio.

"no tan rápido hermana"dijo sonriendo cuando la colorada noto su presencia.

"hermana, cariño, gracias por cuidar a mi paquete de alegría mientras estaba siendo secuestrada"ironizo"pero he venido a recuperarla, adiós!"

"buena suerte…"

Zelena se asomo a la ventana, para ver el lugar donde debería estar, vacio.

Se dio vuelta furiosa"donde esta mi hija!?"

Regina se despego de la pared para caminar hacia su hermana"de verdad crees que después de todo lo que hiciste, no protegeríamos al bebe de ti?"

"es mi hija!"le grito.

"y no de robin"Regina sonrio aun mas ante la mirada de confusion"me tome el atrevimiento de hacer un test…no es hija de robin."

El rostro de la otra se ensombreció"pues mas razón!, dame a mi hija!"

"ni muerta Zelena"esta rio"ahora tambien es hija de robin gracias a tus engaños"gruño"y no se la quitaras, hay leyes que lo amparan aunque no sea el padre verdadero" sonrio" solo hay que demostrar que no estas con la salud mental suficiente como para criarla"se hizo la inocente"y no será tan difícil…."

"simplemente no puedes aguantar que después de toda una vida consiguiendo lo que quieres sea por fin mi turno!"le grita.

Regina apreta los dientes"la única razón, por la que tienes a ese bebe, es porque mataste a marian, y engañaste a robin, y al otro muchacho, de la forma mas vil he inimaginable posible"le gruño.

"es eso un cumplido?"la colorada sonrio sinicamente.

Regina hizo cara de fastidio"esta locura tiene que parar"ice seriamente

"estoy de acuerdo…"dice simplemente"pero no creo que pueda"susurra.

"en realidad, creo que tal vez pueda"

Las poof al lugar done robin paraba.

Subían las escaleras"antes de que entremos, permíteme recordarte, que tal vez tengas tus poderes de vuelta, pero yo tengo los mios"la mira con satisfacción.

"que estamos haciendo aquí?, porque si son mas discursos de esperanza, decencia y redención puedes ahorrártelos, los he oído todos"

Regina la miro. Se veía a si misma tan solo dos años antes….ella era asi, y ahora era la maldita Blancanieves…

Reprimio un bufido y abrió la puerta.

Ella le mando una mirada a su alma gemela que tenia a la bebe en brazos"Zelena…"  
"me haz echado de menos?, te lo dije, una vez pruebas el verde, nunca querrás a la reina"dijo pícaramente.

Esta se dio vuelta enfadada para prominarle un golpe pero el grito de kenzi la hizo detener con fastidio.

Robin se acerca"ya hablamos de esto…"

La morena suspira"uh, terapia de pareja? Debi imaginar que la necesitarían ahora"sonríe.

"déjame recordarte algo, aunque creas que eres muy malvada, ni siquiera estas en mi liga"se burlo"he pasado demasiados años, haciendo cosas terribles, terribles que ni siquiera están en tu imaginación"le gruñe"pero sabes como cambie?, Henry…."sabia que esas palabras aun le dolían a rose, y no podía culparla" me llevo el tener un niño, ese amor incondicional, me llevo a cambiar…uno que con rose estaba demasiado segada con venganza para hacerlo"y espero que ese tipo de amor haga lo mismo contigo, no te recomiendo que hagas lo que yo con rose, porque la amo, me ama, pero cometi demasiados errores"susurro y ambas quedaron en un juego de miradas interminables que robin tuvo que cortar.

"no te equivoques Zelena, nunca vamos a ser una familia nosotros tres"la bruja da una suave risa"pero Regina y yo hemos estado de acuerdo…tu eres su madre"el susurro"por lo tanto en contra de nuestros mayores instintos…aun tenemos esperanza en ti"suspiro"puedes visitar a nuestra hija mientras que uno de nosotros o kenzi, este presente"suspiro"

Robin le tendio a la dulce bebe a la colorada que sonrio apenas la tuvo en sus brazos.

"ya esta, ya esta mi pequeña judía verde"le sonrio"ya esta, ya esta, soy tu mami!"jugo con ella.

A Regina le agarro un dolor en el pecho, eran demasiadas cosas y ella no podía soportar ver esa escena.

Se dio vuelta suspirando, sabia que hizo lo correcto, por la bebe, por kenzi, por zelena…y en lo profundo, por ella.

Estuvo en el lugar de su hermana, no le permitían ver a sus hijos…fue el dolor mas grande que tuvo que pasar. Y por mas que la odiaba, era su hermana, y esperaba alguna vez ser capas de perdonarla, y ser una familia, pero no ahora….

"Regina?"kenzi le susurro.

Esta dio una sonrisa débil y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, para juntas mirar a la madre con su hijo.

Alguien llamo al celular de Regina"si?"  
"mama?"

"que sucede Henry?"suspiro aun viendo la escena.

"emma recupero los atrapasueños, ven a la alcaldía"

Ella suspiro"ya voy"

Corta y le toca el hombro a robin"robin, tenemos que ir a la alcaldía"le susurra.

El mira a Zelena con preocupación"pero…"  
"esta kenzi"le da una mirada reconfortante"ella no viajo a camelot, tiene sus recuerdos.

El asintió y salieron.

Kenzi se sento al lado de su hermana"asi que…"  
Zelena la miro"que sucede mackenzi?"dijo frimente.

La chica parpadeo, nadie dijo su nombre tan fríamente"pasa…que estuve impidiendo que Regina te mate miles de veces y me contestas asi?, que te sucede!?"

Ella rola los ojos"la hubieras dejado"gruño y luego miro a la bebe"me sucede que siempre la eligen a ella…"

"zelena, no la elegi, las quiero a las dos!, porque es tan difícil de entender que quiero una relación contigo?, que quiero una familia?"susurro"se que tu tambien, te entiendo recuerdas?"sonrio débilmente.

Zelena miro para otro lado con los ojos húmedos…

Regina:

Al llegar había unos pocos, pero lo bueno es que ellos recuperaban sus recuerdos y todos lo hacían.

Todos agarraron un atrapasueños.

Merida pregunto si se podía confiar en ella.

Regina lo repregunto.

Henry asintió y ella creyo, que razón tenia ella contra su hijo?. Si el confiaba y perdonaba, ella tambien.

Miro el atrapasueños. De repente todos se volvieron amarillos, y recordo todo…..

Miro asustada a robin recordando que casi muere, y….fallaron!.

Miro a emma…

"por dios" …

* * *

 **wooooo!**

 **recuperaron sus recuerdos !**

 **proximo cap, dedicado a lo que paso en camelot :D**

 **y luego uno de mis cap favoritos!**

 **se acerca el final ...**

 **pero no se preocupen, tienen el epilogo mas largo de la historia XD  
ok ok, el hijo no es de robin!.**

 **:)**

 **bueno, ojala les guste, pero no podia dejar que el arbol familiar se complique mas XD**

 **n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


	25. capitulo 25 camelot

Cap 25:

Estaban en camelot.

Al parecer el rey Arturo y sus hombres los estaban esperando. Los llevaron al castillo y preguntaron por un salvador.

Ella acciono rápido, diciendo que era la salvadora. Si emma utilizaba su magia negra quien sabe que pasaría?

Luego los invitan a un baile….a un baile!

Alguien le regala un colgante y llega la noche.

Ella estaba decidida a no ir, pero nieve tan persistente que es, quiso saber el motivo.

Y ella se lo dijo. No sabia bailar….

Leopold siempre la ignoro en cada pelota, estaba muy cómodo bailando con su preciosa hija, y cuando llego rose, bailo alguna vez con ella, pero con Regina?, nunca.

Ella era espectadora. Se quedaba mirando como la gente se divertía, queriendo formar parte…

Y luego llego la reina malvada. Si llegaba a ir a un baile, no era invitada, y si lo era, no era como si se pondría a bailar!.

David le enseño, pero primero se tuvo que poner un vestido.

El de reina malvada fue descartado y tuvo que ponerse otro mas de….camelot.

Un vestido que elegiría su madre ante el comentario.

Luego de las lecciones ella fue con rose.

La niña estaba frente a un espejo, maquillándose sutilmente.

"estas hermosa"la mayor la asusto.

"mama!, me asustaste"rio.

Esta rolo los ojos"quieres que te peine?"le ofrecio como cuando era pequeña.

Al principo esta se sorprendió, pero luego asintió con la cabeza.

Regina se puso con ese pelo.

Lo amaba, era sedoso, y largo le recordaba al suyo.

Le hizo dos trenzas a los lados, que se unían y la dejaban de una forma muy angelical.

"te gusta?"

Esta sonrio y asintió"iras?"  
ella rio y asintió"no te lo creerás, pero tuve lecciones de baile con los charming!"

Rieron.

Entonces salieron.

Había una escalera gigante….por dios, cuando le dio miedo una estúpida escalera?

Ella tomo la mano de rose.

Dyson esperaba abajo junto a David, hook, robin y Henry.

"la princesa rose y la salvadora!"dijo alguien.

Ese era el momento….

Ellas comenzaron a bajar, pero sus ojos no dejaban al ladron que miraba embobado.

Al bajar rose se dirigio a dyson y ella a robin.

"buenas tardes milady, la conozco?"bromeo el ladron.

"espero que si, imagine la vergüenza al besar un desconocido…"dijo inocentemente.

"que…."ella le robo un beso.

Rio divertida al separarse y comenzaron a bailar.

Sus ojos no dejaban los otros. Sus manos subieron y ellos se besaron de nuevo.

Entonces alguien pidió bailar con ella.

Realmente no queria, pero acepto.

Robin se quedo parado a una esquina sonriendo.

Ella vio a su hijo con una niña y le agarro una puntada.

El hombre comenzó a contar una historia, de un niño, al que le mataron a toda su familia, y que había quedado escondido, cuando el diablo pasa y le sonríe.

Su rostro palidece"tu eres el niño…"  
"y tu el diablo…salvadora"dijo con ironia.

"quien mas lo sabe?"dijo separándose con nerviosismo.

"nadie, porque Arturo no me dejaría hacer esto…"saca una espada.

En ese preciso momento ella da un salto atrás, robin se atraviesa, y recibe la espada, y David se termina encargando del hombre.

Ella corre a robin"por dios por dios por dios, robin!"grita desesperada.

Terminan llevándolo arriba, a un lugar privado.

Ella intenta curarlo con magia, pero la espada estaba prevista para matarla, era imposible que ella, o los de su sangre puedan curarlo.

Solo dejaba a emma…

Ella le rogo, suplico, y lloro. No queria usar la daga, pero no podía perder a robin…

Emma comenzó a decir incoherencias, para luego hacerlo.

Robin despertó.ella lo beso mientras sus lagrimas caían.

Todos decidieron ir a descansar.

Rose dormiría en la habitación con belle, dyson con roland y Henry, los encantadores juntos, robin y Regina juntos igual que emma y killian.

Zelena estaría sola para que Regina pueda ponerle un hechizo para que no escape.

Entonces la morena estaba acurrucada en la cama.

Tan asustada.

"regina…"robin se sento a su lado

Esta lo miro con ojos llorosos.

El nunca la vio tan débil, tan asustada"robin…"esta susurra.

El la abraza"estoy aquí Regina, no te dejare…"la cubrió con sus brazos y ella comienza a llorar en su hombro.

"como lo sabes robin!?"grito"no lo sabes!; mis malditos demonios siempre me perseguirán!; mi pasado me perseguirá, no puedes siempre arriesgarte asi, no quiero que te lastimes por mi culpa"susurro.

"No lo are, te protegeré…"  
"ese es el problema, por protegerme, por mi pasado, hoy estuviste por morir!"salta de la cama"no puedo perderte, no puede roland perderte…."miro a sus manos"soy toxica para ti robin…"susurra.

El frunce el ceño y se levanta"Regina, porque dices eso?"

"porque es la verdad!, no soy la salvadora, soy la maldita reina malvada"grita"siempre te pondré en peligro, y con razón!, fui una horrible persona, y no quiero que pagues mis errores"lloro"lo de zelena es mi culpa, que estuvieras por morir es mi culpa…..robin, no puedo perderte…"se da la vuelta"será mejor que…."

El gruñe"no lo digas"

"que?"dice parpadeando.

"no digas que será mejor separarnos"la cubre con sus brazos"Regina, siempre se cometen errores, te amo, y te protegeré, y tu me protegeras. No es tu culpa lo de Zelena, y no es tu culpa lo de hoy"suspiro"no te diste cuenta que funcionamos mejor juntos?"choca su frente con la otra"y no moriré, te lo prometo"  
"como…."  
"Porque me salvaras…"

"hoy no pude salvarte…"susurro.

"siempre habrá alguien que pueda hacerlo, eres mi segunda oportunidad Regina, y estoy seguro no tendre una tercera"le sonríe débilmente"tus demonios no me importan, se con quien estoy, ahora, y se quien fuiste, y te acepto"

Ella comienza a sollozar y lo abraza"te amo…."susurra.

"yo tambien…"la besa y se acurrucan en la cama.

Lo siguiente, ella y belle encontraron todos los libros de merlin, vio una seta, que podría servir para comunicarse con merlin, David y Arturo fueron a buscarla, pero no la trajeron consigo.

Luego los encantadores, hicieron una prueba para saber si se podía confiar en el rey.

Luego dijeron que se podía y que le entreguen la daga.

La morena no podía creer que ellos querrian entregarle la única cosa que controlaría a su hija a un desconocido.

Cuando se la estaba por dar llega emma y los congela.

Le muestra un recuerdo de merlin, y dice que por el atrapa sueños vio como Arturo le daba un polvo, y que sus padres estaban bajo el efecto.

Vieron que necesitaban para liberar al mago, se cruzaron con un deprimido Henry, lo consolaron, y Regina dijo que necesitaban una lagrima de la perdida del amor verdadero.

Por lo que ella veria el recuerdo de Daniel, y cuando le salga una lagrima la usarían.

Hicieron eso, pero no funciono, porque ella ahora tenai a robin, y sano la herida.

Henry llego llorando porque violet lo rechazo.

La rubia uso su lagrima y funciono.

Emma tenia que usar el hechizo ne el árbol, pero arturo y sus hombres llegaron a atacar.

Regina le cubrió la espalda mientras ella liberaba a merlin.

El hombre ya libre espanto a Arturo.

Fueron a grannis. Este los saco del hechizo a blanca y David, y dijo que si podía ayudar, pero emma tenia que estar segura de que queria.

Al otro dia el y la oscura fueron a hacer una prueba, mientras ellos tenían que recuperar excalibur.

Tuvieron que llevar a Zelena, porque esta dijo que sabia como entrar a escondidas, ya que se paso horas intentando escapar.

Pero luego ella los traiciono, y junto al rey Arturo, los atraparon, para poner a merlin, atado a la espada y controlado por el.

Emma tenia que dar la daga para que los liberen, pero ella se las arreglo para atrapar a Zelena.

En el proceso, garfio se solto, y golpeo a Arturo, pero el le hizo un pequeño corte con la espada, para luego huir con verde.

Luego fueron a grannis.

La rubia se quedo afuera pensando como encender el fuego para unir las dos piezas.

Regina fue a ayudarla. Emma decía que rumple le decía que no podía encenderla porque no estaba lista para dejar ir la oscuridad.

La morena dijo que ella es fuerte, y si aun sigue enganchada a la oscuridad es por una buena razó la daga, yl a obligo a admitirlo.

Cuando lo estaba por lograr nieve encanto y garfio llegan para detenerla, mientras la rubia agarraba la daga y se iba enojada.

Garfio la siguió y ella fue con sus hijos.

"ma"rose le sonrio dejando a dyson"Henry y yo tenemos algo que decirte"dijo nerviosa agarrando el brazo de su hermano.

"si?"dijo confundida.

"bueno…..en las semanas que la búsqueda quedo estancada, el y yo volvimos l bosque encantado…"  
"a si?"alzo una ceja.

El asintió"ella me conto de la poción, y yo hable con la abuela…"  
"espera que?"Regina abrió los ojos.

"había leído en el libro, que mi abuela tomo la poción tambin, y que el agua de nos la salvo"concluyo Henry.

"asi que, luego de hablar con nieve, recordamos que cora vino volviendo a sacar el agua"la morena joven jugaba con sus manos.

El corazón de Regina comenzó a latir fuerte"ustedes…..ustedes….."  
ambos se miraron y asintieron.

Rose movio su mano y una botella de vidrio aparece llena de agua"tu decides que hacer, pero….te trajimos el agua"le sonríe.

"yo…yo…"sus ojos se humedecieron y abrazo a sus hijos"gracias, muchas gracias"sollozo para luego recomponerse y guardar el agua.

Emma y killian entran, habían encendido el fuego.

Merlin dice que era la hora y emma se pone a sacar la chispa.

Cuando la tiene acerca la daga y la espada, pero killian comenzo a quejarse.

Belle grito asustando a todos"esta sangrando!"

El hombre cayo al piso.

"killian!"emma tiro las cosas y se arrodillo"no…"  
"cuando paso eso?!"pregunto la morena.

"fue excalibur, pero era un pequeño corte, desapareció, lo cure!"dijo desesperada.

"me temo que solo lo parecía"merlin se acerca"excalibur fue forjada para cortar vínculos inmortales una herida suya no puede ser curada"

"que?, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!, que ella pueda hacer"protesta nieve.

"incluso si el poder de emma no es lo suficiente fuerte, tampoco es mi decisión"contesto merlin.

"killian!, tienes que aguantar, no puedo perderte!"dice desesperada la rubia.

"esta bien, emma esta bien"dice entre sufrimiento el ex pirata.

"no,no puedes irte!"comienza a sollozar"no me dejes, por favor killian tienes que quedarte, que hay de nuestro futuro juntos!?"

"nuestro futuro es ahora, reúne las espadas para que pueda verla antes de morir"gime de dolor.

"no!"protesta esta.

"no?"pregunta la morena confundida.

"no lo dejare ir cuando se que hay una manera de salvarlo!"

"emma, merlin lo dijo, no hay nada que puedas hacer"Regina intenta razonar con ella, por mas que le dolia ver a su ex….enemigo?, en esa situación.

"eso me dijiste, pero no es sierto no?"lo mira desesperada"tu me dijiste lo poderosa que soy, vamos a usar ese poder, puedo usar el fuego de Prometeo para liberarte de excalibur, y unir la vida de killian a cambio, podría salvarle"

"emma, sabes lo que eso podría hacer…"

"crear otro oscuro"susurra Regina.

"multiplicara la oscuridad por lo que no podrá ser destruida, no sin que pagues el precio mas alto, seria tu ultimo paso hacia la oscuridad"

"no me importa lo me pase"susurro.

"emma espera"protesta David.

"emma no puedes hacerlo"su madre intenta convencerla.

"emma…tus padres están bien…"dos oscuros no era bueno para ninguno.

"si pudieras salvar a Daniel,o a robin, mira lo leos que estabas dispuesta a llegar!"grita con lagrimas en los ojos"lo lejos que me empujaste a salvarle!"mira de nuevo a el hombre moribundo"no dejare que nadie me detenga, lo salvare"y desaparece en una nube gris.

Regina aprieta los dientes. Por mas peligroso que sea la entendía diablos, estuvo en casi la misma situación semanas antes!, y es cierto que en ese momento no le importo si emma se volvia la mas oscura, ella solo queria a Daniel….

Nunca se había dado cuenta, cuan parecidas eran en realidad.

Luego se la pasaron buscándolos, y al encontrarlos, emma estaba diferente, y garfio era peligroso.

Antes de que puedan hacer nada se encontraron de nuevo en storybrooke, sin recuerdos…

* * *

 **se que este cap no trae mucha nueva informacion y eso, pero lo queria poner para explicar lo de la pocion y por la charla que creo que robin y regina deberian haber tenido :3**

 **bueno! si llegaron hasta aqui y les gusto no duden en dejar un comentario ;)**

 **ok...**

 **un beso lleno de magia! n.n**


	26. capitulo 26 un giro diferente

Cap 26:

Todos salieron de la alcaldía.

Necesitaban un plan. robin y ella se separaban del grupo, iban a ir a buscar a garfio.

El decía que seguramente estaba en los muelles, ya que un pirata n deja de ser un pirata.

Zelena se apareció y robin le apunto con la flecha"cuidado de a quien te apareces"

"fuera de nuestro camino Zelena, no tenemos tiempo para esto"Regina rolo los ojos.

"me gustaría tener una pequeña conversación sobre mi hija"dijo sonriendo.

"nuestra hija"reafirmo con desdén el ex ladron.

"sobre eso….he pensado una pequeña alteración a nuestro acuerdo de custodia…"sonríe maliciosamente"he decidido concederme la custodia completa, veraz, no es tu hija"le dice inocentemente a robin" asi que sin ti fuera del camino, me gustaría criarla por mi misma….le enseñare a ser malvada" dice con emoción.

"intenta quitarme a mi hija y…"  
ella rio"vamos, no tiene sentido pelear por alguien que no comparte ni siquiera tu sangre, deja de empeñarte en llamarla asi"gruñe"debes dejar de preocuparte por mi pequeñita, ya que pronto estarán muertos y….me la llevare"

"que quieres decir con que estaremos muertos?"Regina parpadea.

"preguntale a ellos"Zelena sonríe.

Ambos se dan vuelta para ver pasar a dos oscuros.

"oscuros atrás!"grita robin.

Estos pasan atra vez de ellos y desaparecen, al igual que zelena.

Ellos confundidos van a donde tenían que encontrarse con los demás.

Se acerca a Henry"que acaba de pasarnos!?"le pregunta a emma.

El héroe gold se acerca"creo que puedo tener la respuesta, miren sus muñecas"

"que es eso?"dice emma, mirando la muñeca de Henry.

"eso, es la marca de Caronte"contesta gold.

"Caronte?"pregunta una confundida rose.

"es el barquero en los antiguos mitos"les dice Henry"navega en una barca por…el inframundo"traga saliva.

"chico listo…."el hombre suspira"veréis, los oscuros solo tienes un pasaje temporal a este mundo, como un visado de turistas. La única forma de quedarse es intercambiarse con almas vivas"

Nieve parpadea"te refieres a nosotros?"

"exacto, y cuando la luna llegue a su punto mas alto…el barquero llegara y nos arrastrara a su punto mas alto"

"eso no suena bien…."susurra David.

"hablando por experiencia propia, no"  
"y como lo paramos?"gruñe Regina.

"no podemos, el inframundo es peor de lo que podemos antiguas historias de fuego y azufre eran verdad. Les va hacer desear la muerte.y luego la realidad los golpeara, era muerte ya a llegado y esa fresca tortura es lo único que les queda"relata rumple.

"gold!, estas asustando a Henry"lo reta emma abrazando a su hijo.

"bien, porque todos deberían estar asustados, es la muerte en si!, es una pelea que no podemos ganar…"

"no!, no estoy marcada, tu hija no esta marcada….no me daré por vencida!"le dice emma"tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer"

"tienes razón, hay algo…utiliza el tiempo sabiamente, utilízalo para despedirte…"se da vuelta y luego la mira"y no metas a mi hija, ella es fuerte, sobrevivirá, apártala de esto"gruñe y se va.

Kenzi llegaba con la bebe en brazos"que ocurre?, porque están todos aquí?"dice confundida.

A rose se le humedecen los ojos y se abraza a dyson que la toma protectora mente.

Regina aprieta a Henry y la mira con ojos tristes.

"lo siento….todo es mi culpa" susurra emma mirando sus manos.

La morena se separa y va a su hermana.

"kenzi…"

Esta parpadea y siente que le iban a decir algo malo, por lo que la bebe comienza a llorar"hey, hey cariño, cálmate, sh…."la mese suavemente.

"kenzi….préstame a la bebe"nieve intenta sonreir.

Kenzi parpadea y se la ante la aprobación de Regina."muy bien, que sucede!?"

Regina trago saliva"lo siento kenzi…fuimos marcados por Caronte, nos llevara al inframundo para que los oscuros se queden…"  
"espera….espera…."la pelinegra abrió los ojos"tiene….tiene que poder hacer algo!, yo…yo aun no puedo manejar mi magia, te necesito!, los necesito!"grita asustada.

Regina la abraza"lo se cariño….pero tienes que cuidar a la bebe…a roland, emma tampoco fue marcada"le sonríe débilmente.

"aremos lo posible kenzi, te lo prometo"emma dice firmemente.

"mi…mi padre?"

Regina mira para otro lado y es rose la que tiene que contestar"kenzi….gold…"  
la de ojos claros entendio"no!, no puedo perderles a todos!"grita"por fin tuve lo mas parecido a una familia"solloza.

Regina la cubre con sus brazos"es todo, no dejaremos que ese pirata idiota nos gane"gruñe"vayan al mausoleo y busquen todo lo que puedan en los libros"se saca las lagrimas decidida"ire a hablar con esa maravilla e una mano"desaparece en una nube purpura.

"pensé que podría encontrarte en algún lugar donde se vea el océano…"ella dice a garfio que estaba de espaldas.

"no tiene sentido esconderse ahora…"  
"no puedes seguir con esto killian"

"killian?"el hombre se da vuelta sonriendo"no capitán ojo pintado, ni maravilla de una mano?, esta noche donde están los comentarios agudos?"aclama divertido.

"entiendo que creas que emma te a traicionado, pero de verdad piensas que llevarte a su familia es la respuesta?"

"viene de la mujer que activo un hechizo oscuro para castigar a Blancanieves por contar un secreto sin importarle su pequeña hija?"dice con ironia"tu de todas las personas deben saber lo lejos que uno puede llegar por la venganza…y desafortunada mente para ti, tambien lo saben todas las personas que haz matado y están allí"sonríe

"ya no soy esa persona…"  
"convéncete de lo que quieras amor…"  
"puede que seas el oscuro,pero los dos sabemos que no eres la persona que eras cuando te reclute para matar a mi madre"gruñe"cuando yo…."traga saliva"te puse a prueba…y cuando tu"el empieza a ahorcarla.

"ni una palabra mas!"escupe"no, dijimos que no hablaríamos de esto de nuevo!,no me pongas a prueba de nuevo, quien quieras que pienses que soy,no lo soy, no tienes ni idea de la clase de hombre que soy de verdad!"la suelta y se va.

Regina suspira y se encamina al mausoleo.

Apenas entra ve a una nieve rindiéndose, y luego se va a grannis junto a David, Henry dyson y rose.

"asi que he oído que nos rendimos?"dice confusa, nunca vio a su hijastra de tal manera. kenzi aun estaba revisando los libros, y a emma no le importo hablar frente a ella.

"no, esta noche no, ni jamas"dice la rubia"si puedo destruir a los oscuros ningún alma será requerida, y seréis perdonados"dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

"como?"

"recuerdas la promesa que hiciste en camelot?, hacer lo que fuera necesario para deshacerte de la oscuridad?"

"no me gusta hacia donde va esto"dice temerosa.  
"necesito que sigas manteniendo esa promesa ahora, y necesito que me jures que no se lo contaras a nadie mas"

"pero para deshacerte de la oscuridad, tendrás que ponerla en alguien y sacrificarla…la pregunta es…quien?"

"yo…"

Regina traga saliva y asiente, para luego poof a la tienda de gold.

"hemos cerrado"el dice hasta que las ve"Por favor váyanse"gime

"no!, no nos rendiremos sin pelear"gruñe"apuesto que hay montones de gente en el inframundo que esta encantados de vernos a ti y a mi"suspira esta

"nos lo merecemos, y no importa, no hay alternativa.."

"puede que si, pero necesitare a excalibur"pronuncia emma.

"la única manera posible ne la que excalibur podría usarse es si…"regina lo interrumpe.

"es si emma acepta toda la oscuridad en ella, y uses la espada para destruirla"susurra con dolor.  
"y a si misma"el hombre la mira y va a la trastienda a buscarla.

Regina suspira y mira a su amiga.

Le da un apretón de manos y trata de dar una sonrisa reconfortante.

Kenzi:

Había dejado a todos los pequeños con tinkelbell y la madre superiora.

cuando su hermana y emma se fueron decidió ir a hablar con gold

Corrió a la tienda, entrando por la puerta de atrás.

"gold!"grito"papa!"

Lo busca con la mirada hasta que lo encuentra poniendo una poción a excalibur"que diablos haces?"

El se sobresalta"kenzi…"  
ella lo mira con enojo"que estas haciendo!?"  
el suspira"estoy poniendo una poción para que toda la oscuridad vuelta a mi…"

Ella parpadea"pero...tu no …..tu…"se asuma y ve a Regina con emma"no….emma aceptara toda la oscuridad…"abre los ojos y luego lo mira"ella iba a matar a garfio verdad?, para aceptar todo en si misma?" asiente"y tu…..tu….no se lo ibas a decir"dijo con la mirada sobria"ibas a dejar que lo mate"gruñe.

"keniz…."el intenta acercarse pero ella da un paso atrás.

"no!, nunca fuiste un héroe!, eres un monstruo diablos!, tal vez belle tenia razón, no puedo creer que le hagas esto!, nadie tiene que perder a quien ama si hay otra alternativa!"dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

"kenzi entiéndeme por favor…"  
"que quieres que entienda!?...que eres un cerdo del poder?, que amas a tu daga mas que a ti mismo?, sabes, haz lo que creas correcto, pero depende de tu resultado si te odio o si te perdono…"  
"kenzi!, por favor….no digas nada…"susurro.

Ella le clava la mirada"No lo are, pero eres un desgraciado, por tu bien, espero que dejes a garfio vivir"pronuncia con desprecio y se va corriendo.

El suspira y le entrega la espada a las mujeres.

Emma le pregunta si va a grannis, pero ella dice que tiene otra cosa que hacer.

Ella fue a buscar a robin y juntos fueron a la alcaldía, donde estaban seguros que estaría la colorada.

Abrieron la puerta y la vieron sosteniendo una paleta de colores.

"gina!, robbie!"dice con falsa emoción"adelante"

Regina rola los ojos y entra"que crees que estas haciendo?"se paran frente a la mesa.

"en este momento estoy intentando decidir, que color le queda mejor a tus paredes"sonríe"es decir, mis paredes…Kelly?, cazador?, pistacho?"se queda mirando a la nada"dios mio, acabo de darme cuenta que los tres funcionan como nombres de bebes!"dice divertida"todo llega junto…"suelta la paleta y la morena la agarra para tirarla a la basura"descarado.."

"no vas a mudarte hermanita"gruñe esta.

"quizás soy un poco prematura, pero en una hora los dos estarán muertos, y entonces todo lo tuyo….sera mio"sonríe"y claro me quedo con la bebe"

"no, veraz, nuestro hijo se merece lo mejor,"le gruñe el hombre.

"y no es contigo"Regina saca la varita.

"ohh…si, el botón marchitado de ese viejo triste…si la memoria no me vaya, la ultima vez que intentaste usarlo, no eras lo suficiente poderoso para hacerlo funcionar…"se burla.

Regina levanta la mano y la varita se torna de un color violeta, y esta sonríe triunfante"si la memoria no me vaya, antes no creía en mi misma…y ahora si, como todos los habitantes de este pueblo..vayamos a un lugar, solo nosotras dos"sonríe y las poof a la torre del reloj.

La bruja mira para otros lados y bufa"oh! que desilucion, crei que usarías el chisme…"lo señala.

"oh…lo are"sonríe maliciosamente"asi que mejor esperad…"

Levanta la varita que se vuelve violeta, y aparece un tornado verde a lo mujer se da vuelta asustada"no lo arias…no no me separarías de mi bebe!"grita.

Ella sonríe aun mas"mi bebe"dice para enfadarla.

"no…no!, mi bebe no te lo perdonara….la niña, kenzi no lo ara…."susurra, aun no entendiendo como su hermanita siempre la defendía.

"lo ara con el tiempo, veraz verde, tu dices que te arruine la vida?, lo hizo cora!, no sabia de tu existencia…si lo hubiera sabido, me hubiera encantado de tener una hermana"dice irónicamente"pero no permitiré que seas la cora de mi sobrina"gruñe.

El tornado estaba casi allí"Regina…por favor!, por favor!; ni siquiera vivirás!"  
"y tu no estarás allí para verlo!"le grita cuando el tornado rompe el vidrio y arrastra a zelena que se agarra del borde de la ventana.

"por favor!, haz que pare!"  
"querias volver a oz verdad?"escupe.

"No asi, no seré cora, seré buena madre, por favor no me apartes de mi hija, he sido apartada de todos lo que me rodeaban!"grita en un grito de dolor.

El tornado la agarro y la estaba arrastrando, mientras ella miraba con tristeza.

Regina se mordio el labio, su hermana fue apartada de todos los que la amaron, o los que amo…cuando diferente era?...por mas que sea un grano en el culo, era su hermana…

Y no era peor que ella…

Con un movimiento de varita el tornado desapareció y con otro Zelena aterrizo suavemente en el suelo.

Esta miraba agitada desde el suelo, aun mirándola fijo con una mezcla de odio y tristeza.

Regina rola los ojos y se acerca tendiéndole la mano. Esta duda pero lo acepta"gracias"pronuncia en un gruñido.

"no me agradezcas, mas te vale comportarte, porque viva o muerta, te mandare a oz"se da vuelta gruñendo"oh….y se una buena madre, porque kenzi no esta marcada, ella puede sacarte a la niña aunque te adore, no dejara que una bebe sufra lo que ustedes….asi que no la conviertas en malvada"suspira

Zelena rolo los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cunado la marca de la muñeca de Regina empezó a brillar y a causarle un dolor inmenso.

"ya vas a tu muerte?"esta dice con sarcasmo.

"recuerda, nadie de aquí te lo permitirá" dice con los ojos apretados mientras aparece al borde del lago.

Vio a sus hijos abrazados"están bien!?"se acerca y los palpa para encontrar ninguna herida.

"eso creo…"el chico dice asustado.

Regina lo cubre con sus brazos y rose se refugia en el pecho de dyson.

"neal, esta de vuelta en la cena"dice alterada nieve.

"roland, y el bebe donde están?"pregunta dyson a robin.

"están a salvo, con las hadas, tambien se llevaran a neal"el tranquiliza a todos.

"asi que es verdad.."Henry ve a garfio con todo el ejercito oscuro.

"me temo que si muchacho.."la barca comenzó a aparecer.

"mama, papa, Henry!"emma llega corriendo"lo siento, lo intente!"dice mientras venia atrás palida.

"lo sabemos, esta bien"tranquiliza nieve.

Regina se acerca al capitan"es hora de dejar de actuar…no puedes simplemente sentarte y ver como otra familia se destruye para conseguir tu venganza!"lo reta

"que te hace pensar que no puedo?"este escupe.

"por lo que juramos que nunca hablaríamos de nuevo…se la verdadera razón por lo que no quieres hablar de lo que le hiciste a tu padre!"gruñe

"creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación"garfio gruñe.

"pero esta vez vas a escucharme porque si no lo haces….te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida lo que en tu caso significa para siempre"la ex reina malvada apela al sentido comun de el pirata."asi que pregúntate a ti mismo, lo mismo que aquella noche..que clase de hombre quieres ser?..."  
vio que lo había logrado, el hombre estaba luchando con la oscuridad interior, solo esperaba que ganara…

"es la hora…"nimue se acerca, y Regina va a abrazarse a sus hijos y robin.

"no!, no vas a llevarte a la gente que quiero!"grita emma.

Nimue con un movimiento tenia a la rubia ahogándose"puede que no pueda matarte, pero are que no interfieras!"

La salvadora se quedaba sin aire, y tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Miro a killian.

"ya basta"gruñe.

"que crees que estas asiendo?"contesta duramente la antigua oscura.

"siendo el hombre que quiero ser!"  
"no puedes detenernos!"le acusa nimue.

"si, si puedo…"levanta en alto a la espada, y absorbe a todos los oscuros.

"killian…no puedes hacer esto…"Llora emma.

"no hay otra manera amor….tenemos que darnos prisa"dice con dolor"la oscuridad no quedara atrapada en excalibur por mucho tiempo, tómala…"  
"No!"llora la rubia.

"ayúdame swan, tómala"el hombre aclama ayuda.

"no puedo, debería ser yo!"

"tu familia te necesita si alguien merece ir al inframundo soy yo…tienes razón, era débil"una lagrima se cae por su mejilla"déjame compensarlo siendo fuerte…"  
"no quiero perderte…"dice con dolor la rubia,.

"y yo no quiero perderte"susurra el hombre"pero tienes que dejarme ir, déjame morir como un héroe…ese es el hombre que quiero que recuerdes….por favor"le tiende la espada.

"te quiero…"  
"y yo te quiero a ti"susurra el.

Ella pone su frente contra la de el y lo besa.

De repente una luz los envuelve, y ella vuelve a tener su cabello rubio largo y su chaqueta roja, mientras el se veía mas como el.

Rumple sonrie"la oscuridad ya no esta en ustedes,no tienes que matarlo…"Interrumpe el momento.

Ella levanta excalibur y ve como desaparece.

Mira a gold"que diablos acaba de suceder?"dice aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

"el beso….son los primeros en los que funciona…"pronuncia con dolor"ambos estaban dispuestos a dejar ir la oscuridad y al ser destruida excalibur hook ya no tiene el corte…."  
ella lagrimea y se cuelga de garfio para darle un gran beso"te dije amor, soy un sobreviviente"este sonrie y la vuelve a besar.

Ella rie entre lagrimas"lo eres, pera deja de asustarme asi…"susurra apretándolo fuerte.

Kenzi lo mira"ahora tu tienes la oscuridad?"gruñe.

"lo hago"el da una mirada retorcida"en vez de desaparecer cuando la oscuridad salio de ellos, fue a mi daga…"  
"no crees que es algo que deben saber todos?"dice con enojo.

"no por ahora, y tu guardaras el secreto…"la amenaza.

"o que!?"le gruñe.

"tengo el poder de todos los oscuros querida…"  
"no me asustas, porque demonios me amenazas"escupe"eres un mentiroso, te odio…"  
"no lo haces….aun podemos ser felices juntos"le sonríe.

"es cierto, no lo hago, pero lo siento, eres un cobarde, eras un héroe, la oscuridad podría no existir mas pero eres demasiado débil para dejarla"dice duramente.

Rumple gruñe"kenzi…perdóname, entiéndeme…"  
"te entendia padre, lo hice….pero esto…..casi matas a garfio para liberarte de la oscuridad, y de nuevo te la vuelves a poner!"le grita.

El suspira"no soy nada sin ella…"  
"eras un héroe dios mio!"solloza ella"sacaste a excalibur…."

"eso no es nada, no me servia para protegerlas.."

Kenzi solloza y se da vuelta"tardare en perdonarte, como todos aquí…"  
"kenzi…."

"No, se lo dire"gruñe y se acerca a su hermana.

"kenzi?"dice sorprendida de verla hecha un mar de lagrimas.

"gold….es el oscuro de nuevo…"susurra con lagrimas en los ojos y se abraza a ella.

"espera que…?"lo mira duramente."gold!"lo llama.

este suspira"es cierto…"contesta antes que lo pregunte.

"pero…si…."

"puse una poción, cuando fueron a buscar la espada.."  
Regina aprieta los dientes"para pasarte el poder de nuevo…"  
el asiente"y por eso fuiste mi mejor alumna"dice con ironia..

Regina suelta a kenzi"ve con rose…"

"pero…"  
"ve con rose"dice firmemente y esta corre hacia su amiga

"y ahora su majestad?"se burla el.

"ahora, tendras que lidiarla solo gold, estoy segura que nadie te amara"suspira"siempre elegirás el lado incorrecto…pase lo que pase, pudiste alejarte de la oscuridad, y la cogiste….solo mantente alejado de nuestro camino"escupe"tendrás el poder de todos los oscuros pero tenemos al salvador, a mi hija y TU hija"sonríe triunfante.

A gold se le hiela la sangre"aun no alcanza su máximo potencial…"

"lo hara, aprende mucho mas rápido que yo, que zelena….que cualquira" desafia"y ella, será capaz de derrotarte si quisiera…."  
sonríe y se va con su familia, dejando a un solitario gold.

"vamos a casa"susurra rose acomodándose en el pecho de su madre.

"vamos a casa"le sonríe"hey….ve con emma…"sonríe al ver la cara de felicidad de su hijo al caminar con emma y killian a la casa nueva.

Nieve y David tambien se fueron a su hogar.

Robin suspiro y beso la frente de sus chicas"dyson, vienes?"

El rio"si voy terminare sin corazón…"  
Regina rolo los ojos"habitación diferente y tenemos un trato"le guiño un ojo y este corrió a su chica.

Regina agarro a kenzi y caminaron hasta las hadas para buscar a los niños.

Al llegar a la casa la puerta estaba abierta.

Robin frunce el ceño"voy primero"agarra su arco y entra"quien esta aqui!?"  
la luz se prende"calmen soy yo"zelena rola los ojos.

"que diablos quieres?"

"a mi hija"dice como si fuera obvio.

"lo siento hermanita, pero aun no eres de fiar"rola los ojos"deberías estar en tu celda…"  
"si sobre eso, resulta que no es un lugar acogedor, esperaba que me consigas uno nuevo"sonríe falsamente.

"si quieres vivir en un lugar tienes que estar vigilada."

"eres desconfiada hermanita"rie"esta bien, por el bien de mi hija no te traicionare"rola los ojos"pero no permitiré que la críen como sus padres"escupio.

"no…"robin estaba por saltar pero Regina lo para"bien, pero lo haremos hasta que demuestres que no la guiaras por el mal camino"escupe esta.

"no podría hacerlo si solo se me permiten pequeñas visitas hermanita"desafia la colorada.

Kenzi se aclara la garganta y las dos la miran"si ella necesita vigilancia…y quiere estar cerca de la bebe….porque no se queda aquí?"dice tímidamente a la vez que zelena sonríe y regina la asesina con la mirada.

"si hermana, porque no me quedo aquí?"burla esta"no are nada, no quiero que me mandes a oz como casi lo haces"rie.

Kenzi abre los ojos"que?, de que habla!?"  
Regina suspiro"estuve por mandarla a oz, querida volver malvada a la bebe kenzi…."  
"y que!?, no te da derecho, es mi hermana tambien!"le grita"y tu eres idiota!?, cuantas malditas oportunidades necesitas!, por dios Zelena, arias lo que hizo cora!?"dijo alterada.

"yo solo…"  
"no!, la odias sin motivo sabes?"se acerco enfadada y la empujo"ella sufrio tanto como nosotras, y aun así yo la acepto, porque tu le arias eso a tu hija!?"  
"kenzi, no iba a ser lo mismo yo…"dice nerviosa.

"tu no!"la calla"me canse de defenderte hermana"rola los ojos"a ambas, me arte de esta lucha en la que nadie me tiene en cuenta!"comienza a llorar.

"No kenzi…."Regina intenta tocarla pero esta se aleja"claro que te tengo en cuenta…."  
"te pedi que no hagas nada!"

"aquí esta!"grita esta.

"o si?, que hizo para que la dejes?, suplico?"gruñe esta al ver a la morena agachar la cabeza"saben?, ninguna me tiene en cuenta"se dirigio a zelena" vivi lo mismo que tu idiota, y no ando buscando venganza, quiero una familia!, soy la única que te comprende y aun asi me apartas….sabes?, sigan su lucha idiota!, puedo vivir sola y sobrevivir…"gruñe y se da la vuelta.

"no kenzi!, por favor!, perdóname yo…"implora Regina.  
"no, me canse, te pida lo que te pida,a ninguna le importa, luchan entre ustedes lastimándome en el medio, no le importa a ninguna…"

"kenzi…"Zelena intenta hablar pero la pelinegra desaparece en una nube azul eléctrico.

Ambas se quedan de piedra"había hecho eso antes?"susurro la bruja.

"es la primera vez…"dice tan sorprendida como la otra Regina.

* * *

 **wooo!  
**

 **ok. no, no podia dejar que mi sexy zelena se vaya :3. como dije, es un grano en el culo, pero es su hermana n.n**

 **y garfio...no no podia matarlo!, es tan :3(aun quiero arrancarle los corazones a los two idiot por matarmelo -.-)**

 **ojala les haya gustado n.n**

 **donde esta kenzi!?. muajajaaaaa**

 **ok...no.**

 **aparte me daba fiaca escribir sobre el viaje al inframundo y...ñaa.**

 **spoiler!  
lei que el cap 5x19, que se llama hermanas, van a mostrar a regina y zelena de pequeñas!  
quien no esta super emocionada por esto!  
quiero que se lleven bien!; tan dificil es?(llora desconsolada)**

 **ah!.**

 **el proximo es el cap final n.n**

 **no! no desesperen!, tienen el epilogo mas largo de la historia, por lo que lo tendre que dividir XD.**

 **asi que tendran recuerdos que no volvieron un rato mas XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	27. capitulo 27 la llave

Cap 27:

"mama…vayan a buscarla!"grita rose.

"pero donde estaría?"susurra esta gimiendo.

"bueno, cuando quería tranquilidad….iba al lago…"

Ella parpadeo"porque iría a un lugar donde todos casi morimos?"

"porque…."dyson traga saliva"ella pertenece allí…"  
"que?"Zelena parpadea.

"no hay tiempo, vayan antes que haga una locura!"el chico grita.

"pero….pero no esta enfadada con nosotras solamente, esta enfadada con gold, con cora….no funcionara si la presionamos…."dice la morena.

"pues si no la presionan probablemente cometa una locura, vayan!"grita rose.

ambas se miran y juntas se poof allí.

Kenzi:

Aterrizo hecha una furia.

Se levanta y se sacude el polvo.

No tenia tiempo para pensar que acababa de poof por primera vez.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar"diablos cora, te odio sabes!?, si te tuviera enfrente te volvería a matar!"grita al a nada"te odio gold!, no me amas, no amas a nadie!, nadie me ama, ni siquiera mis hermanas…."solloza y cae al piso"vivirán luchando….sin importarles si me lastiman"se seca las lagrimas y se levanta"cora, es tu culpa!, tu nos separaste!, nos hiciste vivir alejadas!,nos hiciste sufrir a todas!"grita y siente sus manos arder.

Las mira y ve que están llenas de una luz roja.

Ella parpadea al notar que sus dedos se resquebrajaban y le dolía demasiado.

"diablos!"gruñe. necesitaba aliviar el dolor.

Vio el lago y no tuvo alternativa. Metió las manos, respirando aliviada.

De repente vio como una ola roja recorrió todo el agua, para que el barco que ya había salido dos veces salga de nuevo.

Ella parpadeo y asustada corrió hacia atrás.

Vio que de allí se bajan miles y miles de personas, que estaba pasando!?

Ella va caminando hacia atrás y esta por correr cuando escucha una voz"que linda eres…"  
se congela y se da vuelta asustada para ver a la mismísima cora mills, parada allí, solo que menos arreglada que lo que le contó su hermana, tenia el pelo suelto, dejándolo caer libre, y una ropa muy simple.

"tu…"gruño.

"me lo merezco…no fui la madre ejemplar…"bromea mientras da un paso adelante a la vez que ella va para atrás.

"que esta pasando?"trago saliva.

"querida, esto, son todas las personas del inframundo…"suspiro.

Ella abre los ojos y se va 'para atrás de nuevo"como…..como!?"

"no lo se"suspiro"supongo que eres la llave querida.."pasa una mano por su mejilla.

"aléjate de mi!; tu causaste todo!"grito entre lagrimas.

Cora suspiro"me lo merezco….pero, pido sinceras disculpas, te aseguro que un tiempo en el inframundo y te das cuenta de cada error de tu vida…."miro para otro lado"pero por lo menos hice tres niñas hermosas de las que estoy orgullosa…"  
kenzi comenzó a llorar"no digas eso!, no ahora!"pone sus manos de las que sale un color azulado y empuja a su madre lejos.

No se fijo donde fue, solo comenzó a correr, para chocar con una mujer.

"kenzi?" regina la atrapa"que es todo esto?"susurra.

Ella se aferra a su hermana y comienza a llorar"yo…yo…no lo se!, me ardían las manos y…y…"lloro de nuevo.

Regina puso cara seria"Zelena tienes que llamar a belle"dice seria mientras abraza a su hermanita intentando calmarla.

La colorada mira la escena y asiente, para darse vuelta y ver a belle y gold"supongo que no será necesario"suspira.

Ellos se acercan"como llegaron aquí?"Regina interrumpe.

"gold…vio pasar a algunas personas….que…no deberían estar aquí"suspiro"supimos que había llegado el momento, y vinimos, llamamos a todos"contesta rápido belle.

"momento para que!?"gruñe zelena.  
"el momento que Zeus profetizo"contesta gold suspirando.

"que diablos es eso?"gruñe Regina"que profecía?"  
belle suspira y mira a su esposo"cuando Zeus condeno a su hermano al inframundo, creyo que no era suficiente venganza, dijo que cualquiera que este sobre su mandato, tendrá la oportunidad de irse cuando nazca la llave…"mira a kenzi.

"que es eso?"kenzi se suelta y se seca las lagrimas.

"zeus profetizo, que un dia, una niña, nacida de la máxima oscuridad,criada en dos mundos diferentes, volvería a su hogar con su familia…"miro a Regina y zelena"para que cuando alcance su máximo poder, sus manos arderían, y las metería sobre el agua conductora para abrir el portal"el suspira.

"no entiendo, un hombre que fue al infierno y volvió es el único que la puede abrir…"ella parpadea.

"claro, yo puedo abrirlo, puedo entrar….pero tu, sacas a todos ellos aquí…"aclara gold.

"cuando se irán!?"dice desesperada.

"no pueden…los que llegan allí son personas con asuntos pendientes, una vez que las sacas, puedes liberarlas o esperar a que le portal se cierre"suspira belle.

"puedo hacer que…vuelvan a la vida?"dice esperanzada.

"no…pero puedes sacarlos del sufrimiento que es estar en el inframundo…"gold dice con pesar.

"tan horrible es?"susurra.

Gold rie en agonía"cuando llegas allí, tu cuerpo vuelve a la edad o forma de tu asunto pendiente…salvos que seas como yo, y toda tu vida es un asunto pendiente"susurra"te torturan con imágenes, situaciones, golpes, y cosas que viviste, las revives cada dia, a cada momento, hay momentos en los que no tienes fuerza de seguir viendo como tus seres queridos murieron sin que pudieras hacer algo….y ese es el momento en que esos diablos comienzan a golpearte, hasta que tus ojos vuelven allí"aprieta los dientes, si tuvo que ver mil y una veces cuando dejo que sus hijos se escurran por sus manos.

"pero….porque querría liberar a gente mala?"gruñe la joven.

"no son solo malos"allí Regina comienza a decir"todo el mundo puede morir con asuntos pendientes…"suspira"todo al que le hayan arrebatado la vida antes de su hora…"cierra los ojos sabiendo que estaba rodeada de gente que mato.

"hay gente inocente!?"salta"que hago para liberarlos!?"mira a belle asustada.

"tenemos que cerrar sus asuntos"dice decidida Regina"llama a todos los habitantes de storybrooke al ayuntamiento, estoy segura que muchos tendrán familiares…"  
todos se le quedan viendo"Regina….la mitad de la gente allí…"  
"me quieren matar, lo se"suspira"se los debo, por lo que hice, tengo que cerrar sus asuntos, y si puedo, lo are"

Belle asiente y se va corriendo.

Gold suspira y la palmea"siempre dije que fuiste la única que pudo superarme Regina….me inclino ante ti"suspira ignorando a Zelena, que estaba demasiado impresionada como para gruñir.

"que?"

"puedes morir aquí lo sabes?"susurra"en este momento están en plano físico, cualquiera te puede matar…."

Esta agacho la cabeza"lo se, pero se los debo gold…si quiero dejar en el pasado a la reina malvada, esto es lo que tengo que hacer….dejar que mueran libremente…"sonríe débilmente.

Este asiente y desaparece en una nube negra.

"por favor váyanse, no quiero perderles"susurra la de ojos claros.

"y no quiero perderte, pero esto es lo ultimo para olvidar a la reina malvada"cierra los ojos y aprieta las manos"ayudare aunque me cueste la vida…"

Kenzi no llega a decir nada, porque robin, roland, rose y dyson llegan corriendo, seguidos de nieve, encanto, emma killian y Henry.

Kenzi les cuenta todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Robin parpadea"no puedes Regina!"dice con miedo en sus ojos.

Ella sonríe débilmente"lo siento robin"se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla"te amo, pero tengo que dejar el pasado en el pasado…"  
el suspira y asiente para besarle la frente"procura vivir cariño"le susurra para abrazarla fuerte.

Ella sonrie y asiente.

nieve le agarra el brazo"regina, que hay sobre lo que dijiste en neverland...que no te arrepentías?"dijo preocupada.

ella sonrio"no lo hago, estoy feliz con la vida que tengo ahora. si no hubiera sido la reina malvada ahora no nos hubiéramos perdonado, probablemente no tendría a robin, ni a emma, ni a henry"suspira"pero aun se que hay gente que se iba a morir la mate yo o no...pero hay otros que tenían una vida que vivir. tengo que ayudarlos para lograr enterrar a la reina malvada..."mira a sus manos"es increíble que la odie y quiera tanto...se que es una parte de mi, y me hizo lo que soy, pero es una parte que estoy lista para dejar atras"

nieve la lleva a un abrazo"por favor...mantente viva. la gente alli no entenderá que cambiaste..."  
"la gente alli tiene razon"sonrie débilmente. la rubia se acerca.

Emma mira hacia abajo"Regina…"  
"que?"

La rubia sonríe"realmente eres un héroe…."

Regina traga saliva y asiente"traigan a todo el mundo al ayuntamiento, vivo o muerto"suspira. Y se va seguida de sus hermanas.

Ella se agarra la cabeza"Zelena, sabes que hay tambien gente para ti verdad?"le gruñe.

Ella rola los ojos"te aseguro que es mucho menor a la tuya hermanita"se burla"aunque sea difícil de creer casi no mate a nadie, me la pasaba convirtiéndolos en monos voladores…."  
Regina niega la cabeza divertida"tiene sentido…"  
kenzi bufa"si ustedes ponían paz unos minutos antes no tendríamos a storybrooke lleno de muertos!"gruñe.

"lo siento kenz"Zelena rola los ojos.

Ela suspira y entran al ayuntamiento, donde ya había una buena cantidad de gente, la mitad aun con ropa de cama.

Esperan unos minutos hasta que se lleva y Regina tomo valor para ir al frente.

"muy bien, ciudadanos de storybrooke"dice con su voz de alcaldesa temblando por dentro"mi hermana, mackenzy, acaba de liberar a las personas del inframundo…"antes de uqe termine todos comienzan a gritar.

"son peligrosas!?"granni salta.

"siempre es culpa de ustedes!"podía escuchar la vos de leroy.

"son monstruos!; deshazte de ellos su majestad!"podía escuchar la voz burlona de victor.

"ya cállense y déjenla hablar!"grita alguien.

Regina busca la voz con la mirada y ve a ruby"ruby?"dice confundida.

"la maldición también me trajo a mi decidí quedarme en las sombras…"le sonríe"no te preocupes encontré lo que buscaba…"toma la mano de….mulan?, y se besan.

Ella intenta no abrir demasiado los ojos pero no puede evitarlo"okay….."se aclara la garganta y su hermana se para a su lado"no todos son peligrosos….y no podemos deshacernos de ellos, a la larga el portal se cerrara…"

"y nos mataran para entonces!"grita alguien.

"eso!, encuentra la manera su majestad, ustedes causan el problema!"

Regina reprime rolar los ojos.

"ya!"grita kenzi"si abri el maldito portal, pero pueden dejarla terminar de hablar!?"

Todos refunfuñaran y asienten.

"Los que estaban en el inframundo son las personas que murieron con asuntos pendientes, mayormente cunado se les arrebata la vida"comienza a temblar y aprieta la mano de kenzi"si queremos que se vayan mas rápido, y hacer un bien…."se muerde el labio"allí están sus familiares"todos contienen el aliento"todo aquel que perdió a alguien que no tenia que morir, esta allí afuera…."suspira"tienen que terminar lo que quedo pendiente antes de su muerte…."  
todos dan un grito de exclamación"la mayoría muerto por usted verdad?"marco gruñe.

Ella mira hacia otro lado"así es, la mayoría murió por mi mano, así que si quiero dejar a la reina malvada atrás, ayudare a que dejen de sufrir, y cerrar el ciclo para todos…"suspiro aun temblando"Zelena dile a emma que los haga pasar….."  
esta asiente y se va corriendo.  
"y que es eso!?, porque estas del lado de la bruja!?"grita leroy.

"pude redimirme!, pude cambiar y me perdonaron….porque no a ella?"dijo duramente y todos callaron asintiendo.

Emma, robin, los encantadores rose, dyson, henry y garfio entraron seguidos de muchas personas confundidas, a las que se les había explicado levemente.

"robb!"una mujer se levanta y corre hacia un hombre.

Regina se queda sin aliento al recordar que era la pareja que se estaba por casar en sus terrenos el día del aniversario de la muerte de Daniel y ella lo mato.

"cariño…"  
"tienen….que casarse…"susurra la morena.

Ambos la miran asustados pero asienten.

"hijo!"granni se levanta y corre hacia un hombre.

Ruby palidece y se levanta"papa?"

"Mi niña!"este corre a abrazarla.

"victor!"un hombre grita para que este se de vuelta.

"hermano!"el corre con ojos llorosos, aun recordando cuando lo revivió.

A Regina le dolia el alma al recordar cuando el revivió a Daniel para que lo deje ir con su hermano.

"papa!?"un niño gritaba.

Regina parpadea, no sabia quien era ese chico…

"bae!"gold que acababa de entrar corre a abrazarlo.

"hija…"nieve se da vuelta para ver a leopold allí parado.

"papi!"esta suelta a David y corre con el.

Regina palidece y da unos pasos atrás, demasiado asustada como para moverse.

"will!"una joven grita para el saltar.

"hermanita!"grita y corre a abrazarla.

Robin se acerca a la mujer que estaba llorando"Regina…"

Esta lo mira y llora"yo…yo los aleje de las personas que aman robin…"

"oh Regina…"suspira y la abraza.

"Zelena?"una mujer llama.

Esta palidece y se da vuelta"mama…"era su madre adoptiva, la única que la colorada sintió que alguna vez la quiso.

"cariño!, tengo que decirte que…"  
ella rio un poco"lo se….te aseguro que lo se"dijo tristemente.

"lo siento…."  
ella le da una sonrisa débil"Por lo menos tu me quisiste…"  
"que sucede con tu vida ahora?"le sonríe.

"tengo una hija…y hermanas"se le iluminan los ojos.

"me alegro que seas feliz, es todo lo que siempre quise…"se abrazan y la mujer desaparece con una luz blanca.

"que acababa de suceder?"dice un confundido dyson.

"Zelena la libero, su madre esta a salvo"sonríe débilmente kenzi.

"Regina…"

Esta se dio vuelta para ver a cora"que quieres!?"  
esta sonrio débilmente"tu perdón…"  
ella miro el piso"antes de que mueras te habia perdonado, pero me apartaste de mis hermanas, de mi final feliz, de todo lo bueno!"le grito"porque te perdonaría…?"  
ella suspira"se que no tienes que, pero….si no lo hubieras hecho no tendrías a rose, ni Henry, ni una buena amistad con emma…"

"tal vez no hubiera sufrido tanto"gruñe.

"lo se….pero quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por tu bien, y , agradezco que por fin ustedes se hayan reunido…"mira a las otras que hablaban sin darse cuenta.

"sabes?, no me tienes que pedir perdón a mi cora….por lo menos yo te conocí, sabia como eras, ellas, ellas no tuvieron la oportunidad, y aun así sufrieron…si ellas te perdonan, lo are"

La mujer asiente y se va con sus otras hijas.

"Zelena…..mackenzi…..que grandes y hermosas son"sonríe.

"cora…."la colorada traga saliva.

"que quieres!?"  
"su perdón…"

"nunca!"rie Zelena

"eres un monstruo, abandonaste a dos niñas inocentes, manipulaste a la otra, he hiciste daño a miles de personas!"le hecha en cara kenzi.

"lo se…cometí miles de errores, pero estoy orgullosa de quien son hoy…"  
"y?"rie Zelena"sabes todo lo que sufrí porque nunca me elegiste!?, nos elegiste?"le gruñe.

"se que sufrieron, pero estaba obsesionada con el poder….con deshacerme de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi padre"suspira"lo siento, no debería pedir su perdón, no lo merezco…"suspira y se aleja.

"no…no lo haces"kenzi se da vuelta enfadada.

Regina suspiro al ver la escena. Sabia que no la perdonarían, a ella le costaba hacerlo, sus hermanas no se quedarían atrás.

"Regina?"

Se paralizo al sentir esa voz y se dio vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos"papi!?"  
se estaba por abalanzar a abrazarlo pero este da un paso atrás asustado.

"Regina…"dice con dolor y la morena no puede mantener la mirada.

"papi…lo siento mucho"dice con lagrimas en los ojos"yo solo….yo solo quería ser feliz!"solloza.

El hombre suaviza la mirada"lo fuiste?"

"lo soy…"sonríe débilmente.

El suspira y la cubre en un abrazo. Ella deja sus lagrimas salir y se refugia en su padre.

"me alegra oírlo mi niña"le sonríe débilmente"es todo lo que siempre quise, solo me hubiera gustado estar allí para verlo.."

Ella solloza"a mi también!, pero nunca lo hubiera logrado si….si no…"vuelve a llorar

"lo entiendo, y lamento no protegerte de tu madre…"suspira.

"esta bien, nunca la hubieras vencido, pero por lo menos siempre estabas para consolarme…"sonríe secándose las lagrimas.

"cuéntame de tu vida?"sonríe el adulto débilmente.

"tengo dos hijos"suspira"rose"el sonríe"Henry….que es nieto de Blancanieves…"  
el arquea la ceja"nieto de Blancanieves?"

"emma es la hija, pero con la maldición tiene la misma edad, y yo adopte a su hijo"sonrio" pero tambien esta roland…"sonríe al recordarlo"es hijo de robin…."sus ojos brillan.

"robin he?"su padre sonrie"quien es el?"

"mi alma gemela"se sonroja"el destino me llevo al hombre del que escape en el pasado…"rie"me hace muy feliz papi…"lo mira con ojos brillosos.

"entonces todo vale la pena…"sonríe.

"y…..ya no odio a blanca, ni a nadie…"sonríe"cambie, gracias a Henry cambie….estoy del lado bueno ahora, y podría decir que tengo muchos amigos"

El sonrio"quiero conocer al chico al que le diste mi nombre"ella se sonroja.

"si…claro"asiente.

Y busca con la mirada a su hijo"Henry!"grita y el la mira confundido"ven cariño"

El asiente y suelta al pequeño bae para correr allí.

"que sucede mama?"  
"el es….mi padre"dice sonriendo plenamente.

Henry mira al adulto"eres mi…."

"abuelo"el hombre lo toma en un abrazo que hizo al niño calentarse"me alegra que hagas feliz a mi pequeña…"

"abuelo!"rose lo vio y vino corriendo seguida de dyson kenzy y Zelena.

"cariño!"el hombre la toma en un abrazo"como haz estado?"  
"muy bien…"se sonroja.

Henry mayor mira a los otros"alguien me los presentara?"alza una ceja.

Rose asiente aclarándose la garganta"este es dyson, mi…novio"se sonroja mientras el le da un beso en el cachete"esta es kenzi la conoces solo que ella y Zelena son…"mira a su madre.

"son mis hermanas papi…"

El parpadea"que?"  
"cora tuvo hijas antes de casarse contigo, las dio….son ellas…"

El las mira de arriba abajo y las tiende a un abrazo"siento que es muy tarde para esto…"

"Regina?"robin vino cargando a roland"no deseo interrumpir, pero roland pedia por ti…"

Ella sonríe y carga al niño"que sucede cariño?"

"porque hay tanta gente gina!?"dice asustado.

"bueno, la gente vino a despedirse de gente que no veía hace mucho..:"

"mi madre esta aquí!?"dice esperanzado.

Ambos se miran"no lo creo corazón, ella fue muy buena, y se fue directo al cielo…"  
"esta gente es mala?"dijo confundido.

Regina pide ayuda a robin con la mirada"no toda roland, algunas solo se olvidaron de despedirse antes de irse…"  
"mama no se despidió de mi"frunce el ceño.

"o si lo hizo…"robin trago saliva intentando no mirar a la incomoda Zelena"solo que no recuerdas…"  
el niño asiente con la respuesta"puedo ir con tio John?"lo señala.

Regina asiente y lo baja, mirando como corre.

"es encantador cariño"su padre la palmea y mira a robin"soy Henry encantado de conocerte robin"sonríe.

"señor….."se sonroja"encantado de conocerlo tambien, su hija siempre habla maravillas"sonríe.

El mayor lo trae en un abrazo"por favor basta de formalidades!, eres el alma gemela de mi hija y mi familia"

Robin y Regina se sonroja mientras todos los demás rien"cla…claro se…..henry"se colora el.

"muy bien…"lo empuja para alejarse del resto"piensas pedirle la mano?"

El rie"si, de hecho es oportuno que este aquí….desearía pedirle la mano a usted como es debido…"  
el sonríe"esperaba que lo digas…"

"entonces?"

El suspiro"toda mi vida vi a mi hija infeliz, primero era por cora, luego por la muerte de Daniel, por leopold"gruñe"y luego ella explota y comienza a hacer infeliz a los demás…"suspira"si tu prometes cuidarla y hacerla olvidar el pasado…..te ruego que te cases con ella…"  
"eso es lo que mas quiero en mi vida señor"sonríe robin"es una excelente mujer, madre para roland….no puedo vivir son ella…"

"entonces cuídala, y a mi nieta"suspira"no dejes que se sienta culpable por mi muerte, era mi hora, y me alegro que por fin hice algo para hacerla feliz…"

"que dice?"frunce el ceño"ella lo ama, es la cosa mas feliz junto con rose que siempre me hablo…"  
"la amo también, pero nunca pude protegerla…."sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza"cora abuso de su poder sobre ella años y años, no pude evitar la muerte de Daniel y no pude evitar que leopold sea un esposo abusivo…"la mirada de ambos se asombrase"nunca creí que era nadie para decirle que cambie…si ella era feliz…"  
"Henry…"  
"No, robin, haz feliz a mis chicas, y te agradeceré por toda la eternidad…"  
"lo are con todo mi corazón"sonríe.

"diles que las amo, y al muchacho, tambien agradécele…..agradece a todos los que le dan una familia y la hacen feliz…"la mira con ojos húmedos.

"lo are…"  
"y dile que la amo, y la perdono…"  
los ojos de robin se humedecieron"lo are…"  
Regina que escucho lo ultimo se acerco"te amo papi!"se cuelga para llorar en su hombro.

"cariño, puedo notar tu esfuerzo por cambiar…..eres una increíble mujer…te amo, me perdonas?"dice sinceramente.

Ella parpadea"perdonarte?"el asiente"nunca estuve enfadada contigo…"  
el sonríe y una luz blanca comienza a cubrirlo para finalmente desparecer.

Regina comienza a llorar y cae al piso.

Robin la cubrió con sus brazos.

Cuando se paro miles de ojos estaban sobre ella que se recompuso rápidamente.

"su majestad…"se da vuelta para ver a graham parado allí con cara enfadada.

"graham…"  
emma mira para sonreir"graham!"estaba por correr a el cuando el hombre le tira una flecha a Regina.

"eres un monstruo!"le grita.

Esta se asustada, estaba demasiado asustada como para usar su magia.

"lo siento yo…"  
"no te perdonare!, tenias mi corazón!; me utilizaste, me controlaste, me mataste"dice sobriamente.

"matar?"emma se paralizo"lo mataste?"susurro.

Esta asiente dando un paso para atrás."graham,no soy la misma, realmente lo siento….yo…..yo…."no sabia como ayudarlo, como liberarlo.

"sabes que me quedo pendiente!?"grito"matarte…."

Se acerca y comienza a disparar flechas que rose logro cubrir con su escudo.

Regina se paralizo"graham…"  
el sonríe maliciosamente y se para a un paso de ella"ultimas palabras su majestad?"

Traga saliva"lo siento…"cierra los ojos"te hice daño, te mate por celos, si asi puedo aliviar tu carga….lo are, me lo merezco.."

Estaba esperando el impacto de la flecha pero nunca llego, y abrió los ojos.

"emma?"susurro al verla luchando con el cazador.

"no lastimaras a Regina!"  
"estas de su lado?!"le grita.

"claro que si!, cometió errores, pero cambio, y lo demostró miles de veces!"lo ataca"lo siento si es tu manera de liberarte, pasaras un tiempo en el inframundo"gruñe y lo lanza a lo lejos"estas bien?"le tiende una mano.

Ella parpadea y asiente.

Toma la mano y se le queda viendo con ojos abiertos"porque?..."  
rio"lo sabia….en el fondo siempre lo supe, y también lo siento….pero nada justifica matar, aunque sea pagar con la misma moneda…"suspira y se va junto a garfio.

"gracias…"susurra débilmente.

Ese dia era demasiado duro.

La mitad de las personas ya no estaban, estaban libres.

Cuatro intentaron atacarla, pero siempre alguien la defendía. Uno de ellos consiguió que Regina diga donde estaba su hermano y se libero.

Los habitantes estaban de su lado, la defendían incluso de sus seres queridos….que mundo era aquel!?  
ella suspiro.

Cora se acerco"querida…"

Robin que sabia de ella apenas la vio le lanzo un flechazo que esta agarro y rolo los ojos"esta es tu alma gemela?"

Regina rola los ojos"lo es, y soy demasiado feliz con el madre"gruñe.

Cora suspiro y se sentó a su lado"entonces soy feliz por ti…"  
Regina abrió sus ojos"Lo eres?"  
"estoy orgullosa de la gran madre que eres"Regina se paralizo, solo le dijo que estaba orgullosa cuando era la reina malvada…"de lo buena persona…..te amo, solo que no se querer…"suspira y se levanta.

Regina rompe a llorar"aunque siempre salga lastimada….te amo mama…"

Cora sonríe débilmente"que te dije cariño?"dijo suavemente"el amor es una debilidad…."

Rie un poco"pero es la mejor debilidad que pueda existir"Regina completa.

Cora da una mirada aprobadora y se va con kenzi.

"aléjate"se cruzo de brazos.

"se que no me perdonaras, pero….te hice un favor, soy una horrorosa madre"suspiro"lamento todo el daño que cause, que recién ahora puedo ver…"

"horas repitiendo las escenas?"?gruñe esta.

"aparte"rie sin humor"no lamento en quien te convertiste…no serias esto si estuvieras conmigo…y aunque sufriste, ellos te criaron mejor que lo que yo…y ahora tienes familia, y gold…."suspiro"ese viejo canalla, aria cualquier cosa por sus hijos…"

"no me fue a buscar…"gruñe.

"no podía, no tenia como llegar a neverland"suspiro"me encargue de ello, y de que se enterara el suficiente tiempo después como para que tu ya no hubieras estado allí…"

Ella abre los ojos"Pero…."

"cree que su debilidad es el poder, demuéstrale que no lo es…"se levanta.

"te perdono…"susurra kenzi ganando una sonrisa de cora que va hacia la colorada que sostenía a su hija.

"es una hermosa niña…"

Esta se sobresalta, y apenas la ve se aferra a su hija"que haces aquí?"

"busco el perdón….lo siento Zelena, y siento que hayas odiado a tu hermana….no tienes porque, es mi culpa…"suspiro.

"lo se"dijo fríamente.

"lamento dejarte, pero…yo me tenia que dar mi mejor oportunidad, y aunque lo creas…..dejarte no fue mi primer opción"suspiro"yo quería tenerte….tal vez no de la manera mas limpia…"rola los ojos.

"claro que no"la colorada se burla.

"pero estaba cegada por el poder….quería olvidar que era la hija del molinero…"apretó los dientes"eso no lo justifica….pero aun así estoy feliz de como resultaron las cosas al final"sonríe.

"lo único de lo que estoy feliz son de los últimos dos días"esta rola los ojos.

"lo se….no espero que me perdones…pero…"

"pero lo are"esa suspira"que sentido tiene odiarte?, no te veré mas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es liberarte y poder olvidarme para siempre…"suspira"te perdono…"dice sinceramente.

Ella parpadea cuando ve una luz brillar y cubrirla.

Mira a sus hijas que ahora estaban juntas"les deseo lo mejor….muchas muchas gracias!"grita y desaparece.

Las tres sonríen débilmente y se abrazan.

Cuando comenzó a salir el sol ya casi no quedaban personas, y las que estaban estaban durmiendo.

Regina logro conciliar el sueño apoyada en el pecho de robin. Graham se limito a quedarse en un rincón, y el resto gruñendo desde lejos.

Pero aun así la morena estaba feliz, pudo dejar atrás el pasado, liberar a casi todos los que ella hizo daño. Y los vivos que aun no la perdonaban lo hicieron al poder rencontrarse con sus seres queridos…

Archie caso a la pareja, y el desapareció.

Pero entonces…"Regina, nunca ibas a venir a saludarme?"

Esta se sobresalta. Sabia bien quien le decía"leopold…"traga saliva mientras deja a robin durmiendo.

"vaya, aun recuerdas a la persona que mataste…"  
"papa!, aquí estas!"nieve llega con encanto y neal.

"quien diablos es ese?"el hombre gruñe.

"es mi pareja, mi alma gemela"escupe a la vez que el otro rie.

"por lo que recuerdo soy tu esposo…"  
"papa…"blanca intenta interferir pero leopold la calla.

"no tuviste piedad al deshacerte de mi"gruñe.

"no la tuve, pero sabes que?, estoy harta!"le grita haciendo que robin despierte y se levante"lo siento nieve pero estoy harta de guardártelo…"  
"que vas a…"  
"cállate"le gruño"tu no sabes nada!, te mate y?...no soy la misma persona, pero sabes que?, de todos modos lo volvería a hacer…"gruñe mientras todos la miran sorprendidos.

Ella solo lo mira con odio y rose va a colocar una mano tranquilizadora.

"que diablos dices!?"le grito"rose?, cariño…"intento ser el bueno.

"no…"esta se aleja para ponerse detrás de dyson. Y robin va a cubrir con sus brazos a Regina.

"tu maldito hipócrita!"comienza a sollozar"frente a los demás eras un excelente padre, rey….pero fuiste el peor esposo!, me hacías sentir invisible! me hacías sentir que nunca llegaria a ser eva...aunque siquiera queria!, no solo a mi, a rose…..y lo peor, recordabas que existía cuando querías…."se pone a llorar y robin la abraza.

Emma se acerca con Henry. Kenzi y Zelena también habían escuchado.

Todos estaban en silencio con cara de horror.

Regina seguía llorando y rose tambien estaba bastante inestable en los brazos de su novio.

Nieve palidece"papi?"el se da vuelta pálido"eso es cierto?"el hace un silencio y ella entiende, para lo que se largo a llorar"no lo puedo creer!...tu..tu….por dios…"david la abrazo mientras emma sostenía a neal.

"cariño….mi princesa….nieve…."el rey intentaba acercarse.

"no…tu…..tu como pudiste!?...siempre te admire padre…pero….pero…"miro a Regina"lo siento….lo siento mucho"susurro.

Esta se seca las lagrimas"supongo que no te puedo culpar de esto también…"sonrio débilmente.

"lo siento….perdónenme, por favor!, rose….lo lamento, pero ustedes siempre me recordaban que eva no estaba a mi lado…y nieve, no debi mentirte…"dice arrepentido.

"no no debiste"se seca las lagrimas"ya no se que pensar…"

"mama.."emma la abraza para luego ir a Regina"estas bien?"

"quiero irme de aquí….gold sabe cuando cierra el portal?"susurra.

"ire a averiguar"dijo Henry que se sentia sumamente inútil.

Al irse todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Grannis que era una de las pocas que estaba allí también y escucho se acerco"Regina, estas bien?"  
ella sonrio"lo estoy…"  
"esperen…porque le hablan a ella?"dice confundido leopold"es una bruja, es malvada!".

"pero cambio"Zelena interrumpe"y ella nunca fingió ser algo que no es cerdo asqueroso"gruño.

"nieve….?"esta no lo mira"perdónenme…"susurra.

Regina suspira y suelta a su hombre"te perdono"gruñe"solo porque hice cosas peores"suspiro"y porque nadie tiene que vivir en ese lugar horrible.."

"lo hago tambien"suspira rose"de todos modos no tengo nada que perdonar, siempre supe que no tenias afecto por mi…"susurra.

"nieve…."  
esta traga salvia"lo siento…no puedo!"solloza.

De repente una luz roja ilumina todo para apagarse.

"el portal….se esta cerrando…"susurra kenzi.

Todos van hacia allí.

"hija…"

Esta se muerde el labio y mira a Regina que asiente"esta bien…"suspira"te perdono, al fin y al cabo no es a mi a quien lastimaste…"suspiro y se dio la vuelta en el momento que todos desaparecían tras el portal.

"vamos a casa…"susurra una cansada Regina.

"vamos a casa…"robin la abraza con roland en brazos, y kenzi, rose , dyson, y Zelena con la bebe los siguen.

Apenas llego le dio leves indicaciones a la colorada, le dio la cuna que uso con Henry, y fue a dormirse acurrucada con robin.

* * *

 **wooooooo**

 **que piensan?**

 **kenzi es la llave!**

 **regina dejo a la reina malvada en el pasado :3**

 **leopold -.- ok, nunca me cayo bien XD**

 **buenooo.**

 **luego publicare la primera parte del epilogo n.n**

 **gracias a todos los que estuvieron apoyando esta historia!**

 **un saludo especial para** **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 ! ella siempre estuvo en mis bloqueos de autor, y comentando cada cap :3**

 **gracias bonita!**

 **un beso lleno de magia! n.n**


	28. capitulo 28 redención, bebes y bodas

cap 28:

Unas horas mas tarde los despierta el timbre.

Regina se viste con magia y baja sumamente cansada.

"ya voy…"susurra y abre la puerta"mary margaret?"parpadea.

"yo….quiero hablar contigo, lamento si interrumpí tu sueño o…"  
"esta bien, ya es casi el mediodía" sonríe levemente"pasa"

Nieve suspiro y se sentaron en el sillón.

"bueno yo…."  
"se a que viniste…."suspiro y se acomodo"de Hecho sabia que ibas a venir…"  
"oh…..yo….lo siento tanto Regina, yo…no sabia y….y…"

Reigna rio amargamente"como sabrías si nunca te lo dije?, por el poco cariño que guardaba por ti decidí que no era bueno que sepas eso de tu padre….la persona que mas alzabas"suspiro.

"porque?...me odiabas…si me lo decías sabes que me destruiría….porque?"

Ella suspiro"porque nadie debe ni vivir ni saber eso nieve, si te odiaba, pero de todos modos…que hubiera cambiado si te lo decía?"miro al suelo"me tendrías lastima?, odiarías a una persona muerta?...no valía la pena que me veas débil"suspiro cuando la otra la abrazo para sollozar en su hombro.

"lo siento mucho, eres una mujer valiente Regina, aguantaste todo eso, guardaste el secreto….y aun así me perdonaste…"

"me costo entender que no fue tu culpa lo de Daniel, ni fue tu culpa lo de leopold…"sonrió débilmente.

"sabes?...lo que hiciste antes…es de héroe…..casi mueres Regina…creo que mereces que todos olviden a la reina malvada"le sonríe débilmente.

Ella sonríe" tu crees?"  
"yo creo…"sonríe"que dices si despiertas a tu familia y vamos todos a almorzar a grannis?, David hook emma y Henry ya están allí…"

Regina rie"ya voy a despertarlos"le da una sonrisa verdadera y sube a despertarlos.

"robin?"

"mm?"este la mira somnoliento

"vamos a comer a grannis, levántate!"

El gruñe y se levanta"quien vino a verte?"  
"Nieve…"sonrio y se fue a la habitación de rose.

Estaba acurrucada durmiendo con dyson.

Primero se enfureció pero no tuvo el valor para despertarlos, asi que fue a donde kenzi.

Esta estaba despierta leyendo un libro"hola gina"sonríe"estoy aprendiendo un truco!"sonríe.

"o si?"se sienta al borde.

"mira…."se concentra en su mano y salen chispas de colores"viste!?"salta de emoción.

Ella rie"querrás hacer esto…"de su mano salen grandes chispas de todos los colores, que iluminan toda la habitación"de todos modos muy bien"le sonríe"cariño, luego te tengo que enseñar el hechizo cambia forma…"  
"el que utilizaste para saber que nieve y David pensaban…"rie"encerrarte como un oso panda malvado?"

Ambas ríen"el mismo…yo tarde mucho en aprenderlo, igual Zelena, pero tu lo aprenderás rápido"le da una sonrisa sincera"ahora vístete que iremos a almorzar a grannis…y despierta a rose"

"porque no la despiertas tu?"

Esta se sonrojo"ya que esta acurrucada con dyson…"

Kenzi rie"okay…."

Regina niega con la cabeza y va a la habitación de su hermana.

"Zelena?"

Esta estaba asomada a la cuna de la bebe"Regina…"no la mira, solo sonríe jugando con su bebe.

La morena se queda observando desde la puerta. Claro que le dolía aun lo que le hizo a robin….pero que el bebe no sea de el, le daba mucho alivio, de hecho sabría que podría perdonarla…

Recobra la compostura"prepárate, iremos a almorzar a grannis con emma, killian, David, neal y nieve"  
esta se da vuelta sorprendida"y quieren que vaya?"susurra.

Regina alza una ceja"porque no querrían?...te dan una segunda oportunidad tanto como yo…"

Esta sonríe"en unos minutos estaremos listas…."

Regina asiente y se esta por cuando…."Zelena?"  
"si?"

"como se llamara?"

La otra mira a la bebe"Kelly…."se sonroja al recordar el día anterior.

Regina rie"es bonito…"

"no parecía que pensaras lo mismo ayer…"alza una ceja.

"ayer aun querias quedarte con todo lo mio, y pintar mi oficina de color verde"alza una ceja"nos vemos abajo hermanita…"se va con nieve.

Pronto todos estaban listos y marcharon a grannis.

Apenas entraron todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

De repente leroy se levanto y comenzó a aplaudir, seguido por todos los demás.

"un urra por Regina!"  
"urra!"gritan los demás.

"y un urra por la llave!"dice de nuevo y todos hacen coro.

"un urra por las hermanas!"todos aplauden y ambas se sientan coloradas como una manzana.

La abuelita se acerca"lo que hiciste ayer….unir a todas las personas que….mataste con sus seres queridos, dejar que se vayan…..es cosa de héroes"le sonrio verdaderamente.

Los ojos de Regina se humedecieron y asintió.

Luego vino leroy, ruby, victor, y todos aquellos que alguna vez la odiaron se acercaron para decir cosas reconfortantes.

Cuando al fin los dejaron solos las hermanas ya estaban muy coloradas

"felicidades llave"emma le guiña un ojo a la avergonzada niña.

"cállate"se sonroja.

"bueno, cambiemos de tema, en cinco días es tu cumpleaños de 18 rose, que deseas?"nieve pregunta.

"yo?...mi cumpleaños?"dijo perdida.

"claro que si cariño, y necesitas algo especial, 18 no se cumple dos veces en la vida"Regina le sonríe.

"cuando cumplí 18 mi padre me secuestro"kenzi refunfuño ganando la risa de todos.

"la verdad….una cena en grannis?"rose pregunto y todos asintieron.

"con todos o solo familia?"la rubia pregunto  
ella rio"si invitan a todo el pueblo no me molesta…"emma asiente y vuelven a la comida.

Luego de un rato todos habían terminado, y estaban charlando.

Hook interrumpió aclarándose la garganta y parándose.

"mmj….bueno, ya que estuve al borde de la muerte…"todos sonrieron"y fui un oscuro,y…..y mi novia fue un oscuro…"todos rieron"decidí que tenemos que vivir ahora…asi que…..emma swan, quieres casarte conmigo?"

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras emma parpadeaba.

Regina la tenia a su lado y vio que esta estaba muy nerviosa.  
"diras que si o digo yo?"le susurra para que solo esta escuche.

Emma se sonrojo y asintió"killian jones….quiero casarme contigo.."  
nieve se paro de un salto y corrió a abrazar a su hija y a killian.

"muy bien, cuando se casaran!?"dijo entusiasmada de que su única hija tenga una boda.

"no…lo se"miro al ex pirata.

"seria muy apresurado si digo en dos días?"el sonríe mientras nieve palidece.

"por mi no hay problema"emma rie.

"o no!"nieve interrumpe el momento"no tendré tiempo para organizar una gran boda!"garfio y emma se quedaron con cara de póker"tengo que ponerme ya!"agarro a su cartera y se fue corriendo.

Emma parpadeo y se dio vuelta para mirar a Regina que estaba riendo"me pueden decir cuando le dije que quería que organizara mi boda?"

Regina intento dejar de reír para aclararse la voz"cariño, es una caprichosa princesa en la sangre, si no podría planear la boda de su hija estilo cuento de hadas…"  
"espera…..o no!, me vestirá de princesa!?"mira con cara de horror.

Rose asiente"es mi hermana, es Blancanieves….lo dudaste?"dice divertida.

Emma palidece y comienza a correr para alcanzar a su madre.

David suspira y se levanta"felicidades hook"suspira y agarra a neal"seguiré a las mujeres que prácticamente olvidaron que yo o neal existimos"dice con mala cara"con permiso….."  
killian suspiro"supongo que necesito un traje, Henry, robin, me ayudan?"

Estos asienten y se van.

Kenzi suspiro"supongo que iré a ver a mi padre…"  
"de verdad?"Regina pregunta perpleja.

"que quieres que haga?, le quiero aunque sea un idiota que ama a su maldita daga…"suspiro y desapareció en un poof.

"bueno, ya que no hay nadie mas….rose quieres que vayamos a comprar un vestido para tu fiesta?"le sonrie.

Rose sonríe plenamente"claro!"

Zelena suspiro y agarro a la bebe"bueno, ya que nadie me necesita volveré a la casa…"  
"espera, no quieres venir con nosotros?"rose pregunta.

Zelena parpadea incrédula"quieren que vaya con ustedes?"

"claro, porque no?"Regina pregunta.

Zelena sonríe débilmente"supongo que si…."  
Regina sonrio"llevaremos a roland con los hombres alegres primero…"

Todos asintieron y luego de saludar a todos se fueron al campamento.

Al llegar todos miraron muy mal a Zelena y al bebe, y esta se intimido y dijo que esperaría afuera.

Roland corrió hacia will, y el pequeño John con cara seria fue hacia ella.

"porque traes a esa bruja aquí?"gruño.

Regina rolo los ojos"bueno,hola!"ironizo.

"hola, porque traes a esa bruja aquí?, esa que te arrebato a robin y engaño?"gruñe.

Rose calma a su mama con la mirada"mira gordito"dice con sarcasmo"es mi hermana, y no hizo mas daño del que yo hice"

"Pero tu…."  
"pero nada!, se merece una segunda oportunidad tanto como yo, como gold….como cualquiera de aquí!, y aunque no lo sepas…..robin me dijo que debía dársela antes"gruño y luego de tomar la mano de rose se fueron a seguir a Zelena.

Esta estaba sentada en un árbol, con la bebe en un carrito.

Apenas las vio se limpio las lagrimas que evidentemente tenia.

Rose agarro a su prima y se fue yendo mas adelante.

Regina suspiro y le tendió la mano"vamos, le di una lección a esos"le guiño un ojo.

Elal rie débilmente"alguna vez se hace mas fácil?"susurra.

Ella niega con la cabeza"se hace mas difícil, costara que crean en ti, al menor problema te culparan, todos te odiaran por un buen tiempo…"dice seria para luego sonreír"pero luego con el amor de los que te rodean te será mas fácil ser mejor persona, y a la larga la gente notara eso….pero no te prometo que sea sencillo"la para y se vuelve a poner seria"costara, yo misma no te he perdonado…"Zelena ríe vagamente"pero no te rindas Zelena, o nunca lograras demostrar que de verdad lo intentas!"le ordeno"nunca, me escuchaste?, es el paso mas importante…"

"tu te rendiste?"le pregunta.

Ella suspira"madre volvió…..estaba dolida porque Henry me odiaba, creían que mate a archie…..yo solo quería recuperarlo"susurro"estuve un largo tiempo a la defensiva, con la maldad de nuevo….pero entonces me secuestraron, y nieve con David me rescataron…"sonrió débilmente"me demostraron que me perdonaban, que eran mi familia"sus ojos se vuelven llorosos"claro que no fue fácil, pero estaba decidida a hacer las cosas bien, ellos habían detonado algo que destruiría a storybrooke….y yo podía detenerlo si moría…"comenzó a temblar"tampoco me importo, creí que Henry no me amaba, rose no me recordaba….así que lo hice. Luego llego emma y unimos fuerzas, para lograr deshacernos de eso con ambas vivas…"sonrió"luego secuestraron a Henry, y a no podía concentrarme en ser malvada o buena, corrí a buscarlo, y para cuando volví no era la misma…"sonrió"luego fuimos al bosque encantado…..y bueno, esa parte ya la conoces"sonrió débilmente.

Zelena compartió esa sonrisa y asintió"así que….por el tu te ibas a someter a la maldición del sueño?"susurro.

Regina asintió"sentía un vació…..se que estuvo mal, tenia a rose…..y no le preste atención, pero la herida no estaba curada…"

Ella asintió"vamos, rose nos lleva mucha ventaja"se encaminaron.

Al llegar a la tienda de vestidos se quedaron allí. Aurora era la que la atendia.

"muy bien cariño, comenzamos por lo básico….de que color?"Regina le pregunta.

Ella parpadea"en verdad?, amo el rojo mama"rola los ojos.

Ella rio."bien, pídele a aurora, nosotras nos quedamos a juzgar"le guiña un ojo y se sientan.

"salio a ti verdad?"rie Zelena.

"Por el rojo?"dijo sorprendida"mi color favorito es el purpura…"

Zelena abre los ojos"de verdad?...quiero decir…"  
"no me malinterpretes, amo el purpura, pero se muy bien como utilizar el rojo"le guiña un ojo"y por supuesto, el negro es mi color…"  
"si, si, eso me quedo claro"rola los ojos.

"por cierto, necesitas un cambio de look, llevas esa ropa desde hace tres días"dijo sorprendida.

"no tengo mucha ropa en esta tierra, y la de marian es definitivamente no de mi agrado"suspiro.

"tendrás!"se levanto de un salto"aurora, puedes traernos ropa verde y negra…"

Esta asintió y fue a rebuscar en las perchas.

"de verdad?, no tengo trabajo ni…"  
"aj, esta bien….por cierto…..aprendiste algo sobre lo de partera falsa?"sonríe y se da vuelta.

"claro que si"rola los ojos"tenia que aprender mi papel sabes?"suspiro.

"entonces, en cuando la gente comience a confiar en ti, podrías retomar ese trabajo…."  
ella parpadea y rie sarcásticamente"claro, alguien confiara tanto en mi como para eso!"rola los ojos.

"no veo el problema…."dice Regina en cuando aurora trae la ropa.

En cuanto Zelena vio las calzas parpadeo"que diablos es esto?"

"oh, las amo, marcan mis piernas de la mejor forma"ríe Regina.

Zelena bufo y fue a probarse ropa.

Cuando salio a la morena le encanto y decidió pagarlo.

Rose salio

"estas preciosa!"grita Regina.

Ella rie"de verdad?,no luzco muy…"  
"atrevida?"completa Zelena"claro, pero es bueno que al ser mayor de edad demuestres tu lado sensual"la colorada le guiña un ojo.

"sabes que?, pruébate otra cosa"dice la morena con cara de espanto ganando una risa de las otras.

Apenas rose entro al probador Zelena rolo los ojos"eres como una mama osa"rio.

"o si?, veras cuando Kelly tenga la edad suficiente de abandonarte"se cruza de brazos cuando ve algo en una percha"o por dios!, tienes que tener eso!"se levanta de un salto.

Agarro un vestido café como un chaleco verde, era como del bosque encantado.

"ni muerta!, parecería…"  
"que, buena?"Regina alzo una ceja"no puedes usar siempre verde…"  
"tu nunca estas de violeta"rola los ojos esta.

"lo use el dia que fui a nueva york"alzo una ceja"y vario mucho,aparte cuando estoy con robin a adoro usar rojo"le guiña un ojo a la vez que la otra hace cara de asco"sabes que?, si eres tan amargada como para probarte ropa, puedes venir a usar la mía"sonríe"tal vez encuentres un estilo…como decirlo?, menos malvado"rola los ojos y le quita el sombrero negro para tirarlo a la basura

"oye!"gruñe"en camelot….usabas rojo…"  
"de nuevo?"rola los ojos"el rojo me da un mejor aspecto, ese color lo ama robin en mi, y yo amo como me queda, es mi segundo color favorito, pero el primero es el purpura. No lo uso desde que era una niña, pero aun asi, lo es!"suspiro con cansancio.

"eso explica el color de tu magia"rie.

"y eso explica el color de la tuya"rie.

Rose sale con un vestido con encaje rojo en la parte superior, y suelto en la inferior"que tal?, no es tan atrevido…"sonríe.

Regina niega"es precioso…"  
"te queda hermoso"Zelena dice a la vez que la bebe comienza a llorar.

Luego de eso se encaminan a la casa.

Ven a belle y emma tocando el timbre.

"belle?, pasa"

Esta asiente y pasan.

Luego de que rose va a buscar algo fresco para tomar se prefiere ir arriba a descansar, aun no se acostumbraba a estar rodeada de héroes.

"y bien?, me dirán porque tocaban tan insistentemente mi timbre?"suspiro.

"o si claro…"emma se sonrojo"primero, Regina, eres mi dama de honor, te molesta llevar un vestido azul eléctrico?"

Esta parpadea"disculpa?"

La rubia suspiro"convencí a mary margaret de mesclar las bodas de cuento junto a las modernas, y aquí hay dama de honor y bueno yo…pensé en ti"sonrio.

Regina se sonrojo furiosamente"yo…yo….claro, si no tienes a alguien mas…"se tropezaba en las palabras.

"bueno, ahora que lo pienso puedo pedirle a Lily, seguramente no le importara verdad?"dijo con sarcasmo.

"oh…no claro que no…"Regina se puso aun mas colorada.

Rose comenzo a reír"mama, te esta tomando el pelo…"  
Regina recobra su compostura"swan!"

Ella rie"ya ya, que no era eso para lo que vinimos"rie.

"es cierto"belle deja de reir"la gente de camelot se entero de que tu puedes abrir portales y están reclamando para volver a su hogar…"suspiro.

Ella parpadeo"como se enteraron?"  
"vamso Regina, tus tornados no son nada disimulados"emma rio.

"oh claro…."  
emma negó con la cabeza"bueno, dijimos que mañana estaría bien para…."

"hola mama!"grita Henry.

"hola cariño, ve a dejar tus cosas arriba"Regina le sonríe, habían decidido que se queda el hasta un tiempo después de la boda para darle espacio a los novios.

"si"  
apenas desapareció de la vista continuaron.

"emma, decías?"  
emma sonrio débilmente, nunca admitiría que había extrañado ser llamada emma tan suavemente, después de haber vuelto al swan"decía que les dijimos que mañana puedes llevarlos de vuelta, que consigan algo de allí"sonrio.

Ella asintió"claro"suspiro"que aremos con Arturo?"  
"oh, les dijimos a todos los habitantes, y decidieron encargarse apenas lleguen allí" belle acoto"dejaran a ginebra como única reina, y esta recordó todo lo que paso antes que el la sometiera al polvo que le puso a mary margaret y a David"suspiro"asi que posiblemente se case con lancelot cuando lo encuentren"sonríe soñadora.

"bien, emma cunado es tu boda?"suspira.

"pasado mañana"dijo sonriendo plenamente. Se quedo pensando y con un movimiento de mano apareció el vestido"toma…"sonríe.

Ella lo mira"es muy bonito"rie"el azul me queda bien"le guiña un ojo.

"oh vamos!"gime emma"cualquiera te queda bien mujer!, si me gustaran las mujeres estarías en el numero uno"rio

Regina negó con la cabeza"algo mas?"

"no, eso es todo"belle se levanto.

"ma, voy con dyson"se despide.

"y yo me voy con gold…"  
"espera belle!"la para Regina"tu sabes que…"  
"recupero sus poderes de oscuro?"suspiro"lo se, la idea de ir al infierno lo asusto, creía que no me iba a ver mas, y simplemente encontró una manera de sobrevivir….algún día lo perdonare, pero de todas formas lo amo"suspiro"adiós"sonríe.

Ambas mujeres se quedan perplejas"okay…"dice emma.

"tienes que irte ya?"  
ella rio"salvo que me eches, no…"

"muy bien, dime porque diablos decidieron casarse en dos días?"la interroga.

Emma se coloro"porque todas las situaciones, el borde de la muerte…simplemente queremos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos"se apresura a decir.

Regina alza una ceja"no tendré tu poder pero te conozco swan"dice suavemente"recuerdas lo que dije en camelot?"

Ella suspiro"que puedo mentirme a mi misma, a mis padres, pero a ti no…"comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

"muy bien…ahora, porque se casan apresurada mente?"la rubia se quedo callada"emma!, ni que estuvieras embarazada y…"dejo de reir"o por dios"abre los ojos al ver su sonrojo"estas embarazada!"comienza a gritar pero la rubia le tapa la boca.

"oh cállate!"le grito roja como un tomate."si.,..lo estoy…"  
"desde…cuando lo sabes!?, cuanto tienes!?"dijo con los ojos abiertos

Emma miro al piso"desde hace una semana…o tal vez dos"suspiro.

Regina entrecerró los ojos"estábamos aun en camelot….aun eras la oscura…"

Ella asintió"note los síntomas apenas me sacaron la oscuridad, anoche"suspiro"me hice el test y para mi sorpresa dio positivo…"  
"se lo dijiste y decidieron hacer las cosas bien?"dijo con ironía.

Emma negó"estaba asustada, la ultima vez que estuve embarazada…"traga saliva y Regina entendió. Sabia la historia de neal. Mitad se la contó, mitad envió a sindey a investigar"así que el para tranquilizarme me pidió matrimonio….dijo que nunca se apartaría de mi lado aunque tres mil reinos dependieran de ello"sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad.

"me lo esperaba del pirata"rie"es un idiota, no creo que sea el mejor para ti, pero….te ama y es un poco egoista "rie"estoy feliz por ti…"

Emma asintió"gracias.."  
"alguien mas lo sabe?"

"no, tu, yo y killian….en la boda le diremos a los demás."

Ella sonrio"muy bien…te quieres quedar a comer?"  
ella rio"con tus hermanas, robin, Henry tu hija y su novio?"rió"tu casa esta bastante llena, no gracias"rieron.

"tienes razón…supongo que te veré mañana cuando devuelve a la gente a camelot…"ambas asienten cuando ven a Henry.

"devolverlas a camelot!?"palidece.

"Henry…"emma se muerde el labio.

"no puedes!, mama retrasa lo!"grita.

"Henry cariño, lo siento, pero no puedo….ellos no son de este mundo…"susurra Regina.

"porque!?, ustedes tampoco y aun asi prefieren aquí!"grita desesperada mente.

"es diferente, tuvimos 28 años para acostumbrarnos"suspira"y para ellos, eran de aquí"suspiro.

Emma trago saliva"me voy…"

Regina le clavo la mirada"emma…"  
esta se poof dejando una nube de humo gris.

Henry estaba con los ojos humedos"por favor mama?"

Ella se acerca a el"cariño no puedo…"

Al chico se le cae una lagrima y sale corriendo a la vez que kenzi entraba"woaw….chico!"miro confusa a regina"que le sucede?"

Ella se muerde el labio"mañana devolveré a los habitantes de camelot a su casa"  
kenzi abrió los ojos"violet…"  
Regina asintió"esta mal que me sienta aliviada?"suspiro y se sento.

Su hermana comenzó a reir"claro que no, eres una mama osa que quiere a su pequeño un rato mas…"le sonríe.

"le diré que la traiga a cenar….así tal vez tienen una bonita noche"sonríe débilmente.

"supongo que si"suspiro"voy a ver a mi sobrina,con permiso"subió.

Ella le manda un mensaje a Henry y se pone a hacer la cena.

Coloca música y se concentra en su pollo al horno, que no se da cuenta que robin llego.

Esta la agarra por la cintura"ah!"da un pequeño grito de susto para darse vuelta y mirarlo"robin! Eras tu"rio.

"hey!?, muchos te abrazan sorpresivamente?"gruñe.

"tal vez"se muerde el labio pícara mente.

"mm, chica mala"El sonríe y la alza por la cintura para sentarla en la mesada.

"robin!"gime cuando el comienza a besar su cuello.

"que sucede su majestad?"este ronronea en su cuello"quieres que pare?"adelanta su pelvis para chocarla con la de ella.

Ella gime"no es justo!; tengo una cena que terminar…"susurra.

El gruñe"magic amor"le muerde el labio.

Ella estira la mano y la comida estaba lista"mmm…"gime.

El le desabrocha la camisa y pasa sus dedos por todo su estomago"porque eres tan perfecta?"el suspira.

Ella sonríe"tu eres perfecto"le muerde el hombro.

"cariño….te amo…"el suspira.

"yo mas…y…y…."Regina exhalo pesadamente cuando el metió su mano en sus bragas"oh por dios!"grita.

El rie y la besa para callar sus gemidos.

"gina!, ya esta la comida!?"escucha un grito de su hermana y sus pasos acercándose.

Regina empuja a robin para bajar de un salto y abrocharse la camisa.

Kenzi entra y mira a ambos que estaban acalorados"interrumpo algo?"dice picaramente.

"que?...no claro que…"  
"te abrochaste mal la camisa"ella rie"podrían hacerlo cuando no hay nadie en la casa?"suspira"los dejo continuar…"sale cuando…

"Mama!, ya estamos aquí!"

Regina se colora y con un movimiento de mano su camisa estaba bien puesta"la cena ya esta lista Henry!"grita para mirar a kenzi"puedes poner la mesa?"

"solo si me prometes que nunca lo aras allí arriba, comemos allí"dijo con cara de asco.

Robin comenzó a reir"oh querida, somos personas limpias, tu hermana lo limpia en un santiamén…"deja a ambas con ojos abiertos y se va con los niños.

En la cena violet y Henry hablan todo el tiempo, ella se sonroja a cada palabra, y el siempre la tiene tomada de la mano.

A la morena le daba lastima separarlos, pero sabia que era mejor asi.

Kenzi levanto de la mesa y ella fue a lavar los platos dejando a los niños solos.

"asi que…mama celosa?"dice kenzi sentándose en la mesada.  
ella suspira"un poco?"ríen"tengo que admitir que se ven lindos.."suspiro mirando por la ventanilla.

"si…tal vez tu puedas hacer que se puedan visitar?"dice la de ojos claros.

Ella suspiro"no funciona así…pero bueno"termino de lavar los platos.

"Regina….mañana me mudare a mi casa"susurra.

"espera que!?"abre los ojos"porque?"

"somos demasiados en esta casa, y yo quiero traer a mis ligues…con niños se me hace imposible"bromea.

"kenzi!"la regaña.

"bien!, es hora…de todos modos será como si no me hubiera ido, te parece que tengo ganas de cocinar?" rie"adoro tu cocina gina"se hace lo inocente.

"como aras tu mudanza en un dia?"suspira.

"como emma, magia"sonríe.

Regina rola los ojos"no aprendiste ne hechizo, y aunque seas super poderosa no creo que lo aprendas en un dia"rola los ojos.

"quien dijo que lo aria con la mia?"la miro suplicante.

"kenzi…"  
"por favor!"

Ella suspiro"supongo que si…"gruñe.

"y luego en cuanto se vaya Zelena podre llevarme a los niños algunos días y tu y robin tendrán la casa sola para procrear"rie.

Regina niega con al cabeza"ve a la cama cariño,y intenta localizar a mi hija para decirle que debe estar en casa antes de las doce"le da un beso en el cachete"extrañare que vivas aquí"suspiro.  
"mi casa esta unas cuadras…"

"no importa, no es lo mismo"hace puchero y sale.

Zelena estaba dormida en el sillón, y violet con Kelly en la falda hablando en vos baja con Henry.

Robin estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa.

Ella se acerca sigilosamente a los adolescentes.

"odio tener novia y no poder verte mas"suspira"tu y tu padre no se quieren quedar?"dice esperanzado.

"lo siento, el extraña casa"suspira jugando con la niña"y aparte….lo siento Henry, pero tu madre aun me asusta…"  
"Pero ya no es la oscura!"protesta.

"pero me saco el corazón!...quiero decir, yo….nunca quise…"miro sus manos.

"lo se…"suspiro"tal vez mi mama pueda llevarme de vez en cuando?"

"la salvadora o la oscura?"pregunta.

El rie"mi madre no era la salvadora, lo fingía para que emma no tenga que usar su magia oscura"  
"pero la uso"gimió"en mi…"

El suspiro"lo se, lo siento…"

"esta bien…creo que es una buena idea…crees que Regina aceptara?"pregunta esperanzada.

"espero que si"el sonríe"quieres postre?, mi madre hace una tarde manzana de muerte!"rie cuando dijo eso.

"porque ries?"pregunta curiosa.

"Porque un día, dio un pastel de manzana a emma, y lo comi yo…caí envenenado"rie.

Violet abre los ojos"que es lo gracioso?"  
el suspira"nada, iré por la tarta"sonríe.

Se levanta para ver a su madre tropezar con todo para intentar fingir que no escuchaba.

"oh Henry, no te había visto!"dijo apresurada.

El rola los ojos"eres pesima mentirosa mama"cruza sus brazos.

Ella suspiro"lo se, ire por la tarta"se da vuelta para ir a buscarla.

Al otro dia:

Todos los de camelot estaban esperando en el campamento.

Violet y Henry se despidieron.

Regina se concentro en la varita, y luego de utilizar una copa, apareció el tornado.

Ella alejo a Henry, y a los demás que no debían ir, y luego de absorber a todos desapareció.

Luego ayudo a kenzi con la mudanza, y al utilizar tanta magia, termino terriblemente cansada.

Cayo a plena luz del día a la cama.

Robin se asomo"cariño, ire a casa y …"

"esta es tu casa"ella susurra"creo que estamos listos robin…"lo mira.

El sonríe"ire a buscar las cosas que tengo allí…"la beso"descanza.

Ella asintió y se durmió en el acto.

La boda de emma:

Regina llevaba el vestido azul.

Emma llevaba, uno hermoso blanco. Era largo pero pegado al cuerpo, con mangas de encaje.

Nieve estaba orgullosamente con un vestido pastel. Los hombres todos de traje.

Faltaba poco para que David tenga que llevarla al altar. Pero entonces emma comenzo a iperventilarse.

"no puedo no puedo no puedo!"comienza a caminar de un lado a otro.

Lily también estaba allí pero al no saber que hacer salio. Regina empujo a nieve fuera para quedar con emma.

"escúchame salvadora"dijo con ironía"compórtate, porque tienes que caminar por allí para ir al hombre de tu vida, al que hubieras ido al infierno a salvar, al que maas con locura y por mas que aun lo odie un poco, no se merece que lo dejes, no despues de lo bonito que hizo"le ordeno.

"Lo se pero…."  
"el no es neal….y incluso el te amaba, tuvo una excusa, estúpida, pero la había…"dijo sonriendo débilmente.

"era su padrastro Regina…"dijo con ojos húmedos.

"el sabia que killian iba atras de ti antes de morir cariño, el lo hubiera aceptado….aparte cargas con el hijo de el, no deberías estar feliz?"  
"que tal si no se que hacer?, y si Henry me odia?"

Ella rio"no lo ara, nuestra familia es malditamente extraña, pero amara a su hermano"le sonríe"ahora levántate o arruinaras el vestido"sonrió y la otra asintió arreglándose un poco mas.

Ella fue a fuera para llamar a David.

La rubia se agarro del brazo de su padre y comenzó a caminar.

Nieve les seguía, y atrás iban los padrinos.

Regina iba de la mano de robin que le susurro"estas hermosa…"

Ella sonrió y le beso la mejilla para llegar a su lugar.

La ceremonia transcurrió muy bonita, entonces todos pasaron al salón. Ya que nieve histérica mente se negó a hacerlo en grannis, para el pesar de su amiga lobo.

De comer emma no la dejo intervenir. La mujer tenia un estomago insaciable, no se conformaría con la pequeña comida de su madre.

Eligió unos panes con cosas para untar, pollo con papas, tarta y luego variados postres.

Ellos se divertían comiendo, bailando, charlando.

Emma recordó que según sus costumbres tenia que tirar el ramo.

"muy bien!, se que no están acostumbrados a esto, pero en las bodas modernas, es común tirar el ramo, y la próxima mujer en atraparlo es la próxima en casarse"les guiña un ojo a las mujeres y se pone en posición"muy bien….a la 1, a las 2, y a las…..3!"

Lo tira y una sorprendida Regina lo atrapa.

Ella parpadea. Ni siquiera se había parado como las mujeres histéricas de enfrente. Ella aun estaba en la mesa, charlando con mary margaret.

"yo?"abrió los ojos viendo el ramo de rosas rojas.

"felicidades"emma le guiño un ojo para darse vuelta al ver a killian y besarle"te dije que tengo buena puntería…"le susurro divertida.

Este rio"mi niña traviesa…"  
"que!?, fue una ayuda!"rolo los ojos.

"bueno, pues lo que sea que este aquí adentro fue mi ayuda"la beso mientras tocaba su estomago.

Ella rio y volvió a la multitud de mujeres molestas.

"bien, aun queda un juego para las solteras!, es basicamente lo mismo, solo que tienen que tirar un hilo de esta fuente, cuando lo saquen algunos tendrán cositas, y uno tendrá el anillo….se casa obviamente"rio.

"siii!"

Emma miro a Regina"no vas?"frunció el ceño.

"supongo que ya me caso no?"rio levantando el ramo y acomodándose en robin.

"Regina!, doble suerte"hizo ojos de perro mojado.

Esta rolo los ojos para levantarse a ir a la maldita fuente junto a ruby, tink, mal, Lily y miles de mujeres de storybrooke desesperadas.

Kenzi también estaba allí y le guiño un ojo a la rubia para hacer un movimiento de mano.

"muy bien, tiren a la una, a las dos, a las…..tres!"grita ella para todas sacar.

Regina pone los ojos de plato"esto no puede ser!...dos veces?"mira el anillo con una piedra roja.

"suerte hermanita"kenzi le guiña un ojo.

"pe…pero…"mira a emma"emma!, hiciste trampa?"frunció el ceño.

"como puedes decir eso!?"dijo con falsa indignación"de que me beneficia que ganes estos juegos?"

Regina parpadea"porque!...porque…la verdad no lo se…"se sonroja y todos rien.

Tink se acerca"felicidades!"

Ella rio"tink, no estoy por casarme…"  
"porque!?"hizo puchero"podría ser tu dama de honor?, yo te uní a robin"se cruzo de brazos.

"me encantaría,pero emma…"  
"O no te preocupes!"se entusiasmo"vi muchas películas, y se puede poner mas de una"sonrio.

Regina negó divertida"entonces si, estaras allí, pero ni se te ocurra decir te lo dije"

"ya!, eso esta en el pasado…"

Regina suspiro"quieres el anillo?"se lo entrego a una muy emocionada rubia.

Luego volvió a la mesa para acurrucarse junto a robin"hey su majestad, estuve escuchando que se esta por casar?"fruncio el ceño con falso enojo.

Ella rio"no escuche los murmullos ladron, si algún dia me vestiré de blanco sere por usted"le beso.

después killian hizo el juego de la liga que gano robin y se la tuvo que colocar a una sonrojada Regina.

Emma y killian fueron a cortar la torta de tres pisos.

Tenia un gracioso muñeco arriba, de emma pisando al pobre de killian.

"muy bien!, antes de cortar el pastel queremos dar un anuncio…"

Ella traga saliva y agarra la mano de kilian.

"aclarando que nos casamos porque nos amamos, y para dar seguridad a una rubia de por aquí"el ex pirata la señala.

"estoy embarazada…"susurra colorada recibiendo los aplausos y gritos de todo el mundo.

"espera que?"grita Henry palido"tendré un hermano?

Nieve se desmaya para caer en los brazos de un enojado David.

"si, no te alegras?"pregunto confusa emma.

"yo…yo…supongo que si…"susurro.

Regina lo miro de reojo"Henry…."lo amenazo.

Este suspiro"tal vez me siento celoso?"se colora.

"no comprendo muchacho, con la princesa rose no hubo problema…"pregunto confundido.

"pero la había leído en el libro, me había hecho a la idea, y aparte era mayor…..yo se que de todas formas ahora tengo que compartir a mama, pero…..tampoco cambio mucho, incluso con roland…"suspiro"pero….pero…..el bebe…"se muerde el labio"lo siento,cosas de adolescentes, felicidades mama, kilian…"  
Regina le pone una mano en el hombro mientras los otros sonríen.

"porque no me lo dijiste antes!"nieve se despierta para cruzar entre la multitud con cara enojada"siempre la ultima en enterarme!"grita para leugo sonreir"sere abuela de nuevo!"salta con entusiasmo para mirar a killian"tu, mas te vale ser un buen padre o Regina se encargara de que no tengas la otra mano"gruñe.

Esta abre los ojos"porque me metes!?,eres capas de cortarla tu solita"refunfuñar para luego sonreir"aunque….."

"alto allí…tu…tu…tu y mi hija!?"dijo David con cara de horror"no puede ser, mi angel mi….mi….te matare!"gruño el.

Nieve parpadeo"cariño, recuerdas que tu pequeña tiene 31 años?"esta suspira.

El se sonroja"si pero…"  
nieve rola los ojos y lo empuja"vamos, te afecto el vino…"  
"pero…"

"vamos dije!"le grita.

Todos rien cuando se van.

Regina se acerca para abrazarla"felicidades, te lo mereces"sonrió.

Ella rio"gracias Regina, ojala te pase pronto a ti tambien…"  
ella sonríe.

Luego de un tiempo cada uno termino yendo a sus casas.

Rose se quedaba a dormir con kenzi, Henry venia, roland ya estaba en la cama, y Zelena corrió a su cuarto.

"te amo…"  
"y yo a ti…"le beso la barbilla para quedarse durmiendo acurrucados.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **lamento tardar en actualizar, pero bueno, recién ahora volvi a ver a mi mejor amiga y me la pase con ella XD**

 **decidi hacer una parte del epilogo como capitulos...**

 **pero ña, es casi lo mismo :P**

 **sigue...**

 **el drama del cumpleaños de rose!**

 **y muchas situaciones mas n.n**

 **actualizare pronto :D**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	29. capitulo 29 hijas y hermanas

Cumpleaños de rose:

Todo el mundo estaba en granny´s.

Brindaban por la pequeña mujercita.

Ella se acerco"mama?"  
esta se dio vuelta dejando su copa de vino.

"si cariño?"

"quiero ir a la universidad…"dijo neviosa"sabes que yo y Henry nos pusimos al dia con la escuela, y pronto me graduare…..asi que, yo pensaba que si podias intentar sacar el hechizo que hay afuera?"dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Ella parpadeo"que….que quieres estudiar?"

"abogacía"sonrio"me gusta defender a la gente…."

Ella parpadeo"cariño….tal vez te toque defender a alguien malo…"  
"y tal vez a alguien inocente mama"dio con ojo de perro"Puedes?"

Ella suspiro"lo intentare….."suspiro y volvió junto a emma, ruby y tink.

Al rato dyson golpeo la copa"atención a todo el mundo!"grito"quiero decir algo importante…"todos callaron"amo a esta mujer de aquí"señala a rose sentada en un rincón"y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella…."se arrodilla"rose mills, quieres casarte conmigo?"todos sonrieron y aplaudieron  
"sii!"grita saltando a la vez que su madre hace lo mismo enojada

"claro que no!"grita.

Todos la miran como si fuera una aguafiestas a la vez que emma y kenzi comienzan a reír, golpeandose unas a las otras para intentar callarse.

"disculpa?"la joven gruño.

"dije que no!, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo porque ahora!?"  
"Porque quiero ir a la universidad, lo amo y quiero casarme?"gruño"No puedes impedirlo"

"pruebame"esta dijo con una mirada y todo a lo reina malvada.

Robin la tomo del hombro"Regina…"  
"no robin!, rose victoria mills!"dijo su nombre completo sorprendiendo a todos"no te casaras hasta que seas por lo menos mayor que 21!"

"Regina no crees que estas siendo muy dura con mi hermana?"susurra nieve.

Esta la asesina con la mirada"creo que no"gruñe.

Rose también enfurece y suelta a su novio.  
"diablos ya no eres la reina madre!"grito"no puedes controlar mi vida, are lo que me plazca y no puedes evitarlo!, si quieres, vete"gruño para darse cuenta.

"rose….si quieres podemos…"dyson intenta apaciguar las cosas.

"no!, nos casaremos y si ella tiene algo que decir no me importa"lo besa.

Regina arde de furia"no puedes acusarme de controlarte!, no conociste a tu abuela… y sabes que?, haz lo que te plazca, veraz como resulta"gruñe saliendo de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta"y por cierto, será tu verdadero amor, pero eso no significa que las cosas funcionen…"dijo con rabia para cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

Emma dejo de reír para levantarse pero Zelena se adelanto"yo iré…"  
"de verdad?"susurro esta sorprendida.

"lo intentare?"rio y salio.

Nieve se dirigió a su hermana.

"rose….porque fuiste tan dura con tu madre?"susurro.

"oh cállate nieve!"grito"hasta hace unos dos años hubieras deseado que esto pasara"se cruzo de brazos.

"tienes razón, pero hasta hace un largo tiempo"esta suspiro"ahora solo quiero saber porque?"  
"porque no quiere que me case!, quien se cree que es?, amo a dyson y lo sabe!"

"cariño te haz puesto en sus zapatos?"

"toda mi vida mary margaret"dijo fríamente"es hora de que viva la mía.

"oh por dios niña testaruda!"granny´s se acerca gruñendo"tu madre intenta prevenirte de lo que ella hizo!"grito y nieve le dedico una sonrisa.

"que?"dijo la morena confundida

"cariño, a que edad Regina se caso con padre?"nieve pregunto.  
"a los 18"dijo segura para luego cambiar la mirada"dios mio…"  
nieve suspiro"claro que te entiendo, pero no hay que apresurar las cosas, tu madre se preocupa por ti, no quiere que seas como ella…"  
"Pero es diferente!, amo a dyson…"  
"y ella amaba a daniel"suspiro"también se comprometió con el…"rose trago saliva"entiéndela….esta viéndose en ti….debe ser duro, lo pensaras?"

La otra mira al hombre sentad en la esquina"supongo…"suspira.

Granny sonríe"esa es mi niña…."la abraza"ahora, quieres helado?, kenzi trajo un poco…"  
elal rio y asintió"Primero tengo que hablar con mi prometido…"suspiro.

Regina bajo las escaleras enfadada.

"Regina!"ella se dio vuelta

"Zelena?, que diablos quieres!?"gruño.

"oh relájate!, vengo en paz"ríe."hace rato estuve meditando, estoy hecha un amor"rio de nuevo.

Regina rolo los ojos"a que vienes?"  
"a decirte….que diablos fue eso!?"

"que diablos fue!?, imagínate a kelly queriéndose casar a los 18!"grito"es demasiado joven!".

"tu quisiste casarte con Daniel a su edad…"razona la colorada.

"o por dios…"susurra"soy ella "luego la mira"como sabes tu eso?"

"puede que lo vi en cierto espejo mágico?...como el resto de tu vida…"dijo colorándose.

"eso es espeluznante….pero volviendo al punto….ella se enfrento a mi como yo lo hice con cora!"gimió"como puedo decir que no a eso?...soy una terrible madre"suspiro"y todo porque quería a mi pequeña un rato mas para mi…"se sentó en el escalón y oculto su cara en sus manos.

"oye!, si se casa no es como que la va a tragar la tierra"bromea su hermana.

"muy graciosa verde"gimió"claro que no!, pero no sera igual! Ya no….ya no me necesitara…."susurra.

"oye, una niña siempre necesita a su madre…o eso oi "ironizo esta"pero el punto es…ella te ama, pero tiene sangre mills, y cuanto mas te opongas a sus ideales, mas se aferrara"rio.

Regina negó divertida"supongo tienes razón…..sera doloroso, pero nosotras tenemos una buena coneccion…no creo que se pierda"sonríe y se levanta.

"ahora iras a decírselo a ella verdad?"

Regina rió y asintió. Para luego irse adentro.

"rose?"llamo.

"mami?"esta se dio vuelta para verla en la puerta.

Regina corrió hacia ella a la vez que Zelena entraba y le guiñaba un ojo a emma.

"lo siento, se que no estuvo bien….supongo que te puedes casar"dijo con pesar"solo quería tenerte un rato mas para mi"suspiro.

"pues lo tendrás…"  
"que?"dijo confundida.

"tenias razón mama, tal vez sea mi verdadero amor, pero no tenemos que apresurarnos, tenemos toda la vida por delante"sonrio"y yo quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo…."rio"de todos modos rompimos"dijo simplemente.

"espera que?"Regina parpadeo.

"dijimos que salgamos con otras personas, y cuando estemos verdaderamente listos nos casemos"sonrio.

Regina abre los ojos confundida"vaya eso suena…como un plan…"  
"lo es"rose sonríe plenamente.

"pues estoy feliz"sonrió"se que es estúpido, pero….me sentí mi madre"suspiro.

"tu nunca seras ella….ni Zelena, ni kenzi, son mejores"sonrió y la abrazo"te amo mama…."luego puso mirada picara"de todos modos seria raro que me case antes que tu verdad?" rio"tienes que darme hermanitos…."

Ella rie"okay…."  
robin estaba con emma

"le pedirás matrimonio?"dijo esta impaciente.

"yo?...si solo….quiero que sea mas especial que levantarme entre un montón de gente y declararme…"la burla

Esta frunce el ceño"oye!, eso dolió"luego rio"supongo que tiene sentido….que tienes en mente?"

"la verdad no se"el se agarra la cabeza"pensaba llevarla a algún lugar que signifique mucho para ella….o alguna cosa"suspiro"y luego tener una gran cena para luego declararme"

Ella sonrió"caballos…"  
"disculpa?"  
"Regina es la mejor jinete"pronuncia con orgullo para luego rascarse la cabeza"bueno, eso escuche, y leí en en el libro de Henry….pero bueno, el punto es que amaba los caballos, pero luego de Daniel solo lo uso como reina malvada y no quería usar su carro"sonrió orgullosa de saber eso.

"así que ama los caballos?"dijo sorprendido.

"los ama"sonríe"puedes ir al establo de storybrooke, alquilar dos caballos, llevar una canasta, he ir cabalgando a algún lugar especial para ustedes…"  
"el bosque, allí me dio su corazón"sonríe.

"no quiero ser metiche….pero juro que donde dices, tu….apareciste cuando no estabas aquí"dijo sorprendida.

"larga historia…pero tienes razón"sonrio"gracias emma…eres una buena amiga…"luego miro su panza"cuando te aras esa cosa que le hicieron a Zelena?"  
ella rio"sonograma?, todavía es pronto, en un tiempo tal vez para tu boda"rió.

Le negó con la cabeza cuando alguien le tapa los ojos.

"quien soy?"dice con vos fingida.

"mmm, creo que Regina, pero déjame comprobarlo…"dice jugando. Pasa sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la morena"definitivamente tu…"  
ella ríe"robin!"

El se da vuelta y la besa"vamos a casa?"

"vamos a casa…."

* * *

 **heyy!  
en el proximo es el compromiso! :3**

 **este cap fue un poco familiar n.n :D**

 **bueno.**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	30. capitulo 30 proposicion

Proposición:

Robin estaba realmente nervioso. Hoy era el día.

Había pasado un mes desde que hablo con emma, y por fin tenia todo listo.

Luego de unos consejos de las jóvenes de la casa, creía que lo lograría.

Regina:

Estaba en la oficina del alcalde.

Nunca había vuelto oficialmente desde que no había villanos ni maldición.

Todo era increíblemente complicado!.

Suspiro agotada.

Lo único bueno, era que rose se había interesado por la política, por lo que la tenia de asistente.

"rose, lee esa pila de allí"la señala"si hay un buen proyecto pásamelo"suspiro y continuo en su trabajo.

"bien, ha, mama encontraste la cura?"

Ella suspiro"no, solo se me ocurre romper la maldición.."  
ella parpadeo"no la rompimos?"dijo confundida.

"no, emma devolvió los recuerdos. Es diferente, en las otras no se podía porque era un ingrediente incluido, pero emma uso los atrapa sueños"

Rose trago saliva"alguna idea cuando se romperá?"

Ella asiente"la maldición es de garfio, y tendría que ser un beso de amor verdadero…"  
"emma tiene que besar a Henry?"

Ella niega sonriendo"yo tengo la teoría de que se romperá cuando nazca el bebe…"  
rose sonríe"es una buena teoría, cuando fue a hacerse los estudios?"

"creo que hoy"sonrio.

"oh!"dijo con emoción esta"ire a buscar café"suspiro.

"negro por favor"sonríe y vuelve a su trabajo.

"y con tres de azúcar, lo se"rola los ojos y sale.

Ella estaba concentrada como para no ver a su pareja entrar.

Este se sienta en frente"Regina…"  
esta salta en el asiento revoleando unos papeles"robin?"dijo confundida para ver su café en su mano"porque tienes mi café?"

"rose dijo que tenia que ir al ayuntamiento, kathryn la mando"  
ella suspiro"a que vienes?"dijo un poco descortés agarrando su café y dándole un sorbo.

"bueno, se acerca la hora del almuerzo y me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo?"sonríe.

Ella ríe"Lo siento cariño, tengo mucho trabajo.."suspiro con pesar.

"oh lo se, rose dijo que podía encargarse…"contesto inocentemente"vamos su majestad, no se haga la dura, tu quieres el resto del día libre, yo lo se"ríen.

"sabes que?, que mal aria?..."sonrio dejando todo ordenado para levantarse y besar a robin"que tienes planeado?"

El da una sonrisa perversa"secreto milady…."  
"no me gustan los secretos…."frunce el ceño.

"pues este te encantara….me acompañas?"sonríe tendiéndole la mano

Ella primero lo miro fijo para luego dársela"vamos ladron"ríe y salen"kathryn, mi hija se ocupara de mis asuntos, nos vemos el lunes"se despide de la rubia que alguna vez fue su amiga.

Ellos suben al mercedes. Robin conducía. David logro enseñarle y el ladrón quería ponerlo en practica.

"woaw…tu conduces?"dijo ella sorprendida.

"guárdate la sorpresa, esto recién comienza…"rie y luego la mira"necesitas ropa mas cómoda…"  
ella se una camisa lila, medias de nailon negras, unos tacos altos plateados, y un blazer violeta oscuro"que tiene de malo?"dijo en un gemido.

El frunce el ceño"primer error, tienes tacos, se hundirán en la tierra, luego, se te romperá la falda, tu pelo se despeinara, y yo no quisiera arruinar ropa tan bonita como esta"suspiro.

Ella rolo los ojos y asintió.

De repente apareció en un sueter rojo, ya que sabia que era su color favortio en ella, una cola mediana, una calza negra entallada a sus piernas, y unas botas altas, sin tanto tacón.

"satisfecho?"sonrio.

El se quedo con la boca abierta"no sabes cuanto…"se relame para robarle un beso y luego arrancar.

Regina suspiro acomodándose en el asiento"dirás adonde vamos?"  
"No, y ahora que recuerdo…"frena el auto y le tiende un pedazo de tela negra.

"que diablos…."dijo confundida.

"tápate los ojos su majestad…"

Ella parpadea"tienes que estar bromeando!"  
"No lo estoy, hazlo!"ordeno.

Ella suspiro y se lo coloco"feliz!?, no puedo ver nada"refunfuño y robin satisfecho arranco.

Llegaron hasta los establos y aparco el auto.

"cariño, vamos, estamos por bajar"

Sale para abrir la puerta del otro lado y tenderle la mano.

Ella suspira y la toma.

El la guía hasta dentro"donde estamos?"dice confundida

El ríe"paciencia mi reina…"la toma de la cintura y la besa.

Llegan frente a los caballos"puedes quitarte la venda…"  
ella apresurada se la quita para mirar donde estaba.

Abre la boca y corre como una niña pequeña alrededor de los caballos"no hay manera!"dice entusiasmada"robin?"

El ríe"te gusta?"  
"lo amo!"corre y se cuelga de el para darle un gran beso.

El ríe y la suelta"que caballo te gusta?"  
ella se muerde el labio recorriendo a todos los caballos.

"ese"señala sonriendo.

El caballo era completamente negro, salvo por una mancha en el cuello blanca.

El se acerca y pasa una mano por su hombro"es tuyo…"  
ella parpadea"que?...como?"

El suspira"tu si quieres lo puedes dejar aquí, o llevarlo a tu casa….es tuyo cariño. Hable con el dueño, pague….esta hecho"sonrió.

Ella parpadea"robin…esto es demasiado…"susurra.

"no, es lo mejor que hice cariño"sonríe.

Sus ojos se humedecen al acercarse al caballo.

"hey azabache….tienes un padre genial sabes?"rió y lo miro"sabes cuanto tiene?"

"apenas un año"sonríe"el de Henry es aquel"lo señala"al parecer David intento enseñarle pero el se rindió….debe enseñarle una experta"la besa"el de rose es ese y ella lo viene a visitar todo el tiempo….y creí que era hora que tengas el tuyo.."  
ella suspiro"tuve el mio, rocinante…."miro al bautizado azabache"hace demasiado tiempo no monto…y como sabes todo eso?"  
el le tiene la mano"una rubia y dos jovencitas me ayudaron"le guiño el ojo"oh….y emma le tiene terror a los caballos"rió"cabalgamos?"

Ella asiente para correr a una cesta de manzanas y darle una a azabache.

"iremos con azabache?"pregunto ella.

"no, yo alquile mi caballo"sonrió perversamente"es ese"señala a uno café"dicen que es el mejor de por aquí…..quieres que lo comprobemos?"rio.

Ella lo miro desafiante"estoy segura que soy mejor jinete que tu…"  
"oh cariño, lo seras por tu zona, pero soy robin Hood"se burlo.

"oh cariño….soy la mas rápida en todas las zonas"alza una ceja"y estoy segura que azabache lo es…."

Robin frunce el ceño"como sabes?, no lo probaste antes, yo si al mio"sonrió.

Regina se acerco para terminar frente a frente"llamale presentimiento, llamale confianza, pero te ganare locksley…"

Corre a montarse a su caballo mientras el al suyo, pero ella sale cabalgando antes.

"espera!"el intenta seguirla pero era como un rayo.

"te quedas atrás ladron!"grita cabalgando llena de felicidad.

"Regina!, iremos hasta…..nuestro lugar!"dijo agitado para acelerar intentando alcanzarla.

"en marcha!"ella ríe.

Robin logro alcanzarla sorprendiéndola"decías?"rio y acelero pasándola.

Estaban apunto de llegar, parecía que el ganaría, pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta era que cuando la morena se pone algo en la cabeza, lo logra.

Esta avanzo a una velocidad sobre humana. Como si se conociera con el caballo desde toda la vida.

Lo paso y llego mucho antes que el.

Al salir comenzó a reír"te gane locksley…"dijo provocativa mente.

El la miro la mujer ligeramente despeinada era su mujer….con la que quería pasar sus días.

Quería vivir con la malvada, la madre, la hija, la amante, la buena…..porque esa era Regina, toda en una, y le encantaba, le encantaba descubrir aquel lado.

"lo hiciste su majestad….supongo que debo admitir mi derrota y preparar el almuerzo?"alzo una ceja mientras regina ataba al caballo"claro, me muero de hambre"

Rio.

El se le quedo observando"eres hermosa…"  
ella se sonroja"que tengo?"

Le acomoda un cabello"toda la melena desordena, pero aun eres hermosa"rie a la vez que esta se sonroja y se acomoda el pelo.

"cállate y prepara la comida"se recostó en el suelo y el ponía la manta y sacaba los sándwich.

"como ordene su majestad…"la miro"Regina….aquí es donde perteneces…"susurro.

Esta la miro extrañada"que quieres decir?"

El suspiro"admito que te vez genial en los trajes entallados, en tu oficina, siendo la mujer de poder…"suspiro"pero no perteneces allí, perteneces aquí"señala a los caballos"tienes que hacer lo que te hace feliz, que sucedió?"

Ella mira sus manos"primero mi madre…la muerte de Daniel, luego me empeñe en venganza…y ahora simplemente no quiero perder respeto"suspiro"no cabalgaba así desde que tengo 18 hace tanto no me siento tan libre"miro hacia abajo"luego de Daniel lo use como reina malvada..pero era para demostrar cuanto poder tenia…"dijo amargamente"nunca para liberarme"  
el le acaricio la mejilla"te tendrán respeto aun si te dedicas a esto….que necesidad de continuar allí?"  
ella agarra la soda y toma un trago.

Suspiro"aunque no lo creas…me encariñe, y quiero dejar en buenas manos a storybrooke…en definitiva es mi pueblo"sonrio.

El asintió"Lo es….peor prométeme que aremos esto mas a menudo?"luego rió"tengo que ganarte alguna vez!"

Ella rola los ojos"cariño, es imposible, te dije que soy la mejor jinete…"le guiña un ojo"quien quiera que te diga que es Blanca nieves, es una gran mentira!"

El suspiro y ríe"diablos mujer!...eres una incertidumbre…..me queda tanto por conocer…"le acomoda un cabello.

Ella se sonroja"porque lo dices?"  
el ríe"no sabia que te gustaban los caballos hasta hace un tiempo…y se que me faltan cosas por descubrir"suspira"quiero conocerte toda regina…"comienza a acariciarla"cada pequeño recuerdo, cada pequeña cicatriz….toda"la besa".

"que quieres decir?"lo mira con completa dulzura

El ríe"tienes tantas tu cariño, que me mataras"ríe"el problema es que….amo todas tus versiones!"gime.

Ella ríe y lo besa"me encanta que ames todo de mi"suspiro y apoyo su frente contra la de el"robin…en camelot tome una poción que revertía la in fertilidad"le sonrió.

El hombre palideció"entonces tu….tu….puedes tener hijos!?"dijo emocionado.

Ella ríe y asiente"puedo…"el la besa con pasión.

"te amo Regina…"

Sus ojos se enrojecen"y yo a ti…"suspiro y se acurruco junto a el"comeremos?"

El asintió y le paso un sándwich. Regina no hizo comentarios de que la comida no era digna de una reina. Ese día se olvido de quien era y recordó quien fue. Esa niña inocente, que creí en el amor, que odiaba el poder y amaba los caballos….se sentía de 18 de nuevo.

El resto del tiempo simplemente se observaron mientras comían.

Al terminar robin estiro sus piernas y Regina apoyo su cabeza allí mirando juntos al cielo.

"Regina…"

Esta se levanta "si?"  
robin se coloro"puede que te mentí"

Ella parpadea"en que?"se preocupo

"esto no es una simple cita…."saca algo de su bolsillo y Regina palidece"mi reina, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con este simple ladrón?"dice abriendo la caja y revelando un bonito y simple anillo.

Ella se congelo. Primero vio a robin y luego al anillo, y luego al revés.

"yo…"robin tembló ante la duda"claro que si!"grito y lo beso con tanta emoción que lo tiro al piso.

Comenzó a llorar riendo y aun besándolo"Regina…"  
"te amo…te amo te amo"lo besa con lagrimas en los ojos.

El rie y la levanta para apoyar su frente con la de ella"yo también regina…."agarra su dedo y le coloca el anillo"eres una de las mejores cosas que me paso.."

se miran con amor y se abrazan para contemplar el atardecer.

* * *

 **absolutamente ame este cap!**

 **no son super chulos!? :3**

 **y sobre la maldición que hay al cruzar la linea...**

 **pues no se me ocurrió otra manera de sacarla :P**

 **si, lo se, tenia que hacer que se rompa cuando beso a killian...**

 **pero psss, se me paso XD**

 **próximo boda!**

 **quien no esta super emocionado!?**

 **bueno.**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	31. capitulo 31 boda

boda:

Regina vestía de blanco.

Emma de ya 8 meses le acomodaba la parecer iba a tener gemelos.

Regina era la madrina de uno de sus hijos, y Lily del otro,mientras emma su dama de honor.

esta llevaba un vestido amarillo bastante suelto y unas sandalias bajas.

La morena traía un recogido, con lirios blancos y maquillaje natural, salvo por sus carnosos labios rojos.

Su vestido era como una princesa, A ella una le gustaban las viejas tradiciones.

Llevaba escote corazón, con una falda hasta casi los pies, llena de volados.

"mama, estas lista?"rose se asomo. Llevaba un vestido rojo, largo hasta las rodillas. El pelo suelto, y unos tacos negros.

Ella trago saliva y asintió"kenzi?"

Esta Salio de detrás de rose"hola!...estas hermosa"sonríe traía un vestido azul eléctrico, apretado al cuerpo, un recogido, y unos tacos.

"gracias cariño…."frunció el ceño"donde esta tink?, se supone que tiene que estar aquí!"grito.

"aquí estoy!, que gruñona"bufa.

Esta llevaba sorprendente mente el pelo suelto, y un vestido verde. Regina no quería que ambas damas de honor vistan igual, solo quería que las dos tengan su cabellera suelta.

"okay….estan todos?"dice nerviosa.

Kenzi rola los ojos"Zelena la pequeña Kelly, neal los encantadores, la abuelita ruby, mulan gruñon, kathryn, maléfica, Lily, y todos nuestros conocidos están aquí, podemos ir?"rola los ojos.

Ella traga saliva."y henry?"

"coqueteando con grace"dice rose recibiendo un golpe de kenzi"hey!"

"no delates al niño!"la reprende la de ojos claros"ya lo llamo cariño"sonríe.

Regina alza una ceja pero asiente.

Emma le sonríe"estas hermosa…"

Ella sonrió"quien diría que tu madre luego de años de tener que peinarla aprendería a hacer recogidos…"rio.

Emma rolo los ojos y se asomo"no hay manera!"grita emocionada.

"que?, que sucede?"intenta asomarse pero tink se lo impide.

"Zelena, esta coqueteando con archie!"dice riendo.

Regina no lo podía creer y se asomo"woaw….ni en un millón de años lo hubiera previsto"rio.

Henry entro"mama, lista?"le tendió la mano.

Ella suspiro y asintió. La música comenzó a sonar. Ellos caminaban, seguidos de tink y emma, y rose con kenzi que se fueron a sentar.

Henry la entrego y también se sentó.

Allí estaba parado robin, y detrás will y el pequeño John.

Archie oficiaba la boda.

"estamos aquí presentes, para presenciar el momento de unión, de estas dos maravillosas personas…"sonrió"Regina mills"la mira"aceptas a robin locksley para amarlo y protegerlo, para la felicidad, y para la tristeza, para la locura y la enfermedad, para lo bueno y para lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Ella le sonrió a su futuro marido"acepto…"  
"robin locksley, aceptas a Regina mills para amarla y protegerla, para la felicidad, y para la tristeza, para la locura y la enfermedad, para lo bueno y para lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

El sonríe plenamente"acepto"

"ahora los anillos"sonríe el hombre.

Rolnd viene sonriendo con una cajita"seras mi mama?"pregunta al llegar. Al parecer will intento explicarle porque estaban allí.

Regina agarra la un anillo quedándose perpleja.

Will viene corriendo"roland, no es momento de preguntarlo…"dice nervioso.

Este asiente y se queda como un hombrecillo con el otro anillo.

Todos rien y will vuelve a su lugar.

"ahora el intercambio…"  
Regina suspira "robin…cuando te vi por primera vez, en el año perdido…"ríe"creí que eras el hombre mas insoportable , descarado, insufrible del mundo…."todos rieron" decía, como podía hablarle así a la reina!?...luego te conocí y había algo que me llamaba….por no decir que me enamore de este pequeño…"acaricia la cabeza de Ronald"y luego…me entere que eras el hombre del tatuaje de león….dos veces"arqueo las cejas"ese hombre al que tanto temía, del que escape años atrás, por el cual defraude una buena amiga…"miro a tink"me asustaba mucho creer que alguien podría amarme, o que podría amar….esas cosas no suelen ir conmigo"dijo con nostalgia"pero entonces…nieve dijo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión"la miro" no podemos vivir en el pasado cuando podremos no tener futuro…"sonrió orgullosa"dijo con exactas palabras, que tengo sentimientos muy profundos, con o sin mi corazón que no deje que nada me detenga..."la miro sonriendo con los ojos húmedos. Esta estaba perpleja,no tenia idea que había ayudado en su decisión" y entonces me anime, y fui a buscarte….por dios, fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida"ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos"robin, no sabes lo que me completas….viví perdida hasta que te conocí…me haces ser mejor persona, y…y,todo esto es tan confuso…."suspiro"creo que mi madre tenia razón, el amor es una debilidad….pero es la debilidad que mas fuerte te hace, lamento tardar tanto en entenderlo…de hecho, creí que no podía ser feliz, intente buscar al autor para que me saque de la lista de villana…"ríe amargamente"pero sabes que?, soy el único obstáculo en mi camino…"sonrió con los ojos llorosos"te amo con todo mi corazón ladrón"dijo cariñosa mente"me encanta que hayamos logrado superar todo lo que la vida nos lanzo….y vaya fueron cosas"rió"quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…"le coloca el anillo"te amo robin locksley…"  
este tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

La miro y le sonrió para agarrar el anillo"cuando te conocí, creí que eras la mujer mas descarada del mundo, insoportable, y altanera del mundo…"todos rieron"decía, tan difícil es para esta supuesta reina decir gracias?"le dedico una sonrisa mientras ella fruncía el ceño"pero luego te conocí….tratabas tan bien a roland….y usabas esos malditos vestidos que sabes que me vuelven loco…"ella rió poniéndose colorada"que caí perdidamente enamorado…debo admitir que fue mas rápido que tu"rió"luego…descubri que eras una mujer rota, y decidí arreglarte"sonrió tomando su mano"porque como dije, te digo….el pasado quedo atrás Regina…no eres esa mujer, ni nunca mas lo seras"sonríe" y entonces llegamos a storybrooke. Le dispare a una bonita mujer sin saber quien era….tuve un flechazo instantáneo,eres hermosa…"suspiro"y entonces corriste…perdí las esperanzas…pero luego me buscaste y me entregaste tu corazón….literalmente…"ríen"entonces decidí que te amaría hasta el final, no importa cuanto me empujes lejos"sonrió"y luego….luego tu viniste a buscarme, y ….fue lo mejor"sonrió"amo como cambiaste, como te hiciste una mejor mujer que de llo que eras…."suspiro"pero entonces llego…."trago saliva, no diría su nombre, pero al mirar a Regina esta asintió"y mi supuesto honor se puso delante…"suspiro"cuando lo siento cariño, si lo hubiera sabido desde antes…"le toma la mano"si sabría cuanto te lastimaba, cuanto intentabas hacer lo correcto…."la miro"y entonces will….will me abrió los ojos"Le sonrió a su amigo."dijo, si encuentras a alguien a quien amas lo suficiente como para arruinar toda tu vida….siempre vale la pena"la miro con cariño mientras esta se limpiaba unas lagrimas"y cuanta razón"rió"siempre te elegire Regina….eres mi alma gemela, contigo me siento completo…"le acaricio la mejilla"se que vivimos malas y buenas situaciones, y las seguiremos viviendo….juntos."le coloca el anillo"te amo Regina mills…"  
antes que archie pueda pronunciar palabra ellos se besan. Ambos tenían lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar.

Pero a ellos no les importaba. Siguieron besándose hasta quedar sin aire.

Al separarse se miraron con cariño a los ojos"gracias…"susurro Regina.

Este parpadeo?"porque?"

"porque me haces muy feliz…."sonrio.

Este también sonríe"tu primer gracias,solo tardaste dos años y medio…"

Ella rio"te lo debía…"le guiña un ojo para agarrarle la mano y cruzar el pasillo. Todos comenzaron a tirarle arroz y a felicitarlos.

Pasaron al salón.

Ellos tenían que hacer el primer baile, pero primero todos vinieron a felicitarlos.

Emma los abrazo, dificultosamente por su gran estomago.

Sus jóvenes niñas también, luego Zelena, y nieve con encantador. Incluso hook estaba feliz por ellos.

Tink les sonrió"debo decir….."se mordió el labio"se los dije!, estoy tan feliz!"los abrazo entusiasmada casi tirándolos al suelo.

Ellos rieron"si, tenias razón, solo soy un poco idiota"dijo Regina.

"o si, lo eres"tink sonrió y se fue.

Henry se acerco"felicidades"sonrió"ahora soy locksley?"pregunto.

Regina alzo una ceja"cariño, tienes unos cuatro apellidos que elegir, mejor quédate con mills…"rio.

El asintió y los abrazo"robin, mas te vale ser un buen esposo con mi mama o aprenderé como arrancar corazones"gruño.

Regina arqueo las cejas"no cariño, no llegaremos a ese extremo…"rien.

Entonces una música lenta comenzó a sonar.

"me permite este baile mi señora?"robin le tiende la mano.

Esta ríe y se la da.

El la lleva a la pista.

"recuerdas el baile de camelot?"

Ella ríe"como olvidadlo…"  
"lo repitamos"sus ojos brillan y ella asiente.

 _El corazón late rápido,_

 _colores y promesas,_

 _¿cómo ser valiente?_

 _¿cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer?_

Ella se acurruco en su pecho y el la abrazo. Comenzando un vaiven lento.

 _Pero viéndote solo,_

 _todas mis dudas de alguna manera desaparecen,_

 _un paso más cerca,_

 _he muerto todos los días esperándote,_

 _querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,_

 _durante mil años._

 _te querré por otros mil más._

 _El tiempo permanece detenido,_

 _belleza en todo lo que ella es,_

 _seré valiente,_

 _no dejaré que nada se lleve_

 _lo que está delante de mí,_

 _cada respiración,_

 _cada hora que ha llegado a (ha terminado en) esto,_

 _un paso más cerca._

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote,_

 _querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,_

 _durante mil años._

 _te querré por otros mil más._

 _Y todo el tiempo (all along) creí que te encontraría,_

 _el tiempo ha traido tu corazón hasta mí,_

 _te he querido durante mil años,_

 _te querré por otros mil más,_

 _un paso más cerca,_

 _un paso más cerca._

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote,_

 _querido, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,_

 _durante mil años._

 _te querré por otros mil más._

 _Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría,_

 _el tiempo ha traido tu corazón hasta mí,_

 _te he querido durante mil años,_

 _te querré por otros mil más._

Al terminar se dan un gran beso.

La fiesta continuo.

Comieron, bailaron, charlaron…

Entonces John se puso a hablar con Regina"te contó de su época de cantante?"dijo divertido.

Ella levanto una ceja"no, y creí que eran ladrones…"  
robin ríe"puedo ser muchas cosas milady…"  
"canta algo!"pide emma haciendo puchero.

"yo…no"se coloro.

"vamos cariño…"Regina lo miro con sus ojos chocolate y no se pudo resistir.

"bien, pero no conozco ninguna canción de aquí"suspiro.

"si conoces!, estuviste un montón de tiempo cantando y escuchando all of me….y yo creo que va perfecto con el momento"acota will.

El se sonroja"la comence a escuchar en nueva york…"  
"o si, te habías fanatizado"dice Zelena para luego sonrojarse al ver lo que dijo.

"suena prometedor….no la conozco, pero cántamela"sonríe.

"solo si cantas conmigo….un pedazo?"

Ella ríe"no se cantar robin…"  
"y?"  
ella suspiro" bien, un pedazo…pero empieza tu…"le sonrie.

El se levanta y agarra un micrófono.

¿ _Qué haría yo sin tu boca inteligente?_

 _Que me excita, y me da patadas a la vez_

 _Tengo mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma,_

 _No puedo detenerme_

Le guiña un ojo a lo que ella sonríe por su hermosa voz.

 _¿Qué te está pasando por esa mente maravillosa?_

 _Estoy en un viaje mágico y místico_

 _Y estoy tan mareado, que no sé qué fue lo que me hirió,_

 _pero voy a estar bien_

todos callan para seguir escuchando.

 _Mi cabeza está bajo el agua_

 _Pero puedo respirar bien_

 _Estás loca y yo lo estoy también_

Ríe y le sonríe. Los ojos de la ex reina del mal ya estaban un poco húmedos. El se acerca con el micrófono y la acaricia.

 _Porque todo lo que soy_

 _Es todo lo que te encanta_

 _Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas_

 _Todos tus perfectas imperfecciones_

 _Dame todo de ti_

 _Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti_

 _Eres mi principio y mi fin_

 _Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_

 _Porque yo te doy todo de mi_

 _Y tú me das todo de ti_

Le da un beso en la frente y le tiende la mano.

Ella parpadea"ahora?"susurra.

"ahora…"el dice.

Se levantan y el continua cantando.

 _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte_

 _Que cuando lloras te ves hermosa?_

 _El mundo está cayendo a tus pies,_

 _Estoy pasando por cada estado de ánimo_

 _Tú eres mi perdición, eres mi musa_

 _Mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y mi blues_

 _No puedo dejar de cantar,_

 _Hay sonidos en mi cabeza de ti_

Le da el micrófono y ella traga saliva.

 _Mi cabeza está bajo el agua_

 _Pero puedo respirar bien_

 _Estás loco y yo lo estoy también_

 _Porque todo lo que soy_

 _Es todo lo que te encanta_

El continuo

 _Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas_

 _Todos tus perfectas imperfecciones_

Se lo dio a ella que con una voz dulce continuo cantando sorprendiendo a todos.

 _Dame todo de ti_

 _Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti_

 _Eres mi principio y mi fin_

 _Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_

 _Porque yo te doy todo de mi_

 _Y tú me das todo de ti_

 _Las cartas están sobre la mesa,_

 _Mostramos al mundo dos corazones_

 _Que arriesgan todo, aunque sea difícil_

Se besan y el continua.

 _Porque todo lo que soy_

 _Es todo lo que te encanta_

 _Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas_

 _Todos tus perfectas imperfecciones_

 _Dame todo de ti_

 _Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti_

 _Eres mi principio y mi fin_

 _Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_

 _Porque yo te doy todo de mi_

 _Y tú me das todo de ti_

La abraza.

 _Te doy todo de mí_

 _Si tú me das todo de ti…._

Al terminar todos aplauden pero una vez mas solo pueden verse y sonreír.

"te amo.."lo besa.

"y yo a ti…"

* * *

 **owwwww**

 **que no fue un bonito cap? :3**

 **la primera canción es a" thousand years" de "christina perri", y la segunda "all of me" de john legend.**

 **amo deliberadamente esas canciones y no podía elegir :3**

 **ya que ambos saben cantar pues...porque no cantaban una? XD**

 **por cierto!**

 **el vestido que tiene, es como el que uso lana en su boda con fred n.n**

 **no pregunten de donde saque la imagen porque ni yo lo se XD**

 **en fin...**

 **un beso lleno de magia :3**


	32. capitulo 32 gemelos

Nacimiento de los gemelos dos semanas después:

Emma estaba sola en su casa.

Regina toca su puerta"emma!"  
esta refunfuñando sale de sus mantas y abre la puerta"que sucede?"  
"vengo a visitar a la futura madre"ríe.

"una visita de caridad?"rió"

"si!... no me quiero quedar sola"gimió.

Era la noche"porque?"

"robin, roland y Henry salieron a acampar, rose salio con su nuevo novio, y Zelena con la bebe fue a pasar tiempo con kenzi"suspiro"es muy silencioso!...y recordé que garfio hoy estaba de guardia toda la noche por lo que estas sola"sonrió.

Emma frunció el ceño"te invitaste sola a mi casa?"

"si?"dijo dudosa a lo que la otra rió.

"Por lo menos tragiste helado contigo?"

Regina sonrió sacando dos bolsas que trajo consigo.

"dos kilos a su servicio…"

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron"que película vemos?"sonrió.

Ella rió"escuche de una nueva….mmm 50 sombras de grey?"

Los ojos de la otra brillaron"mmm Regina….sabes de que trata?"

Esta parpadeo"no,debería?"

La rubia se aclaro la garganta pícara mente"No!, que mas da, es perfecta para estos momentos…"rió"la iba a ver anoche con hook pero encontramos cosas mas interesantes que hacer, así que la tengo aquí"la saco y la coloco.

Apenas empezó ven a una chica.

Emma estaba cómodamente viendo la película acurrucada en las mantas con un pote de helado.

"es una bonita chica"dijo esta.

"si, pero si hubieras visto a las otras que quisieron el papel…"suspiro

Regina rolo los ojos"cariño, no toco la televisión desde que Henry tenia 10 años….lo ultimo que vi fue la ultima de harry potter"rola los ojos.

Emma rió negando con la cabeza.

Vuelven a mirar a la pantalla. De repente aparece un hombre y ambas quedan sin aliento.

"no….no puede ser"abre los ojos Regina.

Emma la sigue"es…..graham?"parpadea.

Regina abre la boca"eso parece….pero esta muerto!"

"bueno….tal vez se parecen?"dice emma.

"emma….acaso son gemelos!?"la reprende.

Esta la mira sin saber"bueno….graham tenia barba…"

Regina rola los ojos"idiota…."  
siguen viendo la película intentando explicar como el hombre muerto estaba allí.

Llegaron a una de las escenas +(18)

Regina se había concentrado en mirar su pote de helado casi vació, para alzar la vista y ver eso"o por dios"abre la boca y se le cae la cuchara.

Emma comienza a reír"por favor, no es nada"rola los ojos.

"emma!,sabias de que trataba!?"

"o por dios!, desde que empezó se nota la tensión sexual!"rola los ojos"eres demasiado inocente.

Regina lo tomo como insulto"cariño, hice esas cosas en la vida real"alza una ceja para ver a la perpleja emma"quien es la inocente ahora?"rie y se acomoda para seguir viendo.

Cuando terminan ambas quedan en shock.

"Regina…"  
"si?"  
"eres la señora robinson!"comienza a reír a carcajadas dejando a una confundida morena.

"disculpa?"  
"tu…tenías el corazón de graham verdad?"esta asiente"y no quiero ser grosera….pero lo utilizabas para…"  
esta se colora"en mi defensa, el me deseaba…."

Ella rie"como tu digas, pero si ese es graham….."comienza a reír"eres la maldita señora robinson!"

Regina hizo cara de póker"no le encuentro el chiste swan…"

Esta se levanta"voy por café aguafiestas"bufa"pon Friends, tengo todas las temporadas allí.

Ella rolo los ojos"bien….negro con…."  
"tres cucharadas de azúcar"rolo los ojos y se fue.

La otra se había concentrado viendo la serie, que no noto el largo tiempo que la rubia tardaba.

"Regina!"  
esta salta de un susto y pone pausa"que sucede?"

"rompi bolsa!"grito.

Esta palidece"oh….oh….eh…..vamos al hospital!"

Corre a la cocina.

Emma estaba gimiendo de dolor.

"vamoooos!"grita agarrando su estomago.

Ambas estaban en piyama. Con un movimiento de mano de Regina las dos estaban vestidas"las llaves de tu auto?, vine caminando…"  
esta señala a la mesada y la morena corre a agarrarlas, Mas al bolso que estaba en una esquina, que tenia cosas para el bebe, ropa pañales, y lo necesario.

Luego ayuda a salir a emma para dirigirse al hospital.

Al llegar las enfermeras de turno vas a buscar a whale.

"regiiina!"grita"llama a…."  
la otra ya estaba al teléfono"estoy en ello!"

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, y ella rogaba por que atiendan.

Llamo a garfio varias veces pero no atendía

El doctor llego y la estaban llevando a la sala. Regina la siguió mientras la rubia apretaba fuertemente su mano.

"ya, ya emma, estoy en ello…"  
"rápido!"gemido"dos personitas furiosas quieren salir de dentro de mi!"grita"no aguantare mucho!"  
ella suspira y se pone el teléfono el la oreja.

"por favor atiende…atiende!"susurra mordiéndose el labio del dolor que causaba el apretón de emma.

"hola?"contesta una mujer adormilada.

"mary margaret!"grita.

"Regina?...porque me llamas a las 3 de la mañana?"dice con sueño.

"estoy con emma en el hospital….esta en trabajo de parto"comunica para dejar de escuchar a alguien"hola?"

"Regina?..."

"David?"dice confundida" y nieve?"

"acaba de levantarse de un salto para vestirse….mi hija esta en trabajo de parto?"  
"si, vengan!"corta.

"Henry!"grita la rubia.

"claro…"  
marca a su hijo pero no le atiende.

"y?"pregunta la otra.

"no atiende, probare con robin"suspira y marca"atiende…..vamos…."  
nadie contesta.

Suspiro.

Sabia quienes estarían despiertas ahora"kenzi!"  
"si?, porque me llamas a esta hora?"

"tienes que ir al campamento de los hombres alegres y traer a Henry al hospital!, emma esta en trabajo de parto!"

Escucha un silencio"estoy en ello"

Corta.

"o por dios!, donde diablos esta mi marido!"gime la rubia.

"vamos emma, respira, respira…"  
"No me digas que respire!"grito"tu no haz estado embarazada de gemelos!, duele mucho sabes!?"gime.

La otra palidece por un momento"tienes razón, no se, iré a fuera a esperar a tu madre.

"que?, no!, Regina no salgas de aquí!; no me dejes!"gimió.

Esta rolo los ojos"bien!, toma mi mano"suspiro aguantando el dolor.

Volvió a marcar"diablos garfio, si no atiendes te quitare la otra mano"gruño para mirar la suya propia"o emma me termina de quitar la mía, lo que suceda primero"suspiro.

"emma!"nieve llego corriendo seguida de encanto.

"mama!"esta grito.

Regina soltó su mano"te la encargo, tengo que hacer que un marido asista al parto de sus hijo"suspiro.

Al salir ve llegar a robin, Henry y kenzi.

"hola cariño"robin la besa.

"adiós, tengo que conseguir el culo de killian aquí"gruño.

"no esta en el puerto?"

"ire a comprobar"suspiro poof allí.

Cuando llega no encuentra a nadie y se va de nuevo al hospital.

Al entrar emma estaba gritando, David con la cara roja ya que su hija estaba rompiendo su mano, whale en un costado apartado, y nieve paseándose de un lado a otro.

"okay…"  
"por dios dime que lo encontraste?"dice desesperada nieve.

"no…."

"Mis hijos no pueden nacer sin el!"se desespera.

"lo siento mucho por diferir….pero tus hijos tienen que nacer ahora"victor interrumpe.

Regina suspira"cinco minutos whale, dame cinco minutos para traer a la maravilla de una mano"rolo los ojos exasperada.

"lo arias?"gimió emma.

"si"suspiro.

"eres lo mejor regiiina"grito emma"te quiero"  
esta rolo los ojos"Lo se, yo también…y bien?"mira al doctor.

Este suspiro"cinco minutos y los bebes nacen…"  
esta asintió y se poof al barco.

Como no lo pensó antes?

Allí estaba el hombre dormido y el celular apagado.

Regina gruño y le pego una cachetada.  
"diablos!"el chico se levanta de un salto"que te sucede!¡"  
"tus hijos están naciendo idiota!"grita y el palidece.

"mis hijos?...a….ahora?"

"si!; por querer dormir en vez de trabajar casi te lo pierdes"suspiro.

"Regina llevanos allí!"  
ella sonrió maliciosamente"será un placer…"  
antes que el pueda hacer nada ella lo tironea de la oreja y los poof allí.

Lo arrastra a la habitación donde emma estaba gritando.

"Regina?...killian!"  
ella suspiro" mi deber esta hecho, avisen cuando nace mi sobrina"sonríe y sale junto a David y mary margaret.

Todos estaban comiéndose las uñas.

Mas cerca de la mañana llegaron belle, rumple,rose, mal y Lily.

Entonces todos escucharon un llanto, y salio una luz branca que ilumino toda la sala de afuera, como la de parto.

regina sonrio a rose"rompio la maldición..."esta asintió y se abrazo a su madre.

"nacieron!"sonrió emocionada nieve.

"lo hicieron…"dijo orgullosa la morena.

Todos sonreían cunado el padre orgulloso Salio.

"y?"grito Henry.

Killian tenia los ojos brillosos y no paraba de sonreír"Una niña y un niño…"

"oww!"dijo la joven dragon"cuando podemos ir a conocerlos ?"  
killian parpadeo"o…claro, entren de a dos"se aparto para dejar pasar a unos David y mary margaret entusiasmados.

"ma!, te importa si entro contigo?"Henry le dijo.

Ella negó"robin te molesta?"  
"claro que no, puedo entrar con lily"sonríe.

"y nosotras juntas"aclara rose.

"bueno…entraremos con mal, somos numero impar"dice belle.

"no te preocupes querida, no tengo prisa en conocerlos, estoy aquí porque mi hija me arrastro"rió"y para hacer compañía a unas orgullosas madrina"le guiña el ojo a Regina y a su hija.

Ella rie"gracias mal"  
"no hay de que….oye señora locksley?, cuando salimos a emborracharnos?, esto se pone aburrido y eres la única amiga que me queda"hace puchero.

Ella rie"lo siento cariño, pero tengo una gran familia ahora…no puedo emborracharme"

"ohh! Y con quien iré entonces?"suspiro.

"bueno, tu hija tiene suficiente edad como para beber"rió viendo la mueca de esta.

"no gracias, por masque tenga solo 10 años mas sigue siendo incomodo…"  
Regina rola los ojos"agradece que tienes 10 años mas de sabiduría, nieve tiene la misma edad…"  
"excelente punto…"  
los idiotas salen y ella toma la mano de un nervioso Henry"vamos?"  
"vamos…"suspiro entrando.

Killian estaba sentado al lado de la cansada rubia, jugando con al parecer la niña.

Emma miraba con amor al bebe en brazos.

"son hermosos emm"susurro Regina con los ojos brillosos.

"si lo son…"dice sonriendo emma.

"puedo tomar a mi hermano?"pide Henry.

"claro que si…"emma le sonríe y se lo entrega.

Henry primero lo agarra con miedo para luego comenzar a jugar con el. Tenia los ojos azules como el padre, y el poco pelo que traía era rubio como emma.

"oye bebe, soy tu hermano mayor….te cuidare y te protegeré de todos los villanos"sonrio.

El bebe rio.

Regina se agacho a la altura de emma"se ven tan lindos juntos"le susurra como madre orgullosa.

La otra estaba triple mente orgullosa"si lo son"susurro sonriéndole.

Regina asintió.

"Regina?"killian la llamo y esta se levanto"quieres sostenerla?"le tiende a la niña.

Esta se sorprende pero asiente.

La agarra.

Esta era lo opuesto a su hermano. El pelo negro azabache como su padre, y los ojos verdosos como su madre…

"hey pequeña….eres hermosa"dijo con los ojos brillosos"soy tu tia gina"rió al darse cuenta que se auto apodo" por una vez seré la que malcría…"todos rieron sabiendo que se refería a emma con Henry"bueno yo….yo no se que decir"se coloro buscando los ojos de la rubia que sonreía.

Suspiro y miro a la niña en sus brazos"bueno….supongo que….seré tu angel guardian"sonrió"tiene muchas ventajas, si alguien quiere hacerte daño tendrá que pasar sobre mis bolas de fuego"gruño y los demás rieron"pero….lamento decir que si un hombre cito intenta acercarse a esta belleza pasara lo mismo.."  
killian rio"no te preocupes amor, con semejante belleza me encargare yo.."  
"o por favor, es recién nacida!, dejen a la pobre niña en paz"emma la recibe en brazos"no te preocupes cariño, mama dejara que te veas con los chicos, te cubriré las espaldas de tu tia y de tu padre….por no decir de tu hermano y abuelo.."Henry se sonrojo y todos rieron.

Henry le dio al bebe a su madre y tomo a la niña.

Luego de jugar un rato con ellos Regina levanto la mirada"como se llamaran?"  
"el niño es liam robb jones y la niña es Sarah reina jones…"  
Regina parpadeo"reina?"

"aunque no lo creas existe, y fue lo mas cercano que se me ocurrió a tu nombre…"  
esta se sonrojo"emma….no …no se que decir…"  
"nada, disfruta de tu sobrina"sonríe.

Esta asiente"vamos Henry, dejemos a los demás entrar.."  
emma suspiro"como cuantos son?"  
"robin y Lily, rose y kenzy, y rumple con belle…"  
emma asinete y ellos salen.

Al dia siguiente hicieron una fiesta en grannis como hicieron blanca y David dos año atrás.

Presentaron los nombres y se divirtieron.

A Regina le agarro una cosa y no se quiso separar de su marido, ya que recordó que paso una noche como esa.

Pero se acerco a la rubia.

"hey emm"

"me estoy acostumbrando que me llames así"esta ironizo.

"Muy bien, lo seguiré haciendo"rió.

"puedo decirte gina?"hizo puchero.

Esta frunció el ceño"de ninguna manera, solo se lo dejo a mis hijos y sobrinos…"

Emma rolo los ojos"reggie?"  
"No!"

"te llamare reggie"sonrió traviesa mente.

"emma!"esta no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse mas porque la pequeña Sarah comenzó a llorar.

Emma la alzo y comenzó a mecerla"hey reina como estas?; tienes hambre?"ríe y comienza a darle de mamar.

"parece que te las arreglas bien"sonríe.

"lo hago…es…extraño…"susurro"pero supongo que neal me dio entrenamiento, y killian es un gran apoyo"suspira"Henry esta bien con todo esto?"se mordió el labio.

"lo esta…"le dio una mirada tranquilizadora"claro que se puso un poco loco al principio…pero cuando los tuvo en brazos el instinto de protección fue mas fuerte…"  
"me alegra oír eso"suspira para sacar a Sarah y colocar a liam que al ver a su hermana despierta comenzó a llorar.

"oh, deja que la sostenga"la morena la agarra"hey reina"ríe"de nuevo tu tia gina!.."luego rió y miro a emma.

"Regina…"  
"si?"  
"me cuentas alguna anécdota de cuando Henry era pequeño?"pregunta.

Regina mece a la niña mientras piensa"oh…ya se"comienza a reír.

"que?"emma sonríe también para acomodarse la blusa y mecer a su hijito.

"tenia cinco años y medio, era navidad"sonríe al recuerdo"a la noche lo ayude a colocar las galletas y la leche y se fue a dormir.

Las otras navidades yo bajaba un poco mas tarde y las comía, mientras colocaba los regalos, pero ese día me había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y moría de sueño. Apenas se fue a dormir coloque los regalos y caí dormida al sillón. A la mañana me despertó el llanto de Henry. Logre que balbuceara que a santa no le gustaron las galletas y que era un mal niño…"comenzó a reír" costo convencerlo que se había llenado de galletas de los otros niños, pero que agradecía que lo tuviera en cuenta y por eso trajo montones de regalos…fue una navidad divertida"sonrió.

Emma rio"puedo imaginarlo…tienes fotos?"los ojos de la morena brillaron.

"de a montones…"sonrió"luego te las muestro…alguna mas que quieras saber?"  
"si te molestaría….como fue el primer momento que lo tuviste en brazos?"  
ella suspira"había ido con rose… cuando lo pusieron en mis brazos fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida…pero luego no paraba de llorar"gimió"lloro unos dos días seguidos. Yo no dormía, no comía, no podía trabajar, así que lo lleve a whale…el se burlo de mi y dijo que simplemente era un niño llorón. Yo estaba enfadada….porque mi hijo tenia un problema!, era seguro….y para saberlo tenia que averiguar si la madre tenia algún problema"suspiro"así que llame a sindey para que investigue de ti, mientras le di a Henry a mary margaret. Al cortar estaba calmado y pacifico….imaginaras mi cara!"suspira"cuando lo tome en brazos volvió a llorar…"se mordió el labio jugando con la bebe"asi que supe que yo era el problema. Al llegar a casa con ojeras, con insomnio, y asustada le rogué que me de una oportunidad de ser su madre….y el paro"sonrió"pero luego me llego tu información…eras emma swan, encontrada cerca de storybrooke, en la ruta…en un día muy especifico.."gruño"estaba tan asustada que la maldición se rompiera, que lo lleve de vuelta…"  
"que tu que?"emma parpadeo.

"lo lleve de vuelta, estaba por entregarlo pero….pero….no podía.."suspiro"el necesitaba a alguien que no lo aparte de su lado, que lo ame a todo momento….y tal vez fue egoísta, pero lo amaba. Así que volví a cargar sus cosas y lo traje de regreso…tome una poción para olvidar que sabia de ti, que lógicamente se rompió junto con la primera maldición.."  
esta parpadeo"woaw…tu…eso fue…"

"de que hablan mis hermosas mujeres?"se acerca killian.

Regina frunce el ceño"espero por tu otra mano que estés hablando de tu hija…"  
todos ríen.

De repente belle llama la atención de todos.

Regina miro a emma"sabes que dirá?"esta asintió sonriendo.

"me pregunto primero si lo podía anunciar hoy…"susurro.

"bueno, primero, felicidades para los cuatro"sonrió a emma y agarro la mano de rumple"pero….nosotros aprovechamos esta ocasion para decir….que estoy embarazada…"  
Regina abre los ojos y busca a kenzi con la mirada.

Esta estaba alado de su hermana y sobrina, pero con la sorpresa dejo caer su copa"em…embaraza.."susurra.

Regina le entrega a Sarah a su padre y corre hacia ella"cariño?, puedo hacer algo por ti?"  
"decirme que no acabo de oír lo que oí?"susurro.

Esta miro a Zelena"lo siento…"  
kenzi suspiro y con un movimiento de mano los vidrios estaban recogidos"necesito una copa…"se acerco a la mesada.

"puedo hacer algo por ti cariño?"dice amablemente granny.

"dame una copa…no, una botella de wisky"suspiro"déjala aquí.."  
esta frunció el ceño pero asintió y hizo lo que pidió.

Luego de la segunda copa esta noto a alguien igual que ella a su lado"will?"rió amargamente"déjame adivinar, la noticia tampoco te agrado?"

El suspira y toma otro trago"me hace mala persona?"

Ella rio"claro que no, salías con belle, es lógico"le sonríe.

Ambos miraron a la pareja que reía en una mesa junto a varios mas.

"si…es tiempo que la supere….y tu ? no estas feliz?, tendrás un nuevo hermano…"  
ella rola los ojos"tengo suficientes hermanos"gruño"pero supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbrare…"

"supongo que yo también…"suspiro el, para alzar su copa"por la desdicha en la felicidad"sonríe.

Kenzi levanta la suya"por la desdicha en la felicidad…"chocan y comienzan a reír.

Pasan todo el resto de la noche hablando de cosas triviales y divirtiéndose emborrachandose juntos.

El lugar casi estaba vació.

"oye kenzi…"  
"acepto"esta dice simplemente y toma un trago.

"espera que?"dice confundido.

"no me ibas a pedir una cita?"dice decepcionada.

"no yo…."vio la cara de la pelinegra"lo siento kenzi, eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente y me gustas pero….eres la hijastra de belle…"  
ella parpadea"y?, tu no sales con ella…"  
"seria raro…y eres joven.."

"woaw muchacho, no conoces a mi familia"rió."tengo 21, y belle no esta muy alejada de mi edad, por lo que ese no es un problema…y querido, mi familia es mucho mas complicado que que yo salga con el ex novio de mi madrastra, aparte no creo que siquiera le importe…"rola los ojos.

"no lo se….yo…"  
"mira, déjame probártelo, si gano…"  
el ríe"te llevo a una cita…"  
ella asiente"muy bien….mi madre tuvo una aventura con rumple…nací yo. Por lo que soy tía de Henry de ambas partes…"  
"eso no es tan raro…"

"déjame terminar!"  
suspiro"cora tuvo un amorío con leopold, el hombre con el cual caso a su hija tiempo después…y si no es suficiente, Henry mills el padre de mi hermana es primo de este, por lo que de todos modos somos familia…"  
will abrió los ojos"woaw…"  
"y no he terminado!"ríe y toma un trago"mi sobrina tiene mi misma edad, emma tiene la misma edad que sus padres, mi hermana se hizo pasar por la esposa muerta de robin, por lo que su hija casi es de el, así que Regina casi es tía y madrastra de la pequeña, aparte que es la madre y bis abuelastra de Henry, como abuela de emma"rola los ojos"

"realmente?...amigo…"toma un trago también.

"henry es hijo de la salvadora, de mi hermano, del pirata, la reina malvada y robin Hood, tiene abuelos a cora, rumple, mila, y ….tambien hook y belle"  
"me acabo de perder"dice confundido.

"hook salio un buen tiempo con mila, por lo que fue el padrastro de neal, y ahora también lo es de henry…"  
will abrió la boca"agradezco que mi árbol sea pequeño…"  
"y todavía ni llego a mi abuelo peter pan!"comienzan a reír.

El niega con la cabeza"tu ganas, nosotros seriamos los menos retorcidos de allí"rió"te recogeré mañana a las 7…"  
ella sonríe triunfante"estaré lista…"

Sonríe y chocan las copas.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **bonito cap?**

 **:D**

 **lo siento XD, no podía dejar pasar lo de 50 sombras XP. no necesitan ver la peli para saber de que trata, y aparece el actor en todaaas partes -.-**

 **se que la sra robinson aparece en el segundo libro creo...**

 **ña, es una teoría que creamos yo y mi amiga, es buenísima XD**

 **nacieron los gemelos!**

 **les gusto mi elección de nombres?**

 **belle esta embarazada :3**

 **will y kenzi?, no lo se, se veian bien juntos XP**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	33. capitulo 33 embarazo?

Embarazo?:

La bebe de belle y rumple había nacido, la llamaron Colette, en homenaje a la madre de esta.

Kenzi y will habían salido un buen tiempo, y el se mudo con ella.

Regina permitió a Zelena irse con la pequeña a la casa de campo, y esta comenzó algo con archie.

Leroy comunico que cuando nacieron los gemelos el enano atrapado con forma de árbol volvió a su normalidad y que la maldición ya no regia allí.

Un mes después, rose estaba camino a la universidad.

Henry había ido a visitar a violet unas tres veces.

Los hombres de la casa se habían vuelto a ir de campamento, y Regina estaba cuidando de neal y los gemelos.

Los tres estaban dormidos arriba. Ella se dijo que necesitaba poner alimento en su organismo.

Cocino un poco de espagueti, y lo comió.

Esos días se había sentido un poco mareada, y vomitaba seguido. Ella estaba casi segura que se contagio de la enfermedad de Roland.

Pero apenas termino de comer le dieron nauseas y corrió al baño.

Estuvo vomitando mas de 25 minutos, ya ni siquiera tenia comida en su vientre….

Agradeció que los niños dormían como angeles.

Se quedo temblando abrazada al escusado, pálida y mareada, Escucho el timbre pero no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, ya que nuevas nauseas vinieron por ella….

Emma tocaba el timbre sin parar. No era propio de Regina no atender a la primera.

Ellos estaban trabajando y dejaron a sus hijos con ella, y escucho que su madre tenia una cita con su padre y también le pidió cuidarlo."Regina!"

Killian le toco el hombro"crees que esta bien?"  
ella suspiro"no lo se…."se muerde el labio"oh, nos voy a poof dentro!"sonrió.

"cariño, Regina es mas inteligente, debe tener una barra de protección…"  
ella suspiro"odio cuando tienes razón"gruñe.

Killian la beso.

"tal vez si traes algo de Henry?, en tu casa funciono…."  
"si si, no me recuerdes que la allanaron"rio.

Entonces hizo aparecer algo de el, y como dijo killian, funciono, ella tenia el mismo hechizo.

Al pasar gritaron"Regina!?"

Nadie contestaba.

Entonces escucharon arcadas y emma parpadeo"Regina?"se acerco al baño para verla vomitando pálida y temblando. Se agacha y le sostiene el pelo"por cuanto tiempo estuviste así?"susurro.

Regina gime cuando termina y tira el botón sentándose en el piso de nuevo"no lo se….cuarenta minutos?..."suspiro.

"oh por dios reggie…"la abraza"quieres algo de comer?, por la pinta del vomito ya no tienes nada en tu estomago…"rio.

Ella suspiro y asintió.

Se lavo la cara y los dientes y la rubia la ayuda a llegar al sillón.

"hey"saludo a killian"

"woaw….estas bien?"  
"es mi mejor momento"dice irónicamente para que con un movimiento de mano aparezca una manta sobre ella.

"killian, puedes ir a preparar algo de comer?"

Este asintió.

"no, deja, calienta la lasaña que hay en la heladera"suspira ella.

El asiente y desaparece de la vista de las mujeres.

Emma la acaricia"en todo ese tiempo los bebes no lloraron?"  
ella rió"gracias a dios no…"

Emma negó divertida"mi madre cuando lo pasa a buscar?"  
ella suspiro"le dije que no tenia problema en que pasara por la mañana…"  
la rubia frunció el ceño"definitivamente voy a llamar a decir que lo pase a buscar"

Ella asiente. No tenia fuerzas para discutir."que sucedió en el trabajo?"  
ella suspiro"demasiado tranquilo…"  
"extrañas a los villanos?"la morena la burlo.

"puede?"rió y le acaricio el pelo a la otra"oye, te diré que, le pediré a killian que lleve a los niños con el, y me quedare contigo…como suena eso?"le sonríe.

Ella gime de dolor"fabuloso…"

Entonces nuevas nauseas la llenan y se levanta para correr al baño.

Luego de diez minutos sintió la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse he ir de nuevo al sillón.

"estas mejor?"esta le pregunta.

Regina gimió y se tapo con la manta"odio este maldito virus…..estoy marea y con nauseas todo el tiempo"  
emma frunce el ceño"hace cuanto estas asi?"

"No lo se….una semana?"alza una ceja.

"y tu ultimo periodo ya te tenia que llegar?"

Ella parpadeo"emma!"

"Regina…."

La otra se coloro"no lo se…..suelo ser regular pero no preste atención…"se agarra la cabeza"creo que tenia que llegarme la semana pasada…"  
emma alza las cejas a la vez que killian entra con la lasaña.

Regina la ve y las nauseas llegan de nuevo.

"o por dios"gime y corre al baño.

El hombre se queda parpadeando"que acaba de suceder?, yo solo traje lo que pidió…"

La salvadora rio"definitivamente no estamos comiendo lasaña…"

El suspiro"que le sucede?, esa mujer nunca se enferma…"

"bueno, nunca tuvo tantos niños a su alrededor..."

El suspiro"iré por los bebes, vienes?"

"no la puedo dejar así killian…llévalos tu si?"

El asintió y la beso.

Luego de recogerlos se va.

La mujer marca a su madre"mary margaret?"

"si emma?"

"puedes recoger a neal?, Regina no se siente bien….esta con nauseas y mareos…"

"claro, en unos minutos estoy por allí, dile que se mejore"corto.

Emma tiro la lasaña y preparo una simple ensalada.

Cuando Regina volvió le sonrió y la comió.

"Regina….deja de ignorar…"  
"no estoy ignorando nada"dice nerviosa.

"hazte una prueba de embarazo"dice seria.

Esta niega"no, es un virus!"discute.

"Porque eres tan terca!?"la reprende"hazte un test de embarazo…"  
Regina niega y se acurruca entre las mantas."no lo are emma, es un virus"

Esta frunce el ceño"porque no?, me dijiste que tomaste el agua…que es posible…"  
"que tal si no lo es!?, que tal si no funciono!?, no quiero hacerme esperanzas emma!"grita y se pone nerviosa.

Esta palideció"Regina…"  
"que?"

"tus ojos….son violetas…"susurro.

Esta palidece y hace aparecer un espejo.

"por dios…"susurra al verlo"porque son así!?"grita.

Emma iba a decir algo pero no tenia respuesta, eso se estaba poniendo espeluznante"no había pasado antes?"

"claro que no…yo…..por dios…."gimió"ve por la prueba"dice asustada.

Esta asiente y con un poof estaba frente a la farmacia.

Luego de comprarla se transporta a la casa de la morena.

Esta estaba tirada en el sillón y mary margaret le ponía un paño húmedo"emma, llegaste"dijo aliviada"cuando llegue estaba volando de fiebre y con nauseas y…"dijo asustada.

"esta bien mama, me encargo desde aquí"sonrió"ve por mi hermano"

Esta suspiro y corre arriba.

Regina estaba con los ojos cerrados gimiendo de dolor.

"emma…"esta susurra"estoy asustada…"  
esta le acaricio la cabeza"lo se…"  
nieve bajo y se despidió dejando algunas instrucciones de que hacer si la fiebre volvía a subir.

Regina se levanto a hacer la prueba y la rubia preparo café, y se hizo un sándwich por que no había cenado.

Cuando Regina volvió dejo la prueba en la mesada y se cubrió la cara con las manos"nunca me enferme….nunca!"grita"ni con rose…."gimió"no se que me pasa…."  
emma le sonrió débilmente terminando su sándwich"lo descubriremos….sea lo que sea…"

Esta asiente.

Al pasar el tiempo la hora de ver la prueba se acercaba y Regina estaba temblando de pies a cabeza"no puedo emma, no puedo!"grita y comienza a llorar.

"Regina tranquilízate!"

"No puedo diablos!...yo…yo…."

Emma palidece nuevamente"re….regina…"

Esta mira el test que ya no marcaba nada y estaba cubierto de una luz purpura al igual que sus ojos.

"o por dios…"da un salto y un paso hacia atrás.

Emma la abraza"tenemos que ir al doctor….ya"le dice.

Esta estaba demasiado asustada como para diferir por lo que asintió.

Emma las poof allí.

El turno de whale todavía duraba así que corrieron con el"whale!"grito emma.

"woaw!...que sucede?" vio a la mujer morena pálida que temblaba.

"ella…no para de tener nauseas, y….y fiebre delirante…"dice rápidamente.

"bien, haremos una pruebas, prometo rapidez alcaldesa"dice.

Esta asiente.

Una hora mas tarde el regreso"bien….ya tengo los resultados…"  
"y?"dice nerviosa emma.

"esta embarazada"le da una sonrisa"pero lo siento, nunca vi signos de embarazo tan agravados….las futuras madres apenas consiguen un mareo…"

Regina mira a emma asustada"si…sus…ojos y el test que intento hacer se volvieron purpuras.

La morena se estaba hiperventilando"no tengo respuestas, pero suena a algo mágico…deberían ir con gold…"  
esta abre los ojos, si estaba embarazada no dejaría que este hombre toque a su hijo"no!"grito y sus ojos se volvieron violetas a la vez que el doctor choco con la pared.

"Regina, es la única manera…"  
"pero….pero…el…el es de nuevo es oscuro…"

Emma suspira"lo se…pero te tiene algo de aprecio, y yo estaré contigo…"

Esta se muerde el labio"emma…"  
"Por favor cálmate!"grita al ver sus ojos de un color mas intenso.

Esta no podía y todas las luces comenzaron a parpadear"yo…yo siempre pude controlar mi magia…"dijo asustada"Los años que no podía mi madre la bloqueo, y luego…luego rumplestiltilskin me ayudo"dijo nerviosa.

"con mas razón!; vamos…."insiste.

Esta mira al doctor en el piso y asiente"vamos….emma, llévanos allí"susurra.

Emma chasquea las manos y aparecen frente a la tienda. Eran consientes que probablemente estén durmiendo, pero no importo.

Entran abrieron la puerta con magia y comienzan a gritar"gold!, gold!"emma grita.

"emma"susurra la débil mujer viendo como todos los objetos volaban.

"por dios…."susurra la nerviosa rubia"gold!"grito mas fuerte"gold!"

El hombre sale de la trastienda con la bebe en brazos"espero que tenga una buena explicación para despertar a mi bebe, entrar a la tienda sin permiso, y por no decir que son la una de la madrugada"gruñe el hombre dirigiéndose a la mujer.

"Regina…"logra susurrar.

El dirige su mirada a la mujer asustada con los ojos purpura y haciendo que objetos volaran y luces parpadearan."diablos"susurro sin dejar de mirarla"belle!"

La mujer medio dormida aparece"que sucede?"

"toma a Colette"se la da.

Belle mira a Regina"oh por dios….que te ocurre!?"dice asustada.

Regina abrió la boca pero le entraron nauseas y corrió al baño de la trastienda.

Belle se llevo a la bebe.

Regina salio aun mareada para ver a gold esperándola en la puerta"vamos"le tiene el brazo para que esta se apoye en el.

La morena parpadea. El hombre que no hacia nada a que no sea por su conveniencia, la estaba ayudando.

Ella odio todo lo que la hizo, todo lo que la manipulo….pero también fue una ayuda y su único amigo, que la sacaba de todo lo que leopold le causaba.

Tomo su brazo.

El la llevo a la misma cama en la que el había estado en su coma.

Ella gime y se acurruca.

"emma?"

Esta aparece"aquí"trae un vaso de agua que esta toma.

"que me sucede?"dice aun altera y con los ojos purpura.

"primero cálmate…"ordena el.

"como!?"dice nerviosa.

"respira y piensa en cosas felices"le sonríe.

Ella asiente y hace lo que dice. Piensa en Henry, en roland…en robin, en emma, los encantadores, sus sobrinos….se calma.

"woaw…"susurra emma.

"señorita swan, le molestaría salir un momento?"  
"pero…pero.."mira a Regina que asiente"espero afuera…"gime.

Apenas sale Regina lo mira"que diablos me pasa!?"

El sonrío"primero felicidades querida…"

Ella se sonroja"como…como…"  
"lo se desde hace tiempo, puedo ver el futuro recuerdas?"ríe amargamente.

Ella parpadea asustada"gold…."

El suspira y le da una palmada en la espalda"bien…tu bebiste agua del lago nos verdad?"

Ella asintió"si…no sabia que funcionaria…"  
"funciono, pero al tu tener magia, pedazos de la maldición quedaron en ti"le comunica.

Esta intenta no ponerse nerviosa"que quieres decir?"

El suspira"el lago estaba seco, y cora lo volvió a abrir de forma no natural…"comienza"por lo que su funcionamiento no es el mismo…"  
"pero…pero estoy embarazada!"dice asustada.

"eso es cierto…"el suspira"pero sucedió lo que te decía, y tu tienes magia….eso te intensifico todo…por lo que al menor susto, nervio o cualquier alteración o uso de la magia….esta estará descontrolada y puedes lastimar…gravemente al bebe…"

Esta palidece y comienza a hiperventilarse"no…no…no!"grita y sus lagrimas salen descontroladas.

El hombre no sabia que hacer"Regina cálmate!"  
"No puedo!"sus ojos se vuelven purpura.

El estaba un poco asustado. Tenia mucho aprecio por Regina, la consideraba un amigo, claro que la usaba, así era el, pero…no quería ver que se lastimara así misma.

La atrajo a un abrazo y esta lloro en su hombro"cálmate, por el bebe,por tus hijos y por robin"gruño.

Luego decir esto fue cuestión de tiempo que la morena se estabilizo.

Luego de que pudiera hablar bien lo miro"gold…por eso tenia los síntomas intensificados?"susurro"por el agua y mi magia?"

El asintió dolido"si fuera el agua natural esto no pasaría…."suspiro"lo siento…"  
esta intento no llorar"yo…yo…quiero a este bebe!, como..que…"lo miro suplicante.

"mantente tranquila…"  
"se me hace imposible"susurra con lagrimas en los ojos.

"tendrá que serlo, o tu bebe morirá"dice sin un poco de tacto.

Ella comienza a llorar descontrolada mente y gold va a buscar a emma.

Esta se fue para atrás intentando no hacer notar que estuvo escuchando.

El rola los ojos"ve con Regina"  
"Pero que…"  
"emma, lo sabes muy bien, estuviste escuchando.."  
ella suspira y corre a abrazar a su amiga intentando que se calme.

"quieres que llame a robin?"susurra.

Esta niega"no quiero lastimar ni a el ni a los chicos….todos tienen que mantenerse alejados de mi"susurra y sale corriendo.

"Regina!?"

Grita pero no sabe por donde fue.

Gold sale"escapo?"Ella asiente"prueba en el mausoleo…"  
emma asiente y se poof allí.

La morena estaba llorando.

Luego de tener una charla la lleva a su casa. Las nauseas habían disminuido.

Killian la llama diciendo que los bebes comenzaron a llorar y no sabia que hacer.

Ella suspira"me tengo que ir…esta bien?"

Ella suspira"no importa, tus hijos te llaman"sonríe débilmente.

"no quiero dejarte sola….quieres que llame a kenzi?"

"yo…."trago saliva"si…"  
esta sonríe y se va a llamarla.

Le explica resumidamente que ocurrió, ganando un grito de alegría por la otra parte y diciendo que ya estaría allí.

Emma se fue en cuando kenzi llego.

Esta la acompaño y consoló a todo momento.

A la mañana siguiente volvían los hombres y Regina se asusto demasiado.

Se despertó temprano y le dijo a kenzi que se iba.

Corrió a su mausoleo. Estuvo horas allí recibiendo miles de llamadas de robin.

Entonces atendió una"robin?"susurro.

"Regina!? Que diablos"gruño"llegue y no estabas, ni me atendías!, donde estas?"

"tengo trabajo extra"mintió.

"oh claro!"gruñe este"estoy en tu oficina"le dice.

Esta se pone nerviosa y ve como las luces comienzan a parpadear"robin….luego te explico….lo siento…te amo"susurra antes de cortar.

Ella no dejo el mausoleo.

Nieve fue allí"sabia que estarías aquí"suspiro"robin me dijo que no te encontraba y….lo supuse"suspiro"que sucede?"

Regina la mira"nada…"

"vamos Regina!, anoche volabas de fiebre, y ahora evitas a tu marido!?"le grita"que sucede!?"  
ella se mordió el labio"nada…"susurro de nuevo.

Esta suspiro"no me digas…pero ve a tu casa y dile a tu esposo demonios!, esta como loco….estoy segura que esta pensando algo mucho peor!"grita.

"que podría ser peor!?"dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

"que lo engañas?"dice la otra.

Regina parpadea"que?...no!"grita.

Ella rola los ojos"lo se!, pero el no. Por dios ve con el…"  
"pero…"

"sea lo que sea pueden lidiarlo juntos…"le sonrió"adiós"se fue.

Ella parpadeo y se quedo acurrucada llorando viendo en el espejo como sus ojos se volvían violetas.

Miro el reloj. Se fue a la mañana y ya era la noche….no había comido nada en todo el día!..

Decidió volver. Estaba segura que todos estarían durmiendo ya.

Al llegar se saca los zapatos y intenta entrar sigilosamente en la casa.

Pero ve una sombra en el sillón"soy ladron Regina, no puedes colarte en la casa sin que me entere…"gruñe este"olvidaste recoger a roland…"

Esta palideció"pe…oh por dios"susurro.

El prendió la luz. Ella se asusto, nunca lo vio tan enojado.

"si, te olvidaste de tus hijos y desapareciste todo el día!, que diablos sucede Regina?, se supone que somos una pareja!, funcionamos de a dos!, tu tienes que decirme que esta mal para que pueda ayudar!"le grita"ni kenzi ni emma quisieron decirme pero ellas saben…que saben!?"

A esta le temblaba en labio"yo…no puedo"comienza a llorar.

El gruñe y patea el sillón"diablos Regina!, como podemos seguir casados si no puedes contarme tus problemas!?, lo que te pone tan mal!"grita"como podemos ser una familia?"gruñe.

Regina tiembla y estaba asustada. El la iba a dejar….la iba a dejar!"yo…yo…."comienza a llorar.

El se acerca para abrazarla pero ella se aleja"Regina?"susurra el"tienes los ojos purpuras…"  
ella llora mas fuerte.

Estaba muy alterada, los espejos comienzan a romperse y robin abre los ojos.

Las luces comienzan a parpadear y ella continua llorando.

"Regina!"grita el.

"mama?"roland mira somnoliento desde arriba"que sucede?"

"roland ve de nuevo a la cama"dice robin al ver a su mujer"ahora"

"Pero…."  
"si quieres ve al cuarto de henry, pueden ver una película, mañana no hay clases"el dice con voz atorada.

"bueno…mejórate gina"susurra y se va.

El mira a la asustada mujer y la abraza olvidando su enojo.

Ella llora sin parar en su hombro."lo siento!, lo siento mucho!...yo…yo…"

"sh…..sh…calmate cariño"la mira con amor y la besa.

Ella deja de llorar y de temblar. Su ataque había parado ella lo mira"tu…tu puedes calmarme"susurra y lo besa de nuevo"te amo…"

"regina…que puedo calmar!?"dice nervioso.

Ella suspira y mira al suelo avergonzada"lo siento, no debí huir, estaba asustada y…"lo mira"estoy embarazada…."

* * *

 **omg!**

 **embarazada :3**

 **lamento decir, que el próximo es el ultimo, y verdadero epilogo u.u**

 **esta fue una de mis historias favoritas y la estoy por terminar u.u**

 **pero!, no nos deprimamos!**

 **siempre me podrán leer, en "matrimonio conveniente"por algunas cuestiones regina tiene que casarse con su mejor amigo robin y tener un hijo, pero ninguno de ellos acepta sus sentimientos por el otro.**

 **o próximamente en "10 años después", regina vuelve a storybrooke luego de 10 años, recordado las promesas que se hizo con robin, su profesor de su ultimo año...**

 **y también en"desde la niñez"una corta historia, sin emma oscuro, ni zelena embarazada, donde regina convierte en bebes a emma, lily y zelena, para que en un mes, vivan la vida que debieron tener.**

 **asi que ya saben, este no es el final :D**


	34. capitulo 34 fin

8 meses y medio mas mas tarde:

Regina estaba en la camilla. Robin sostenía su mano y ella pujaba con todo su dolor.

Toda la habitación estaba purpura. Tenían que apurarse o el bebe podría nacer muerto.

Luego de aquella noche, tiempo atrás, casi no tenia ataques, robin siempre lograba calmarla.

Rose había vuelto para el nacimiento de la pequeña mady emma locksley.

Regina miraba nerviosa a su esposo.

"ahh!"gritaba. el dolor en ella se triplicaba"por dios….robin"gimió.

Este le beso la mano"falta poco…aguanta cariño, por mady…"  
Regina sollozo y cerro los ojos pujando.

Whale estaba allí y grito"veo la cabeza!"

Regina abrió los ojos y miro la habitación….estaba de un violeta intenso. Como nunca lo vio, tenia que nacer…ya!

Ella pujo y pujo y escucho el llanto de un bebe…

Ella le hecho una mirada"madeleyn…"Cayo rendida.

Sus ojos se abrieron tiempo mas tarde.

"robin?"susurro.

"Regina!"corrió asustado a ella y la beso"estuviste fuera dos días!, estaba muy preocupado…"  
ella parpadea"y mady?"

"mady esta aquí, iré a pedirle a nieve que la traiga"

Sus ojos se humedecen y lo besa"te amo…"

"te amo a ti"la beso"  
un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió"lamento interrumpir, pero vi que estabas despierta y creí que querías conocer a tu pequeña…"nieve sonríe.

Regina asiente mientras esta le coloca a la bebe en sus brazos y sale para darles un momento.

"hey mady….que tal corazón?...habla mama"sonríe y le besa la cabeza" estuve fuera un tiempo pero aquí estoy….te amo"le sonríe.

La niña ríe. Tenia los ojos de su padre, y todo lo demás era de ella. Era hermosa.

Ella miro a robin"gracias…gracias robin, por toda la felicidad que me trajiste"solloza.

Este la abraza"no soy solo yo….tenemos una familia enorme"ríe"todos te aman y amaran a la pequeña…"

Ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro"te amo"rió"sabes? Hasta hace un tiempo yo luchaba por los recuerdos de mi hija, luego por regresar con mi hijo, luego contra mi hermana y descubrir que tengo una nueva hermana…."rió de nuevo"se siente bien la tranquilidad…."

Le sonrió.

Cinco años después:

Reunión en la casa de Regina:

Estaban todos.

Lily y mal, Oro, belle y colette, Zelena, archie y Kelly, emma, killian y los gemelos, los encantadores y neal,kenzi y will, mas rose dyson, Regina, robin Ronald y Henry.

Estuvieron largo rato charlando y comiendo, hasta que emma hablo.

"vas a decir porque nos reuniste Regina?"

Esta frunce el ceño y deja a su pequeña correr junto a los gemelos y colette"tendría que tener una razón?, nos reunimos en mi casa muy seguido"se justifica y robin ríe.

"si, lo hacemos. Pero nunca día de semana, y nunca dejas que los niños se queden hasta tarde, como casi nunca haces pastel de chocolate, sabiendo que los niños luego tendrán demasiada energía….."emma la afrenta" estas preparando el terreno para algo….que?"

Ella ríe"bien, me descubriste swan"rola los ojos y se para siendo observada por montones de miradas"como dijo emma, tengo un anuncio que hacer…"  
"estas embarazada de nuevo!?"grita Henry recibiendo la atención de todo el mundo.

Ella parpadea"que?, no!, claro que no"frunce el ceño"y porque esa cara de horror?"

El se colora"no me agrada demasiado la idea de compartirte con mas gente…."

Ella ríe y sonríe"bien, a lo que iba…"se mordió el labio. No estaba lista para decirlo.

Robin le sostuvo su mano y le dio una mirada reconfortante que ella agradeció"tu puedes"le susurro.

Ella sonríe"iba a decir…"su vos se atoro y decidió encargarlo de otra manera" hace 37 años me auto proclame alcaldesa…."dice con firmeza y jugando con la manga de su blusa blanca"cuide cada centímetro de este pueblo, y me gustaría creer que…"da una forzada sonrisa"que fui una buena alcaldesa…."  
"Lo fuiste"sonríe mary margaret"nadie puede dudar de eso. Incluso cuando yo lo fui una semana, nunca supe como lograste hacer tanto trabajo tu sola y con un niño"sonríe.

Regina le da una sonrisa débil"amo este pueblo con todo mi corazón. Fui lo que fui, pero siempre lo protegí y protegeré, porque hasta el rincon mas oculto de este lugar lo cree yo"suspira"pero…creo que es hora que storybrooke pueda elegir por si mismo…"  
se escucha un silencio y kenzi interrumpe"espera que!?, estas dejando la alcaldía!?"

Ella mira al suelo"lo estoy….es hora, pase mas de la mitad de mi vida en ella. Se que me gane el cariño de los habitantes, pero no puedo ser la única al mando. El pueblo necesita un cambio…"

"pero nadie tiene problema con que tu estés al mando!"mary margaret se queja"a todos les gusta que seas la alcalde, se sienten seguros"cuestiona.

Ella traga saliva"lo se mary margaret, pero storybrooke esta en el mundo moderno…es hora que acaparemos sus leyes, hay que ser justos"la mira"esto o es un reinado. No existe el linaje, están las votaciones. En mi opinión, es justo y demócrata"sonríe.

"pero….estamos de acuerdo en que este no es u pueblo normal?"habla emma.

"lo estamos, pero somos parte del mundo real, hay que seguir cuantas leyes sean posibles"la mira" tu lily y kenzi vivieron la mayor parte de su vida fuera…que opinan?"

Estas tres se miraron"creo que las votaciones están bien, por mas bue monarca que seas, hay que dar oportunidad a los demás"opina lily.

Kenzi suspiro"supongo que tiene razón…aunque me gustes al mando, esta muy contra las leyes"ríe.

Emma gimió"supongo que no me queda otra opción?"la mira" votaciones entonces…"  
el resto asiente.

"si se me permite preguntar…..porque la decisión?"pregunta nieve.

Regia suspira y mira a su pequeña jugando con Sarah y sonríe" toda mi vida mi madre me presionaba para que sea una mujer de poder…para que sea una reina…"rola los ojos y aprieta la mano de su esposo"termine siéndolo…y fui la peor"mira al suelo"quería la venganza, y el trono era parte de ella…en storybrooke, no deje el poder. Será por debilidad, por que quería cuidar mi pueblo…no lo se"suspira"pero storybrooke me dio mi segunda oportunidad, termine disfrutando de mi puesto. Por primera vez generaba respeto y admiración, no miedo…"sonríe"y…ahora creo que es hora de ser simplemente yo. De hacer lo que verdaderamente me gusta y cuidar a mi familia"apoya su cabeza en el hombro de robin.

"se puede saber que es a lo que te dedicaras ahora?"pregunta maléfica"sin ofender…no te vi haciendo nada mas que reinar querida"

Nieve sonríe y luego la mira"yo si…."

Comparten una mirada"tienes razón…me conociste luego…"le da una mirada a la rubia.

"harás algo verdad?, porque…no te veo como una mujer ama de casa"emma se rasca la cabeza.

Ella rie"diablos no!..."mira a su esposo" manejare los establos y daré clases…"se genera un silencio.

"espera que?"grita kenzi sorprendida.

"jose, el dueño desea retirarse. Y como me convertí en un cliente habitual, y sabe mi amor por los caballos me lo ofreció….comprare los establos, y daré clases"se sonroja"es lo que en verdad siempre me gusto…"

Todos parecen intentar procesar la noticia, incluso su propia hija, menos nieve y emma.

"bueno eso es un giro"maléfica parpadea"no te veía como una mujer harapienta cabalgando y limpiando establos…"

"podre encargarme del establo, pero nunca estaré desarreglada"se queja ella.

Nieve sonríe"sospeche que era algo de eso…"  
"yo también…"dice emma y todos la miran.

"lo entiendo de nieve pero…tu?"David parpadea"como lo sabias?"

Ella se ofendió"lo leí en el libro"recibió miradas de desconcierto"porque nadie puede creer que leí el libro!?"se queja

"tendrá algo que ver porque….odias leer y nunca siquiera demostraste interés?"Regina acoto.

La rubia se sonrojo"bueno, pero me canse de no saber quien diablos existía y quien no. Y ya que nuestra familia esta tan entrelazada, creí oportuno averiguar bien los comienzos, para que cuando mis hijos pregunten sepa la respuesta"rola los ojos"y lo leí completo okay!?"

Todos ríen cuando unos pequeños se acercan"tía gina!"neal viene corriendo.

"que pasa cariño?"se acerca para estar a la altura del hijo de nieve.

"mady se golpeo…"susurro.

Esta palidece"donde esta!?"

"fuera, con reina, liam y Colette"señala.

Esta va corriendo seguida del resto de padres preocupados.

Ve a su niña llorando en el piso y da un respiro"cariño…"  
"mami!"llora"me duele!"  
Sarah se sonroja"lo siento…"balbuceo"yo no sabia que….tenia magia"abre los ojos.

Regina mira a emma"la tienes?"

Esta asiente colorada hasta las orejas"la empuje al suelo sin querer…"

Regina le da un beso en la frente y le sonríe"no hay problema, yo me encargo de sanarla…"mira a su pequeña en dolor.

Pasa su mano por el codo lastimado y vuelve a la normalidad a la vez que la niña deja de llorar"mami ya no duele"abre los ojos.

Esta ríe y la alza para ponerla en la cadera"mama te curo"le sonríe y la niña la mira.

"si reina y Kelly tienen magia yo la tendré?"la mira con inocencia.

Ella ríe"probablemente…tienes problema con ello?"

Ella ríe"si puedo se buena como tu, me gustaría…."

Los ojos de la morena se humedecen, a la vez que es cubierta por dos musculosos brazos.

"seguramente, seras tan impresionante como tu madre y toda tu familia"besa la mejilla de su mujer.

"ro ro!"grita distrayendose, al ver a su hermana.

"cariño!"la recibe en brazos.

"Colette tendrá magia?"

Kenzi se acerca con su hermana en brazos.

"seguramente"sonríe rose.

"y liam y neal?"dice mirando a sus amigos.

Ella ríe"hay que ver….a la mayoría tarda en demostrarse que tenia magia"le acaricia la nariz.

"oh…"dice con decepción mientras entraban a la casa.

Regina sonríe. Esto era lo que quería, y no se arrepentía de su decisión…

Pero ahora tendría que decírselo a la gente del pueblo…

Ayuntamiento:

"como dije, creo que es hora de hacer elecciones para un nuevo alcalde"escucha varias rezongaciones"

"pero nos gusta usted!"

"si, no tenemos problemas"grita otro.

Ella rie"lo se, pero lo siento, estuve demasiados años y quiero disfrutar a mi familia"sonríe a su esposo.

"podemos postular a henry?"

"el es demasiado pequeño, y esta en la carrera de medicina"contesta ella orgullosa y también triste de que su pequeño acababa de dejarla. Violeta había cumplido 18, su padre murió así que vino a vivir a este mundo, yéndose con el.

"mama!, mady me saco mi celular!"grita roland

Ella alza una ceja"cariño, estoy ocupada ahora, ve con tu padre"susurra.

"mami yo no hice nada!"se quejo la pequeña"solo quería jugar"hizo puchero"el es malo y nunca juega conmigo!"

Ella suspiro"cariño porque no vas con papa?"

"no quiero!"grita"quiero mama!"

Ella gime"estoy ocupada, porque no vas con tía kenz o tía z?"dice esperanzada.

"mami!"insiste y se larga a llorar.

Esta gime y la alza. Luego de calmarla vuelve a la gente que sonreía"como decía, quien quiera postularse puede pasar por la alcaldía"  
se escucha un estruendo"yo no fui!"grita liam.

Emma comienza a reír"pequeño travieso"arregla el jarrón con magia"vamos a fuera antes que la tía nos mate a ambos"rió.

La morena rolo los ojos.

"ma yo puedo ir?"Sarah pregunta.

"si cariño, vamos"le tiende la mano.

"espera Sarah!, quiero ir con ustedes!"su hija se soltó de su madre y corrió.

Regina dio un gemido.

"creo que no tengo nada mas que decir"gruño.

Todos se levantaron cuando una colorada pequeña vino corriendo a ella arrastrando a su madre.

"tía!"

Esta la alza"que tal pequeña?, como te va en la primaria?"sonríe.

"muy bien!, neal es mi mejor amigo!"declara sonriendo.

Ella ríe mirando a su madre divertida"que dices si invitamos a toda la familia a una grannn cena?"ríe.

"estoy de acuerdo!"declara esta"va neal?"sonríe.

Esta rola los ojos"va neal…"  
un mes después:

Ayuntamiento

"muy bien!, con 56% de los botos….nuestra nueva alcaldesa es…..belle francés!"sonríe.

Esta palidece."yo?"parpadeo"realmente?"  
"claro que si!, cada vez que ellos no estaban tu te hacías cargo"le sonrió ruby de la mano de su esposa.

"felicidades belle"Regina la abraza"te lo mereces, eres la mejor para ocupar mi puesto"

Ella asiente sonriendo.

"bien bien….pero yo puedo mantener mi puesto de asistente?"rose se metió.

La esposa de oro rió"claro que si, necesitare mucha ayuda y quien mejor que alguien con experiencia?"

Rose ríe y va con su prometió dyson. Kenzi y will se acercan a saludar, al igual que una pequeña Colette muy feliz.

Un día después ella esta sacando sus cosas de la oficina.

Estaba feliz de estar libre de ello…por dios estuvo casi 40 años!...pero aun asi le generaba nostalgia. Recordó las veces que rose la ayudaba, en la maldición y después, cuando ella llevaba a Henry allí y lo cuidaba porque no confiaba en guarderías….

saco las ultimas cajas.

Ahora ella era dueña del establo y había comenzado a dar clases.

Zelena comenzó a trabajar de partera. Le sorprendió la cantidad de gente que confiaba en ella.

Henry estaba estudiando medicina.

En todos esos años la vida era muy tranquila. Vinieron unos cuantos villanos, pero eran algo que podían superar.

Ella suspiro nostálgica mente cuando alguien se le acerco.

"milady….necesita ayuda?"sonríe.

Ella ríe"robin…y los niños?"

"con kenzi y will"este la beso"el le va a pedir matrimonio…"  
esta abrió los ojos"woaw…."  
"si, woaw…"rieron"vamos a casa?"

"vamos a casa…"suspira"porque no hacemos una gran cena familiar?"dice entusiasmada.

"hacemos una cada semana!"el gimió.

"vamos?"hizo puchero.

"okay…."el rola los ojos.

"ye!"lo besa"los llamare…"

12 años después:

"tía!, estaba pensando en que estudiare diseño de moda, pero a mama no le parece!"gime reina.

"porque?"ríe. ella sabia la respuesta. Eso era demasiado femenino para la niña.

"no lo se…dice que yo podría ser sheriff"esta arrugo la nariz"y esta completamente en contra que me ponga vestidos!"rola los ojos"no es mi culpa que siempre use la misma chaqueta!"no logra terminar porque Regina la estaba abrazando.

"cuanto me alegro que te parezcas a mi!"llora riendo.

"mama!"grita mady"cody me esta molestando!"le grita.

Esta rola los ojos"dile a tu hermana que se haga cargo de su hijo"rolo los ojos.

"tía!"una niña viene corriendo"viste a mis papas?"

"vienen en un rato jessi, están cerrando la heladería"sonríe.

"Regina….mm…puede que haya un pequeño incendio en tu cocina"susurra emma.

Su hija comienza a reír"mama!"

Esta rola los ojos"usa tu magia"  
"pero…"

"swan, yo tengo que estar vigilando a niños y adolescentes, podrías por lo menos no quemar mi cocina!?"gruñe.

Colette llego corriendo seguida de sus padres"vieron a neal?"sonríe.

"no vimos a tu novio!"la burla Sarah.

Esta se sonroja y su madre le apoya una mano en el hombro"nieve llamo, ya casi vienen"sonríe.

Esta asiente y corre.

Luego de unos largos años belle dejo la alcaldía y ahora la ocupaba rose.

Ella aun seguía con las clases de caballo, pero no perdía a su estilo.

"tia?"Kelly abre la puerta" traje a alguien que quiero que conozcas"dice avergonzada"alex,esta es mi tía, tía, esta es mi novia…"se sonroja.

Regina abre los ojos y manda una mirada a Zelena que venia detrás con archie"woaw….he oído tanto de ti, bienvenida a la familia alex"le sonríe.

Alex era hija de Ashley y sean.

"shh, vamos todos están muy concentrados"le susurro mady a liam.

"pero…si tu madre nos ve tratando de escabullirnos…"intenta decir pero esta lo besa"vamos cariño deja de ser aburrido, quiero un chapuzon!"  
"es una reunión familiar señorita"interrumpe Regina"se darán un chapuzon luego"

Henry había escrito varios libros, pero era el medico allí. Violet trabajaba junto a Regina ya que ambas amaban a los un hijo que le pusieron Edward.

"abuela"Edward se acerco"papa me dio este libro"sonrió triunfante al levantar erase una vez."esta eres tu?"

Esta traga saliva y mira a su hijo"esa era yo cariño…"

"pero eras mala?"frunce el ceño. Henry se colora"ven pequeño, papa te lo explicara…"  
"hey….próximamente no entraremos todos en la casa"robin la besa.

"tonto"lo besa"y roland?"

"con su novia"rola los ojos.

Ella suspira"pero no le recordaste que teníamos reunión!?"

"Lo siento cariño dijo que llegaba tarde pero la traía"

Ella frunce el ceño"ella no me gusta"

"No la conoces"el ríe.

"no importa, me roba a mi pequeño, no me gusta"bufa y se levanta"iré antes que killian y emma rompan mi cocina, si viene nieve mándala allí"lo besa y se va.

Luego todos los adolescentes convencieron a sus padres para ir al lago.

Todos se quedaron comiendo en la orilla y luego mientras los adultos charlaban.

Edward, cody y jessi corrieron al agua, seguidos por mady con liam, Sarah, Colette con neal, y a Kelly con alex.

Ella se apoyo en robin mirando a todos los niños divertirse"cuando nos hicimos ancianos?"esta gimió.

"no lo se, pero tu…no te vez como una"la besa.

"te amo…"  
"te amo"ella le sonríe olvidando que estaban rodeados de personas.

* * *

 **owwwww**

 **a quien no le gusto este hermoso final?**

 **:3**

 **ojala hayan disfrutado la historia :D**

 **ya se que con tanto personaje nuevo es confuso, pero si repasan varias veces lo entenderán.**

 **si, yo misma me confundía cuando escribía -.-**

 **se que es raro que mady salga con liam. me di cuenta que prácticamente son hermanos luego de escribirlo...**

 **pero bueno!**

 **ahora hay una grannn familia!  
bueno, como dij en el cap pasado, pueden leerme en matrimonio conveniente, y próximamente en 10 años después, y desde la niñez **

**:D**

 **los quiero!  
un beso lleno de magia :3**


End file.
